Espiral de Arena
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Tras rescatar a Gaara, Naruto sufre un accidente que daría rienda suelta a su lado más oscuro. Luego cometer de cometer actos impensables, su vida emprende un viaje sin retorno a la oscuridad. DarkNaruto/Harem. Con elementos de Prince Of Persia sin llegar a ser un crossover completo. Advertencia de Lemon, Incesto y otras cosas que descubrirán conforme lean
1. Cap 1

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 1**

Todo el mundo celebraba el regreso de su amado Kazekage en la aldea de Suna. También se guardaba el respeto por el sacrificio de la anciana Chiyo, pero los aldeanos sabían bien que ella los regañaría si los encontrara con las caras largas. Con comida, bebida y bailes, todos disfrutaban de la celebración a su manera, todos excepto una persona. En una esquina en donde no llegaba el alboroto de la fiesta, estaba cierto rubio con un aspecto bastante decaído.

Pocos entenderían dicha actitud, debido a que la fiesta era también para agradecerle a él y a su equipo el trabajo ofrecido a la aldea, pero Naruto tenía sus razones para estar con los ánimos bajos. Nuevamente la chica que era la dueña de su corazón, lo había rechazado. No es como si ya no hubiera hecho ya unos cientos de veces, pero pensaba que ahora luego de demostrar lo fuerte que era, tendría una mejor oportunidad.

" _Aun eres un inmaduro"_.

Esas eran las palabras que resonaban en su mente y sentía como le golpeaban como un martillo. Admitía que cometía a veces tonterías, pero él al menos no había se había entregado voluntariamente a alguien que en evidentemente quería poner su manos sobre su cuerpo como hizo el idiota que aun consideraba su amigo.

Tal vez esa era la solución. Si le hacía entender a Sakura ese asunto, ella reflexionaría. Ese sería su plan para la próxima vez que hablara con ella.

Al día siguiente, un poco antes de que su equipo saliera rumbo a la aldea. El rubio decidió darle una visita a una tienda de antigüedades para buscarle algo a su amiga. Había olvidado traerle algo de su viaje con el Ero-sennin y con esto podría compensar y ganar puntos para la charla que planeaba tener con ella.

-Tiene buen ojo señor. Ese collar es una pieza bastante exótica y le encantara a la dama que se lo regale-le dijo el vendedor al ver como los ojos del chico habían quedado fijos en una prenda dorada con una gema azul.

-Sí. Creo que me la llevare- dijo el rubio para sacar su cartera y contar el dinero con el contaba. El regalo le había salido caro, pero estaba seguro que valdría la pena.

-Hey, cabeza hueca. Te acordaste de asegurar la vasija a su estante- dijo una voz en el fondo de la tienda que llamo la atención de Naruto y el vendedor.

-¿Qué vasija?- dijo el vendedor buscando el objeto en cuestión, que no era otro que una vasija negra con bordes dorados que se precipitaba en esos instantes sobre la cabeza del rubio.

Un fuerte golpe y el sonido de algo rompiéndose se oyeron por toda la tienda, por lo que la persona en el interior del sitio salió asustada para ver qué había sucedido. Una mujer vio como ahora Naruto yacía sentando en el suelo todo mareado por el golpe. Sobre el habían restos de la vasija y una arena de un color dorado oscuro.

-¡Cliente-san! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Dígame cuantos dedos ve?- dice la mujer poniendo su mano frente al chico.

-No se preocupe. He recibido peores.

-¿¡Ves lo que has hecho, cabeza hueca!? ¡Por poco matas a nuestro cliente- grito la mujer al vendedor

-Lo siento, nee-chan- dijo el hombre arrastrado en el suelo suplicándole disculpas a Naruto.

-Ya me siento mejor, no se alteren.

-Tengo que hacerlo, señor. Ustedes es un cliente de nuestra honesta tienda y no merece que le pasen cosas como esta. Como disculpa déjeme darle esto- dijo el vendedor buscando un paquete de tela que contenía una daga con una hoja de plata y un mango negro.

-No creo que deba. No se preocupen.

-Insisto debe tomarla como muestra de arrepentimiento- dijo la mujer.

Y luego de una pequeña discusión el chico tuvo que ceder y aceptar la daga, que extrañamente vino junto a los trozos de la vasija que le había caído encima. El objeto estaba muy lejos de poder ser reparado, pero nada hacían los propietarios de lugar con eso. Con bastante peso extra, ya que también había tenido que llevarse la arena de adentro de la vasija el chico abandono el establecimiento.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro por deshacerse de esa cosa?- dijo el hombre.

-El que nos vendió es vasija me dio mala espina. Realmente no creo que debimos haberlo comprado.

-De hecho, la regalo. Eso ha estado allí por años. Incluso el tercer Kazekage dijo una vez que eso le asustaba un poco.

-Espero que no le pase nada malo a ese chico. Es bastante guapo.

Ya fuera de la tienda el chico aun confundido por todo lo sucedió ver la bolsa donde guarda la daga y el collar, quedando algo pensativo.

- _¿Y yo para que compre ese collar?-_ pensó el rubio.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sakura desde lo lejos. -¿En dónde te has metido? Tenemos que irnos de una vez.

-Oh, cierto. Lo siento, me había olvidado de eso.

-¿Qué despistado eres?- dijo la chica molesta.

Sin responder nada, Naruto se dispuso a tomar rumbo a Konoha con sus compañeros, con la idea en mente de que gracias a la información que había obtenido Sakura en su batalla con el miembro de Akatsuki, Sasori, tenía la oportunidad de recuperar a su antiguo compañeros de equipo.

En la espera de que se hiciera el momento para su siguiente misión, Naruto se topo con algunas desagradables sorpresas como el hecho de que todos los ninja de su generación tenían mejores rangos que él. Además al equipo 7 se le adicionaron un par miembros. Primero un raro chico llamado Sai, quien sustituiría a Sasuke y Yamato, un jounin que sustituiría a Kakashi, que había quedado muy debilitado luego de su batalla con Akatsuki.

Con esas modificaciones, Naruto y compañía partieron al encuentro que tendrían con el espía de Sasori. Este tendría una perfecta cobertura, pues Yamato creó un gran disfraz de Hiruko, la principal marioneta de Sasori, y Sakura proveyó de la inteligencia necesaria para hacer que el jounin actuara como el Akatsuki fallecido.

El encuentro comenzó con buen pie y resulto sorpréndete para los ninja de Konoha darse cuenta que Kabuto era el contacto de su misión. Todo se vino abajo cuando apareció el Sannin serpiente, Orochimaru, quien luego emitir insultos y provocaciones sobre Sasuke provoco que Naruto liberara la cuarta cola del Kyubi y pusiera en riesgo a todos los presentes.

Una finta de Orochimaru fue lo que le dio a Yamato una oportunidad de apaciguar al chakra del zorro. Momentos después el equipo 7 descubrió que unos de sus miembros aparentemente los había traicionado.

Luego de una agitada persecución, ocurrió la esperada reunión con Sasuke, que se mostraba bastante indiferente por la situación. Luego de las suplicas de sus compañeros para que volviera a la aldea, el Uchiha hizo su movimiento y se lanzo para asestarle una estocada al pecho de Naruto con su espada.

-¿¡Por qué!? –dijo el Uzumaki sorprendido.

-Eres solo una molestia. Debía haberte matado antes cuando tu muerte pudo haber tenido alguna importancia. Ahora mismo solo estoy eliminado a la plaga- dijo el Uchiha poniéndole más fuerza a su ataque para dejar en shock al resto del equipo 7 y en euforia a Orochimaru y Kabuto.

- _ **Este escenario es inaceptable. ¿No te parece que es mejor volver a intentarlo?**_ -dijo una voz en la cabeza del rubio.

De un momento a otro el chico sintió como todo a su alrededor se revolvía mientras notaba como la hoja de la espada de Sasuke salía de su pecho poco a poco. Luego vio como el pelinegro se alejaba de él para quedar justo en el sitio en que estaba.

-¿¡Pero qué!?- expreso el rubio todo aturdido por lo sucedió. Naruto no puedo evitar nuevamente ser atravesado por el arma del Uchiha.

 _ **-¿Sabes?**_ _**Lo ideal es que esquives**_ \- dijo la voz a Naruto.

Otra vez la escena se repitió y el chico vio como su "amigo" estaba a punto de matarlo. Esta vez logra apartarse y evitar el ataque, logrando que Uchiha se impresione debido a que juraba que su golpe sería perfecto.

 _-¿Qué ha sucedió?-_ se dijo Naruto a si mismo.

 _ **-Menos palabras, más acción. ¿Porque no haces uso de la daga?**_

Naruto sintió un escalofrió, ¿Cómo la voz sabia de ese objeto? Especialmente porque no era algo que le había dado uso. Realmente no sabía por qué aun llevaba la daga y el collar entre sus cosas.

Haciendo uso de su nueva arma, Naruto fue capaz de bloquear las estocadas que le propinaba Sasuke con su espada, quien empezaba molestarse por la resistencia de su rival.

Sakura y Yamato se sintieron impotentes al no poder actuar debido a que unas serpientes de Orochimaru les rodeaban y les amenazaban con atacar si hacían un movimiento en falso.

Usando sus **Kagebushin** , Naruto logro lidiar con la velocidad y agilidad que poseía el usuario de Sharingan quien lanzaba sus ataques con gran fuerza.

-Estoy termina aquí. **Corriente Chidori** \- dijo Sasuke para soltar una descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo.

-No lo creo- dijo Naruto, que haciendo uso de pared de clones logra bloquear el ataque. Entonces aprovechando la cobertura de humo provocada por la destrucción **Kagebushin** , el rubio se lanzo para asestarle un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Sasuke, que lo mando volando contra una pared.

- _ **¿¡En serio planeas que perdamos una oportunidad de oro como esa!? Será mejor que arregle las cosas como deberían ser**_ \- dijo la voz.

Esta vez Naruto experimento algo distinto. No solo sintió como el todo retrocedía, sino que también noto como perdía el control sobre sí mismo. Sin saber como ocurría tal cosa, observo como su cuerpo tomaba la daga e intercambiaba el puñetazo contra Sasuke, por una apuñalada justo en la frente, cosa que dejo en shock a todos los presentes.

Sin mucha dilación, la luz en los ojos del último Uchiha de Konoha se desvaneció, a la que el desgarrador grito de su compañera invadía el recinto.

Fin de Capitulo.


	2. Cap 2

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 2**

-¡Esto es completamente inaceptable! Debemos expulsar a ese demonio de la aldea. ¡Lo que hizo es un acto atroz!-dijo Koharu, poniendo su voz de queja hacia Tsunade.

-¡El ha cometido una muy grave falta. No has quitado al último miembro del clan Uchiha que quedaba en la aldea- dijo Homura.

-Tengo que recordarles que Sasuke Uchiha abandono voluntariamente la aldea con el criminal clase S Orochimaru, el cual es el culpable del ataque a la aldea hace unos años. Esto era suficiente para ponerlo en el libro Bingo, pero ustedes estaban en contra- dijo Tsunade. – Como Quinta Hokage tengo la autoridad suficiente para ser la que tenga la decisión final en esta situación.

-En eso te equivocas. El Consejo tiene la potestad para tener decisión en asuntos relacionados con la seguridad de la aldea.

-El demonio estuvo mucho tiempo apartado de ella. Por lo que podemos asumir que se ha puesto en contra de ella y sus habitantes-dijo Koharu.

-Ni crean que van a hacer algo contra Naruto-dijo la Hokage parándose y golpeando su escritorio.

-No es necesario ponerse violentos-dijo una cuarta voz que había estado callada.

-Díselo, Danzo. Dile que la única forma de asegurar la seguridad de la aldea es ejecutando a ese demonio.

-Tengo que diferir.

-¿¡Que!?- expresaron todos los presentes.

-Señores, lo que se hizo fue respetable servicio a la aldea. Sasuke Uchiha representaba un peligro muy grande para Konoha y probablemente para el resto de las naciones shinobi. El que haya sido eliminado de tablero antes de que permitir que hiciera estragos ha sido de lo más oportuno-dijo el viejo vendado dejando sin palabras a los demás. -En mi opinión Naruto Uzumaki procedió tal como lo debe hacer cualquier shinobi.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!-le dijeron los otros miembros del Consejo.

-En lo que a mí respecta, el chico debe ser recompensado y de ser posible, que se le encargue la eliminación de los cabos sueltos, como lo son Orochimaru y su lacayo.

-Tendré eso presente- le dijo Tsunade sospechando de la actitud de Danzo.

-Me complace oírlo. Ahora creo que sin mi aprobación, no tiene caso que la decisión de la Hokage sea cuestionada por lo que me retiro.

-¡Un momento! Esto no puede quedarse así- le dijo Homura siguiendo al anciano junto Koharu.

Una vez que abandonaron la sala de la Hokage, esta cayó en su silla preguntándose que planeaba esa maldita momia. Aunque por otra parte le preocupaba algo más importante.

 _-Naruto ¿Qué rayos te paso para que hicieras eso?_ -pensó ella preguntándose por el actual estado del Uzumaki.

[En la afueras de Konoha]

-¡Háblame estúpido zorro!- reclamo Naruto a la nada, mientras golpeaba un tronco que ya estaba bastante destrozado como también lo estaban los nudillos de Naruto. – ¡Necesito respuestas!

El rubio cayó rendido en el pasto pensando en lo que había hecho. Aun no podía creer lo que había hecho. Había matado a Sasuke, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, traicionando con ello a la persona que le tenía más aprecio. Sakura.

" _Aléjate de mi monstruo"_

Esa era la frase que pasó a ocupar su confundida mente y ahora que no tenía como debatir. No solo había perdido el control de Bijuu que contenía, sino que también había asesinado a sangre fría a su compañero.

Pero Naruto se negaba a admitir toda la culpa. El jamás haría una atrocidad como esa hacia alguno de sus conocidos. Su cuerpo habría obrado en su contra y el único responsable posible era el zorro que albergaba, quien ahora se negaba a darle acceso a su espacio mental.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME CONTESTES ZORRO DE MIERDA!-grito Naruto a la búsqueda de que su inquilino dirá la cara por sus acciones.

 _ **-JAJAJAJAJAJA-**_ escucho Naruto en su cabeza.

-¡Por fin respondes!

 _ **-Oh no, yo no soy al que buscas. Pero no pares, este show resulta muy gracioso. Tu buscando culpables en lugar de asumir la responsabilidad de tus acciones.**_

- _Esto no tiene nada de divertido_ \- respondido Naruto mentalmente, que entonces se dio de cuenta de la diferencia entre aquella voz que le hablaba en ese instante y la del Kyubi. _-Tu….tú fuiste el que causo todo esto._

 _ **-Podría ser una posibilidad. Pero dime. ¿Quién crees que soy yo?**_

 _-Un demonio. ¡No puedes ser otra cosa!_

 _ **-Oh….entonces lo admites.**_

 _-¿Admitir que?_

 _ **-Admites que eres lo que dicen los otros. Un demonio hecho y derecho.**_

 _-No entiendo._

- _ **Entra y velo por ti mismo**_ -pronto Naruto se dio de cuenta que estaba en su espacio mental, pero esta vez no estaba frente a la jaula de Kyubi estaba en un lugar diferente. Conservaba la ambientación de una alcantarilla, pero se sentía mucho más oscura y fría.

El chico examino el lugar buscando algo que resaltara hasta que dio con un espejo. Este sin explicación despedía un aura desagradable, pero de todas formas el rubio decidió acercarse.

 **-Eso es. Acércate y afronta la realidad.**

Una vez que el chico estuvo frente a frente al objeto, pudo ver su reflejo que era completamente igual con la excepción de que sus ojos eran completamente negros.

-¿Qué exactamente quieres que vea?

 **-No es el obvio. Quiero que te des de cuenta que el único culpable eres tú-** le respondió su reflejo para impresión del rubio.

-No puede ser verdad. Yo nunca haría algo así.

 **-No te mientas. Solo haz memoria y dime que cuando ese "amigo" te atravesó con un Chidori en el Valle del Fin no deséate devolverle el golpe.**

-Yo….

 **-Dime que no quisiste ignorar a esa fracasada que consideras tu "amor" y que además te abandono por un traidor.**

-….

 **-Y que me dices de todas palizas que recibiste. Veme a los ojos y dime que no quisiste matar a cada uno de esas escorias.**

-¿Quién eres?

 **-No es obvio** \- el reflejo entonces salió del espejo y se paro frente a Naruto. – **Soy tu oscuridad. Soy lo que temes enseñar a los demás para alcanzar un sueño que poco sentido tiene.**

-Tú no puedes ser real ¿Cómo es que?

 **-Soy muy real. Lo soy tanto como para tomar el control del cuerpo al que pertenezco.**

-No tiene sentido. ¿Porque te presentarías ahora? Luego de todo lo que ha pasado.

 **-El destino ha obrado a favor nuestro. Por más que moleste, tengo que agradecer tu tonto gesto hacia la cabello de chicle, eso activo la cadena de sucesos.**

-¿Tiene que ver la daga y el collar?

- **Es correcto, mi amigo. Luego del accidente en la tienda gane fuerzas y mi primera acción fue evitar que desperdiciaras tan interesante pieza de joyería con una ligera sugestión. De la misma forma, preví que conservaras la daga contigo hasta que llegara el momento indicado.**

-No lo entiendo. Explícate-exigió Naruto.

 **-Veras amigo, fuimos golpeados por unas arenas que de común no tenían nada. Su origen remonta cuando la idea de las aldeas ninjas no se habían gestado. Un monje, a falta de mejor definición, emprendió la búsqueda de un poder que le permitiera tomar el control del mundo. Fue bastante osado porque hizo algo que nadie en este mundo se atrevería a hacer.**

-¿Y eso sería?

- **Buscar en el desierto** -dijo el reflejo.- **Para muchos es una completa locura atravesar esos mares de arena e incluso los más expertos consideran que es una insensatez abandonar los caminos que son considerados seguros en medio de esa trampa de arena.**

-Ciertamente Temari dijo que el desierto era un lugar muy traicionero.

 **-Sí-** afirmo el reflejo para luego poner una cara algo lasciva **. -Resulta curioso ver una bella flor como ella nace en medio de este lugar ¿verdad?**

-Sigue tu relato.

- **Ya verás como cambiaras** \- se burlo el reflejo. **–El monje emprendió una larga travesía que le llevo a través de inhóspitos lugares. Un viaje laborioso, pero que al final valió la pena, pues permitió que el monje se hiciera de una mezclas de arenas muy especiales. Todas ellas estaban reunidas en la vasija que afortunadamente nos fue conferida.**

-Es fácil decir que fue una fortuna cuando tú no recibiste el golpe.

 **-Te quejas por una tontería. Ese pequeño momento de dolor es un minúsculo sacrificio si se le comparaba con la multitud de bendiciones que recibimos por la mezcla de arenas.**

-¿Cuáles?

 **-La primera de ellas fueron las Arenas de la Verdad, las cuales provienen de las cascadas del mismo nombre.**

-Espera ¿Como unas arenas pueden venir de unas cascadas?

 **-Las arenas son algo muy curioso. Pueden fluir tal como lo hacen el agua, propiedad que maravillo tanto a los humanos, que les dio la idea de construir relojes con ellas. Algo muy adecuado puesto que el segundo ingrediente de la mezcla son las Arenas del Tiempo, la cuales permiten a su portador manipular brevemente el flujo del tiempo.**

-Sin duda es una habilidad increíble para un shinobi, ya que haría literal la frase estar un paso delante de tu enemigo-dijo con lo molestia Naruto.

 **-Es correcto.**

-Pero aun no entiendo de donde saliste tú.

 **-De las Arenas de Verdad. Estas tienen la particularidad de sacar a flote el verdadero potencial de cualquier ser, así como sus más profundos deseos. Cosa que hizo al monje más poderoso, pero inestable.**

-¿Y cómo lidio con ello?

 **-Necesitaba un catalizador, algo que le diera tal fuerza a los componentes que permitiera que trabajaran en armonía. La respuesta se presento en forma de un Tanuki.**

-El Shukaku.

 **-Exacto. Con las arenas producidas por ese Bijuu el monje completo su mezcla, el Chakra que le impregnaba mantenía a los otros elementos estables y llenos de poder. Esta también fue la razón por la que no me presente antes, las arenas habían perdido su poder y necesitaron de un reactivo para volver a la su esplendor. Uno como lo es el Chakra del Kyubi.**

-Eso explica unas cosas. Aunque por otra parte me parece que el monje aun no tenía suficiente poder para lo que quería.

 **-Brillante observación. Y es correcto, al monje aun le faltaba varias piezas para completar su cometido. Fu oportuno que en sus viajes diera con un artefacto interesante. La Daga del Ladrón.**

-Esa inmunda arma.

 **-Sí. La hoja que le arrebato a Sasuke Uchiha su vida, también le quito lo que era su orgullo.**

-¿Quieres decir….?

- **Solo mírame a los ojos** \- dijo el reflejo mientras en él se empezaba a deslumbrar un ojo rojo con tres tomoes en el, tal como pasaba en el Naruto original.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo tener el Sharingan?

 **-La Daga del Ladrón tiene la gran habilidad de robar las habilidades de aquel que asesine. No aquellas que se consiguen con la experiencia, sino las que se encuentran en la sangre, como lo son los Kekkei Genkai.**

-Yo no lo quiero. ¡Quiero mis ojos de vuelta!

 **-Entonces desactívalos. No es como si te los hubieras implantado. Tú los robaste junto a la sangre Uchiha que se necesita para evitar que te desgates por su uso.**

-No puedo usarlos. Esto era de Sasuke.

 **-No es como si los necesitara ahora. Su cadáver estará pudriéndose con unos ojos vacios sin nada en especial.**

 **-¿** Porque alguien haría un arma así?

 **-Ni idea. Veras hubo cierto detalle con el monje. El no logro su cometido. Su travesía no duro días, ni meses, sino décadas y para cuando quiso poner su plan en funcionamiento fue demasiado tarde. Pereció por unos shinobi que fueron demasiado para su viejo y demacrado cuerpo.**

-¿Y cómo es que sabes todo esto?

 **-Es una particularidad de las Arenas del Tiempo, recogen toda la información lo que sucede a su alrededor y lo que las usen. Como nuestro ser las contiene, somos consientes de todo** **ello** -dijo el reflejo. **–La vasija que contenía las arenas que recolecto el monje y la daga fueron separadas por muchos años, siendo desconocido para sus portadores el verdadero valor de los objetos. Para muchos era una simple antigüedades e incluso no tocaron la arena contenida en la vasija para no alterar su valor.**

-Y yo tuve la mala suerte de ser al que le cayera.

 **-Llámalo como quieras, pero era inevitable que las arenas sintieran cierta atracción por el chakra que poseemos.**

-¿Y qué dices del collar?

 **-El monje no consiguió la información completa sobre esa pieza, pero sin duda tiene gran poder. Por ahora debemos cuidarla bien.**

-Esto es demasiado para procesar. No sé que voy hacer ahora- dijo Naruto no entendiendo como su vida había tomado semejante giro.

 **-No es obvio. Hemos sido humillados, despreciados y odiados. Debemos hacer que el mundo pague por ello y ahora tenemos las herramientas necesarias.**

-De ninguna forma lo hare.

 **-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?**

-Pero si yo hago todo eso…

 **-Tenemos el poder Naruto. Aun si no los quieres, es nuestro destino ponernos por encima de los demás.**

-…..

- **Tomare tu silencio como signo de que entiendes nuestra posición. En primer lugar, deberíamos eliminar a Orochimaru, puede que sus brazos estén indispuestos, pero sus conocimientos aun son un peligro** \- dijo el reflejo, cosa que entendió Naruto. – **Además, el tendrá varios trucos de los cuales podemos hacernos** \- agrego.

-De acuerdo, me desharé de Orochimaru. El fue el causante de todo en primer lugar, pero no lastimare a otro de mis amigos.

 **-Dependerá de ellos. Si se meten en nuestro camino, lo pagaran.**

Antes de que Naruto pudiera volver a la realidad se dio de cuenta que estaba en un sitio familiar para él.

 **-Es un juego interesante el que vas a emprender, gaki. ¿Puedo unirme?-** dijo cierto inquilino.

[En un lugar desconocido]

-Siento mi fracaso, Danzo-sama-dijo un chico de piel palida.

-No hay nada que lamentar. A pesar de que no ha sido de tu mano, la misión que se te encomendó fue cumplida con creses y fue mejor para nosotros que haya sido de ese modo-le responde el anciano vendado.

-Entiendo

-Ten en cuenta que seguirás como miembro del equipo Kakashi y quiero que vigiles muy de cerca a Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Quiere que preste atención sobre la influencia de demonio?

-No. Quiero saber que tan comprometido esta el chico con la seguridad de la aldea.

-Como desee, Danzo-sama.

Fin de Capitulo.


	3. Cap 3

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 3**

-Aun no me lo creo. ¿En serio Naruto mato a Sasuke?-menciono Rock Lee a los demás novatos de Konoha, con quienes estaba reunido junto en un restaurante de barbacoa.

-Es un hecho. No falta mucho para que la noticia se haga completamente publica- le confirmo Shikamaru.

-No puede ser posible. De ninguna manera Naruto-kun haría semejante cosa. Sasuke era su amigo- dijo Hinata.

-La situación muestra lo contrario-le dijo Neji a su prima. -Es verdad que sentía Naruto había cambiado con su entrenamiento, pero no imagine que tomaría tal acción.

-Pues sucedió lo más improbable. Uzumaki maduro y finalmente se dio de cuenta de Uchiha resultaba un gran riesgo- dijo Shino, dejando pensativo al grupo.

-Me duele pensar que Sasuke-kun ha muerto, pero Shino tiene razón-menciono Ino. -Luego de ver como Choji y Shikamaru fueron heridos en vano al tratar de salvarlo, no me queda de otra que admitir que estaba traicionando a la aldea.

-Es verdad. Uno esperaría que el apreciara los riesgos que tomamos, pero solo se fue como si nada- dijo Kiba.

-Se siente raro, pero apoyo la decisión de Naruto- agrego Choji.

-Lo mismo opino. El no solo intento atacar a sus compañeros una sino dos veces. En lo que a mí respecta Sasuke Uchiha está mejor muerto-dijo Tenten para luego recibir el asentimiento de los demás.

-¿¡Acaso están dementes!?- expreso molesta Sakura que estaba junto al grupo. –Ese demonio mato a Sasuke a sangre fría. Un ninja de Konoha como nosotros.

-Ese estado es cuestionable. Todas las fuerzas de la aldea tenían la orden de aprenderlo apenas lo tuvieran a la vista. Eso es por como lo vieras indicativo de que Sasuke era considerado un criminal-dijo Shikamaru. – Que la situación no pasara a mayores fue gracias a la intervención de Naruto.

-Pues todo fue un teatro para reservase la oportunidad de matarlo.

-Aun si fuera el caso, no lo culparía. ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo el tiempo que paso en el hospital a causa del **Chidori** de Sasuke?- le reprendió Kiba.

-Pero…. El es un demonio. En la misión lo dejo muy demostrado.

-¿Y eso qué? Ya ha hecho mucho teniendo una carga tan grande. A pesar de que dicen que perdió el control, el se aseguro de no lastimar a nadie-dijo Shikamaru.

-Es mentira. El trato de matarme- dijo la pelirrosa alterada.

-Estas mintiendo y los sabes, Haruno- le respondió Shino.

-Usa el cerebro, frentesota. Naruto hizo el bien, de eso no cabe duda- dijo Ino impactando un poco a la chica.

-Me niego a creer eso- respondió casi con miedo Sakura.

-Se supone que entrenaste con Tsunade-sama. Deberías comprender la situación- dijo Tenten.

-Naruto-kun. Tuvo que tener sus razones y tú eres la persona más cercana a él. ¿Porque no lo apoyas?-dijo Hinata.

"Eres una chunin tienes que….." "Sakura-chan eres inteligente debes….." fueron varios de los comentarios que hicieron que la Haruno se sintiera mal y finalmente tuviera la necesidad de retirarse del establecimiento.

- _No, no, no, no. Esto está mal. Sasuke-kun fue muerto vilmente y yo soy la única que se da de cuenta de la verdad_ \- se dijo Sakura que caminaba inconscientemente al campo de entrenamiento de su equipo. –Es un hecho que ese demonio tiene que haber hecho algo contra los demás para que se comporten así. Todos deberían ver el peligro que es….-se va diciendo la chica con una cara bastante alterada hasta que es detenida por alguien.

-¡Sakura!- dijo Kakashi a su alumna que había dado al monumento a los caídos. -¿Sucede algo? Te ves muy mal.

-Sensei, es una alegría verlo. Usted tiene que hacer entrar en razón a los demás.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso sobre esa escoria de demonio. El mato a su compañero eso lo vuelve alguien completamente despreciable, ya que prácticamente lo abandono y eso lo vuelve una escoria ¿verdad?-dijo la chica con tono algo desesperado.

Kakashi respiro hondo y preparo sus palabras a Sakura. –Es verdad, que yo les he dicho que debemos comprometernos mucho con nuestros compañeros de equipo y la acción de Naruto me duele. Pero debes comprender algo, Sakura. Sasuke fue el primero en errar. El atento deliberadamente contra un compañero shinobi que solo buscaba ayudarlo. Además, el traiciono a la aldea, lo que lo vuelve una escoria aun más grande, a pesar de que eso implique admitir que falle en mi labor como su sensei.

-Me niego a creer eso. Aun tenía que haber una oportunidad para Sasuke-dijo la Haruno muy entristecida.

-Lamento que ese ya no sea el caso.

-De todas formas, no podemos dejar que ese demonio salga impune de su crimen.

-Naruto actuó como un shinobi. Debes entender eso.

-No, no puede estar actuando de esa forma- dijo Sakura al borde del llanto.

-Sé que es una situación dura por la que pasas. Por lo que me he tomado la libertad d pedir que se te de baja por un periodo hasta que te recuperes-dijo el Jounin para llevar a la chica a su hogar.

[En el bosque de la muerte, días después]

Una gigantesca serpiente se levanto contra cierto rubio que se encontraba en el lugar rubio y se lanzo con toda la intención de tragárselo. El chico la esquivo con una rápida evasión, para que luego el reptil diera una rápida vuelta y se volviera sobre su presa.

Naruto predijo el movimiento y escapo del ataque con un gran salto, para luego crear un clon y caer en la bestia con un **Rasengan** en mano para liquidar le en un golpe que destroza por completo su cabeza.

La tranquilidad por su victoria resulta breve, pues de la nada apareció un furioso enjambre de avispas color ébano que habían sido alteradas por estruendo del último ataque. Cada insecto rondaba los 45 cm y contaban con unos aguijones que parecían poder perforar la carne de cualquier presa sin mayor problema.

Una serie de sellos de manos son llevados a cabo por el joven, que entonces expulsar de su boca un enorme **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** , que calcina a sus atacantes con bastante facilidad.

- _ **Nada mal, muchacho. Parece que no eras tan estúpido como pensaba**_ -dijo el zorro desde su prisión.

-…

 _ **-Sí, el silencio te queda mejor. Tu dominio sobre el Sharingan avanza rápido pero no lo suficiente. Ni se diga de tus técnicas, careces de un repertorio decente.**_

-Entonces tendré que conseguirlo.

 _-_ _ **Sí, ese debe ser tu objetivo. Ahora deberías regresar a la aldea. Tienes varios días sin aparecerte.**_

Y así lo hizo el rubio. A raíz de una imprevista conversación con el zorro, el Uzumaki había logrado un acuerdo para que ambos cooperaran. El Kyubi no era estúpido sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el chico lograra dominar el genjutsu del Sharingan y con ello tratara de dominarlo contra su voluntad. Algo que de ninguna forma aceptaría.

Esto le proporciono a Naruto un sensei, que no haría preguntas sobre sus recién adquiridas habilidades y que tenía experiencia de sobra. Con esto en mente, se había expuesto a un fuerte entrenamiento para empezar a ganar el poder que se había propuesto alcanzar.

En primer lugar tenía que acostumbrarse al doujutsu que adquirió. La carga de información que le proporcionaba era fuerte debido a las cosas que ahora percibía. Así mismo, tenía que lidiar con la afinidad elemental al Katon y Raiton que fueron añadidas a su cuerpo. No tenía nada de entrenamiento con los jutsu elementales por lo que debía compensar rápidamente esa debilidad.

Por otro lado, el chico experimentaba más cambios a raíz de su exposición a las arenas. Su cuerpo había sufrido un estirón dándole una mayor altura. Sus músculos se fortalecieron haciendo parecer que se había sometido a un extensivo entrenamiento físico. Sus facciones se habían endurecido y una barba corta ahora adornaba su rostro. Sus ojos conservaban su normal color azul, mas ahora carecían del brillo que muchos notaban en ellos.

Naruto llego a su apartamento y pronto se dio de cuenta de la pocilga en la que se encontraba. Sin duda su vida era un desastre, ¿Cómo planeaba volverse un Hokage, cuando ni siquiera había logrado salir de aquel lugar?

Luego de una rápida ducha el chico observo sus ropas y decidió que debía tener algo más acorde para su nueva identidad. Un rápido viaje al almacén le proporciono de un pantalón negro cuyos ruedos tenían un patrón de flama y un chaleco negro con las mismas condiciones. Esta demás decir que no hubo mucho comentarios hacia el chico además de los piropos de las vendedoras, puesto que nadie logro reconocerlo.

El chico entonces se dirigió la torre de la Hokage, pues poco después de salir de la tienda fue abordado por unos Anbu que le informaron que su presencia era solicitada por la Hokage. No tardo nada en ir al lugar solicitado, para entonces ser abordado por Tsunade, quien inmediatamente se impresiono por su nueva apariencia. Sin embargo la Sannin prefirió ser directa e ignorar tal hecho.

-Naruto, hemos hablado muy poco luego del incidente en tu última misión debido a la naturaleza de lo ocurrido, pero ahora es necesario que hablemos de ello. En primer lugar necesito saber cuál es tu punto vista sobre tus acciones.

-Hokage-sama, es poco lo que se puedo decir sobre la misión efectuada tomando en cuenta que el capitán Yamato ya dio el informe sobre la misma, pero de todas formas daré mi opinión. Debo decir que en todo momento tuve como objetivo la recuperación del fugitivo con vida, pero esta meta se volvió muy complicada debido a que Uchiha mostro una actitud completamente hostil hacia mí y el equipo. Una que mostraba toda la intención de asesinarnos, por lo que no tuve otra opción que defenderme de su ataque. El infortunado desenlace del combate se debió debido a la intensidad del mismo y al riesgo que experimentábamos debido a la presencia del Sannin Orochimaru- dijo Naruto para terminar su informe

Que podía decir Tsunade. De cuándo Naruto se refería a ella con tanto respeto. La forma en que hablaba era completamente diferente a la usual del chico. Acaso la muerte de su compañero le había afectado tanto se pregunto ella.

-Naruto, ¿acaso crees que fue correcta la forma en que termino esta misión?-dijo la Hokage.

-Tal vez. Sasuke Uchiha recibió lo que había cosechado-dijo el rubio severamente. -A pesar de que sus compañeros le ofrecieron ayuda cuando fue secuestrado por los Cuatro del Sonido, el simplemente opto por darle la espalda a todo, aun cuando él sabía que Orochimaru le quería por su cuerpo. En ese mismo sentido, tengo que mencionar que esto no ha terminado. El causante de todo este embrollo sigue libre.

-Estás en lo correcto, por desgracia. Orochimaru tiene que ser eliminado ahora que hay oportunidad.

-Cuente con mi participación para la misión.

-Entenderás que tal labor tiene un rango S, lo que implica que debe llevarse por shinobi de alto rango.

-De todas formas, estoy seguro que tengo las habilidades necesarias.

-No hay duda de ello. A razón de esto en la autoridad que me confiere mi puesto, se te asciende al grado de chunin.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Normalmente se te pediría que realizases una prueba para demostrar que eres apto para el rango, pero las circunstancias hacen que sea mejor que se prescinda de este requisito.

-Agradezco su decisión. Aunque tengo que mencionar que debido a mi nuevo rango quisiera solicitar una vivienda más adecuada.

-Bueno, como chunin tienes acceso a los complejos de apartamentos del centro, podemos arreglar que….

-De hecho preferiría algo mas privado. Un lugar a la afueras de Konoha.

-Eso podría ser un problema, casi todos los terrenos están ocupados por los clanes de la aldea. Resultaría imposible que consiguieras un sitio disponible a menos que….

-¿A menos que?

-Entenderás que a raíz de tus acciones el clan Uchiha está legalmente extinto, por lo que el complejo pasa a ser propiedad de la aldea.

-Eso sería demasiado, no quiero imaginarme cual sería la suma a la que se elevaría su adquisición.

-Veras, la aldea ha conseguido unas buenas ganancias a raíz de tratados con pueblos en los que tu participación está claramente comprobada. Por lo que podría negociarse el terreno en compensación por tus acciones.

-¿Y eso no se me había notificado debía a…..?

-Como genin tus derechos son más limitados. Con tu nuevo rango tienes acceso a mas privilegios- respondió nerviosa la mujer.

Naruto medito por un momento, en parte para no demostrar la molestia que le causaba tal ofensa. Sabía que tendía a cometer graves equivocaciones en sus misiones que las comprometían, pero eso no ameritaba que el quedara exento de los beneficios que causaban las mismas. –Acepto las condiciones- dijo entonces para tranquilidad de la Hokage. -Supongo que tengo libertad para hacer lo que quiera con el lugar.

-Es correcto.

-Me parece bien. Ahora quisiera preguntar por una misión. Necesitare cubrir varios gastos-dijo el chico para que la mujer le buscara algo en su libro. Nada complicado como para requerir un equipo, pero con una paga decente.

Una vez que el Uzumaki consiguió lo que quería, se retiro de la oficina. Justo momentos antes de que ingresaran Jiraiya y Shizune, quienes quedaron bastante impactados por la imagen del chico.

-¿Ese era Naruto? Parecía casi otra persona-dijo Shizune.

-Tengo que decir que no vi venir este cambio. Aunque debido que decir que es bueno que el chico haya logrado aquello en lo que nuestro equipo fallo- menciono Jiraiya a Tsunade.

-No me lo recuerdes- le regaño Tsunade. –Lo único que me deja mal sabor de boca es el hecho de que si bien premio su actitud, estoy segura que Naruto mas joven se hubiera enfermado de esta situación. ¿Acaso sucedió algo en su viaje?

-Nada que no haya reportado.

-No me lo creo- dijo la Hokage suspirando. –Y lo conseguir una nueva casa me dejo de verdad sorprendida.

-¿No hubiera sido más sencillo, facilitarle el acceso a su herencia?

-Hacer eso sería como dejar caer una hecatombe en toda la aldea. Sin duda pedirían que restaurara su clan.

-La idea no está mal del todo.

-De ninguna forma. No creo que ese chico se preste a esa tontería.

[Días después]

Luego de su encuentro con Tsunade, Naruto estuvo realmente ocupado. No solo tenía que encargarse de sus nuevas asignaciones sino de la reestructuración del complejo Uchiha. Tenía que demoler la mayoría de las viviendas con el fin de hacer espacio y a la vez que recuperaba aquello que aun se considerada útil entre los restos de aquel recinto.

Por comodidad se instalo en la que fue la residencia del cabeza de clan, Fugaku Uchiha. Claro que no dudaría en destruirla vez que tuviera el dinero necesario para hacer con una mejor vivienda.

Estas acciones hicieron que más de uno de sus conocidos tuviera sus dudas respecto al muchacho, pero al final lo pasaron por alto. Naruto debía estar cerrando un capítulo de su vida y esa debía la forma en que empezaba de nuevo.

- _ **Las bases de nuestras nuevas vidas se levantan con gran eficacia**_ \- dijo su reflejo de Naruto desde su pasaje mental.

- _Pues sí, tengo que admitir que me gustan como van las cosas_.

 _ **-De nada vale, vivir una vida llenas de sacrificios y sufrimiento. Nosotros merecemos más que eso.**_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo. No es justo que con nuestro esfuerzo tengamos tan poco_.

 _ **-Además ambos consideramos que las prohibiciones a los ninja que no tienen sentido.**_

 _-Sobre todo cuando los Sannin que conocemos las rompen todo el tiempo._

 **-** _ **Exacto. El dinero llegara eventualmente y el alcohol, bueno el no es estrictamente necesario para nosotros. Pero hay algo que hace urgentemente en tu vida.**_

 _ **-No creo que esté listo para eso.**_

 _ **-Uno nunca está listo para las mujeres decía el anciano Jiraiya. No debes ser ingenuo, ambos sabemos que hay quienes se derriten por ti.**_

 _-No sé de que hablas._

 _ **-Expongamos al primer caso. Hinata Hyuga. Me vas a decir que no notaste que siempre te ha tenido el ojo encima.**_

-Bueno creo que….

 _ **-No estamos hablando de que ha sido de un momento para otro, ella tiene más de 10 años conociéndote y tú apenas le has dirigido la palabra.**_

- _No que es supiera que decirle._

 _ **-Puedes empezar felicitándola por esa delantera que tiene. Después de todo la notaste rápidamente en los exámenes chunin.**_

 _-Hey, yo no_ …-le respondió nerviosamente Naruto.

 _ **-Sí. Aun eres demasiado ingenuo y tal vez ir con alguien tan importante, como lo es la primogénita Hyuga seria problemático. Sobre todo porque eso nos ataría a molestas responsabilidades y una no es suficiente.**_

 _-¿Qué balbuceas? Si tuviera una novia, sería solo una. Además de que eso no es legal._

 _ **-Esas absurdas moralidades pueden omitirse. Nosotros hacemos las cosas a nuestra manera, ¿recuerdas**_ **?**

 _-…._

 _ **-Si mi memoria no me falla, había alguien que sentía algo por la rata que matamos recientemente. ¿No cree deberíamos rellenar ese vacío que quedo en el corazón de Ino Yamanaka?**_

Fin de Capitulo.


	4. Cap 4

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 4**

-N-naruto. ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Ino al ver al Uzumaki entrar en la tienda que ella atendía.

No había tenido oportunidad de verlo con claridad luego de su viaje fuera de la aldea y ahora no sabía que pensar. ¿Ese era el mismo rubio escuálido con él que veía clases? Ahora parecía todo un hombre, uno que era demasiado guapo.

-He venido por algo especial. Veras quiero hacerle un regalo a alguien-dijo el chico apoyándose en el mostrador que estaba frente a Ino.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada?-dijo la rubia ocultando la envidia que estaba empezando a sentir.

-Una bella flor de la aldea.

-¿Una flor?-repitió la chica confundida. – _No puede ser. Acaso sigue pensando en la frentona. Luego de todas las cosas que dijo sobre él. Pensaba que había madurado. Menudo desperdicio-_ pensó la chica algo decepcionada _._ – ¿Y sabes que estás buscando?

-De hecho no. Esperaba que tú me orientaras, después de todo eres la experta en esta área.

-Estas en lo correcto. Dame un momento- dijo la Yamanaka dándose la vuelta para buscar algo adecuado. – _Tal vez sea solo para disculparse. De ninguna forma seria para una cita_ \- se dijo a sí misma la chica.

Mientras la rubia empezaba a buscar unas flores que a su parecer eran las ideales, era desconocedora de los ojos que recorrían su cuerpo.

- _ **Vez lo que digo-**_ dijo el reflejo de Naruto. – _ **Una piel suave como los pétalos de las flores que hay aquí. Unos pechos bien definidos y tengo que decirlo, solo mira esas caderas que claman por alguien que las sacuda.**_

Naruto tenía que admitirlo, la Yamanaka tenía un cuerpo espectacular, ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Puede que sea por el hecho de que la rubia resultaba muy molesta con su actitud de fangirl, incluso más que Sakura. El hecho de que fuera una de las más populares del salón provocaba que fuera ignorado constantemente.

-Aquí están- dijo la chica levantando un bonito ramo de flores amarillas, blancas y azules preparado con gran esfuerzo.

-Un gran trabajo. ¿Puedo preguntar si estas flores tienen un significado?

-¿Eh?- dijo la chica perpleja. Puede que mucha gente viniera a la tienda buscando regalos con fines muy específicos. Pero normalmente era poca la atención la que le ponían los hombres a esos asuntos. Bien podría darles pasto para un regalo de aniversario y ellos no se darían de cuenta. –Bueno, estas flores son usadas especialmente para cuando se quiere ofrecerle las disculpas a alguien por olvidar algo o por un error.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo. Son perfectas- dijo el chico sacando el dinero de su pantalón.

-Me alegro de no haberme equivocado- dijo Ino lamentado el haber acertado su predicción.

Una vez que Naruto tomo el ramo en sus manos, este se retiro del lugar dejando a la chica decepcionada en el mostrador.

- _Eres una idiota, Ino_ \- pensó ella.

-Disculpa- La rubia se sobresalto por la voz que llego a su espaldas, se dio la vuelta esperando ver a un atacante y quedo confundida al ver al Naruto con el ramo de flores extendido hacia ella. –Esto es para ti.

-¿Qué?

-Quería darte este regalo.

-No lo entiendo.

-Considéralo una disculpa. He sido un tonto estos años, ignorando a una flor tan bella como lo eres tu- dijo el chico dándole el regalo a la chica.

-Pero….

-Tal vez es muy pronto, pero ten presente que estas en mis pensamientos-dijo Naruto para luego desparecer y dejar a la chica completamente confundida.

 _ **-Jajajaja. Esa estuvo buena. Sin duda eres un don Juan**_ \- le dijo el Kyubi al rubio.

 _-Tú no deberías saber nada de asunto. Así que sería mejor que te quedaras callado_ \- le respondió Naruto.

 _ **-Tuve que soportar como te hicieron, por supuesto que se sobre el tema**_ \- dijo por lo bajo el Kyubi.

 _-¿Qué dijiste?_

 _ **-Nada.**_

 _-Entonces guarda silencio._

 _ **-No creas tanto muchacho. Recuerda que necesitas de mi apoyo.**_

 _-Es solo provisional._

 _ **-Ya lo veremos.**_

 _-Si tantas ganas tienes de hablar. ¿Por qué no dices algo útil?_

 _ **-Pues yo digo que deberíamos empezar a trabajar en que domines mejor mi chakra. Orochimaru no podrá aguantar un encuentro en donde usemos nuestro poder en una buena sintonía. Tienes que liberar mi sello.**_

 _-Ni creas que lo hare así de fácil. Tiene que haber una forma de garantizar que seguiré teniendo tu chakra a pesar de que estés libre._

 _ **-Puedo mantenerme unido a ti sin un sello, pero no podre demostrártelo si no me muestras confianza.**_

 _-No soy un tonto._

 _ **-Bah, haz lo que quieras**_ -bramo el zorro antes de quedar en silencio.

El Uzumaki entonces procedió hacia la torre Hokage. Según le dijo Tsunade, el tendría su primera misión en equipo como chunin. Algo que el encontraba algo molesto, pues tendría que contener sus habilidades. Uno de sus objetivos actuales era dar caza a shinobi con Kekkei Genkai para darle uso al poder de la Daga del Ladrón y los testigos era un incordio para tal cometido.

-Tu objetivo será ir hasta el País del Viento con tu pareja y adquirir unas plantas medicinales que crecen en la zona-explico la Hokage a Naruto.

-¿Eso es todo?-respondió con desgano Naruto.

-No es tan sencillo. Entendemos que unos bandidos han hecho un campamento a la entrada del valle al que se dirigirán. Tu pareja y tú deberán evadirlos o eliminarlos en caso de que vean la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Bien.

-No te precipites mucho. Recuerda que como chunin debes velar por la seguridad de tu equipo.

-Lo hare- a penas terminaba de hablar el rubio, una persona se hizo presente en la sala, la cual estaba algo fatigada.

-Lo siento, Tsunade-sama. Olvide que se me había convocado para una misión-dijo Ino recuperando el aliento.

-Deberías prestar más atención. ¿Qué te desconcentro?-pregunto Tsunade.

-Vera…-en eso la joven se percato del otro ocupante de la habitación, lo que rápidamente provoco que se ruborizara.

-Entonces, ¿qué paso?-volvió a preguntar la Hokage.

-Yo….

-No se preocupe, Hokage-sama. El trabajo en la tienda Yamanaka es a veces muy absorbente. Estoy seguro de que mi compañera mostrara un buen desempeño en la misión-dijo Naruto interviniendo para el alivio de la chica.

-Cuento con ello. Yamanaka te ayudara en el reconocimiento de las plantas. Ahora por favor, retírense. Quiero que el hospital tenga cuanto los insumos que buscaran-con eso dicho, ambos rubios salieron de la oficina, en donde Ino estaba bastante nerviosa.

-¿Tienes todo listo para el viaje?-pregunto Naruto sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.

-Me faltan unas cosas. Me apresurare para prepararlas.

-Tranquila. Yo te esperare en las puertas de la aldea-dijo Naruto, para luego ver como su compañera se separaba de él.

La Yamanaka volvió a su casa y preparo aquellas cosas que le requería para su viaje. Era algo sencillo, ya que en repetidas ocasiones había tenido misiones similares. Como experta en botánica, era requerida para identificar y tomar las plantas necesarias para medicinas y venenos que se requerían en la aldea.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que no era la primera vez que tenía una misión con Naruto. Recordaba lo infantil e inmaduro que se comportaba en ellas, a pesar de que al final siempre encontraba la forma de solucionar los problemas que se le presentaban. Por eso ese nuevo comportamiento era completamente ajeno para ella.

Aunque tenía que haberlo previsto. Si él había matado a Sasuke, era un hecho que tenia haber cambiado. Y tenía que admitirlo, lo hizo para bien, no recordaba que él fuera tan… ardiente.

Ella se fijaba en el Uchiha, pero jamás de los jamases se había imaginado que el llegaría a tener una apariencia como la que ahora relucía Naruto.

Una vez que estuvo lista, Ino se reunió con Naruto y rápidamente se partieron de la aldea. No hablaron nada durante el viaje, pues ya Tsunade había advertido que debían encontrar los suministros con toda la celeridad posible. Sin embargo, por lo extenso del viaje podían darse el lujo de pararse y tomar algunos descansos en las fuentes de agua que encontraban en el camino. Una grave situación para la rubia.

Ella tenía que darse la idea que Naruto no había madurado en lo absoluto y por eso era que aun hacia cosas impropias, como lo eran el quitarse el chaleco que portaba para refrescarse un poco. Esta acción daba como resultado que Ino tuviera una clara imagen de los perfectos abdominales que tenía el chico y que su cara se pusiera como un tomate. Trataba de hacerse la desentendida, pero esa era una tarea sencillamente imposible.

Como la escena se repitió extendió hasta llegar a las frontera del País del Viento, para la Yamanaka fue claro que Naruto estaba insinuándosele. Algo que ella nunca pensó que pasaría, por lo que sencillamente no sabía qué hacer.

El Uzumaki no era el primero que había tratado de coquetear con ella, ya que Ino podía presumir que era la más solicitada de la aldea y una de las pocas que tenia la entereza de rechazar a quien se le diera la gana sin consecuencias, pero esta situación era muy distinta.

Primero, tenia aun autentico adonis frente a ella y estaba segura de que era cuestión de tiempo de que las demás chicas de Konoha cayeran sobre él. Segundo, estaba el hecho de que era la primogénita del líder del clan Yamanaka, por lo que seguramente sería mal visto que saliera con un ninja civil como lo era Naruto. Por último y más importante, había un problema de ojos color perla llamado Hinata Hyuga.

Ino tenía que ser la primera en darse cuenta como la Hyuga miraba todo el tiempo a Naruto, lo cual solo podía significar que la peliazul sentía algo por él. Era por esto que en los últimos años, ella y sus compañeros habían ayudado a Hinata a vencer parte de la timidez que le caracterizaba con el fin de que pudiera confesarse al rubio. Si de repente saliera con Naruto, ganaría un titulo impronunciable.

Tenía que aguantarse sus hormonas hasta dar con la forma de poder rechazar al chico.

 _-¿Pero qué tal será su….? ¡No! Desaparece ese pensamiento, Ino. Debes ser fuerte-_ se reprendía mentalmente la joven.

-Parece que por fin podemos ver a nuestro invitados no deseados- dijo Naruto sacando nuevamente de sus pensamientos a la chica que parecía estar en un modo automático.

Actualmente ambos rubios estaban escondidos tras una roca a unos cien metros de la entrada del campamento de bandidos.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Naruto a Ino.

-Sí. No es nada-mintió la chica.

-Deberías poner atención. Estamos frente a una situación peligrosa.

-Lo hare. No te preocupes.

-Si quieres puedes aguardar aquí mientras me encargo de la situación.

-¡Planeas enfrentar a todos esos tu solo!-dijo la chica sorprendida, pues por lo que veía el campamento estaba formado por al menos dos docenas de hombres. Todos con una apariencia nada agradable.

-Los números no son un problema para mí. Solo mira- dijo el chico abandonando su escondite mientras la chica lo seguía con la mirada pues tenía una gran curiosidad por las habilidades del Uzumaki.

- _ **Repasemos algo. No somos guerreros ni estúpidos. Somos ninja, figuras conocidas sobre todo por el robo y asesinato silencioso**_ \- dijo el reflejo a Naruto. _–_ _ **Es decir, no necesitamos hacer un alboroto si no es necesario. Procura tomar eso en cuenta.**_

 **-** De acuerdo.

A pesar de ser aun de día, el chico podía hacer una labor de infiltración decente, no por nada había logrado hacer bromas a los habitantes de la aldea sin mayores problemas, a pesar de tener un estridente overol naranja.

Una vez que había tomado suficiente distancia de la Yamanaka, el chico activo su Sharingan para tener una mejor visión de la zona. Realizo unos cuatro clones y los repartió por los alrededores del campamento.

La seguridad estaba al mínimo, al punto que ni siquiera los vigías estaban en sus posiciones. Una reunión se llevaba a cabo en una enorme tienda que estaba en el centro del campamento. Naruto no pudo evitar la curiosidad y logro posicionarse en el lugar que le permitía oír lo que allí se discutía.

Al parecer los bandidos habían dado con la noticia de que un importante comerciante transportaba una fuerte cantidad de dinero a través de una ruta muy cercana a ellos, por lo que ellos estaban finiquitando los detalles para atracar la caravana.

Esto llamo poderosamente la atención de Naruto. Si la información que tenían esos sujetos era verdad, podría hacerse con un buen capital sin mucho esfuerzo. Los bandidos entonces volvieron a sus quehaceres luego de que concluyera su reunión. Algo infortunado para ellos, pues su utilidad había acabado.

Como era de esperarse los vigías fueron los primeros en darse de los intrusos en el lugar, pero su grito de aviso fue cortado tal como paso con sus gargantas.

Aquellos que se distanciaban de la vista de los demás, lo hacían para siempre pues el rubio lo esperaba para darles una apuñalada en la espalda. Resultaban útiles las armas que allí tenían los bandidos, unas espadas tipo cimitarra, permitan ataques mucho más letales que los que podían hacer su daga o sus kunai.

Para cuando último de los bandidos se dio de cuanta que algo iba mal, este recibió un corte que lo dejo sin cabeza.

Naruto luego regreso con suma tranquilidad a la roca en donde se escondía su compañera, con el cuidado de ocultar nuevamente su doujutsu.

Ino estaba muy sorprendía, nunca pensó que el Naruto que conocía, lograría actuar con semejante cautela y eficacia. Le asustaba un poco lo frio de su comportamiento, sobre todo por la muerte que causo, pero eso resaltaba esa genialidad que ahora la rubia percibía en él, puesto que su rango como chunin le hacía ver las cosas de una forma distinta.

Los shinobi de Konoha entonces atravesaron los remanentes de campamento bandido hacia el valle en donde el objetivo de su misión aguardaba.

No fue necesario que atravesaran por completo el lugar, ya que solo tenían adentrarse hasta cierto punto para llegar hasta la cueva en donde se sabía que crecía la planta que necesitaban. Esta era bastante singular, ya que poseía unas hojas verdes con bordes naranja.

-Perdona la ignorancia. ¿Pero para que son esas plantas?-pregunto Naruto.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Puedes preguntar con confianza- le respondió. -Hemos descubierto que esta especie puede anular en menor medida el flujo de Chakra de una persona.

-Suena peligroso.

-No lo es tanto. No es algo tan fuerte como para afectar perjudicialmente a un shinobi, pero es de gran ayuda para aliviar los síntomas de enfermedades como el virus de Chakra.

-Interesante.

-Yo también lo creo. ¿Te imaginas? Deshabilitar completamente a alguien con un solo pinchazo.

-¿Y no es posible?

-No por ahora. Necesitaría algo que potencie las capacidades de la planta, pero por desgracia sus propiedades son muy sensibles y si se combinan con otras cosas, se pierden.

-Es una pena- respondió el chico para que entonces la chica suspirara. -¿Sucede algo?

-Me parece injusto que otros no sean como tú. Mis compañeros son unos idiotas y nunca le prestan atención a lo que digo sobre las plantas, ni siquiera ese idiota de Shikamaru cuya familia tiene un compendio de sobre plantas medicinales.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-Por supuesto. Me gusta que la gente se dé cuenta que soy más que una cara bonita. Fui una de las que obtuvo las mejores notas de la academia. Puede que la frentesota sea más inteligente, pero yo soy mejor kunoichi.

-De eso no me queda duda- dijo el chico viendo a la rubia que queda perdida en sus ojos para que luego agitara su cabeza y evitara la mirada del chico. -¿Dije algo malo?

-Por favor, Naruto. No puedo seguir en esto. Tú y yo no debemos….

-¿Qué? Acaso no nos podemos gustar uno al otro. Eres muy hermosa, Ino. Es imposible que pueda ignorarte.

-Yo también te encuentro muy atractivo, pero no creo que podamos estar juntos. Sería incorrecto. Sobre todo porque estaría traicionando a…

-Hinata-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¿¡T-tú lo sabes!?

-Te seré honesto, Ino. Hay muchas cosas que debo definir en mi vida. Conozco lo que siente Hinata por mí, pero en este momento no puedo darle una respuesta. En cambio, yo puedo decir ahora con toda seguridad que te amo.

La rubia quedo estática unos minutos antes de poder procesar esas palabras y emitir su reacción. -¿¡QUE!?

-Escuchaste bien. Tú eres un sol para mí y parte esencial de mi vida- dijo el chico, mientras que en su interior el Kyubi no se creía la cursilería que estaba tratando usar el chico.

-No puedo creer eso. Nos conocemos muy poco y esto es demasiado rápido. Además. Como te dije no puedo hacerlo. Traicionaría a una amiga.

-Tú lo vez de ese modo, pero yo de otro. No dejare a Hinata a un lado, no planeo dejar a ninguna de lado.

-¿Estas insinuando que planeas tener más de una chica? Eso es bajo, Uzumaki. Pensé que no serias como otros hombres-dijo la rubia molesta.

-Yo soy diferente. ¿Qué persona platicaría esto de forma tan abierta? Además, dime algo, Ino. ¿Cómo pensabas que terminaría tu relación con ese Uchiha muerto? Me he informado y el seguramente hubiera formado parte del programa de restauración de clanes, lo que haría que cualquiera a su lado fuera una simple criadora de bebes. Una mujer de la cual todos tendrían vergüenza de hablar.

La Yamanaka entonces sintió como su mente se revolvió por esas palabras. Nunca había pensado en tal cosa. Es más, ¿cómo iba a saber sobre esa terrible verdad? A lo mejor puede que si lo hubiera escuchado de esas charlas de su padre, pero ella jamás les prestaba atención.

De un momento a otro, el castillo de fantasía con el que soñaba termino de caerse. Ni la muerte de Sasuke, tuvo tanto peso como los comentarios de Naruto, que inesperadamente causaron que unas lágrimas empezaran a correr por su rostro.

-Lo siento, mi intención no era hacerte sentir mal. Pero hay cosas que debes entender y una de ellas es que yo seré diferente, serás más que lo que puedan ofrecerte cualquier otro y lo único que pido es que estés a mi lado-dijo Naruto para depositar un beso en los labios de la Yamanaka, la cual no mostro resistencia ante él.

El rubio entonces rodeo con sus brazos a la chica, cosa que ella respondió haciendo lo mismo. Pronto el beso se hizo más intenso y las lenguas de cada uno empezaron a jugar en las cavidades del otro. Solo la falta de aire, los detuvo, para que ambos se vieran con miradas que rebosaban en lujuria y deseo.

Ino fue la primera en responder y llevo sus manos a la espalda para soltarse su blusa purpura. Con ello quedaron libres sus senos que aun estaban cubiertos por su sostén de encaje blanco.

-Tienes un buen gusto en la moda-dijo Naruto para el bochorno de la chica. Luego el raudo y veloz le dio otro beso a Ino, mientras con sus manos se deshacía de aquel molesto sostén. Allí Naruto conoció la perfección, pues la inmaculada piel que tenía la Yamanaka solo hacía que su belleza fuera más deseable.

Naruto tomo el seno izquierdo con su boca para chuparlo mientras que usaba una mano mano para masajear el otro. La rubia se mordía los labios y no concebía como es que el chico tenía esa experiencia. En realidad Naruto no la tenía, pero una rápida hojeada a los libros de Jiraiya le otorgo una idea de lo que debía hacer para estimular a una dama.

Una vez que el rubio vio como su compañera reaccionaba positivamente a los estímulos, dirigió su mano a la intimidad inferior de la chica, quien sintió un corrientazo por la acción. Entre la acción de sus senos y en su parte baja, la chica no pudo evitar tener un orgasmo que dejo empapadas sus ropa interior restante.

-Que desastre, será mejor limpiar esto- dijo Naruto mientras removía la panty de la chica y esta entendía que iba a hacer. Ella intento pararlo, pero quedo inmóvil al sentir la lengua del chico lamer los jugos que emanaba. Agradecía estar en medio del desierto, pues no puedo evitar dar un fuerte gemido por la ferocidad con la que Naruto empezó a ahondar en su intimidad. Nuevamente la chica volvió a sucumbir ante el placer y tuvo otro orgasmo.

-Vez. Yo puedo hacerte muy feliz y quiero que tengas el honor de ser la primera.

-Y agradecida lo aceptare, pero primero….-dijo Ino acercándose al pantalón del rubio necesitamos estar en igualdad de condiciones- dijo para bajar la prenda con todo y bóxer. Kunochi tembló un poco ante el imponente miembro de Naruto, pues ahora no sabía que sería de ella.

Lo que Ino no sabía es que las Arenas de la Verdad habían sacado todo el potencial de Naruto y eso implicaba que el también tuviera sus dotes sexuales perfectamente desarrollados.

-Ok, creo que entonces querrás probar-dijo el Uzumaki acercado su pene a la boca de la chica.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Ino para tomar el miembro en su cavidad. Resultaba complicado para ella obrar, apenas podía hacer entrar el pene de Naruto en su boca por lo que tuvo que limitarse a lamerlo y mostrar expresiones muy lascivas al chico.

-Ino, me vengo-dijo Naruto, quien luego de sus anteriores ya se encontraba muy excitado.

-Vamos, quiero darle una probada- dijo la chica para recibir la descarga que lleno su boca con un liquido inusualmente caliente. La rubia entonces empezó a estremecerse mientras por su cuerpo pasaba una ráfaga de calor que hacía que su cuerpo se hiciera más sensible.

Naruto vio curioso la reacción y se pregunto qué había pasado.

 _ **-Le he dado un pequeño apoyo a tu compañero**_ -comento el Kyubi.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _ **-De otra forma no aguantara una ronda contigo.**_

 _-¿Pero cómo?_

- _ **Los Bijuu podemos transferir Chakra a otros seres a voluntad. Sin embargo, al estar encerrados en un jinchuriki solo podemos hacerlo por medios no tradicionales-**_ dijo el Kyubi. - _ **No creas que vas a dormir esta noche-**_ se burlo.

Naruto también rio y vio como la Yamanaka había puesto en cuatro y le hacia una cara muy sugestiva indicado que quería algo de él. –Por favor, no aguanto más.

-¿Estás segura? No habrá vuelta atrás-dijo el Uzumaki apuntado su hombría hacia su compañera.

-Sí, lo estoy. No me importa cuántas señoras Uzumaki tengas, solo garantízame que siempre seré la primera.

-Dalo por hecho-dijo el chico penetrando lentamente a la chica que se mordió los labios al pensar que sería partida en dos. Naruto entonces noto el hilo de sangre que salía de la intimidad de la chica. -¿Duele?

-Un poco, pero por favor no te detengas- el rubio hizo caso y termino de dar su estocada para el éxtasis de la chica. Las embestidas empezaron siendo lentas, a la vez que el chico se acostumbraba a la estreches de la rubia.

Esto lo agradeció Ino, ya que de lo contrario hubiera perdido el sentido en un santiamén. Ya se imaginaba que el sexo era algo grandioso, pero no esperaba que resultara así de bueno. Por eso fue ella quien fue la responsable de acelerar las penetraciones que recibía. El gozo le fue llenando poco a poco y en un dos por tres, ella se vio fuera de sí.

Para cuando las embestidas llegaron a su punto más alto, Naruto no pudo evitar venirse dentro de la chica, quien volvió a estremecer por el semen del Uzumaki en su interior.

-Ups, lo siento-dijo Naruto con una pequeña risa.

-No te preocupes. Me encanta sentir que estas en mi. Ahora otra ronda- dijo Ino para entonces abrazar a Naruto y permitir que este le penetrara de frente.

No fue hasta bien entrada la noche que Ino termino sucumbiendo ante el cansancio. El Chakra de Kyubi había cumplido lo prometido lo dicho y le permitió a Naruto disfrutar de una muy agradable velada.

Para asegurar el correcto descanso de su compañera, Naruto levanto un campamento y le dejo en una bolsa de dormir. Luego salió de la cueva para meditar sobre lo que había emprendido.

 _ **-Y pensar que quieres tener a varias hembras para ti-**_ dijo el Kyubi.

-Ya me las ingeniare para tenerlas a todas satisfechas.

 _ **-¿Y ahora cual será tu objetivo?**_

 _ **-**_ No lo sé. De momento, quiero pasar un tiempo con Ino. Esas plantas me dieron una buena idea y necesitare de alguien que sepa de ellas. Por lo que ganarme su confianza es esencial.

 _ **-¿Qué planeas, gaki?**_

-Es pronto para hablar de ello-dijo el chico con una sonrisa siniestra. -Por ahora, tengo que ocuparme de algo- dijo formando unos **Kagebushin**. –Hay un cargamento que me espera.

Puede que esa noche fuera el primer día de una nueva vida para una Ino, pero para algunas inocentes personas fue el último.


	5. Cap 5

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 5**

Un nuevo día llego en Konoha y Naruto despertó en el cuarto que ahora ocupaba en el complejo Uchiha. Esa mañana resultaba algo especial pues no se encontraba solo en el lugar. En eso momentos tenía como compañía a cierta rubia que decidió acompañarlo la noche anterior.

Ya había pasado una semana desde su misión en el País del Viento con la Yamanaka, la cual se mostro muy complacida por haberlo tenido como compañero. Eso le había otorgado cierta tranquilidad a Tsunade, quien aun tenía algunas dudas sobre el nuevo Naruto. Aunque luego tuvo que admitir que estaba siendo paranoica.

El Uzumaki había recibido elogios por parte de sus compañeros por la eficacia que demostró en las otras dos misiones que realizo posteriormente. Estas felicitaciones no eran exageraciones. El rubio junto a sus clones podían cumplir todos los objetivos previstos en una misión sin mayor problema.

Esta iniciativa se debía a que el rubio quería demostrar que estaba en la capacidad de realizar misiones peligrosas por su cuenta. Necesitaba un espacio a solas para desarrollar las actividades que sentía la urgencia de aumentar.

A esto también se le sumaban las ganas de obtener más dinero. Se sintió complacido por el golpe que les dio a la caravana de ese comerciante, pero se dio de cuenta que necesitaría más recursos para el estilo de vida que realmente quería.

Por desgracia tenía que tomar en cuenta su estado como jinchuriki. Eso le restaba movilidad, ya que no le encargarían ninguna misión lejos de la aldea sin apoyo o vigilancia.

Al menos su siguiente misión no sería molesta pues su pareja resulto ser muy interesante. Tendría que acabar con un forajido peligroso que se encontraba entre las fronteras del País del Fuego y el País de la Hierba, siendo su pareja la kunoichi de nombre Tenten.

Una bonita castaña que era especialista en armas que se había graduado un poco antes que él en la academia. No era tan despampanante como Ino, pero en ella se podía apreciar una belleza natural que pocas podían presumir. Además su fuerte y decidido carácter la hacía única. Sería interesante conocerla un poco mejor en el viaje que llevarían a cabo.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad. Naruto sabía que no podía actuar de la misma forma con la que llamo la atención de la Yamanaka. Tomando en cuenta que la castaña estaba en un equipo de artistas marciales, sin duda estaría blindada ante ese tipo de insinuaciones. Su trabajo con la chica tendría que ser mucho más lento y hábil.

Para la sorpresa del chico, Tenten fue la que rompió el silencio que llevaban en su recorrido. Esto debido a que la chica pregunto curiosa por si había entrenado con algún arma en su viaje con Jiraiya.

Él le respondió que no lo había hecho debido a que un arma no era parte de su estilo. La chica bufo decepcionada ante eso, por lo que el viaje volvió bastante monótono y aburrido. Naruto supo que no podría atraer a la chica si no conseguía algo que llamara su atención. Era claro que no podía usar su daga para tal fin, ya que ella debía permanecer en secreto.

El chico solo no considero esa situación como una derrota, por el hecho de que ahora sabia como acercarse a Tenten y porque ella le había metido la idea de que debía conseguirse un arma impresionante.

Volviendo a la verdadera razón del viaje, la información que tenían los shinobi les decía que el bandido tenía a su merced a un pequeño pueblo, pero más allá que decir que era un individuo enorme, no se señalaban más detalles.

Nada más al llegar al pueblo dieron con su objetivo, un hombre robusto con un poncho y una cara de poco amigos que estaba en ese instante amenazando los habitantes del lugar.

Su reacción tomo por sorpresa a los chunin, pues no fue la tradicional burla o mofa que hacían los bandidos. El hombre inmediatamente se puso bastante tenso y empezó a hacer varios sellos de mano que dieron a lugar que sus manos fueran cubiertas por unas rocas hasta dar con unos guantes de ese material. Posteriormente arremetió contra ellos.

Tenten y Naruto se separaron para evitar el golpe, mientras los habitantes del lugar corrieron para esconderse.

La kunoichi empezó su ofensiva disparando shuriken contra el objetivo que ahora se sabía que era un ninja. El hombre bloqueo los proyectiles con sus brazos de piedra y posteriormente los arrojo como misiles contra la chica que apenas logro evadirlos.

Naruto aprovecho ese agujero en su atención para emprender su ataque, primero le da una patada al sujeto que le saca el aire y luego asesto una apuñalada contra el ninja con un kunai.

El ataque resulto inútil, pues la hoja del arma quedo enterrada en una masa marrón pastosa. Naruto entonces se percato que eso era un **Clon de Lodo** , justo antes de que este reventara y lo cubriera de dicha sustancia.

El ninja entonces apareció por debajo de la tierra y disparo un puñetazo de roca contra el Uzumaki. Este, incluso sin el Sharingan activado, pudo esquivar el ataque con facilidad y cargo de nuevo contra su enemigo para darle un puñetazo en el rostro que esta vez estaba seguro que le había causado daño. El ninja adolorido retrocedió con un salto antes empezar a hablar.

-Son unos malditos, ninjas de Konoha. ¿Por qué tuvieron que venir a molestarme?-dijo el hombre

-Has estado lastimando a los aldeanos de este pueblo. Por ello hemos venido a detenerte-dijo Tenten.

-No lo creo mocosa. No voy a permitir que me atrapen y mucho menos que salgan con vida. No mientras mi nombre sea Towa de la Bala Ardiente- dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba el poncho, revelando con ello un uniforme raido desgatado, color rojo y marrón, y una banda rasgada de Iwa. El hombre nuevamente empezó a formar sellos de manos y piso fuerte para crear una zanja que busco atrapar a la castaña.

La chica esquivo el jutsu Doton y luego di un salto alto para liberar unos de sus pergaminos contenedores. Ya en el aire empezó a arrojar todo tipo de armas punzocortantes contra Towa.

- **Doton: Pared de Rocas** \- exclamo el sujeto para levantar una barrera que bloqueo los proyectiles.

Naruto nuevamente se dispuso a atacar, pero esta vez lo hizo con un Rasengan en mano. El ninja renegado de Iwa no tomo bien este hecho y rápidamente puso más chakra a su técnica para expandir la defensa.

La esfera de Chakra giratorio entonces demostró ser más fuerte que las rocas y las destrozo con facilidad. Sin embargo el rubio se dio cuenta que no había nada tras la barrera sino un agujero en el suelo.

Towa salió del otro lado del campo de batalla con una expresión muy molesta. –Tu maldito, mocoso. ¡Tú debes estar relacionado con el Rayo Amarillo! No puedo equivocarme-dijo el shinobi molesto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Naruto curioso.

-No juegues conmigo. Tú tienes que ser algo de aquel mal nacido que mato a mis compañeros.

-Lo siento, pero no sé de que hablas.

-No importa, yo te hare pagar de todas formas-el ninja de Iwa, realizo nuevos sellos y luego se puso en una posición que indicaba que iba a escupir algo. – **Yoton: Bala Carmesí.**

Naruto escucho una especie de estallido y lo siguiente que sentio fue como su brazo ardía y dolía de forma indescriptible. Y tenía que hacerlo, pues vio un agujero sangrante que atravesaba su brazo casi en la altura de codo. La extremidad amenazaba con desprenderse pues la herida era extremadamente grave y había destrozado y eliminado todo el hueso que allí había.

-Jajajaja. Ahora quiero ver como haces tú infernal técnica con un solo brazo- se rio Towa.

Tenten estaba a atónita por la herida y por la rapidez de esta. Tenía un rival bastante fuerte frente a ellos y ya Naruto había sido inhabilitado.

El Uzumaki también estaba en shock, pero tenía guardar la calma, después de todo tenía sus propios trucos.

Solo tenía que respirar. Tenía que sentir el pasar del tiempo y luego dar una bocanada de aire mientras todo a su alrededor retrocedía hasta antes del suceso a evitar.

Su reflejo le había explicado que las bases para dominar la habilidad de rebobinar el tiempo eran justamente lo que había hecho en esos instantes.

Por las arenas del tiempo contenidas en la vasija Naruto tenía una relación con esa abstracción de la realidad.

El límite de hasta donde podía retroceder estaba dado más o menos por cuanto podía aguantar la respiración. Su reflejo le había explicado que esa era la forma más segura para dominar la habilidad. Luego procedería aprender a dominarla de forma netamente mental.

Una vez que el chico se vio en el momento en el que iba a ser perforado, rápidamente se hizo a un lado para evadir el proyectil. Este era demasiado rápido para evadirlo por medios normales, pero si se anteponía a su oponente, conseguiría hacerlo.

- **Yoton: Bala Carmesí** -dijo Towa para realizar "otra vez" su técnica.

Ante su desconcierto, el jutsu solo atino en unos árboles que fueron perforados con facilidad por el proyectil de lava. Tenten quedo de nuevo impresionada por la velocidad de ataque, pero realmente lo estaba más por el hecho de que Naruto lo había esquivado.

-Interesante. ¿Eso acaso es un Kekkei Genkai?-pregunto el rubio.

-Es correcto, sabandija. Es el Yonton o Elemento Lava. Es natural en mi aldea, pero esta técnica es única de mi persona.

-Pues no debe ser muy eficaz, si tuviste que irte de tu aldea-se burlo el chico.

-¡Cállate! Ese saco de huesos de Onoki no sabe apreciar mi habilidad. Lamentara el hecho de no haber puesto en la posición que merezco por mi gran habilidad.

-Sigo pensando que es algo débil-dijo en reto el Uzumaki.

-No sé como esquivaste la primera pero te lo aseguro, no falló dos veces.

Y para la desgracia de Naruto, esto era verdad, pues el ninja volvió a hacer la técnica y esta vez le dio en una pierna.

En medio del dolor, el Uzumaki retrocedió el tiempo y nuevamente "predijo" la trayectoria del disparo para el desconcierto del ninja renegado.

-¿Cómo es posible? Mi técnica es infalible. ¡Es demasiado rápida! Incluso podría haber vencido al Rayo Amarillo.

-Pues te tengo noticias. No es tan buena como piensas.

-Ya verás-dijo Towa para luego acordarse de un hecho fatal. La razón por la que su técnica no era considerada muy útil, era por el hecho de que consumía demasiado chakra y dado que había montado un espectáculo anteriormente, en este momento estaba seco.

Naruto realizo dos clones y los mando para derribar a sujeto e inmovilizarlo. Luego para la sorpresa de Tenten, el rubio se paro encima de uno de los codos de hombre y lo aplasto. Esto le saco un grito desgarrador al shinobi, que fue inmediatamente seguido por otro aun mayor por la destrucción de su otro codo.

-Por favor basta- suplico el hombre.

-Mi misión es matarte por lo que no he acabado-dijo el Uzumaki buscando su daga.

-Espera, Naruto. No creo que sea prudente hacerlo. Ahora que sabemos que es un ninja de Iwa, deberíamos llevarlo a Konoha para sacarle información útil de su aldea-dijo Tenten.

-Diablos, tienes mucha razón- dijo Naruto llevando su mano a la cabeza para pensar. –Pero por otro lado no debería dejar pasar esta oportunidad para conseguir el Kekkei Genkai que tiene este sujeto.

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento, Tenten. Sé que en el futuro perdonaras lo que voy a hacer- dijo Naruto para activar su Sharingan.

-¡Un momento eso es…..!- de repente la chica empezó a sentirse fuertemente mareada mientras trata de combatir el chakra que empezaba a perturbar sus sentidos. Sin duda la estaban metiendo en un Genjutsu, algo que ella sabia combatir. Pero esto estaba más allá de su alcance y sus piernas fallaron mientras su mente quedaba en blanco para caer al suelo.

- _Wow, el_ _ **Genjutsu:Sharingan**_ _es más fácil de lo que pensaba_ \- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.

- _ **¿Fácil? Solo deberías ver cuánto chakra te has gastado**_ \- le comento el zorro.

- _Tengo a alguien que vela por que eso no me preocupe._

- _ **Pues de todas formas debería hacerlo. Solo mira al sujeto**_ -Entonces Naruto vio como Towa estaba completamente noqueado. – _ **Descargaste tanto chakra que funciono como un genjutsu cualquiera y posiblemente noqueaste a un buen número de personas en la zona.**_

 _ **-**_ _Al menos es bueno saber que puedo usar esta clase de técnicas_.

- _ **Sí. Es muy bueno**_ -dijo el Kyubi sarcásticamente.

-Bien. Lo mejor es volver a lo mío-dijo el chico sacando la Daga del Ladrón. Con esta en mano, el chico se agacho y propino una fuerte apuñalada contra el pecho del ninja renegado haciendo que el cuerpo de este se estremeciera, más que todo, por los reflejos automáticos que tenía su cuerpo.

Mientras la sangre fluía de la herida, Naruto sintió un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Cuando se aseguro que Towa había abandonado el mundo de lo vivos, el Uzumaki se levanto y empezó a acumular chakra en su mano derecha.

Aun cuando nunca había dominado un elemento a ninguna escala, el chico logro formar una pequeña esfera de lava que demostraba que ahora tenía el control sobre el Yoton.

Naruto dejo caer la roca ardiente sobre el cadáver a sus pies y luego realizo un **Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego** para asegurarse de eliminar la evidencia. En ese sentido, también debía deshacerse de los aldeanos, pero dado que su Genjutsu estaba destinado a borrar lo sucesos actuales y se había extendido, no vio la necesidad de perder su tiempo.

Naruto tomo a Tenten y se alejo de la aldea con el fin de regresar a Konoha.

Su avance no fue mucho, debido a que la noche cayo y además debía pensar en el teatro que debería hacer para mentirle a la chica sobre como quedo inconsciente, en el caso de que el Genjutsu no hubiera funcionado. De lo contrario debería proceder de una forma distinta.

La kunoichi se encontraba dormida frente al chico sin una señal clara de cuando iba a despertar. Iluminada por las llamas de la fogata que Naruto había encendido para evitar el frio de la noche y espantar a las bestias, o al menos a la mayoría.

- _ **Es difícil, ¿verdad?-**_ escucho Naruto de su reflejo. – _ **Ignorar a esta criatura tan inocente que está completamente desprotegida.**_

 _-De ninguna forma le hare algo. Eso estaría mal._

 **-** _ **Dices eso, cuando lo que realmente quieres es otra cosa. Pero tiene razón, no tiene caso hacerle algo en ese estado. Después de todo, con el rechazo que sufrimos, resulta mucho más placentero que alguien nos diga que quiere estar a nuestra merced voluntariamente**_ _._

 _-No es eso lo que dije._

 _ **-Pero sabes que es verdad. No hay nada que puedas ocultarme.**_

-….

 _ **-Por otro lado. Incluso respetando tu decisión. Creo que podemos tomarnos la liberta de mirar un poco. Sería bueno asegurarse de que ella vale la pena.**_

Era básicamente jugar con fuego. La situación no era ni de lejos la ideal para cometer tan descabellada idea. Pero era verdad. ¿Por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad?

Naruto se acerco lentamente a la chica y paso varias veces su palma por el rostro de la castaña para comprobar si efectivamente estaba inconsciente. Sin tener respuesta alguna, el rubio emprendió su fechoría.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que ocultaba aquella blusa blanca que traía la chica. Luego de desabrochar los botones el chico pudo apreciar un sostén blanco que cubría unos bien formados senos. Un ligero manoseo le hizo ver que eran bastante firmes.

Bien pudo detenerse allí, pero no el chico volvió las prendas superiores a su estado inicial para centrarse en la parte baja. Poco a poco arrastro aquel pantalón rojo que llevaba la chica hasta tener a la vista una bragas del mismo color que el sostén.

Con delicadeza lo fue bajando hasta ver aquello que quería. Mientras que Ino, no estaba muy desarrollada allí abajo, Tenten si tenía cierto vello que la hacía ver como una mujer bastante formada.

Eso sin duda prendió a Naruto, no solo por aquella belleza que tenía la castaña, sino que empezó a pensar en aquellas bellezas que había en Konoha. Esas que muchos considerarían muy maduras para él.

Haciéndose de una fuerte fuerza de voluntad, el rubio volvió a vestir a la chica. Y volvió su atención al campamento y se sumió en diferentes pensamientos para aguardar que su compañera despertara.

Pasaron varias horas y sin darse cuenta ya el amanecer había llegado. El Uzumaki aun se encontraba rebosante de energía, pues a pesar del esfuerzo en la batalla del día anterior, había descubierto que tenía una gran vitalidad que le permitía permanecer en pie por largo tiempo.

Tenten empezó a reaccionar cuando los rayos de sol llegaron a sus ojos.

-¿Dónde..?-dijo en susurro mientras empezaba a retomar el control de sus funciones. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porque estamos aquí?

-Por fin despiertas. Me tenías bastante preocupado- le dijo Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Que sucedió? Siento que mi cabeza da vueltas.

-Llegamos al pueblo y dimos con el bandido, pero nos tomaron por sorpresa, ya que no estaba solo. En un descuido, fuiste noqueada.

-¿¡Que!? No puede ser. ¿Cómo me deje golpear por unos simples bandidos?

-Eran muchos, pero no te alteres. Yo ya me encargue de ellos.

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces eso significa que la misión ya está terminada?

-Es correcto.

-¡Que fastidio! No hice nada productivo-dijo ella enfadada.

-No tienes que molestarte por ello. Estoy seguro que de no ser por la emboscada hubieras mostrado una gran habilidad.

-Solo lo dices para hacerme sentirme mejor-dijo la chica para levantarse.-Ahora volvamos a la aldea. Quiero anotarme para una misión en la que si pueda hacer algo.

-Como gustes, pero antes creo que deberíamos desayunar- dijo el chico señalando la fogata en donde unos peces estaban asándose.

-Me parece bien.

Unos días después, los jóvenes ya habían regresado a la aldea e informado de su misión. Lo único que lamento el chico al mentir en el informe era el hecho de que no podía preguntar por aquel Rayo Amarillo que menciono el tipo del Yoton. Luego pidió un pequeño descanso con el fin de entrenar la nueva habilidad que había obtenido.

En la semana siguiente semana, el Uzumaki no solo se dedico a afinar sus técnicas sino que también anduvo por Konoha para observar a las potenciales candidatas de su lista de conquista.

Principalmente tenía su atención en las jounin que conocía. Anko, aquella mujer alocada que conoció en el examen chunin y Kurenai, la sensei del equipo 8.

Acercarse a la primera era un tanto complicado, ya que ella no era alguien fácil de engatusar. Sin embargo, dado que la kunoichi tenía un gran rencor hacia Orochimaru, Naruto sabía que tendría una oportunidad perfecta para interactuar con ella si asesinaba al Sannin.

La Yuhi era un caso distinto. El chico se había dado cuenta que la kunoichi tenía una relación el sensei del equipo 10, Asuma Sarutobi, lo que retrasaría fuertemente cualquier intento de acercarse. Parecía que tendría que eliminar a la competencia si quería tener una oportunidad.

En medio de su observación, pudo darse de cuenta de un dato interesante. Parecía que alguien estaba fuertemente molesto con él. Cuando vio a ver de dónde venían las quejas hacia su persona, el chico se llevo una buena sorpresa.

Esto era debido a que era una mujer rubia de mediana edad con un extraño peinado parecido a un pico de pájaro. No era alguien que Naruto hubiera visto antes, pero de todas formas pudo reconocer aquellos ojos verdes que portaba.

Naruto rio al darse cuenta que aquella debía ser la madre Sakura. No era alguien excesivamente hermosa, pero al menos el chico sabia de donde Sakura había tomando parte de su apariencia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el no había interactuado con su compañera luego de sufrido aquel renacimiento en donde había descubierto su verdadero yo. Ya vería cuando se tomaría algo de tiempo para decirle sus verdades a la pelirrosa.

El Uzumaki entonces se dirigió a su hogar, en donde al llegar a la entrada del reciento fue interceptado por unos Anbu.

-Naruto Uzumaki. La Hokage le solicita con carácter de urgencia en su oficina-dijo el shinobi enmascarado.

-De acuerdo-dijo el chico para tomar rumbo a aquel lugar.

Ya en el sitio, Tsunade estaba revisando un pergamino cuando se dio de cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

-Siento interrumpir tu descanso, pero tenemos una situación urgente-dijo la Hokage.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tenemos la ubicación de Orochimaru.

Fin de Capitulo.


	6. Cap 6

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 6**

-De acuerdo, Hokage-sama. ¿Cuáles son los detalles de la misión? –dijo Kakashi.

-Hace unas horas recibimos la ubicación del ninja renegado Orochimaru a través de la carta de un informante anónimo. Se trata de una base que tiene al sureste de esta nación-dijo Tsunade. -En la carta se detalla que falta poco para que realice su cambio de cuerpo. Esto significa que en este momento se encuentra sumamente débil y debemos atacarlo cuanto antes.

-Ciertamente suena un momento ideal para atacar, aunque el asunto suena a trampa por todos lados.

-Lo tengo presente, pero dado que también detallo que cual sería el siguiente cuerpo y cuál era su ubicación. Tenemos razones para confiar en el informante.

-¿No hay una pista de quién es? Tengo que recordarles que el último nos llevo a una trampa-dijo Yamato.

-Debemos pensar que es alguien cercano al Sannin, pero es claro que Kabuto está completamente descartado por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-No pensé que Orochimaru tendría otra persona de confianza-dijo Jiraiya.

-De todas formas, debemos actuar. Estaríamos perdiendo una oportunidad de oro para atacarlo-dijo Naruto.

-Opino lo mismo-dijo Tsunade. –Por ello los he convocado a ustedes. No solo deberán encargarse de Orochimaru, sino que deben hacerse de la persona que el planee tomar para evitar que la consiga en caso de la misión principal falle.

-Me parece un movimiento sabio-dijo Kakashi.

-Por ello se deberán dividirse en dos equipos. El primero estará conformado por Naruto y Sai, ustedes deberán encargarse de Orochimaru.

-Yo puedo trabajar solo-dijo el rubio.

-Lo sé, pero preferiría que el te eche una mano al momento de infiltrase en el lugar-dijo la Hokage. –Kakashi, Yamato y Jiraiya serán los encargados de encontrar el cuerpo que planea usar Orochimaru y estar listos para actuar como refuerzos para Naruto si la situación lo amerita.

-Entendido-dijeron los ninja.

-Oh por cierto. Se me olvidaba decirles un detalle sumamente importante. El informante quiere que a cambio de sus servicios, se le perdone la vida. Por lo que otros de sus objetivos es encontrarlo y traerlo a la aldea.

-¿Cómo sabremos de quien se trata?

-Nos hará saber de su identidad a través de un código- entonces la mujer le dio a los shinobi unos papeles con dicha información. –Ya no tengo más nada que decirles. Ahora salgan y cumplan con su misión-dijo la mujer para dejar a los equipos partir.

Si bien ambos equipos iban a la misma zona, existía una importante distancia entre los objetivos. El equipo de Kakashi estaría a aproximadamente 4 kilómetros del objetivo de Naruto.

Sin embargo ese era un dato un tanto inexacto ya que entre ambos lugares había una enorme montaña, la cual expandía el recorrido debido a la necesidad de rodear la formación rocosa.

Independientemente de ese detalle, los shinobi se encaminaron a sus objetivos. Eventualmente los equipos tuvieron que separarse, momento que uso Sai para pedir a su compañero un momento para hablar sobre un asunto importante.

-Tengo prisas, Sai. Así que lo que tengas que decir, dilo rápido-reclamo Naruto.

-Es sobre los objetivos. Hay algo que debes saber-dijo el chico pálido.

-Escucho.

-Te han mentido. El verdadero objetivo de este equipo es rescatar al que será el cuerpo de Orochimaru.

-¿¡Que!? Maldita sea. Debí haber previsto esto- dijo el rubio para darse media vuelta.

-Espera eso no es todo.

-Tengo prisas, Orochimaru morirá y quiero ser yo el que se encargue de ello.

-No te preocupe. Mis superiores quieren que sea de esa forma-dijo Sai.

-No entiendo.

-Veras, la carta que recibió la Hokage es una falsificación. La original fue interceptada por mis superiores.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay entre ambas?

-Primordialmente, se han cambiado las locaciones una con la otra. En este momento, nos dirigimos a la locación en donde se encuentra Orochimaru.

-¿A que vino ese cambio?

-Se previó que la Hokage no iba a confiarle tal tarea y lo distraería con el objetivo secundario. El cambio fue para que diera con el sitio correcto.

-Ya veo. ¿Pero porque tus superiores se tomaron la molestia?

-A nuestro parecer el informante también debe ser eliminado. A diferencia de la falsificación, en el mensaje que se envió se detallaba que el informante es el sujeto conocido como Kabuto Yakushi.

-¡Ese bastardo! ¿Cuántas caras se supone que tiene? Primero dice que está con Sasori y luego dice que está con esa serpiente.

-En fin, se le quiere muerto. El equipo de Kakashi diferiría ante eso por cuestiones de honor o querer sacarle información, por lo que se decidió hacer el cambio antes de que la misión llegara a la Hokage.

-Pues no tengo ningún problema. De todas formas planeaba matarlo, aunque a la luz de los hechos tendríamos un inconveniente. Necesitamos hacer que alguien se haga pasar por el informante para encubrirnos.

-Mis superiores confían en que pueda lidiar con ello.

-Lo hare. Pero entonces vayamos a lo importante. ¿Qué gano yo con ello? Sé que no eres un ninja normal como los demás. Si tienes a alguien que te da órdenes por encima de la Hokage, eso significa que tus superiores te ofrecen algo lo suficientemente bueno para que actúes así

-Mis intereses son nulos. Solo hago lo que se me ordena. Sin embargo, mis superiores están dispuestos a escuchar tu precio. Son varios los recursos a los que tienen acceso.

-¿Sabes qué? No pediré nada en especial. Solo quiero una cosa. Mantente al margen de la misión y déjamelo todo a mí. No quiero ver tu cara hasta que este finalizada.

-Mi misión es velar porque la misión sea terminada, no el cómo. De acuerdo, Uzumaki. Yo aguardare en este lugar, pero necesitare de pruebas que aseguren que el Yakushi está muerto.

-Dalo por hecho-dijo Naruto para abandonar a Sai.

Una parte del rubio estaba complacida por el hecho de que sus planes estaban tomado un buen rumbo, pero había otra que no le agradaba el engaño que le había montado Tsunade. Admitía que resultaba extraño que no hubieran asignado a un jounin en su equipo, pero aquello que hicieron fue una burla contra él. Seguían tratándole como a un niño.

- _ **Hay un montón de cosas que te ocultan, gaki. En líneas generales no tienes a nadie de confianza**_ -dijo el Kyubi.

 _-Por desgracia tienes razón, pero eso lleva a otro asunto._

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _-Sí, dices que ellos me ocultan cosas, por consiguiente puedo pensar que tú sabes de que se tratan._

 _ **-Es posible.**_

 _-Por ejemplo, ¿puedes decirme quien era exactamente el Rayo Amarillo? Sé que es el Cuarto Hokage y que es el responsable de mi condición como tu portador, pero no consigo mas nada a partir de allí._

 _ **-No es una charla linda. Termina con este asunto y veremos que te digo.**_

 _-Eso espero._

Naruto llego a la que debía ser la guarida de Orochimaru. Como en las anteriores, estaba adornada por una entrada con postes rojos de estilo tradicional. El hombre debía tener serios problemas para dar con esos lugares si le ponía unas puertas tan grandes.

Nada más entrar supo que debía haber algo mal con el Sannin, en los pasillos se encontró con un hedor a sangre y putrefacción. Algo anormal en una de las guaridas de científico a menos que fuera un área de celdas o experimentación.

A medida que se adentro, Naruto noto como el aroma se volvía cada vez más fuerte y concentrado. Algo que en realidad resulto ser útil, porque así pudo guiarse entre los laberinticos pasillos del complejo. Tras unos minutos de marcha por fin dio con una puerta que lo llevo a un balcón en lo alto de una habitación.

Allí el chico pudo notar que el lugar era una especie de fosa y pronto se dio de cuenta del porque del olor. Naruto no pudo contar cuantos cadáveres estaban apilados en los laterales del lugar. Todos destrozados de formar que no eran dignas de mencionar.

-Es una sorpresa verte, Uzumaki-kun-dijo una voz seseante al frente de Naruto.

En un balcón a lo lejos de él, se encontraba un Orochimaru que se veía mas pálido que de costumbre y con un semblante bastante enojado. –Debes tener mucho valor para mostrarte ante mí-dijo el Sannin de un trono destrozado.

-¿Por qué debería tenerte miedo? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara? Mmmmm. Oh, ya me acorde. Creo que fue porque te quite algo "tuyo"- se burlo el rubio.

-¡Te resulta gracioso, mocoso! Invertí tres malditos años en ese malcriado. Resistí la tentación de arrancarle los ojos y usarlos de una forma bruta como lo hacen los estúpidos que quieren un doujutsu acomode lugar. Todo ese poder que tenía al alcance de mi mano y ahora no hay nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Pero te quedo el premio de consolación. ¿No te habías quedado con el cuerpo?

-Lo dices como si no supieras que aquella cosa era lo más inútil que he visto en mi vida. Aun no concibo como es que aquellos maravillosos ojos, se habían vuelto totalmente inútiles. Nunca había visto un cadáver pudrirse tan rápido.

-Entonces asumo que todo esto es un experimento.

-Te equivocas. Luego de sentir que mi plan más elaborado fue destrozado, me he visto en la necesidad de apreciar el sufrimiento en el rostro de los demás seres. Con el único fin de recordarme que hay otros más miserables que yo.

-En serio que tienes problemas.

-No te preocupes de ello. Tu muerte podrá aliviar las penas que sufro.

-Hablas con si tuvieras un chance contra mí.

-Creo que olvide mencionar que yo no seré el responsable de tu muerte. Mereces algo mucho más bruto, algo a tu nivel- dijo el Sannin para hacer un gesto que haría que el balcón de Naruto se desplomara.

El rubio se enderezo antes de que aterrizar en el suelo, por lo que pudo apreciar cuando una jaula se abrió a un lado del foso.

-¿Matar? SIIIII, HAY QUE MATAR, MATAR, MATAR-empezó a escucharse de entre las sombras de aquel sitio.

-Quiero presentarte Juugo. Si tenias curiosidad sobre de donde saque la marca de maldición, he aquí tu respuesta y ejecutor.

-MATAAAAAR-grito un joven de pelo naranja que salió corriendo de la jaula. Sus ropas eran las comunes de un prisionero, pero eso era fácil de ignorar, pues la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de marcas negras, mientras que la otra era deforme de color gris con una protuberancia como una cuchilla en su brazo.

Naruto se agacho para evitar el hachazo que quería propinarle aquel sujeto, que seguidamente le dio un rodillazo a la cara del rubio. El chico se recupero y luego intento darle un puñetazo a Juugo solo para verse superado en fuerza.

Naruto entonces retrocedería para realizar unos **Kagebushin** con los que rodeo a su enemigo para luego cargar con unos kunai en mano. A pesar de que los clones lograron atinarle algunos cortes al cuerpo de Juugo, todos fueron destruidos por lo violentos golpes de devolvió este, pero eso no era todo lo que podía ofrecer el Uzumaki, pues este preparo y conecto un **Rasengan** contra su oponente.

El pelinaranja entonces se vio casi empotrado en una de las paredes de la fosa. Cualquiera lo hubiera dado por vencido, pero esos que lo hicieran estarían muertos en cuanto le dieran la espada al furioso berseker.

-YO. MATARTE-grito el esclavo de Orochimaru mientras la otra parte de su cuerpo se envolvía en un color gris para formar un cañón. –¡MUERE!

Naruto esquivo la onda de Chakra que fue disparada contra él y que hizo que todo el complejo subterráneo estremeciera.

- _Este tipo es fuerte. Tengo que deshacerme de él rápido_ \- pensó el rubio mientras empezaba a formar los sellos para una de sus técnicas mas fuertes.

- _ **Espera chico. Creo que deberías intentar usar tu daga en el**_ -dijo el Kyubi.

-¿ _Estás loco? Sería una estupidez. Solo míralo. Además recuerda lo raro que se ponía Sasuke con ese sello de Orochimaru._

- _ **Es verdad, pero perder la oportunidad de acceder a una habilidad así, sería un pecado. Después de todo, siento el Senjutsu en el.**_

 _-¿El qué?_

 _ **-Haz lo que te digo. No te arrepentirás**_ -bramo el zorro.

Naruto dudo. No tenía garantías de que conservaría la cordura si absorbía aquella habilidad, pero ¿qué más daba? Poder era poder.

Saco su daga y empezó a correr contra Juugo mientras este dispara mas ráfagas de Chakra. Esta vez muchos pequeñas y rápidas. Naruto inconscientemente activo su Sharingan para poder esquivar los ataques que pasaban rasantes alrededor de su cuerpo.

Luego hacer un camino seguro, el Uzumaki dio un salto y con la fuerza de la caída asesto un corte que decapito a Juugo.

Orochimaru estaba en shock. No solo por el hecho de que habían matado a uno de sus recursos más importantes, sino que estaba apreciando a aquello que más deseaba.

-¿Cómo…? ¿¡Cómo es que tú tienes esos ojos, sucia sabandija!?-reclamo el pálido hombre.

-¿Esto?-dijo el chico señalándose la cara. –Solo fue algo tome de por ahí- se burlo.

-Has sido un tonto al venir aquí. Siempre pensé que tomar tu cuerpo seria un riesgo, pero ahora me parece obvio que debo conseguirlo-dijo el hombre para dejarse caer en el foso.

-Me gustaría que lo inte…-las palabras de Naruto se cortaron como lo hizo su respiración, su cuerpo empezó a sentir mucha tensión y una gran energía que lo rodeaba. El efecto de robo de daga estaba empezando a funcionar.

El Kyubi sabía en que había metido a su jinchuriki por lo que se aseguro de mandarle suficiente Chakra para que se mezclara con el nuevo poder que corría por el cuerpo del chico.

No era un leve ardor como cuando consiguió el Yoton. La sensación que le atacaba era mucho más dolorosa, tanto que en intento para aliviarlo despedazo su chaqueta con el fin de tratar de que el aire aliviara el sufrimiento que experimentaba su piel. Era un sensación parecida a cuando sacaba múltiples colas del zorro.

Pensó que tal vez el bijuu se la había jugado y esa habilidad solo le perjudicaría, pero se equivocaba.

Pronto una serie de marcas negras empezaron a extenderse por todo el cuerpo de Naruto. Las propias del sello maldito pudo reconocer. Su piel luego empezó a tornarse roja como el Chakra del Kyubi y vio como esta interactuaba con las marcas.

Fue mucha la presión que experimento Naruto en esos momentos. Le parecía que iba a explotar. Luego de un largo minuto el chico por fin pudo sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a estabilizarse.

Su piel había tomado una tonalidad casi negra. Lo mismo pasó con su cabello, que ahora parecía tener vida propia pues fluía de forma extraña. Las marcas de maldición se habían estabilizado en sus brazos y hombros, tornándose de color dorado, así mismo el sello que tenía en el estomago, aquel que retenía al Kyubi, había tomado la misma coloración y estaba parcialmente unido a la marcas. Inadvertido para el chico, su Sharingan había tomado una forma parecida a un átomo.

Orochimaru no entendía que había pasado, pero si quería probar cuales eran los efectos de aquella transformación, lo haría cuando tomara el control de aquel cuerpo.

Inmediatamente disloco su mandíbula y de su boca, salió una enorme serpiente blanca compuesta por otras más pequeñas. Su cabeza tenía cierto parecido a la de Orochimaru.

- _ **He de suponer que después de todos esos experimentos a los que se sometió, esa es la apariencia que debe haber adquirido ese sujeto**_ -comento el Kyubi.

- **Bien, morirá como el fenómeno que es** -dijo Naruto en una voz que era mucho más profunda que la acostumbrada.

La serpiente blanca se abalanzo sobre Naruto con la finalidad de darle un cabezazo, el chico no se molesto en esquivar, simplemente se preparo y conecto un fuerte puñetazo que detuvo en seco a la criatura.

- **Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego** -dijo el chico para seguir su ataque con un potente lanzamiento de fuego que Orochimaru recibió de lleno.

Luego la serpiente blanca respondió con un chorro de veneno contra el chico, que a una velocidad extraordinaria lo esquivo, para seguidamente usar de apoyo una de las paredes del foso.

 **-Futon: Palma de Aire Violento** -dijo Naruto para dispara de sus manos una onda de aire que corto en dos a la serpiente.

Aquello no sirvió de mucho, pues Orochimaru casi inmediatamente se regenero con gran rapidez, para entonces arremeter contra el Uzumaki que entonces estaba preparando su daga, con la cual corto el costado izquierdo de la criatura.

Gran parte del lugar se mancho con la sangre del Sannin, pero este no se inmuto gracias a que su regeneración hacia de la suyas. Un nuevo chorro de veneno fue dirigido contra Naruto y esta vez el chico lo contrarresto con una bola de fuego. Las técnicas tuvieron una combinación bastante incendiaria que provoco que todo el foso quedara en llamas.

 _-¡Imposible! A estas alturas ya el veneno debería haberlo paralizado_ -pensó la serpiente oliendo como la toxina de su sangre estaba en el aire.

- **Yoton: Garra Ígnea** -dijo el Uzumaki mientras sus manos se envolvían en una capa de roca ardiente. Con ellas se lanzo sobre la serpiente y le propino varios cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Aquellos ataques resultaron extremadamente dolorosos para Orochimaru, debido a que el daño que causaba era bastante persistente. Las heridas se cauterizaban en el acto, evitando que sus habilidades regenerativas funcionaran apropiadamente.

Naruto se sintió complacido al ver al Sannin retorciéndose, pero quería ver mucho más.

Deshizo el revestimiento de Yoton de su brazo derecho y lo reemplazo con una capa roja de Chakra que se manifestó como una garra del Kyubi. Extendió la extremidad y con ella retuvo a la serpiente en el suelo que estaba llamas, pues estas ya se habían extendido a las pilas de cadáveres del foso.

Luego con su mano izquierda el chico realizo una estocada contra la carne de Sannin, que provoco que este se estremeciera y chillara. El chico repitió en varios puntos dicho ataque mientras la criatura se agitaba cada más.

- **Tengo que admitirlo, tenías razón. Ver el sufrimiento de los demás es bastante reconfortante-** le dijo Naruto, mientras dejaba su agarre y ponía un pie encima de la cabeza de la criatura.

-¡Malditooo!-dijo la serpiente que agonizaba por las heridas.

-¿ **Sabes? Desde que te conocí, te he odiado. No lo solo por lo que has hecho, sino por como tratas a los demás. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que te admiro mucho**.

-No….. lo aparentas mucho.

- **Créeme, lo hago. Solo me pongo a pensar todo lo que has hecho para conseguir el poder que añoras. Has obtenido suficientes conocimientos para poner a un país a la cabeza de todas las naciones, pero en vez de compartirlos, te los quedaste para ti solo. Tal ambición es digna de alabarse.**

La serpiente no respondió al comentario.

-¿ **No hay respuesta? Es una pena** \- dijo el chico burlón. – **Antes de matarte quiero que sepas algo, tu legado no quedara en el olvido. Yo continuare tu camino y amasare todas las técnicas existentes, tal como tú quisiste, pero a diferencia de ti, yo tendré éxito.**

-¡Pudreteeee!

- **Una última cosa. La próxima vez deberías conseguir una de estas en tu próxima vida** -dijo Naruto señalando su daga antes de que propinar una puñalada contra el cráneo de la serpiente, en donde esta vez condujo su Chakra para hacer explotar la cabeza criatura.

Sin esperar que su cuerpo absorbiera el nuevo poder, Naruto salto al balcón de Orochimaru y abandono la sala, donde dejo que las llamas siguieran con su trabajo.

Poco había avanzado el chico cuando el cansancio lo empezó a afectar. En medio de una serie de espasmos, su reciente transformación se deshizo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Naruto algo aturdido.

- _ **Tu trasformación colapso. Eso paso**_ -dijo el Kyubi.

-Que mal se sentía bastante bien. Sentí como mi control de Chakra había aumentado.

- _ **Esa es una de las cualidades del Senjutsu. Es difícil de controlar, pero tiene bastantes efectos positivos sobre su usuario**_.

-Luego ahondaremos en el tema. Aun me queda una rata que matar-dijo el chico mientras recuperaba el aliento y seguía su camino por complejo.

Pronto llego a un punto que asumió que era el laboratorio principal del complejo. Entre varios estantes de pergaminos y mesas llenas de probetas, el rubio pudo dar con un hombre vestido de morado que se veía bastante calmado, pues parecía indiferente a todo lo demás mientras realizaba algunas anotaciones.

También se dio de cuenta que el sujeto no estaba solo, en una silla al fondo del lugar, Naruto percibió a una pelirroja de lentes que lo miraba. La chica temblaba de miedo, por lo que Naruto asumió que seguramente sería participe de algún loco experimento y por ello la ignoro.

-Te preguntaría como es que siempre te metes en este tipo de situaciones, Naruto Uzumaki, pero sería una estupidez. Sé que lo problemas siempre te persiguen a todas partes-dijo Kabuto.

-¿Que puedo decir? No puedo vivir sin ellos-respondió el rubio.

-Ya lo creo. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Había una venta de serpiente asada y no pudo resistir las ganas de entrar.

-Tengo que felicitarte. Has cumplido con tu misión

-Así es. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

-Realmente no, pero si Orochimaru seguía por el camino que había emprendido iba a destruir todo el trabajo que había hecho en los últimos años y no podía permitir que eso pasara. Entendí el que trajera esa chica de por allá para mantener la zona vigilada y también comprendí que quisiera tener su nuevo cuerpo al alcance para cuando realizara su dichoso ritual. Pero traer a la monstruosidad de Juugo, era intolerable. Era una locura ese circo que tenía montado allá fuera. Se había vuelto demasiado descuidado. Debía actuar o vería mi futuro perjudicado.

-Te comprendo, mas tengo quedarte malas noticias. Hay alguien que te quiere muerto y yo soy el responsable para ello.

-¿En serio crees que no preví que Konoha me traicionaría?-dijo el hombre poniéndose en guardia.

-Estoy cansando. Así que terminemos esto rápido-dijo el rubio preparando dos kunai y saltando sobre Kabuto, que ante tan burdo movimiento se hizo un lado para evitar el ataque con facilidad. – _Idiota_ \- pensó Naruto al ver como su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

El Uzumaki entonces regreso el tiempo y en medio de su ataque lanzo uno de los kunai contra Kabuto, quien fue sorprendió por el proyectil que resulto estar atado a un sello explosivo. Inmediatamente el peliplata fue arrojado contra una hilera de estantes que lo apresaron con todas las tablas rotas por el golpe.

-Te daría una muerte más apropiada, pero estoy seguro que no tienes nada que ofrecer–dijo Naruto para luego realizar unos sellos de mano. – **Yoton: Globo de Lava** \- dijo para cubrir al ninja de Oto con una esfera de lava ardiente.

La pelirroja quedo paralizada mientras veía con horror como uno de sus líderes era carbonizado vivo por el nefasto ataque.

Su cerebro le decía que debía salir corriendo de aquel sitio, pero sus piernas no querían responderle. Cosa que no se le podía culpar, pues ella podía ver más allá de lo que estaba a simple vista y aquello no le resultaba nada agradable.

Para empeorar su situación, la chica vio como el rubio puso su atención en su persona y como poco se le iba acercando.

-Hola. Disculpa la escena, pero ya sabes, estos son los gajes del oficio-dijo Naruto en un tono que buscaba ser agradable. -¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre, bella dama?

La chica no sabía qué hacer. Ese sujeto había matado no solo a Kabuto, sino al mismísimo Orochimaru y ahora le estaba hablando a ella. Era seguro que iba a morir. Sus habilidades no eran las suficientes para hacer algo y escapar.

-He hecho una pregunta-dijo Naruto en tono más severo.

-K-Karin-dijo la chica asustada.

-Un bonito nombre- le respondió el rubio. –Ahora, Karin. Tenemos un problema. Veras, necesito a una persona para que interprete cierto papel y estoy dudando que tú seas la indicada para ello. ¿Me sigues?- la joven asintió. –Pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas una oportunidad para ello. Por eso te voy a dar un chance para que me persuadas de que estoy equivocado.

-P-puede que no tenga el mismo rango que tenia Kabuto, pero Orochimaru me consideraba como alguien de confianza y me tenía a cargo de una de sus guaridas.

-Bien. Comenzaste con buen pie. ¿A qué se refería Kabuto cuando dijo que tú te encargarías de vigilar la zona?

-Soy una ninja sensor. Puedo percibir el Chakra de la personas a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-No eres muy eficiente, si no me viste venir.

-Si lo hice. Kabuto me ordeno no notificar las violaciones en el perímetro. Aun cuando Orochimaru quería otra cosa.

-¿Y que lo que te dio esa rata a cambio de tu lealtad?

-Me prometió que lograría reunirme con un familiar.

-¿Y tú le creíste?-se burlo el chico.

-….- la chica empezó a sentirse bastante mal y por lo bajo empezó a sollozar.

-Haber de que pueblucho te han sacado.

-Kusa.

-¿Y cuál es el apellido de la familia ficticia que te prometió? Capaz que te debe haber asegurado que inclusive era unos de pomposos y estúpidos clanes.

El Kyubi hacia lo imposible para no reírse, pues sabía que lo que seguía no tendría precio.

-Uzumaki- dijo Karin entre unas lágrimas que no eran generadas por la posible mentira del Yakushi, sino por la despótica actitud de aquel que parecía ser su familiar. Al escuchar de Kabuto el nombre completo del rubio sintió que todas sus esperanzas se habían esfumado, pues quien quisiera seguir a alguien que tenía un Chakra tan oscuro.

Por su parte Naruto sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en las bolas, que fue especialmente dolorosa por el hecho de que se la había dado el mismo.

¿Aquella chica tenía algo que ver con él? Las carcajadas del Kyubi en su cabeza, indicaban que era una posibilidad.

Un montón de preguntas azotaron su cabeza, mas decidió poner su atención en el lugar en el que estaba parado, que no era otro que uno de los laboratorios de Orochimaru, lo que significaba que era una fuente extraordinaria de conocimientos. La cual estaba pronta a ser destruida pues el chico sintió el humo que indicaba que incendio del foso empezaba a extenderse por el escondite.

Realizo uno clones y empezó a buscar en el lugar cual cosa que le fuera útil. Estaba seguro que Orochimaru debía tener documentos de cientos de técnicas útiles. Sin embargo, su lógica se veía comprometida por la puntada que molestaba en su pecho. El chico se sentía fatal por su actitud hacia la pelirroja.

-Admito que este ha sido el peor acercamiento que he tenido con alguien y me disculpo por ello. Quiero que acompañes a Konoha-dijo Naruto a Karin.

-¿Para qué? Solo por cumplir esa "actuación" que me pediste. Si es así, prefiero morir aquí-protesto la chica de lentes.

-Se que fui un estúpido y ahora quiero remediar mi error. Mi objetivo es rescatar a un "informante" que tú puedes sustituir. No, que yo quiero que sustituyas.

-No tengo ninguna garantía de lo que pasara allá y mucho menos de que puedo confiar en ti.

-Tengo que darte la razón. Pero de todas formas, pido que confíes en mí. No lo lamentaras.

Karin sintió que debió estar loca, pero por un instante sintió una chispa de un Chakra diferente en Naruto. Uno que era cálido. Uno en el que podía confiar.

-Está bien iré contigo.

Naruto entonces reunió sus clones con las cosas que había reunido, después recapacito que con Karin a su lado también podría saber sobre otros laboratorios en donde mirar. Esto no significaba que se iba a ir con las manos vacías. El Yakushi ya tenía algunos pergaminos guardados y el rubio solo tuvo que tomarlos para hacerlos suyos.

Un rato después, Sai pudo divisar una columna de humo en el cielo, la cual le hizo suponer que su compañero había terminado su trabajo.

-Misión cumplida-dijo Naruto haciendo presencia en el lugar, con Karin a su lado. –Aquí está tu prueba- dijo lanzándole una bolsa al pelinegro. –Yo que tu no la abriría.

-Muy bien, Uzumaki. Mis superiores estarán complacidos-dijo Sai.

-Siempre que tengan algo así, ya saben a dónde llamar-dijo el rubio para entonces ir al punto de reunión con el equipo de Kakashi.

Demás estaba decir que no llegaron al lugar cuando se encontraron con Kakashi y Jiraiya, quienes se dirigían a toda prisa hacia el "verdadero" complejo de Orochimaru.

Los peliblancos actuaron bastante bien cuando explicaron que la razón de ello era por el humo que se veía a lo lejos y Naruto prefirió seguirles la corriente y dejar pasar lo sucedido. Ya se desquitaría con Tsunade.

Una vez en el punto de reunión, se reunieron con Yamato que aguardaba junto a una jaula de madera con una prisionera. Allí se encontraba una mujer de unos veinte y tantos años, pelimorada y vestida de verde. Naruto asumió que aquella era la que iba a asumir el papel de cuerpo de Orochimaru. Un verdadera desperdicio en su opinión.

Antes de que el equipo partiera de regreso a Konoha, Naruto le brindo a Kakashi una versión muy alterada de lo que había pasado realmente en la guarida de Orochimaru. Naruto admitió que había usado el Chakra del Kyubi y que eso le había dado la victoria sobre el Sannin.

Aquello sonó muy convincente para todos. Jiraiya no siguió al grupo porque quiera constatar que Orochimaru estaba muerto, pero su asesino no se preocupo de ese detalle, pues sabía que el incendio cubriría muchas de sus acciones.

Con el asunto de Orochimaru cerrado, Naruto procedió a indagar en aquellas incógnitas pendientes y eso implicaba una charla con su prisionero.

 _-Muy bien, zorro. Este será un viaje largo hacia Konoha y quiero algunas respuestas._

- _ **Si así lo deseas**_ -dijo el zorro bostezando con aburrimiento. _-_ _ **Empecemos desde el origen de tus problemas. Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha. Ellos fueron…**_

Fin de Capitulo.


	7. Cap 7

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 7**

Apenas un sapo mensajero desapareció del despacho de Tsunade, un grupo de ninja de Konoha entró al despacho de esta, el cual estaba conformado por Naruto y sus compañeros de misión.

-Llegan justo a tiempo. Ya Jiraiya me ha notificado el éxito de su misión. Quisiera decir que estoy contenta, pero entenderán que es algo un tanto difícil-explico la también Sannin.

-Lo entendemos, Hokage-sama. Nunca es fácil una misión en la que está involucrado un compañero-dijo Kakashi. –O al menos alguien que lo fue.

-¿Y que pueden decirme de la misión? ¿Hubo contratiempos? ¿Descubrieron algo interesante?

-Hay ciertos detalles que discutir, pero en líneas generales fue una misión que tuvo resultados muy satisfactorios. No solo se elimino al objetivo, sino que se trajeron a la informante y la mujer que iba a ser el cuerpo del occiso.

-La primera se identifica como Karin, una subordinada de Orochimaru que tenía a su mando una base al sur del continente. La segunda se llama Guren, que de igual forma era una subordinada del exlíder de Oto-explico Yamato. -El encuentro con esta kunoichi fue completamente hostil y se requirió usar la fuerza para subyugarla.

-Tengo que mencionar que fue algo particularmente difícil-intervino Kakashi. –La kunoichi en cuestión demostró ser extremadamente ser una luchadora experimentada y contaba con un Kekkei Genkai único que denomina Shoton, el cual le permitía crear y manipular formaciones cristalinas

-¿En donde están?-pregunto Tsunade.

-Karin en las oficinas de la Departamento de Inteligencia siendo interrogada. Guren en cambio fue puesta en custodia, pues su comportamiento se torno agresivo al enterarse de la muerte de Orochimaru. Se esperan instrucciones para proceder con ella.

-Ya veo. Esto será un verdadero montón de papeleo. Retírense y descansen luego me darán más detalles.

-De acuerdo- dijeron Yamato y Kakashi, con lo que se salieron del lugar junto a Sai. Naruto en cambio se mantuvo en el sitio.

-Creo que no quedo clara mi orden, dije que era momento de descansar-dijo Tsunade con más autoridad.

-Lo siento, Hokage-sama. Necesito discutir asuntos muy importantes en este instante.

-Lo que sea, puede esperar.

-He esperado 16 años demás para esto. Hablaremos ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Tsunade temiendo por donde iba el asunto.

-¿Quiero saber hasta cuando planeaban ocultarme que mis padres eran Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- pregunto la mujer alterada.

-Me lo dijeron por allí. Ahora responda-dijo el rubio molesto.

-Yo…. Naruto, esto no es asunto en donde yo tenga mucho que ver. Fue Hiruzen el que decidió mantenerte el asunto de tus padres en secreto.

-Eso no significa que usted no pudiera habérmelo dicho. Ni siquiera Jiraiya me hablo sobre el asunto y estoy seguro que él está al tanto.

-Debes entender que se hizo por tu seguridad. Tus padres tenían enemigos que hubieran puesto tu vida en peligro.

-¡He estado en peligro toda mi maldita vida! Desde que tengo uso de razón he tenido que luchar por sobrevivir en un mundo todos me odian por ser un jinchuriki.

-Eso no es verdad. Hay personas que te aprecian.

-Es una posibilidad, pero eso no cambia las cosas.

-Siempre pensé que aquella idea fue una estupidez y aun lo pienso. Te hemos fallado, lo siento- dijo la Hokage afligida.

-Sí. Eso ha hecho. Sin embargo, considero que no es tarde para compensarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Toda mi vida he pensado que había sido un simple huérfano. Uno al que le pusieron un apellido cualquiera, pero ahora sé que no es así. Quiero que ahora el mundo sepa la realidad.

-¿Quieres asumir el apellido Namikaze? ¿Entiendes cuantos enemigos ganaras?

-No exactamente. Lo que quiero es renacer el apellido Uzumaki, aunque el Namikaze no sonaría mal en mi nombre. Sobre los enemigos. ¿Qué importa? Ya tengo una diana en mi cabeza por mi condición de jinchuriki.

-Esto es un asunto severamente complicado, Naruto-dijo Tsunade muy seria. -No estás creando un clan. Estarías intentando renacer uno. Eso implicaría que tendrías que someterte al Programa de Restauración de Clanes.

-¿El qué?

-¿Acaso no prestaste atención a tus clases en la academia? Es un protocolo que se establece cuando un clan está al borde de la extinción. Aquellos que lo integren deben estar dispuestos a tener múltiples con el fin de renovar los números del clan en cuestión.

-Oh, entonces eso significa que podre…..

-Sí. Tendrías que tomar la mano de varias esposas para poder cumplir dicho fin. Te verías en la necesidad de aceptar varios matrimonios políticos, pues muchos querrán establecer relaciones con tu clan. En mi opinión, es un programa vil. No creo que quieras someter a alguien a él.

-Suena como algo complicado, pero lo asumiré.

-¿¡Hablas en serio!?-expreso la rubia sorprendida.

-Sí, lo hago. No me malinterpretes, pienso que es algo horrible-dijo el chico aguantando la risa por lo hipócrita que estaba siendo. –Pero hay alguien a quien quiero proteger y la única forma que lo podría hacer es asumiendo el control de un clan.

-¿Quién es?

-Te confiare un pequeño secreto. Karin, la chica que hizo de informante en la mision, es una Uzumaki como yo.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡No puedo creerlo!

-A mí también me sorprendió y me costó tomarle la palabra. Entonces me fije en su cabello y este no mentía.

-¿Es pelirroja? Bueno, tienes que tomar en cuenta que eso no es un signo, completamente definitorio de un Uzumaki.

-Orochimaru no pensaba así. ¿Por qué crees que le tenía como subordinada?

-Tienes un buen punto.

-Entenderás entonces que no puedo permitir que ella sea expuesta a los crueles tratos del Departamento de Inteligencia.

-Ella debe ser interrogada. Si pertenece a otra aldea, debemos saberlo.

-Karin ya confía en mí. Su procedencia es de Kusa e incluso puedo decirte que ella participo en los exámenes chunin en donde falleció el Tercer Hokage.

-Eso acelerara varias cosas y complicara otras. Kusa la querrá.

-Por ello necesito tener mi clan en funcionamiento. Siendo parte uno, ellos perderán todo su derecho en reclamarla.

-Estas en lo correcto. Si fue registrada sin un apellido en particular, no se le puede vincular a alguna familia de aquella aldea. Además los Uzumaki tenían relaciones con Konoha- la Hokage entonces suspiro. -Llevare el asunto a una reunión de clanes. Allí se estudiara con detalle y se podría aprobar.

-Confiare en que logres hacerlo.

-Ahora toma esto -dijo la Hokage redactando una nota y sellándola. –Te daré autorización para que la chica en cuestión tenga libertad condicional. Ten presente que tú serás el responsable de cuidarla.

-Lo hare. Gracias-dijo el chico para empezar a retirarse.

-Y Naruto….

-Diga.

-Ponte una camisa-dijo la Hokage con algo de pena.

-Lo hare-dijo el chico para salir de la habitación.

- _Maldición, Tsunade. Ya eres muy vieja para esos pensamientos-_ se dijo la mujer para regresar a su papeleo.

El Uzumaki entonces fue al edificio del Departamento de Inteligencia. Luego de pasar la recepción se dirigió a una de las salas de interrogatorio. Allí encontraría a Karin sentada frente a una pelimorada que estaba más que contenta por la presencia del rubio.

-Y mi campeón hace su aparición- dijo Anko dedicándole una enorme sonrisa al chico. –Sabía que ibas a ser cosas grandes, pero ni por un momento pensé que harías semejante proeza.

-Qué puedo decir. Siempre apunto en grande. Lamento que te haya quitado el placer de matar ese bastardo.

-Es una pena que haya estado ocupada como para ir en aquella misión, pero no te preocupes, con lo que hiciste me has quitado una carga de mis hombros- dijo la mujer llevando su mano al hombro. –Te mereces un enorme beso por esto.

-Lo siento, estoy demasiado grande para algo tan pequeño. Ahora si luego quieres hacer otra cosa.

-En este punto, te mandaría al diablo por el descaro, pero con lo que hiciste y esos pectorales creo que debo pensármelo- dijo la mujer entre risas.- A todas estas, ¿qué te trae a mis dependencias?

-He venido por aquella pelirroja, sino te molesta. La Hokage me ha permitido llevármela-dijo el rubio dándole la nota.

-Interesante. Es una lástima. Pensé que me divertiría con ella-dijo Anko indicándole a la pelirroja que podía levantarse.

-Sera en otra ocasión. Por cierto. Si quieres darme alguna recompensa, estaré en lo que era complejo Uchiha-dijo Naruto abandonando la sala.

- _Wow, ese guapote sí que ha crecido. Debo hacer un hueco en mi_ agenda-pensó Anko antes de buscar otra cosa que hacer.

El paso de Karin y Naruto por Konoha fue silencioso. O al menos para ellos, pues no hicieron falta los comentarios hacia apariencia del Uzumaki que se exhibía a propósito.

No fue hasta que llegaron al actual hogar de Naruto que Karin artículo un comentario.

-Eres descarado al hablar de temas así como así - dijo Karin al rubio haciendo referencia a la insinuación con su interrogadora.

-Deberías acostumbrarte a ello. Eres parte de una serie de sucesos que harán mi vida muchos más placentera-le respondió Naruto con tono lujurioso.

-¿¡Para eso me has traído!?-reclamo la pelirroja entendiendo parte de la insinuación.

-No. No del todo. En verdad quería compensar lo que te dije. Me has abierto los ojos en un asunto bastante importante respeto a mi familia-dijo el joven antes de disponerse a entrar en el antiguo recinto Uchiha.

Karin casi inmediatamente hizo su análisis del lugar y no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda.

-Lo sé, es un lugar deprimente-comento Naruto. -Pronto construiré un algo mejor.

-Eso espero. No me agrada toda la muerte que se siente en el sitio.

-Es normal que lo notes. Aquí murió el clan Uchiha.

-Suena como algo terrible.

-No lo es tanto. Viendo desde el lado bueno, aquí renacerá el clan Uzumaki.

-Tienes un sentido del humor muy nefasto.

-A mi me parece bastante acertado.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Yo me cambiare. Mandare unos clones para buscar algo de comer y una ropas para ti. Estoy seguro que también querrás tomar un baño.

Naruto cumplió lo dicho y creo algunos **Kagebushin** para hacer los mencionados recados. Mientras tanto, la joven pelirroja apropio de uno de los baños del lugar.

Karin disfruto mucho de aquel momento, pues necesitaba mucho de él. Necesitaba que el agua corriera por encima de ella para dejar fluir sus pensamientos y relajarse.

En qué clase de situación se había metido se pregunto. Era claro que el chico que la había acogido no era normal y que sus intenciones no eran del todo buenas. Tendría que ser cuidadosa con sus siguientes acciones.

Una vez que su ducha termino, Karin tomo una toalla y se seco. Luego de envolverse con la pieza de tela salió de la habitación en desconocimiento de que le estaban esperando.

-Pechos pequeños, pero esa pequeña figura es bastante ardiente-dijo Naruto dándole una observada a la chica.

La pelirroja sorprendida trato de cubrir su cuerpo a pesar de ya tener la toalla sobre.

Cualquier pensaría que aquella reacción era por mera vergüenza, pero Naruto pudo percibir la verdadera razón tras la incomodidad de la chica.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a espiar!?-le reclamo Karin.

-Es mi casa y puedo tener los privilegios que quiera-declaro Naruto en tono algo arrogante. -¿Qué son esas?-pregunto señalando la parte superior de los brazos de la joven.

-No te incumbe-dijo la pelirroja apartando la mirada.

-Sí lo hace y tengo curiosidad. ¿Acaso son mordidas? ¿Orochimaru se ensaño contigo?

-No. Estas marcas son por otra razón.

-¿Y me la dirás?

-Acaso no entiendes lo difícil que esto para mí. Piensas que eres mi salvador, pero eres solo otro en la lista y te has puesto en la forma más extraña posible. Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que mataste, el me protegió en los exámenes chunin, por lo que me sentí bastante mal cuando me entere de lo que le sucedió. Orochimaru hizo lo mismo por mí al rescatarme de mi pueblo en Kusa y aunque él no era alguien nada agradable, de todas formas su muerte me afecto. Aun siendo un familiar, no puedes intentar caerme bien tan rápido Naruto Uzumaki.

-No debiste conocer bien a Sasuke, porque no viste la escoria que era y no sé si es siquiera necesario que comente que tal hubiera ido con Orochimaru. Es una pena que todos tus socorristas sean seres viles, pero debes entender que yo soy tu mejor opción.

-He sido una tonta al venir aquí.

-No. Fuiste inteligente-dijo el chico mientras un clon llegaba con una bolsas. –Ten, vístete pronto-dijo para retirarse.

En el recibidor el rubio se encontró otro clon que estaba preparando la mesa, pues ya regresado con el otro recado.

-¿Hay espacio para alguien más?-pregunto una voz que el chico reconoció de inmediato.

-Por supuesto, preciosa-dijo él para encontrarse con el rostro de Ino.

-Fuiste bastante malo al irte sin avisar.

-Lo siento, tenia asuntos que arreglar.

-Veo que sirves para un invitado. ¿Debo preocuparme?

-Jamás. Sabes que tú tienes un lugar privilegiado- dijo el chico dándole un beso a la chica, bastante profundo, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello. -Aunque tengo que advertirte que viene siendo hora de compartir.

-Es una pena. Quería tener para mi sola un rato más.

-Podemos arreglar algo para más tarde si así lo deseas.

-Tengo el resto del día libre. Lo aprovecharemos bien-dijo la chica para darle un beso al rubio.

Karin había bajado en este instante y presencio bastante incómoda la escena. Entre las ropas que le habían facilitado estaban un short corto vinotinto y una playera rosa, sin mangas. Ella ignoro la última prenda y opto, por una camisa blanca de mangas largas, la cual dejaba un escote bastante pronunciado.

Naruto noto al pelirroja y deshizo el beso para presentarla a la rubia.

-Ino, quiero presentarte a alguien que conseguí. Ella es Karin Uzumaki.

-Un gusto- respondió Karin secamente.

-¿Son primos o algo así?-dijo Ino.

-Ni idea- respondió Naruto.

-Bien, sería raro verte algo incestuoso.

-No sé cómo responder a eso. De por si ella es bastante bonita.

-Ya lo creo, pero no puede competir contra mí-dijo la Yamanaka muy segura de sí.

-Tienes razón.

-Hey, estoy segura que soy mucho más atractiva que tu- reclamo la pelirroja.

-Eso quisieras, zanahoria.

-No es necesario pelear. Cada una tiene lo suyo. Tú tienes un cuerpo perfecto-dijo el chico señalando a la rubia. -Y tu, que puedo decir, ese atuendo es espectacular con tu lentes- dijo mientras se imaginaba a la pelirroja solo con la camisa y los lentes encima de una cama pidiendo por él.

-No me refería a que quería estar contigo-dijo Karin algo molesta.

-Créeme que te equivocas, querida. Luego de la primera estocada, tu solo querrás se parte de la vida de este guapo.

-No lo creo.

-Primero comamos que me estoy muriendo del hambre. Luego definiremos quien tiene la razón-dijo Naruto.

-Pero dijiste que este sería mi día-dijo Ino en un puchero.

-Lo siento, hay que abrirle los ojos a nuestra invitada.

Karin solo podía pensar en el descaro del chico, cosa que evito que pudiera disfrutar por completo aquella comida que le habían traído. Aun con la molestia se sintió muy a gusto con el tazón de ramen que le dieron. Su puesto como subordinada de Orochimaru le dio algunos privilegios, pero por lo general las comidas resultaban muy malas en los escondites del Sannin.

Luego siguió la situación mas incomoda de su vida.

Si espacio a protesta, Karin fue sentada en un mueble que había en la recamara matrimonial que ocupaba Naruto. Allí tendría que apreciar el espectáculo que darían los rubios.

No podía negarse, pues el rubio le advirtió que si no lo hacía, sería llevada de nuevo con el Departamento de Inteligencia. La pelirroja por un momento pensó que aquello no podría ser tan malo. La tortura resultaría menos embarazosa que lo que estaría por presenciar.

Cuando Ino entro a la habitación casi completamente desnuda, solo una medias blancas translucidas que llegaban a sus muslos. La cara de Karin se puso del color de su cabello e inmediatamente se puso a tartamudear.

-T-tu acaso no t-tienes decencia. dijo la Uzumaki.

-Esas cosas son opcionales en este lugar-dijo Ino riendo.

-¿P-pero no te da vergüenza exponerte así ante mí?

-Un poco, pero si lo pide Naruto-kun, hare lo que sea.

-¿Hablaban de mí?-dijo el Uzumaki entrando al lugar.

La mandíbula de Karin cayó al suelo al ver el arma del joven Uzumaki. No es que hubiera visto muchas con anterioridad, pero sabía que aquella verga no podía ser real. Superaba por mucho la media de numerosos hombres.

-Ino, hoy me siento creativo. Así vete preparando mentalmente-dijo Naruto seductoramente mientras abrazaba a la rubia y recorría su cintura con sus manos.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?-pregunto la chica complacida por las caricias.

-Ya verás- Naruto entonces se sentó en la cama y le dio indicaciones a la rubia para que se acercara de espaldas.

-Pero así es demasiado pronto. Quiero jugar primero-dijo la Yamanaka en un puchero.

-Y mira que lo haremos- el rubio tomo a la chica y la sentó sobre sus piernas para luego extender estas y exponer la intimidad de Ino ante Karin.

-Naruto, esto es vergonzoso-dijo la rubia con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Tu preocúpate de disfrutar-dijo el chico acercando su pene al agujero posterior de la rubia.

-¡Espera! ¿No pensaras en ir por allí?

-Si lo hare.

-Pero si no lo hemos hecho de esa forma.

-Solo así podremos causar mayor impresión-dijo Naruto para entonces levantar a Ino.

-¡Me vas partir en dos!-advirtió la chica en un intento de que su compañero desistirá. Claro que aquello no iba a pasar.

-Hasta el fondo- dijo el rubio para entonces empujar su miembro a través del culo de la chica, para la desconcierto de la pelirroja.

-Esto es…..-dijo la rubia que tenía problemas para formular palabras.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?-pregunto Naruto que a pesar de lo dicho, solo había dejado entra una fracción de su miembro en la rubia.

-Es algo raro, pero…

-Entonces sigamos- dijo él para entonces terminar insertar su masculinidad en la chica, que dio chillido como respuesta.

Antes empezar con un movimiento de vaivén, Naruto dio algunas caricias al estomago de la Yamanaka con el fin de aliviar el dolor del momento. Tras uno minutos en acción, Ino pudo superar la molestia inicial y atarse a la sensación que le proporcionaba el sexo anal.

Karin no sabía en lo absoluto que estaba experimentado la Yamanaka. En primer momento parecía incomodo, pero la chica expresión de placer empezó a convencerle de lo contrario.

Lo otro que llamo su atención fue el claro panorama que tenia de la intimidad de la rubia, que a pesar de no ser estimulada directamente, era el origen de un mar de líquidos. Unos que tentaban a la pelirroja.

Un observador ajeno podría interpretar que la chica tenía gustos pocos ortodoxos, pero el culpable allí era Naruto y el Chakra del Kyubi que dispersaba con cada estocada en Ino.

-¿Quieres probarla?-le pregunto Naruto a la chica de lentes sacándole un rubor muy fuerte. Ella entonces se hizo un ovillo en el mueble y trato de apartar la mirada de la cama. -Entonces vayamos al nivel dos-dijo Naruto mientras hacia un sello de manos.

-¿Cuál es el…..?-Ino entonces se percato al ver a otro rubio frente a ella– ¿Bromeas? No podre con dos al mismo tiempo-dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo has intentando?-le dijo sensualmente Naruto al oído.

-Tienes razón. Vale la pena intentarlo. Hazlo-dijo ella para recibir un segundo miembro en su intimidad.

Karin quiso fundirse con el mueble a la vez que empezó a oír los gemidos de placer de la pareja. "Más, más, más" era lo único que escuchaba de la rubia, quien jadeaba como una perra por todo el placer que recibía de los dos Naruto.

-Aquí voy-advirtió el rubio.

-Lléname- dijo la chica mientras también llegaba al climax y los fluidos de ambos se mezclaban.

Naruto entonces acostó a una Ino agotada en la cama, quien todavía se estremecía por el orgasmo y tenía su intimidad rebosante de semen. El jinchuriki le había dicho al Kyubi que se mantuviera al margen esta vez. Quería que Karin viera como quedaba alguien luego de coger con él.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-pregunto Naruto a Karin, quien luchaba por no sucumbir a la tentación de estimular su propia intimidad.

-….- la chica no quiso contestarle con el miedo de que su cerebro le traicionase con una respuesta que no quería decir.

-Hagamos algo. ¿Por qué no pruebas el producto antes de recibirlo directamente?-le Naruto dijo a la chica que en primer momento no entendió.

Fue cuando fue guiada a levantarse y acercarse a la joven jadeante en la cama que la pelirroja se dio cuenta de a qué se refería el Uzumaki.

Aun cuando no quería agacharse, sus rodillas terminaron traicionándole y su rostro fue gentilmente llevado a intimidad de Ino. Ya allí no tuvo que recibir ninguna orden para empezar a lamer la fina piel de la rubia y apropiarse de los fluidos para sí misma.

Ino no puedo evitar sentirse a gusto por la lengua de pelirroja, la de Naruto estaba bien, mas aquella era pequeña y delicada, lo que hacia la experiencia muy distinta.

-¿Sabes? Nos justo que tu tengas algo de mí y yo no tenga nada- dijo Naruto para bajarle los short a Karin dejándola expuesta. –Parece que no te gusta la ropa interior- señalo el chico a tener visión de la parte trasera de la pelirroja.

-No es como si me hubieras traído algo-reclamo Karin sonrojada.

-Me parece que te ves mejor así-dijo Naruto para entonces llevar sus dedos la zona baja de la chica y empezar a acariciarla.

-Espera, no….- la Uzumaki no pudo decir nada más por lo gemidos que amenazaban con salir de ella.

Tres dedos del chico acariciaban su vagina con una habilidad que chica no pensaban que fuera real. El rubio entonces alterno la acción con su lengua haciendo que los sentidos de la pelirroja empezaran a nublarse.

Ino estaban a punto de quejarse por el que le sacaran de la acción, pero entonces un clon del rubio hizo aparición y le acerco su miembro a la cara, el cual Ino gustosa empezó a chupar.

Eventualmente Karin llego a su punto límite y bajo un gran pena sintió como el chico disfrutaba los jugos de su corrida.

-Tiene un sabor espectacular. Me pregunto si tendrá que ver por el hecho de que seas una Uzumaki-dijo Naruto lascivamente.

-No digas cosas así-se quejo la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no? Somos especiales en muchas cosas. No dudo que poseas cualidades que otras chicas no tiene- entonces el Uzumaki levanto a la chica y la deposito en la cama, en donde Ino ya estaba haciendo de vaquera sobre el clon. –Ahora si me permites.

-Por favor no seas tan rudo-dijo Karin a sabiendas de que ya no podía soportar la excitación que le recorrió.

La pelirroja entonces apretó las sabanas mientras sentía como el miembro de Naruto ingresaba a ella. Otra vez se pregunto si aquello era real, pero conforme el órgano se adaptaba a su propia anatomía le importaba cada vez menos.

Luego de que Naruto viera como la intimidad de la chica sangraba y se diera cuenta de que había anotado otra en la cuenta, empezó a moverse con mayor velocidad, lo que causo que Karin tuviera más espasmos por cada movimiento. La chica tuvo que maldecirse al tener que admitir que la rubia tenía razón.

A Naruto en verdad le gusto el atuendo que tenia de la pelirroja con su camisa blanca y los lentes. Le hacía ver condenadamente sexy.

Entonces el chico se recostó sobre ella y se le acerco al oído. -No importa que no quieras decirme que son esas mordidas, Karin-chan. Igual podemos hacer que se vayan.

La pelirroja no entendió muy bien lo que le dijeron. Había cierta cosa que nublaba por completo su juicio, al punto ni si quiera pudo avisar al rubio cuando llego al clímax.

Fue allí cuando la joven sintió como algo empezaba quemarle en el interior. Un repentino vigor que le lleno de energías y puso sus sentidos al máximo.

Naruto entonces vio complacido como las marcas en los brazos de Karin desaparecieron por el efecto del factor de curación Uzumaki, el cual fue activado por el Chakra del Kyubi.

El rubio sonrió complacido al ver como la expresión de Karin paso a ser una de deseo. A sabiendas de que la pelirroja estaría dispuesta a un par de rondas más, Naruto realizo un par de clones adicionales. Fue entonces cuando llego una invitada al lugar.

Con una entrada como solo podía hacer ella, había aparecido Anko, quien ahora se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Allí luchaba por no caerse pues sus piernas temblaban tal gelatina. La pelimorada sudaba a mares, jadeaba como si el aire le faltara y su mirada estaba completamente perdida.

- _ **Y aquí llego la Mitarashi**_ -dijo el Kyubi riendo. – _ **Me repites que fue lo que hiciste**_.

- _Fue fácil_ -dijo Naruto. _–Ahora que tengo los de Orochimaru y el de ese tipo maniático pude darme cuenta que ella aun conservaba su sello maldito. Planeaba quitárselo, pero luego pensé que sería un desperdicio. Lo de allí fue una prueba que hice para ver si tenía alguna clase de conexión con ella._

 **-¿** _ **Entonces le mandaste algunas oleadas de placer para mojarla? ¿Sabes que eso pudo haber hecho que saltara sobre cualquiera?**_

 _-No, no lo hubiera hecho. Después de todo ella tenía que buscar la fuente de eso que ahora desea._

 _-_ _ **Buena jugada.**_

Karin entonces se acerco a Naruto y le abrazo.

-¿No seguiremos, Naruto?

-Lo siento, seguiremos después. Ve y juega con Ino y los clones mientras tanto-la pelirroja inmediatamente accedió y entonces se dirigió a darle un beso a la rubia, que fue correspondido con un juego de lenguas. –Al menos se que no se aburrirán cuando no este. Ahora vayamos al plato fuerte-dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al pelimorada.

-Muchacho travieso. Si hubieras dicho que planeabas una orgia, hubiera venido más rápido-bromeo Anko.

-Fue algo espontaneo-dijo él para quitarle el abrigo a la mujer. Ella por su parte dejo caer la falda que llevaba para dejar expuesto la malla que cubría todo su cuerpo con excepción de su intimidad que al igual que Tenten exponía la madurez de esta. De igual forma sus senos se veían claramente.

-De verdad que no entiendo cómo es que sigues soltera-comento Naruto.

-Soy difícil de domar.

-Tomare el reto.

Naruto empezó masajeando los pechos de la mujer, cosa que a Anko le molesto un poco pues no quería juego alguno. Ella quiera esa arma que colgaba del rubio.

Pero Naruto no permitirá que ella tuviera el control de la situación. Con varios clones le rodeo y la empezó lamer por diferentes partes de su anatomía. Brazos, espalda, axilas, estomago, vagina, piernas y pie. La mujer fue asaltada de tal forma que no se dio cuenta cuando fue acostada en la cama.

-Por favor no me hagas esperar más-dijo la pelimorada revolcándose. –Me vas a volver loca si no me das tu cosa.

-No, no, no. Eres parte del Departamento de inteligencia. Deberías aguantar algo de tortura-dijo el chico para verla a los ojos mientras activaba su doujutsu y le aplicaba un Genjutsu.

Anko pronto se vio en lugar oscuro sentada en el suelo completamente desnuda. Allí empezó a escuchar gemidos de todas las direcciones. Las paredes entonces empezaron mostrar las imágenes de decenas de mujeres siendo penetradas por Naruto de distintas formas.

La mayoría de las féminas eran simples imágenes de personas que el rubio había visto por allí. Sin embargo la Mitarashi no pudo evitar reconocer las caras de varias kunochi, las cuales incluían a las jóvenes que eran contemporáneas como el joven. Ella intento avanza hacia uno de esos Naruto para que le atendieran, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su cuerpo no respondía como ella queria.

-Lo que ves son mis planes. Debes entender que si te involucras conmigo te veras inmerso en todo esto-le dijo el Naruto real apareciendo detrás de ella.

-Eres muy malvado-dijo en todo juguetón.

-Tengo intereses que cuidar, si no te gusta…

-No refiero a eso. ¿No puedes dejar esta tontería para después? En serio te necesito.

-Me gusta esa iniciativa- dijo Naruto mientras deshacía el Genjutsu para encontrarse a la Mitarashi en cuatro esperando por él.

El rubio no se hizo esperar y de una inserto su miembro en la vagina de la mujer sacándole un chillido. Naruto se extraño ante el hecho de que la intimidad de la mujer sangro de la misma forma que paso con Karin e Ino. Era algo muy difícil de creer. Anko trataba a todos de una forma tan lasciva y seguía siendo virgen.

En ese momento Naruto se sintió como el bastardo más afortunado del mundo.

Haciendo un lado ese detalle, la situación llevo al chico a experimentar sintió la ventaja de follar a alguien de la edad de Anko. Podía moverse con una mayor libertad que la que tenía con Ino o Karin. Era una sensación bastante placentera, aunque claro la estreches de la otras dos también era lo máximo.

Luego de intenso vaivén, Naruto se corrió dentro de la mujer que profirió un grito con el nombre de rubio. Definitivamente era bueno vivir apartado del resto de la aldea. Se tenía libertad para muchas cosas y privacidad.

-Ahora es mi turno-dijo Ino abrazando al rubio.

-No. Me toca a mí- reclamo Karin.

-A un lado, mocosas. Mi turno no ha acabado-dijo Anko.

-Tengo una mejor idea. Mejor todas al mismo tiempo- dijo el chico sacando un batallón de clones.

[A la mañana siguiente]

Naruto despertó rodeado con las chicas que se encontraban rendidas en la cama con un líquido blanquecino cubriendo por completo sus cuerpos.

 _ **-Espero que te haya gustado tu noche, gaki**_ -dijo el Kyubi.

 _-Creo que ha sido la mejor que he tenido. ¿Y sabes que fue lo mejor?_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _-Que fue en la cama de los padres de aquel cretino. Sasuke debe estar revocándose en el infierno._

 _ **-Jajaja. Ya lo creo. Lo de aquí fue un espectáculo digno de recordarse.**_

 _-Y habrán muchos más-_ le dijo él para levantarse con cuidado para no despertar a la mujeres.

Naruto tomo una ducha y luego busco en sus cosas un pergamino en donde tenía sellado las cosas que había recolectado en la base de Orochimaru.

En los últimos días había recibido una fuerte carga de información. Su pasado le dejo sin palabras. No podía creer que su padre fue el Cuarto Hokage. Era increíble que de todas las personas justo el que lo había condenado a una miserable vida fuera su progenitor.

Claro que en ese instante no podía quejarse de nada, pero de todas formas sentía bastante furia en su interior. Si no fuera por que Hiruzen estaba muerto, le daría una buena paliza.

Entre las explicaciones que le había dado el Kyubi, se dio cuenta que había obtenido el Mangekyo Sharingan, el siguiente nivel que tenía su doujutsu y la principal razón por la que Sasuke quería matarlo. Al parecer el sentimiento de perdida que había tenido antes de cambiar su modo de pensar había generado la evolución de sus ojos. Una interesante mejora que solo requirió unas lagrimas que ahora eran más que falsas.

La habilidad de Juugo le permitía reunir pasivamente energía natural, la cual le hacía mucho más fuerte de lo que ya era y seguramente le permitiría hacer cambios en su cuerpo como lo hacia el maniático.

Por otro lado Orochimaru le había dado una regeneración aun mayor y como era de esperarse, control sobre las serpientes. Era una lástima que no pudiera absorber de forma directa todos sus conocimientos para el acceso a sus técnicas.

Los pergaminos que consiguió hablaban más que todo sobre los experimentos que realizaba el Sannin y su aprendiz. Nada que le interesara. Una que otra técnica de retención y otras de Ninjutsu medico.

Entonces entre las notas de Kabuto, Naruto dio con algo que llamo su atención. Hablaba sobre todos los requerimientos y condiciones para usar una técnica muy poderosa. También incluía información sobre unos sellos especiales para aumentar su eficacia.

El Uzumaki no puedo sentirse maravillado por ella, mientras pensaba todas las posibilidades.

- **Edo Tensei** ¿Qué tanto podre sacar de esta técnica?-dijo mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro.

Fin de Capitulo.


	8. Cap 8

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 8**

-Es un chiste, ¿verdad? Tiene que serlo- dijo Homura que estaba pálido como una buena partes de los presentes que acudían a la reunión urgente que había convocado la Hokage.

-No, no lo es. El shinobi conocido como Naruto Uzumaki es el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki-explico Tsunade.

-Eso es imposible. El Cuarto Hokage nunca se caso y mucho menos tuvo un hijo-señalo Hiashi Hyuga.

-Sí lo hizo. Fue en una ceremonia privada y aquí tengo los documentos que lo prueban-dijo la rubia mostrando los mencionados papeles.

-Eso significa que después de todo este tiempo, hemos cometido un grave error con ese chico-dijo Koharu.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas.

-No entiendo. ¿Cómo Minato comprometería a su hijo con el papel de ser un jinchuriki?- dijo Shikaku.

-Porque era su hijo. El de ninguna forma le hubiera dado esa carga a un niño ajeno. El confiaba en que Naruto pudiera lidiar con la carga.

-Ciertamente seria el tipo de cosas que haría el-dijo Hiashi.

-¿Y qué sigue? ¿El joven asumirá el apellido de su padre?- pregunto Homura. -Lo más seguro es que también se haga con sus técnicas.

-El joven en cuestión tiene otros planes-dijo Tsunade. -El quiere levantar el clan Uzumaki en la aldea.

-Eso es…..simplemente maravilloso. Kushina Uzumaki nunca formo parte de un programa de restauración por su estado como jinchuriki, pero dado que Naruto es un hombre, no habrá inconveniente alguno para llevar el programa.

-Lo tengo presente. En si ese es el motivo de la reunión. Se requiere que los clanes den su aprobación para esto.

-Tener el clan Uzumaki en la aldea sería bastante problemático -dijo Shikaku.

-Es correcto, pero desde la caída del clan Uchiha y el declive del Senju ha existido un vacío de poder en Konoha. Esta sería una buena forma de llenarlo-dijo Homura.

-Es verdad. Pero sigue siendo peligroso. ¿Qué garantía tenemos que el Uzumaki tiene su lealtad con la aldea?-dijo Hiashi.

-Yo doy mi fe en que será una buena decisión-dijo Tsunade. -En cuanto a cómo sería relación entre sus clanes, temo que eso está fuera de mi jurisdicción.

-Creo que hablo por mis compañeros del Consejo, cuando digo que apruebo la formación del clan-dijo Danzo. –Debemos hacerlo si queremos que Konoha recupere su gloria.

-Se habrá riesgos, pero tiene mi apoyo-dijo Shikaku Nara. –La aldea necesita algunas mejoras.

-Igual por mi parte-dijo Choza Akimichi.

-No es que me guste la idea, pero tienen mi aprobación-dijo Inoichi Yamanaka.

-Sí, la Hokage confía, yo también lo hare-dijo Chibi Aburame.

-No creo que ese renacuajo aguante lo que le espera, pero qué más da. Yo lo apoyo-dijo Tsume Inuzuka.

-En ese caso también contaran con mi voto-dijo Hiashi Hyuga.

-Sí, es así por decisión unánime se autoriza la restauración del clan Uzumaki en la aldea-dijo la Hokage para dar por finalizada la reunion.

[Una semana después]

No hizo falta mucho para que la noticia se regara como la pólvora por toda Konoha y no era por mero chisme. Que el Cuarto Hokage tuviera un hijo que era demasiado increíble para quedárselo callado. Varios días habían pasado y muchas cosas se discutieron en los distintos clanes de la aldea. Muchos querían establecer vínculos con el clan Uzumaki. La noticia incluso traspaso las fronteras con una velocidad avasalladora.

Naruto se hizo el idiota mientras el tema de su herencia relucía en las calles de Konoha. Tenía asunto más importante entres manos y no quería perder el tiempo recibiendo halagos hipócritas.

Con su nueva posición de jefe de clan vino con muchas cosas. En primer lugar el ahora tenía el nivel de mando de un jounin. Nada muy reseñable si se tomaba en cuenta que ya tenía la habilidad para derrotar a Orochimaru. Lo segundo fue que recibió un permiso especial de la Hokage que le eximia de los deberes normales de un shinobi y que le daba ciertas libertades en la aldea. El tiempo libre le vino de maravilla, pues tenía que arreglar los últimos detalles de su nueva residencia.

El Uzumaki había recibido la agradable noticia de que Yamato había sido puesto a cargo de la construcción de lo que sería su mansión. Eso le ahorraría una increíble cantidad de tiempo y dinero, ya que ahora debía solo dedicarse a fortificar el perímetro y trabajar en el interior de la vivienda.

Para el primer detalle Kakashi le ayudo a adelantar la labor por medio del jutsu **Doton: Pared de Piedra,** el cual generaba una solida pared de roca en donde el usuario quisiese. Con las bases hechas solo fue necesario darles una pequeña pintada y ponerles algunas decoraciones para dar por terminado el muro del complejo.

Los jardines quedaron bajo la mano de Ino y su clan. Su padre había recibido de malas ganas la noticia de que el consejo interno de los Yamanaka quería que se diera la mano de su primogénita a Naruto. Su conmoción fue mayor cuando Ino no se opuso en lo más mínimo a la propuesta.

Karin ayudo a ambientar el sitio asistiendo al rubio en la compras de inmobiliario e implementos necesarios para la residencia. No necesitaban escatimar en gastos, pues la aldea había provisto de un presupuesto a ellos para garantizar su comodidad.

Anko se encargo de conseguir esas cosas que resultaban vergonzosas de pedir o que simplemente no se quería que nadie supiera que tienes.

El complejo Uzumaki consistía en una enorme casa de dos alas, seis pisos, en donde tres estaba en la superficie y los otros eran sótanos. El segundo piso estaba acondicionado para tuviera una única gran habitación que serian las dependencias de Naruto. Una gran cama era el centro del lugar y estaba rodeada de una gran área libre para usos varios.

El Uzumaki se sentía gusto con su nuevo hogar, sin embargo prefirió no deshacerse de la casa en donde habitaba con anterioridad. Esta quedo relegada a una esquina del complejo, ya que pensaba que aquel lugar podría tener varios usos en el futuro.

Otro punto que dejo intacto fue una enorme lapida de piedra que yacía por debajo de unos de los templos Uchiha. Desconocía aun cual era su finalidad, por lo que decidió dejarla intacta para luego averiguar que ocultaba.

Fue cuando joven supervisaba los ultimo arreglos para terminar el lugar cuando un mensajero de ojos perlas llego con una carta, lo que hizo que el rubio riera internamente.

Los Hyuga le habían invitado a una reunión al día siguiente para discutir asuntos importantes. Naruto se vio complacido por la invitación y le dijo al mensajero que sus superiores podían contar con su presencia.

Se aseguro de prepararse bien para la ocasión. Se vistió formal e fue preparado para cualquier propuesta que le hicieran aquellos estirados.

Al llegar al sitio fue recibido por los criados del complejo Hyuga que hicieron una reverencia mientras el pasaba frente a ellos. Luego fue guiado hasta una habitación en el centro del complejo.

Allí se encontraban sentados un hombre mediana edad con expresión muy seria y una niña de unos 12 años. Ella tenía el cabello corto y castaño como el sujeto, así como su mismo semblante serio. Vestía un kimono rosa en su delgado y pequeño cuerpo. La joven lo veía de pies a cabeza como si lo analizara y hacia el esfuerzo de no mostrar ninguna emoción. Naruto pudo deducir que aquella debía ser hermana de Hinata y al mismo tiempo como seguramente iría el asunto.

-Es un placer que haya aceptado nuestra invitación, Uzumaki-san. Sea bienvenido al recinto Hyuga-dijo Hiashi.

-Me siento complacido por ser digno de su atención. ¿Qué puede hacer mi persona por usted?-pregunto Naruto.

-Supongo que lo mejor es ser directos en este punto-dijo el Hyuga sin perder su seriedad. -Uzumaki-san, nuestro clan está interesado en formar un vinculo con el suyo. Quisiera ofrecerle la mano de la hereda de la rama principal e hija, Hanabi Hyuga- explico el hombre a la vez que el chico no puedo evitar ver un ligero estremecimiento en la joven.

-Suponía ello, mas tengo que admitir que me siento algo confundió. ¿No tenía una hija mayor?-dijo Naruto simulando desconcierto.

En primer momento el Hyuga se mostro dudoso de responder, pero luego deshizo su silencio.

-Está en lo correcto. Tengo una hija llamada Hinata. Ella es la hermana mayor de Hanabi.

-De ser así. ¿No sería ella más indicada para este papel?

-No lo consideramos así, Uzumaki-san. Hanabi resulta una mejor pretendiente. Ella tiene un potencial mucho mayor que su hermana.

-El detalle es que resultaría algo raro. ¿Ya sabe que tenemos una diferencia de edad algo apreciable?

-Lo tengo presente, pero tómese en cuenta que nuestro interés está en el matrimonio. Una vez efectuado, es de usted la decisión de su futuro.

El rubio se sorprendió con la facilidad en que la que el padre Hyuga entregaba a su pequeña hija. Aunque Naruto sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar como las personas comunes, no creyó que eso implicara comprometerse con una niña que perfectamente podría ser una hermana pequeña. Sin embargo, esos asuntos morales no le competían. El ahora tenía que pensar como el jefe un clan y debía por el verdadero objetivo por que había ido a ese recinto.

-Necesito un tiempo para pensarlo, Hiashi-san-dijo Naruto. –Es asunto que no debo tomar a la ligera.

-Le entiendo-dijo el Hyuga.

-Y si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que me permitiese una audiencia con su hija Hinata Hyuga-dijo Naruto.

-Si, así lo desea puede arreglarse- Hiashi entonces llamo un sirviente y le pidió que buscara a su hija mayor.

Hinata en esos momentos se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que sucedía entre su padre y su amado. Ella estaba hecha todo un manojo de nervios y se sentía como una verdadera tonta en esos instantes. Se había preparado para confesársele al chico y ahora estaba segura de que había perdido la oportunidad debido al puesto que asumió el Uzumaki.

Lo peor era que lo perdería no con una, sino con varias zorras, que a su juicio solo buscaban al chico por su posición. Ella era la única que había visto todas las cosas especiales que lo definían, incluso antes de que se revelara que era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage.

La peliazul pensaba que no tendría una oportunidad con el chico, si todas las mujeres más hermosas de la aldea lo empezaban a buscar. No podía siquiera contar con la posición que ostentaba como primogénita del jefe del clan por el hecho de que era demasiado débil para defenderla.

Había sido un golpe demasiado bajo, el que los ancianos del clan hubieran ofrecido a su hermana y no a ella. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse el futuro que esos dos tendrían.

-Hinata-sama- dijo un sirviente entrando en su habituación. –Hiashi-sama solicita su presencia en la sala de invitados.

La peliazul quedo intrigada por aquel llamado y se dispuso a ir al recinto indicado a toda marcha.

Aun cuando Hinata sabía que su padre había convocado al Uzumaki, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al conseguir al rubio sentado esperándola.

No recordaba con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto, pero no podía creer cuanto había cambiado. Ahora tenía un aura de madurez que casi parecía extraña en el. No es que le molestara a la joven, de hecho eso hacía que le encontrara más atractivo.

Hiashi le comento a su hija las intenciones de su invitado, por lo que la peliazul y el rubio se retiraron del lugar y tomaron dirección hacia uno de los jardines del complejo.

Mientras que el líder de clan Hyuga aguardo pacientemente en el lugar, la persona que le acompañaba no podía estarse quieta. Hanabi no podía sentirse menos que enojada. No comprendía cómo es que ella, la heredera de la cabeza del clan, había sido ofrecida de aquella manera.

La Hyuga era lo suficiente madura como para saber bien sobre cómo eran los asuntos que se daban en los clanes ninja, pero esto era una mera fachada para realidad, pues sus conocimientos de la vida diaria eran bastante nulos. Ella ni siquiera sabía que era tener un amigo y ya le estaban imponiendo un esposo.

Al menos no se trataba de un completo desconocido, ya que Hanabi sabía quien era Naruto Uzumaki. Aunque claro. Ese sujeto que se había presentado ante ella no era idiota solitario que recordaba.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas y su corazón se aceleraba. Aquel chico estaba completamente muy por encima de sus expectativas. Siempre pensó que las que se casaban en matrimonios políticos, lo hacían con viejos decrépitos y feos. Por un momento podía olvidarse de la culpa que sentía por quitarle al bien sabido amado de su hermana.

Luego sintió una sensación de alivio y frustración cuando el rubio indico que estaba más interesado en la Hyuga mayor. Se sentía bien por no caer en el compromiso, pero no puedo sentir algo de envidia y decepción por la decisión del joven.

Dado que la reunión no había terminado, Hanabi prefirió saber de primera mano que estaban discutiendo su hermana y Naruto. Silenciosamente activo su doujutsu y los empezó a espiar.

Como era normal la joven vio como Hinata trataba de hablar nerviosamente con Naruto. Él le trato de forma cordial y empezó alabando su belleza, para el bochorno de la peliazul. Luego el rubio decidió ser directo y le comento a la chica el porqué tenían esa plática. Evidentemente ella bajo la cabeza al sentirse mal por aquel matrimonio.

Fue entonces que Naruto tomo su rostro y le explico que a él tampoco le gustaban las condiciones de aquel compromiso. Hinata no le creyó en primer momento, pues ya estaba en oídos de todos que había una pelirroja viviendo con el rubio y dicho sea de paso, Ino Yamanaka era otra candidata que ya tenía Naruto para restaurar su clan.

El Uzumaki aparentemente se disculpo con la peliazul por aquel hecho y le diría que fue algo que lo tomo por sorpresa. Él toda su vida había estado en la soledad y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de formar una familia no quería desperdiciarla. Tal vez las condiciones pudieran resultar extrañas, pero decidió que de esa forma era lo mejor, pues le permitía no solo estar con sus familiares lejanos sino con otras personas a las que le tenía aprecio como a ella.

El Byakugan no podía presenciar cuando una persona se sonrojaba, pero fue más que claro para Hanabi que su hermana lo estaba. En ese instante también pensó que ella se desmayaría por las palabras de rubio. Por ello quedo sorprendía cuando luego de su acostumbrado juego de dedos, Hinata confeso sus sentimientos hacia el Uzumaki. Este muy feliz los recibió dándole un beso a la chica, esta vez para el bochorno de Hanabi.

A partir de ese momento la Hyuga menor cancelo su técnica y quedo pensativa sobre aquel muchacho. Al parecer era una buena persona. Había por fin aceptado a su hermana haciéndola muy feliz.

Puede que una parte de ella lamentara ese hecho, pues esta se pregunto que se sentiría que alguien le apreciara de esa forma. Aunque tenía que ser realista, si su padre la había puesto en aquella situación, era un hecho de que nunca podría sentir esas cosas.

Poco después Naruto y Hinata regresaron a la habitación del líder de clan Hyuga en donde este puso su atención en el rubio.

-¿Ha tomado su decisión Uzumaki-san?-pregunto Hiashi.

-Sí, pero me gustaría proponerle algo- dijo Naruto para luego tomar asiento frente al Hyuga.

-Le escucho.

-¿Qué diría si tomo en matrimonio a su dos hijas?

-¿Disculpe?

-Piénselo. Ustedes no son cualquier clan. Son el clan Hyuga, los que en los últimos años han sido el clan más poderoso de Konoha. Puedo imagíname que tal vez tenga miedo de que nuestro le supere, pero eso no es lo que quiero. Yo quiero que trabajemos en conjunto para demostrar que solo los clanes con.

-¿Cuál es exactamente su propuesta?

-En primer lugar Hinata Hyuga será mi cónyuge y pasara a formar parte del clan Uzumaki. De igual forma Hanabi Hyuga sería mi cónyuge, pero ella seguiría con su clan original. Tengo entendido que ya la ve como su futura sucesora. No creo que eso deba cambiar. De hecho estoy dispuesto a que ella asuma el puesto con algo instrucción en las artes de mi clan.

-¿Está diciendo que entrenaría a Hanabi en las habilidades Uzumaki?-dijo Hiashi sorprendido.

-Tal vez me estoy adelantando a los hechos, debido a que no se mucho sobre las técnicas de mi gente, pero le prometo que hare a su hija mas fuerte- dijo Naruto al hombre que estaba más que intrigado. –A menos claro que eso vaya con sus costumbres.

-Es verdad de que nuestro es bastante estricto con nuestras costumbres, pero hay que admitir que hay momentos en donde se debe cambiar. Acepto sus términos, Uzumaki-san. Solo rogaría por su discreción, hay quienes no le gustarían un acuerdo de esta índole.

-Mis labios están sellados. No se preocupe. Ha tomado una sabia decisión-dijo Naruto para levantarse. –Luego nos veremos, Hinata-chan-dijo el chico a la ojiperla.

-De acuerdo, Naruto-kun- le respondió ella feliz.

Entonces el Uzumaki se retiro del complejo y poco después Hiashi hizo lo mismo. Aparte de Hinata, solo quedo una completamente confundida Hanabi.

-¿Qué sucede hermana?- pregunto la peliazul.

-No lo comprendo. Pensé que ustedes dos… ¿Por qué termine involucrada de todas formas?- dijo la niña viendo a su hermana.

-Sabes que no es bueno espiar a los mayores-dijo la peliazul riendo un poco. –Naruto-kun me dijo que haría eso para protegerte.

-¿Protegerme?

-Sí. No solo evitara que te veas comprometida con alguien desagradable, sino que así podrás tomar el puesto para el que has estado entrenando.

-¿Pero no te molesta? Se cuanto te gusta ese chico.

-No es como pensé que como resultaría esto, pero a pesar de todo me siento satisfecha. Si tendré que compartir a Naruto-kun con otras, prefiero que una de ellas se ha mi hermana.

-Eso es extraño.

-Puede que sí, pero no te preocupes, el es una buena persona. Naruto-kun nos cuidara- dijo ella sonriéndole a Hanabi.

[En las calles de Konoha]

-Es fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba.

- _ **Ofrécele poder a uno de esos estirados y verán como comen de tu mano**_ \- le respondió el Kyubi.

- _Ya lo note_ \- le respondió el joven riéndose. – _Solo me queda visitar a los Inuzuka, aunque para ello debo esperar un poco. Su líder salió en una misión que al parecer tomara algo de tiempo._

 _ **-¿Y qué harás mientras tanto?**_

 _-Tengo varios planes de turismo, pero quiero esperar que la mansión este completamente terminada. Hay otra cosa que quiero probar y creo necesitare algo de privacidad._

 _ **-¿En serio seguirás con esa tontería?**_

 _-¿Por qué no? La idea de la serpiente era buena. Tener un ejército de zombis suena bastante genial a mi parecer._

 _ **-¿Cómo lo controlaras?**_

 _-Recuerda que había notas sobre ese punto. Karin me ayudara con esos detalles. Después de todo es bastante inteligente._

 _ **-Igual pienso que es una mala idea.**_

En medio de su conversación mental, Naruto llego al frente de una armería en donde pudo observar a cierta castaña que no podía apartar de su mente. Sin pensarlo mucho el joven entro y se dirigió al lado de la kunoichi que en ese entonces revisaba algunas espadas.

-Hola, Tenten. Te he estado buscando-dijo Naruto con su saludo.

-¿En serio? No quiero saber para qué- le respondió la castaña en un tono algo agresivo.

-¿A qué viene esa actitud?

-No te hagas el santo. Se de tu participación en programa de restauración de clanes. Eso que haces es despreciable.

-No veo porque dices eso. Tomar varias esposas es perfectamente normal en la sociedad shinobi.

-No quiere decir que debías aceptarlo. Ese programa da una mala imagen de las mujeres. Nos hace ver como simples objetos.

-Puede que lo haga un poco, pero prefiero pensar que no lo hace. Pero no importa. Te buscaba por una razón distinta.

-¿Ah sí?

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste en nuestra última misión y decidí entrenarme en el manejo de armas. Ya conseguí una que me gusta mucho, pero me parece que es algo débil y necesita de una compañera para compensar sus falencias. Quisiera tu opinion.

-¿Y cómo porque tendría que ayudarte?

-Supuse que lo mejor era recurrir a la opinión de una experta. Escuche que eras una de las mejores especialistas en armas de la aldea

Tenten sintió que había caído en una trampa. Bien podía ignorar al chico y salir del establecimiento, pero su orgullo le decía que tenía que demostrar lo buena que era en esos asuntos, fue por ello decidido responder las dudas de Naruto.

-Bien. ¿De qué arma estás hablando?

-Una daga.

-¡Solo eso! Es casi lo mismo que llevaras un kunai. Deberías elegir otra arma.

-Mi arma es bastante especial. Preferiría tener algo que la complemente.

-Las dagas son por naturaleza armas destinadas para el asesinato silencioso, raramente se usan para un combate directo. Es una pieza que se suele usar en solitario, pero supongo que podría combinarse con una cimitarra o un sable. Son armas que al igual que la daga, son de golpes rápidos y letales.

-Ya veo. Buscare una de esas. Gracias por la indicación- dijo el rubio para retirarse.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí. Una vez que la consiga puedo aprender a usarla yo solo. No ha de ser muy difícil.

-No subestimes ningún arma. Todas requieren años de entrenamiento.

-No en mi caso- dijo el chico para desaparecer en las calles.

-Que engreído.

[Cerca del complejo Uzumaki]

- _Parece que Tenten será más difícil de lo que pensaba_ \- pensó Naruto mientras llegaba a su hogar.

Antes de entrar al lugar en donde le esperaban Karin e Ino, el chico se detuvo a echarle un ojo a lugar. Aun le faltaban cosas, pero le gustaba como iba la construcción de su mansión.

Su atención, sin embargo fue atraída por una figura que estaba tratando de ver al interior de la mansión. Esto molesto al chico. No habían terminado la casa y ya había mirones. Eso era imperdonable.

Haciendo uso del sigilo que le distinguía, el rubio llego al espía y lo derribo de un golpe, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. Al darle una mejor mirada a la persona se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Primero era un ninja de la aldea de la Llave, un lugar famoso por sus shinobi especializados en robar información y segundo, pero no menos importante, aquella persona se trata de una joven mujer según pudo apreciar Naruto.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? Se me ha presentado una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar-dijo Naruto riendo maliciosamente.

- _ **Solo no digas que no te lo advertí**_ -dijo el Kyubi entendiendo las intenciones del rubio.

 _-Vamos no seas aburrido_.

 _ **-Jugaras con la muerte. Entenderás mis temores.**_

-No te preocupes, no iré con alguien muy peligroso. Solo es una prueba.

Naruto entro a la casa donde fue recibido por Karin, que para el placer del rubio, solo tenía un delantal encima de su desnudo cuerpo.

-Me alegro que ya hayas vuelto. La comida estará pronto-dijo la chica de lentes.

-Pensé que ya lo estaba viendo a semejante delicia-dijo el Uzumaki dándole un beso.

-Aun le falta un poco, mientras tanto yo te daré un baño. Estoy seguro que has tenido un largo día- le dijo Ino vistiendo igual que la pelirroja.

-Creo que me gustaría comer en el baño, sino les importa- dijo el chico para ahora ir a por la rubia y besarle por igual.

-¿Qué tal fue tu día?

-Bastante productivo debo decir. Hinata y su hermana vendrán a vivir con nosotros muy pronto.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. Ya no me sentiré mal por ella.

-A mi no me gusta, deberemos compartir más-dijo Karin.

-No se preocupen por cosas como esa. Cada una es única para mí. De hecho ahora mismo necesito de tu ayuda, Karin. Ha llegado el momento de hacer una pequeña prueba con nuestro proyecto secreto- dijo el rubio.

-¡Tan pronto!-dijo la Uzumaki con notoria sorpresa. –Pero si necesitamos un sacrificio.

-Ya lo tenemos. Atrape a una curiosa que quiso ver lo que no le incumbía y ahora nos será de mucha ayuda.

-¿En serio es necesario que hagas tu experimento? Me parece aterrador-dijo Ino.

-Solo quiero probar la eficacia de ese jutsu. Si no me gusta, lo dejare a un lado-explico el rubio.

-De acuerdo, que sea lo que mejor te parezca.

-¿Y que necesitas que haga?- dijo Karin.

-Quiero que prepares uno de esos sellos que hacen que el resucitado responda a mis órdenes, pero asegúrate de que mantenga su forma de ser. Un cuerpo carente de emociones no es nada divertido.

-Lo tendré en un instante-dijo la pelirroja para ir a los cuartos inferiores de la mansión.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? –dijo Ino.

-Recuerdas la caja que pedí que no debía ser tocada. Por favor tráemela-dijo el rubio.

Naruto considero que debía ser abierto con las chicas que se encontraban ayudándole. Fue por ello que les había revelado algunos de sus secretos, como sus verdaderas habilidades y los planes que tenia para el futuro.

Lejos de asustarse, Ino y Karin se impresionaron por el gran poder que Naruto tenía en sus manos. Las chicas estaban seguras de que el joven podría hacer todo lo que se propusiese y ellas estaban dispuestas a ayudarle.

[Más tarde]

Unos clones llevaron a la kunoichi de la Llave a la recamara de Naruto. Era cierto que lugar ideal para ejecutar el experimento era uno de los sótanos o la casa que había dejado al fondo del complejo, pero si el jutsu funcionaba a la perfección, el entorno de la recama facilitaría la integración de la victima que quería traer.

El Kyubi le advirtió a Naruto que ya estaba llevando muy lejos su odio con ex-compañero, mas el rubio le contesto que hasta que estuviera muerto, el haría todo lo hubiera enfurecido al Uchiha y eso implicaba usar el paquete que le pidió a Ino.

En la caja de cartón que recibió Naruto no parecía haber nada útil. Allí solo se encontraba una bata ensangrentada cuya pertenencia era obvia para Naruto debido al lugar donde le encontró.

Una vez que Karin le facilito el sello solicitado, Naruto pidió a sus chicas retirarse. Ellas no protestaron pues preferían no ser testigos del experimento del rubio.

Una vez que el rubio ubico los implementos del ritual en sus respectivos lugares, el vio con agrado como su invitada despertaba. El chico hubiera odiado que su sacrificio se fuera sin ser consciente del ritual al que pertenecía.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo la kunoichi con algo de mareo en su voz.

-En mi nada humilde morada-le contesto Naruto.

-¿¡Que!?-dijo la kunoichi para entonces tratar de liberarse de las ataduras que impedían su movimiento. – ¡Déjame ir en este instante!

-¿Por qué lo haría? Violaste la privacidad de mi hogar.

-Jajaja. Este lugar tiene un asco de seguridad. ¿Acaso que no sabes que son los sellos protectores?

-No los he puesto aun, pero gracias por la observación.

-Ahora si no te molesta. Libérame.

-No puedo hacer eso, bella dama. Usted es muy importante para mi experimento.

-¿Tu qué?- dijo la kunoichi para luego percatarse de que se encontraba sobre una enorme matriz de sellado. – ¡Espera! ¡Sea lo que sea esto, por favor no lo hagas! ¡Puedo proveerte de mucha información valiosa a cambio de mi vida!

-Lo siento. Conseguiré muchas de ti con tu muerte-dijo Naruto mientras golpea la base del sello con sus manos. – **Edo Tensei** (Resurrección del Mundo Impuro).

-¡NOOOOO!- grito la mujer mientras era cubierta unas cenizas que empezaron a cubrir su cuerpo en su totalidad. El lamento se extendió varios segundos, pero poco a poco cambio de tonalidad, tal como si su emisor fuera otra persona.

El poder del sello usado se disipo cuando el capullo de que envolvió al sacrificio empezó a desmoronarse. La kunoichi de la Llave había desaparecido y había dejado tras de sí una persona completamente diferente. Se trataba de una mujer de unos 30 años, de figura delgada, larga cabellera negra y piel clara, la cual estaba marcada por un tono grisáceo y varias grietas a lo largo de su cuerpo.

La mujer entonces cayó de rodillas y casi inmediatamente llevo sus manos a la cabeza y siguió gritando como si sufriera un gran dolor.

-¿Quién lo diría? Esa serpiente en verdad tenía una forma para invocar a los muertos-dijo Naruto.

 _ **-Y tú tenías que traer a Mikoto Uchiha. ¿Qué ganas con esto?-**_ comento el Kyubi.

 _-No es obvio. Me acostare con la madre de Sasuke. Eso por donde los veas es un golpe al orgullo de cualquiera_.

 _ **-Estas siendo inmaduro.**_

- **Ya veremos que opina ella luego de que la haga mía** -dijo el rubio alistando el sello que había preparado Karin.

Naruto se acerco a Mikoto cuando un resplandor en su bolsillo llamaría su atención. Era el collar dorado que aun mantenía junto a él. La joya azul que lo hacía resaltar, brillaba con una gran intensidad para la confusión del joven.

Al tenerlo en sus manos sintió como una gran energía fluía de él, la cual parecía estar respondiendo ante mujer revivida.

-No entiendo que sucede, pero tengo mucha curiosidad. Veamos que hace esto-dijo Naruto dándole un toque a la mujer con la joya.

Una gran brillo lleno por completo la recamara segando a Naruto, que para cuando pudo abrir los ojos pudo ver como Mikoto Uchiha ahora se encontraba inconsciente sobre el suelo. Ahora la mujer contaba un tono piel más natural, pues se parecía a la tez pálida que ella tenía en las fotos que el Uzumaki había encontrado.

El Uzumaki tomo a la pelinegra en brazos y vio como ella empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Mikoto mientras abría y dejaba ver sus ojos negros.

-Estas en mi mansión-le contesto Naruto.

La mujer se vio confundida y le dio una profunda mirada al rubio.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto Uzumaki- repitió la mujer haciendo énfasis en cada letra para la extrañeza del chico. – Dime, Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

Fin de Capitulo.


	9. Cap 9

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 9**

-Wow, no imagine que ese jutsu funcionaria tan bien. Ella incluso parece normal-le dijo Karin a Naruto, quien en ese momento se encontraba reflexionando en su cama.

-No, el **Edo Tensei** solo consiguió revivirla y lo hizo en un estado no muy bueno. Fue esta cosa lo que logro que Mikoto tomara ese aspecto-dijo Naruto mostrando el collar de oro.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Un poco, pero me dejo sorprendido el poder de esta joya. No solo hizo que ella tomara ese estado, incluso creo que fijo su resurrección de forma permanente, pues no logre deshacer el **Edo Tensei**. Esta demás decir que bajo ese estado el sello que preparaste, ya no funcionaba.

-Que fastidio. Pensé que te sería útil-se quejo la pelirroja.

-Pero no todo está mal. Ella no recuerda absolutamente nada de su pasado o quién era. Solo parece recordar cosas básicas de su quehacer diario.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? Me imagino que se puso toda alterada.

-De hecho es bastante tranquila. Creo que conserva parte de su personalidad original. Fui bastante claro en cuál era su posición. Le dije que actualmente estaba viviendo en mi mansión y que era una de mis amantes. También le advertí que no debía salir y que solo podía interactuar con ustedes dos a menos que le ordene lo contrario. De momento le dije que se encargaría de limpiar la casa.

-Eso es ser cruel-bromeo la Uzumaki.

-Necesito a alguien que se encargue de la mansión y no quiero que ustedes se lleven esa labor. Como no puedo dejárselo a cualquiera, es bueno darle la labor a una persona que puedo controlar a mi antojo.

-Concuerdo con ello.

Ino entonces entro a la habitación y se acostó junto a la pareja.

-Ya he dejado a Mikoto en su habitación. No creo que tengamos problemas con ella-dijo la Yamanaka.

-De todas formas hay que mantenerla vigilada-dijo el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué harás si ella descubre quien era?

-Ella deberá entender que su lugar entre los vivos es junto a mí. Si no le gusta, ella tendrá que conocer las consecuencias. Para evitar riesgos innecesarios mantendremos su existencia en secreto para la aldea y evitaremos cualquier comentario de su pasado. ¿Entendido?

-Sí. ¿Pero no tendrás problemas con Hinata y Hanabi?

-Tendré que hablar con ellas. ¿Ahora que dicen si dejamos las palabras y pasamos a lo otro?- dijo el rubio para que luego sus compañeras asintieran y empezaran a abrazarle y besarle.

[Al día siguiente]

Naruto fue el que se encargo de ver el despertar de Mikoto. Fue a su habitación que encontraba en uno de los sótanos. No es que se tratara de un calabozo, pero el rubio considero que debía haber algunas dependencias que no fueran tan obvias desde el exterior.

Al llegar encontró que la mujer ya se había levantado y ese momento se estaba poniendo el kimono rosado que le había dejado la Yamanaka. Ya Naruto había visto cada centímetro de la piel de la mujer, pero seguía disfrutando del espectáculo que ella le brindaba.

La pelinegra se sobresalto por la presencia del rubio y luego hizo una reverencia ante él.

-Bueno días, Naruto-sama-dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Qué tal Miko-chan? ¿Dormiste bien?-le respondió el Uzumaki.

-Mi cabeza aun me duele un poco, pero pude dormir bien.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Quisiera que habláramos sobre tus deberes.

-Entiendo que me dijo que tenía labores en la mansión, aunque no comprendo que exactamente debo hacer como su amante.

-Tu trabajo es estar para mí cada vez que lo necesite.

-¿Haciendo qué?-pregunto con inocencia la mujer.

-Ya lo veras - le dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a ella y la empezaba acariciar su estomago por sobre su ropa.

-¡Espere…...!-dijo la pelinegra ruborizándose por el toque.

-Puede que no lo recuerdes Miko-chan, pero nosotros hacíamos todo el tiempo.

-¿En serio?- dijo la mujer sintiendo como una mano del rubio llegaba a su senos.

-Así es. ¿Y sabes que es lo que más te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-Esto- dijo él mientras acercaba su miembro aun oculto por los bóxers que vestía en ese momento.

Si bien en la mente de la pelinegra no existía una respuesta clara a que era aquello, su cuerpo si entendía muy bien el mensaje, lo que hizo que la Uchiha sintiera un cosquilleo por todo su ser.

-Seamos algo más específicos- le dijo él mientras removía el kimono que llevaba la mujer para dejar a la vista su escultural cuerpo. El chico se quito su única prenda y se sentó en la cama de Mikoto exponiendo su virilidad hacia la mujer. –¿Que dices Miko-chan? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Yo….

-No hace falta hablar. No prefieres hacer otra cosa- le dijo el joven ofreciéndole la mano. La pelinegra la tomo y con la ayuda de Naruto se sento sobre el miembro que era introducido poco a poco en su intimidad. –¿Sientes esto? Es lo que más te gusta en el mundo.

-Mmm, siiii-le respondió Mikoto mientras sentía como Naruto llegaba poco hasta su interior.

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?-pregunto el joven. La mujer no le respondió, pues aprecio entonces como unos clones aparecían alrededor de ella. –Que eres mía y puedo darte placer todo el tiempo.

Instantes la mujer no solo estaba siendo penetrada por su vagina, sino también por culo y a la vez de daba sexo oral a dos rubio que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?-pregunto el chico mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas en sus estocadas a la una vez matriarca Uchiha.

-¡En el paraíso!-dijo Mikoto mientras los clones delanteros se corrían en su boca.

-Ya lo imagino-dijo Naruto riendo por la ironía de las frase. –Entonces vamos a darte un poco más de ese cielo en el que estas- dijo el chico para entonces venirse y llenar por completo a la mujer con su semen, para luego dejarla agotada en la cama.

-Recuérdalo bien, Miko-chan. Complacerme es uno de tus deberes en la mansión.

-L-lo tendré presente-dijo la pelinegra aun extasiada.

-Ahora déjame traerte tu desayuno. Antes de que puedas rondar por la casa libremente, tengo que encargarme de unas cosas.

-S-si.

Ese día fue resulto bastante ajetreado para el rubio. En primer lugar recibió un paquete de padrino Jiraiya con la información necesaria para poder realizar los sellos que necesitaba para poder blindar su hogar. Era verdad que tenia algo resentimiento hacia el Sannin por haberle ocultado su linaje, pero tenía bastante que agradecerle. Después de todo había tomado aquellos libros que escribía para guiarse en sus conquistas. Habían cierto detalles que pulir, pero en líneas generales, de allí venia su experiencia.

También recibió con gusto unas recomendaciones para que empezara a entrenarse en el jutsu **Hiraishin** (Dios del Trueno Volador) y un libro de kamasutra que se aseguraría de leer con atención.

Luego Naruto realizo cien **Kagebushin** y los dividió en dos grupos, uno se encargaría de poner los sellos recibidos y los otros en entrenar nuevos jutsus. Se sintió un tonto cuando Kakashi le explico que los clones podían acelerar los procesos de aprendizaje, ya que cada clon aprendía de forma individual. Eso le explicaría los dolores de cabeza que tenía cuando disipaba muchos al mismo tiempo.

Usar a tantos clones parecía una labor muy fuerte, pero para el rubio aquello no era nada. La combinación de su alta energía con el Sharingan y los clones, le permitía hacer todo eso sin casi esfuerzo.

[En el hogar Haruno]

-Por favor, cariño. Debes salir de tu habitación. Llevabas allí demasiado tiempo- dijo Mebuki frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

-De ninguna forma. Mucho menos lo hare luego de esa estúpida noticia- le respondió la chica que yacía acostada en su cama bajo varias mantas que apenas le dejaban ver.

-Es la triste verdad. Pero si lo confirmo la Hokage no hay nada que hacer.

-Tiene que ser un truco de ese demonio. De ninguna forma él puede ser el descendiente del Cuarto Hokage.

-Lo siento cariño, pero yo lo he visto y ciertamente se parece a su padre cuando estaba vivo. Creo que es verdad.

-¡LARGATE EN ESTE INSTANTE! -le grito la pelirrosa. –No puedo creer que lo defiendas.

-No lo estoy haciendo. Solo me preocupo por tu salud. Te estás haciendo daño quedándote aquí.

-Déjame sola.

Con esto la madre de Sakura suspiro resignada y se desplazo al comedor de la casa donde se encontraría otro problema que había en su hogar.

-¡Otra vez bebiendo, Kizashi!

-No es tu problema, mujer-hip-dijo evidentemente borracho, un hombre de cabello lila.

-Es suficiente que nuestra hija este encerrada en su habitación para que tú vengas con esta tontería.

\- Yo también estoy preocupado por ella.

-¿Y esta es tu forma de solucionar el problema?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Ahora soy un hazmerreir luego de que hubiera quejado con todos mis amigos de aquel demonio. Ahora creen que soy idiota-hip.

-Ni lo menciones. Yo apenas puedo dar la cara.

-Ese malnacido. Necesita recibir una lección-hip.

-No digas tonterías. Solo debemos olvidarnos de él y asegurarnos de que nuestra hija se recupere.

-Solo espera, yo solucionare esto-hip.

[Más tarde, en la mansión Uzumaki]

El día estaba a punto de finalizar y ya la residencia tenía una nueva habitante. Hinata ya había llegado con sus cosas para instalarse con el Uzumaki. Su hermana también se mudaría, pero lo haría a la semana siguiente.

La joven no tarde para ponerse roja al llegar al lugar, pues tanto Ino como Karin vestían de forma muy ligera y provocadora. Naruto le dijo que no tenía que avergonzarse por ello, pues en ese lugar cada quien podía hacer lo que quisiese.

Ambas chicas le dieron una cordial bienvenida a la peliazul y charlaron amenamente en la cena de bienvenida que se había preparado para ella. Luego de un rato, tanto Ino como Karin se retiraron a sus aposentos para descansar, dejando a Hinata y Naruto completamente solos.

La ojiperla inmediatamente empezó a sentirse nerviosa por la presencia del rubio y empezó a jugar con sus dedos para la risa de Naruto.

-¿Que sucede, Hinata-chan?-dijo el Uzumaki.

-N-no es nada-dijo ella nerviosamente.

-Vamos, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-Es demasiado vergonzoso-dijo la chica toda roja.

-En este lugar la vergüenza no existe-dijo el chico levantarse de la mesa y deshacerse por completo de su ropas. –Ves. No me da pena mostrarme ante ti-dijo el Uzumaki exhibiendo su hombría.

Hinata sintió que se iba a derretir por la temperatura que había tomado su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada. No pensaba que Naruto era tan liberal.

Aunque la peliazul tenía que admitir que se sentía sumamente feliz por poder echarle un ojo al cuerpo de su amado. Luego de tanto tiempo espiándolo, su mente estaba llena de muchas imágenes mentales de él, aunque ninguna contemplaba una virilidad como la que tenía enfrente.

-Tengo un remedio para que te sientas más cómoda- dijo el rubio para empezar a remover las ropas de la Hyuga.

Esta tembló con vergüenza mientras cada prenda desaparecía de su figura, sin embargo no mostro ningún tipo de resistencia. Estaba disfrutando del momento.

Esto está mal, Hinata. Estas ropas ocultan toda tu belleza-dijo Naruto una vez que el cuerpo de la chica quedo al desnudo.

Estas palabras no eran por nada. La hereda Hyuga tenía un voluptuoso cuerpo que era incomparable. El aire de inocencia que tenía le daba una apariencia angelical era la imagen opuesta a la actitud de chica mala que tenían Anko e Ino.

Sin pedir permiso ni nada, Naruto uso ambas manos para sujetas los enormes senos de la Hyuga. Aquellas cosas eran bestiales, el chico no concebía como es que la chica lograba ocultarlos bajo aquel sueter.

-N-naruto-kun, esto es…. -musito la chica que se sentía extraña por las manos del rubio masajeando su pecho.

-Maravilloso ¿verdad?- le dijo Naruto mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que la chica se excitara más. -Hinata, tus senos son increíbles. Me pregunto si puedes hace algo por mí con ellos-dijo el joven para luego susurrarle algo al oído que hizo que la peliazul se pusiera aun mas roja.

Luego de que Hinata asintiera a la petición, Naruto tomo a la chica en brazos y le llevo de forma nupcial a la recamara principal de la mansión.

Ya acomodados en la cama, el chico de barba se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio con gusto lo que empezaría a hacer la ojiperla. Hinata puso sus senos alrededor de la verga Naruto y gentilmente empezó a masajearle haciendo uso de sus atributos. Ella naturalmente se sintió avergonzada por la situación, pero conforme su estimulación continuaba, ella fue perdiendo sus inhibiciones.

Inconscientemente la peliazul empezó a lamer la punta del miembro mientras ponía más empeño al movimiento de subí y baja que hacía con sus pechos. Naruto sabia que aquello haría sentía algo mal a sus otras compañeras, pues aunque ellas tenían senos destacables, no podrían cubrir su virilidad como lo hacía Hinata.

La Hyuga por su parte tenía varios pensamientos en su mente. En primer momento se sentía algo sucia por estar haciendo ese tipo de acto. Claro que no se lo hacía a cualquiera, se lo hacía a su amado Naruto, a quien siempre había amado. También pensó que tal vez era impropio hacer tales cosas a tal edad, pero tenía que ser realista, si el Uzumaki y las demás chicas de la casa estaban actuando de esa forma, era un hecho que ya habían hecho muchas cosas y por ende no había sido la primera opción del chico.

Lo quisiera o no, cuando Hinata recibió la descarga del chico dentro de su boca sintió como algo había cambiado en su interior. Sus esfuerzos por confesársele al chico habían terminado y había sido reemplazada por una lucha por adelantarse de la demás habitantes de la casa.

Cuando Naruto le tomo por la cintura introdujo su pene a través de intimidad, Hinata entendió que todo se resumiría al sexo. Por algo aquella habitación era tan grande. Más que un nido del amor, era un campo de batalla en donde cada una de las parejas de Naruto competiría por demostrar quién era la que lo haría más feliz. Tal como ocurría en ese momento, tendría que soportar de un pequeño dolor para recibir a cambio un placer de otro mundo.

A la peliazul le pareció increíble que estuviera pensando esas cosas en medio de vaivén al que le sometió el Uzumaki, sobre todo porque empezó a sentir como su mente se ponía en blanco con cada embestida que recibía.

Era desconocido para ella que esos pensamientos eran sutilmente influenciados por su consorte.

Naruto tenía en cuenta que Hinata era una chica de naturaleza tímida. No era algo que no le gustara, pero aquello era perjudicial para sus planes. Sin duda se asustaría con Mikoto y la actitud que ahora tenía. Por ello tenía que acelerar su proceso de adaptación a su hogar y a su nuevo yo.

Un Genjutsu fue la forma que había gestado para hacer ese cambio. Era fácil hacerlo en la faena en que se encontraba, pues el principio de ese tipo de jutsu era introducir chakra en el sistema de su objetivo y el estaba introduciendo eso y mucho mas.

Sus actos podrían considerarse totalmente inmorales, pero al rubio poco le importaba y no podía darse el lujo de perder una de sus chicas. Sobre todo al bombón que había resultado ser Hinata. Disfruto mucho el gemido que ella emitió mientras el descargaba su esencia en interior de la chica.

No hubo mucho descanso para la Hyuga luego de ello, pues el chico la hizo objeto de prueba de varias posturas que había aprendido con su nuevo libro. Al final la chica se durmió en los brazos de su "príncipe" luego haber tenido la jornada más intensa que había tenido jamás.

Naruto por su parte no se durmió de inmediato. Estaba tan complacido por cómo iban las cosas, que decidió tomarse un momento para hacer un recuento de sus planes.

El joven sintió que había obtenido una cantidad decente de habilidades, por lo que se aspecto pasaba a segundo plano. Lo único que mantenía en pie era el asunto de conseguir una nueva arma. Naruto reconoció que tuvo suerte enfrentado a Orochimaru y que debía hacerse más fuerte.

Un asunto de gran importancia era averiguar más de la joya que provoco ese cambio en la resurrección de Mikoto. Si en verdad esa joya era tan poderosa, quería usarla en otras personas cuidando que no perdiera sus recuerdos.

Así mismo quería dar un paseo a la tierra de sus antepasados. Uzu resultaba un lugar tentador de visitar y que a diferencia del País del Viento, podría viajar mucho más rápido y sin la necesidad de permisos. Claro que estos resultarían opcionales cuando pudiera dejar unos sellos de **Hiraishin** en sus destinos. Luego si darse cuenta caer dormido, no sin antes pensar en una "buena" forma de presentar a Mikoto ante Hinata.

[A la mañana siguiente]

Hinata despertó sintiéndose rara.

Los recuerdos de la noche empezaron a poblar su mente, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera muy avergonzada y excitada. Sobre todo esto último, debido a que sentía un cosquilleo en su intimidad. En primer momento pensó que Naruto era el responsable, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con la sorpresa de que era una mujer de cabello negro la que lamia con vigorosidad su intimidad.

-Buenos días, Hinata-chan- le saludo el Uzumaki. -Lamento que Miko-chan te haya despertado de esa forma, pero no pude detenerla luego de que le dije que me había corrido dentro de ti. Es muy entusiasta con ello.

-¡Pero si ella es…..!-Hinata callaría para ahogar el gemido que le estaba sacando aquella mujer. La lengua de la Uchiha estaba jugando en lugares que no debía.

Naruto rio un poco y luego le pidió a la mujer que parara y que ayudara a Karin con el desayuno.

-¿Qué tal te pareció tu despertar?-pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Fue raro- dijo la peliazul tratando de enderezarse. Sus piernas aun estaban endebles por la noche anterior. -¿Porque ella hizo eso?

-Todas se ponen intensas si no tienen algo de mí.

Hinata se imagino que significaban esas palabras y que conllevarían en el futuro, para luego recomponerse y hacer una pregunta más difícil al rubio.

-Naruto-kun. Esto sonara raro, pero aquella mujer se parece mucho a la que era la madre tu ex-compañero.

-Estas en correcto. Ella es Mikoto Uchiha.

-¿¡Pero cómo es posible!?

-Tengo muchos trucos. Algunos ciertamente siniestros. Espero que eso no te moleste.

-Para nada. Lo que tú hagas está bien para mí-dijo la chica para el contento del rubio.

-Bien. Ahora bajemos quiero avisarle a todas algo importante.

Fin de Capitulo.


	10. Cap 10

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 10**

[Un mes después]

Ya el retorno del clan Uzumaki era una noticia que había llegado a los oídos de todas las naciones elementales. Después de todo, era algo bastante destacable la historia que tenia dicho apellido.

Dado lo precoz que resultaba el clan cuestión, en principio las potencias ninja no le consideraron como una amenaza que tomar en cuenta, pero dado al detalle de que su líder era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, muchos decidieron prestarle especial atención al suceso.

Fue esto lo que llevo a Naruto a reunirse con el Daimyo del País del Fuego, el cual recibió con gusto al joven que había provisto a su nación de importantes acuerdos comerciales y responsable de la derrota del peligroso Orochimaru.

A raíz de ese encuentro, otro Daimyo también pidió una reunión con él. Era por ello que Naruto se encontraba preparando el equipaje necesario para ir a Suna, pues allí era donde había sido citado por el gobernante del País del Viento.

Si bien sería de esperarse que sus compañeras estuvieran tristes por su partida, ellas ya se estaban acostumbrando al hecho de que el tiempo que pasaba el joven en la mansión era limitado ya que tenía un itinerario bastante apretado.

Esto debido a la técnica que había heredado de su padre. Aprender el **Hiraishin** fue muy fácil para el Uzumaki, que antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba haciendo incursiones por todo el País de Fuego, mientras dejaba a unos clones entrenando en el complejo y otros en sitios más ocultos.

Usualmente era acompañado por Karin, quien le guio por las guaridas de Orochimaru de las que tenía conocimiento y por las que iban encontrando con la información que conseguían. Era un trabajo de búsqueda y destrucción, pues nadie debía saber que ellos estuvieron allí. Eso llevo a la matanza de cientos de prisioneros que aun aguardaban por su muerte ante el Sannin serpiente.

Aquello tambien al Uzumaki a un enfrentamiento bastante complicado a manos de sujeto llamado Suigetsu. No es que se trata de un enemigo fuerte, pero la habilidad que tenia de volver su cuerpo a una forma líquida, hizo que todos los intentos por apuñarlo fueran sumamente complicados. Fue Karin la que le indico que su daga era una buena conductora de chakra, lo que llevo a que Naruto extendiera una cuchilla de Raiton a través de su arma para vencer a su rival y hacerse de su habilidad innata.

Esto hizo que el rubio se cuestionara a sí mismo, pues ya se había dicho que no se concentraría en buscar más habilidades. Luego de un largo cuestionamiento llego a la conclusión de que nunca debía conformarse con el poder que tenia.

Por esa razón el Uzumaki fue a lugares que había visitado cuando era genin. Uno de ellos fue la tienda del curry de la vida, en donde todos sus ocupantes fueron muertos por unos "bandidos" que asaltaron el restaurante. Una tragedia que lamento todo el pueblo en donde se encontraba el establecimiento.

Naruto por su parte se sintió muy contento con el doujutsu de Ranmaru, pues ahora tenía una forma obstaculizar al Byakugan y sensores, según le explico Karin, debido a que aquellos ojos podían crear señuelos de Chakra tan elaborados que podían engañar a los usuarios del ojo blanco. Además el chico gozaba de sus propias habilidades de rastreo, pues el doujutsu podía ver a través de superficies solidas como paredes y rocas. El éxtasis de Naruto por esa nueva habilidad hizo que su ambición creciera, lo que llevo a que cometiera un acto que impresiono al mismísimo Kyubi.

Debido a que la candidata a ser el cuerpo de Orochimaru era portadora de un extraño Kekkei Genkai, el Consejo pido que fuera puesta al servicio del Uzumaki para la replicación de su linaje. Esto parecería una tarea imposible, pues Guren sería igual de rebelde que cuando fue capturada. Su lealtad al Sannin estaba presente y ella advirtió que de ninguna forma aceptaría emparentarse con el "mocoso" Uzumaki.

Naruto pensó en una forma eficiente para someter a la mujer, mas Anko le advirtió que eso sería una labor bastante complicada pues Guren era una kunoichi que había mostrado una gran resistencia ante los interrogatorios a los que fue expuesta en el departamento de inteligencia. Fue entonces que el Uzumaki decidió matar varios pájaros de un solo tiro.

Apenas Guren fue transportada a su hogar, Naruto le asesino sin tipo ningún reparo, quitándole de esa forma su habilidad para usar el Shoton. Luego mediante el secuestro de una aldeana de un pueblo apartado, repitió el ritual del **Edo Tensei** para revivirla.

El proceso le permitió a Naruto confirmar que la joya del collar tenía la capacidad de purificar la técnica de Orochimaru y borrar los recuerdos del resucitado, así como el hecho de que este no perdía la capacidad de ser revivido en caso de que su habilidad fuera robada.

Guren siguió con una actitud fuerte, pero era más abierta hacia el rubio gracias a que este le convenció de que era una esclava de su mansión. La kunoichi de Oto no se vio muy molesta ante ese hecho, pues pronto revelo ser una masoquista. Cosa que Naruto y Anko no dejaron pasar.

Esto llevo a la revelación de la finalidad de otro de los sótanos que tenia la mansión. Cuando la Mitarashi le había comentado a Naruto sobre la posibilidad de tener un cuarto de torturas, el chico no pensaba que se refería a aquellas de índole sexual. Nada severo pues el Uzumaki prefería no dañar a sus compañeras, pero si tenia diversidad en cuanto a los utensilios presentes.

Guren pronto se convirtió en la principal usuaria de un caballo de madera que usualmente era usado mientras le hacía sexo oral a Naruto o recibía azotes de Anko.

La integración de la kunoichi de Kumo al creciente harem Uzumaki no fue única. Pronto le siguieron otras integrantes, que si bien no sufrieron del mismo destino que Guren, igual recibieron tratos muy particulares.

La cara de Hanabi al llegar a la mansión fue poética. No le gusto para nada el ser recibida por una Hinata que solo vestía un minúsculo bikini purpura, el cual era su forma de hacer molestar a la demás, ya que así se exponía su gran delantera.

Esto hizo que por su puesto la inclusión de Hanabi a su nuevo hogar fuera difícil, pues la castaña demostró tener algo de la timidez de su hermana. Naruto sin embargo, no mucho tomo esfuerzo en cambiar este hecho, pues aun pasaba por su mente la idea de que Hanabi era demasiado pequeña para él.

Es más, el Uzumaki podía dedicarse a espiarla todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero no conseguía la misma reacción que obtenía de sus otras chicas. Naruto supuso que tendría que esperar a que la Hyuga creciera, aunque aquello le resultaba un total fastidio para alguien que tenía cierto control sobre el tiempo.

Hanabi no fue la única que resultaba difícil de conquistar. En su visita al recinto Inuzuka se entero que era Hana Inuzuka la chica que había sido propuesta para el compromiso entre los clanes Inuzuka y Uzumaki.

La castaña de maquillaje perruno era la hermana mayor de Kiba y a pesar de tener a tan odioso familiar, la mujer resultaba bastante atractiva. Sin embargo, la joven no estaba nada contenta con la idea de casarse con un desconocido como lo era Naruto.

Si bien aquel compromiso parecía tener serias trabas, Naruto se dio cuenta que la madre de la joven, Tsume Inuzuka, prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada en las reuniones que mantenían. Al chico le pareció obvio que su físico a había dejado embobada a la mujer.

Era cierto que aquella mujer no resultaba una muy buena pareja por el hecho de estar a la cabeza del clan, pero eso llevo al Uzumaki a recordar él porque quería que Hanabi se volviera la líder del clan Hyuga.

Control.

Si además del voto de su clan, Naruto tenía asegurado el de los otros clanes leales a él, tendría un mayor poder sobre Konoha. Por ello su interacción con la matriarca Inuzuka tuvo como principal fin, el ganar el control del clan que dirigía. Claro que eso no implicaba que el rubio no disfrutaría de esa salvaje kunoichi.

La noche en que hizo su movimiento fue divertida para Naruto, debido a que la mujer fue bastante directa en cuanto a lo que quería. No fue necesario ningún tipo de romanticismos. Tsume solo deseaba que el Uzumaki demostrara si era un hombre o no.

La matriarca Inuzuka gozaba de un cuerpo bien tonificado, que a pesar de no tener muchas curvas que relucir, lo compensaba con un trasero firme y una energía acorde a su salvaje personalidad. Ella trato de mantener al rubio bajo su control montándolo al comienzo del acto sexual.

Si bien al chico no le hubiera molestado aquella iniciativa con sus otras chicas, él tenía que dejar en claro a la castaña quién era el que mandaba. Tsume se vio superada por varios **Kagebushin** que le inmovilizaron y amordazaron. Ella se quejo por aquella acción y considero al rubio un tramposo y cobarde. El solo rio y le dijo que se acostumbrara pues el cazaba en manada. Lo cual en vez de encolerizar a la mujer, más bien le encendió aun más.

El control sobre los Inuzuka dio comienzo luego de una ardiente noche para Tsume, a la cual se le había la tarea adicional de convencer a su hija a estar con el rubio por las "buenas".

Aquel detalle era motivado a que la paciencia de Naruto ya estaba colmada con otro de sus objetivos.

Tenten se había vuelto mucho más fría hacia el chico, luego de que ella hiciera una visita a su mansión para quejarse por el hecho de que subestimara el arte de las armas y viera las obscenas ropas que usaban las residentes del lugar. No ayudo mucho el que Naruto estuviera en ese momento sexo con Ino encima de una mesa. Esto llevo a que la castaña catalogara al rubio como una escoria de la humanidad por el trato que él les daba a las mujeres.

No es que ella empezara a vociferar aquella consigna por toda Konoha, pues no era como si quisiera recordar todo lo que vio, pero Naruto no permitiría tal actitud hacia él y mucho menos un rechazo.

Por ello tenía preparado algo especial para la chica del peinado de panda. Se había asegurado de que ella fuera su acompañante en su viaje hacia Suna, pues aquella visita calificaba como misión ante la posibilidad de que se pudieran conseguir beneficios tanto para el País del Fuego como para Konoha.

Demás estaba decir que su encuentro en las puertas de la aldea y el viaje a través del bosque fue bastante silencioso y pesado. Tenten no le dirigió la palabra a Naruto en ningún momento.

A Naruto no le importo este hecho, ya que no intervenía para nada en sus planes. Los cuales decidió comenzar antes de tiempo debido a la agradable sorpresa que se llevo al ver quien era la persona encargada de escoltarlo a Suna.

Se trataba de Temari, la hermana de Gaara, quien abordo a Naruto y Tenten en el restaurante en el que acostumbraba descansar cuando hacia sus visitas a Konoha. Esto llevo a que el grupo tomara un pequeño descanso el mencionado lugar antes de proseguir con su travesía.

La rubia de Suna felicito al chico por la instauración de su clan, ya que con ello había obtenido un alto prestigio, lo que ella consideraba más que justo y necesario para quien había salvado a su hermano menor.

Tenten por su parte sentía que iba vomitar por aquellos comentarios, los cuales tenían un mayor peso por el hecho de que la kunoichi de Suna le había derrotado en el pasado sin siquiera sudar.

Naruto hablo con Temari por un largo tiempo mientras disfrutaban del té y dangos propios del restaurante, mientras Tenten solo se limitaba a escuchar y pensar lo mucho que quería que esa misión terminara.

Lo que no sabían las kunoichi es que toda esa escena era una pantalla del rubio para dar con una abertura en la guardia de ambas chicas. Cuando ellas descuidaron sus bebidas, el Uzumaki uso de sus dos serpientes para verter un pequeño regalo en las tazas de las chicas.

Con la cortesía de Ino y Karin, Naruto había administrado un fuerte afrodisiaco de efecto retardado en ambas kunoichi. De características inodoras e incoloras, en donde ni siquiera Temari, que debía tener una buena idea del sabor original del té de aquel local, podría detectarlo.

Luego de un rato, el grupo reanudo su camino, sin que las kunoichi supieran lo que les esperaba.

El viaje duro hasta el punto en donde la noche ya había caído. La kunoichi de Suna guio a los jóvenes a un sitio de acampada, que estaba bajo una zanja que les proveía de protección y discreción, en donde cada una de las kunoichi se preparo su bolsas de dormir para descansar. Naruto, quien tenía cronometrado el tiempo de acción de su regalo, tomo algo de altura en las paredes de roca y empezó a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Ambas chicas se extrañaron por la acción, mas no tuvieron tiempo para cuestionarla por sus propios conflictos.

Temari fue la primera en sentirse rara, pues su temperatura corporal subió de golpe, lo que provoco que ella instintivamente sacara uno de los pequeños abanicos que usaba para refrescarse. Pensó que la llama de la fogata que habían levantado estaba demasiado alta, pues usualmente las noches en el desierto tendían a ser muy frías. Considero que esa noche no aplicaba dicho suceso, por lo que acto seguido soltó su cabello y un poco de su vestido con el fin de que su abanico le proveyera de más frescor.

La kunoichi castaña estaba en iguales condiciones. Tenten sintió como su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más caliente por un ardor que le sofocaba. Inmediatamente supo que aquella sensación no era normal. Ya había estado en el desierto en otras ocasiones y nunca había experimentado un malestar como el que sentía en ese momento.

Como ella no contaba con un medio para refrescarse como Temari, la castaña empezó desabrocharse la blusa que portaba, mientras trata de darse aire con sus manos. Aquello no le funciono, por lo que la chica pronto procedió a liberarse de sus otras prendas, a la vez que iba la perdiendo la noción de que era observada por el rubio.

La castaña solo pudo percatarse de cuando Temari se despojo de su kimono en su intento de superar el sofoco que le aquejaba, lo que dejo solo con sus prendas intimas de color negro. Tenten le hubiera regañado de no ser por el hecho de que ella también se había desecho de todas las ropas innecesarias.

El afrodisiaco entonces libero su segundo efecto y las chicas sintieron como sus zonas erógenas empezaron a cosquillear con gran intensidad. El estimulo era tal que Temario no resistió la tentación de llevar inmediatamente su mano a su intimidad y empezar a frotarle con gran vigorosidad.

Tenten ya se había bajado sus bragas blancas y luchaba consigo misma para no introducir sus dedos en su vagina antes aquel cosquilleo se extendía al interior de esta y le pedía a gritos que fuera calmado.

Su subconsciente trataba de recordarle que no estaba sola y no podía hacer tal indiscreción, pero aquello no parecía tener importancia ante la inmensa necesidad que estaba experimentando. Tanto ella como la kunoichi de Suna se habían rendido a sus deseos cuando el afrodisiaco revelo su última función. Una ligera capacidad paralizante.

Por ello tanto Tenten como Temari quedaron completamente inmóviles en el suelo, sin ningún tipo de respuesta de sus brazos o piernas. Solo tenían movilidad en sus rostros los cuales no pudieron evitar poner una expresión de total desconcierto.

Lo más comprometedor de la situación era que el afrodisiaco seguía poniendo sus cuerpos a tope. Circunstancia que ahora no podían remediar por si solas.

-Huy, que situación tan penosa- dijo Naruto cayendo entre las jóvenes. -Parece que mis acompañantes tienen inconvenientes.

-¿T-tu t-tienes a-algo que ver con e-esto?-dijo Tenten entre los jadeos que le provocaban su condición.

-Para nada- dijo Naruto descaradamente. -Yo no hecho ni hare nada- dijo él para pararse en entre ellas.

-Por f-favor, t-tienes que a-ayudarme -dijo Temari que al igual que Tenten emitía varios jadeos, mas ella en cambio mostraba una cara suplicante.

-Me pides algo complicado. No tengo la menor idea de que puede ayudarte en este momento-dijo Naruto mostrándose confundido.

La memoria de Tenten entonces empezó jugar sucio con ella y le hizo evocar los recuerdos de cuando visito la mansión del Uzumaki. Puede que las escasas ropas de sus amigas llamaran su atención, pero lo que ocupaba su mente, era aquella cosa que usaba Naruto para mantener a Ino en un estado de casi total éxtasis. Recordaba los gritos de placer que emitía la rubia cada vez que el chico insertaba su virilidad por su vagina hasta seguramente llenar completamente su interior. Era eso lo que podía aliviar esa sensación que invadía su cuerpo.

-T-tu p-pe-pe…-a pesar del fuerte efecto del afrodisiaco, una parte de la kunoichi de Konoha aun se rehusaba a pronunciar aquella oración, no podía caer tan bajo.

Por desgracia Tenten no tomo en cuenta que aquello era una batalla y si en estas no se tomaba una oportunidad, era el enemigo el que las aprovecha.

-¡TU PENE!-grito Temari. -¡POR FAVOR, DAME TU PENE!-exclamo la rubia haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para adelantarse a su rival.

Aun en su estado, la kunoichi de Suna pudo sacar una rápida deducción de los balbuceos del Tenten. Aunque por un momento pensó que estaba degradándose mucho, no le importo aceptar que era lo quería. Su cuerpo tenía una necesidad y debía buscar una forma de satisfacerla.

-Tiene lógica, supongo que esto debe funcionar-dijo Naruto mientras retiraba su pantalón para dar libertad a su miembro. El entonces se acerco a la joven de Suna y termino de despojarle de las prendas que aun tenia.

-E-espera que va a pasar c-conmigo-dijo Tenten que empezaba a envidiar a la rubia.

-Tú dijiste que era una escoria y enemigo para las mujeres, así que tu puedes confórmate con esto-dijo Naruto arrojando a Tenten un consolador de plástico.

El Uzumaki había pedido a Anko el instrumento para provocar a la castaña y hacer que luego rogara por su verga, pero dado que ahora que tenía a Temari. Dárselo era una mejor forma de molestarla, pues el objeto inanimado era por supuesto inútil para la castaña que no podía moverse.

No obstante, Tenten no molesto por aquella burla. Su atención quedo en el acto que empezaron a consumar los rubios.

Naruto acostó de lado a Temari en la bolsa de dormir y luego levanto una de sus piernas para tener el camino libre para una pronta penetración. El joven no quiso darle esperas a la ojiverde e inserto toda su virilidad en la muy mojada intimidad de la rubia.

Evidentemente ella vio incomodada por la pérdida de su virginidad, pero el fuerte estimulo en su interior provoco que eso quedara atrás y que ella rápidamente pidiera mas alivio para el ardor que aun le molestaba. Naruto atendió a su llamado y le dio el mismo trato que les daba a sus demás chicas. Una salvaje arremetida de embestidas que llegaban hasta el fondo del útero de la afortunada.

La cabeza de Temari se nublo con la primera descarga de Naruto. El ardiente Chakra y el Genjutsu que le acompañaba hicieron que la kunoichi perdiera por completo sus sentidos.

El Uzumaki hubiera dado por terminado su trabajo en ese instante, pero dado el efecto del afrodisiaco, la rubia seguía tan activa como si no hubiera sufrido ningún orgasmo. Por ello creó un clon y lo ubico bajo la rubia. Este introdujo su virilidad en la intimidad de la rubia, a la vez que el Naruto original hacia lo mismo con el culo de la joven.

Naruto se aseguraba de que Tenten tuviera una muy buena visión de toda la escena. Sabía que todos sus intento por resistirse cedería ante los gritos de placer de la rubia, cuya dignidad se hacía cada vez menos existente por las suplicas de esta por ser penetrada con mayor intensidad.

Pasados un buen tiempo, el joven de barba dejo a Temari tendida sobre su bolsa de dormir con ambos agujeros rebosantes de semen.

Entonces el Uzumaki le dedico una mirada picara a la chica del peinado de panda.

-Apuesto que quisieras de esto- le dijo mostrándole su erección que aun se mantenía bastante firme.

-T-te lo ruego.

-Lo hare con una condición.

-L-lo que s-sea.

-Tú serás la primera en probar mi nueva técnica. Veremos si es segura para su uso en la cama.

Tenten no presto atención a lo último. Solo sintió como fue levantada por un par de Kagebushin, quienes le pusieron erguida tomándole por los brazos y piernas. Dicha posición provocaba que la chica tuviera vista al frente y que su intimidad se viera totalmente expuesta ante Naruto.

-Muy bien -dijo Naruto para realizar algunos sellos de manos. - **Jutsu de Hidratación.**

La escasa lucidez de Tenten palideció ante lo que apareció ante ella. Cosa que por completo comprendió el Kyubi, después de todo, la chica tenía en frente a un lujurioso que había usado una técnica para aumentar musculatura en su virilidad.

La mente de Tenten se desconecto ante todos los escenarios que se imagino al ver la verga de Naruto. Esta había tomado una complexión similar a la de sus brazos, los cuales por supuesto no eran nada flacuchentos.

La castaña solo reacciono cuando su cuerpo fue invadido. Naruto tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para lograr hacer entrada en la intimidad de la chica. El arrebato de la virginidad de la chica era algo innegable, al igual que lo era el hecho de que ella no podría disfrutar jamás de un sexo normal.

Aunque dolor fue intenso, la combinación de afrodisiaco hizo que toda la cavidad de la castaña se hiciera receptora de un placer que cubrió por completo su incomodidad. A pesar de que Naruto tuvo dificultades para hacer un momento de vaivén, solo muy necesario de un pequeño movimiento para que Tenten manifestara un gran orgasmo.

El Uzumaki ante esta reacción. El había mentido en cuanto el hecho de que Tenten iba a ser primera en recibir aquella técnica, pues fueron Hinata y Karin las afortunadas en hacerlo. La primera por tener unas caderas mayores a de las demás y la segunda por ser la que sugirió en primer lugar aquel uso y no era justo que ella no disfrutara de su sugerencia.

Era una técnica de cuidado, pues Naruto podía apreciar como el estomago de su nueva amante se deformaba por la presencia de su verga. No estaba en sus planes matar a sus chicos con fantasías, pero él no podía evitar poner a prueba su creatividad en esos momentos.

Gracias a su experiencia con Karin, Naruto supo cómo moverse dentro de Tenten y hacer que ella fuera acostumbrándose a la verga en su interior. Luego de varios orgasmos, la chica pudo recibir de un martillante vaivén que le dejo completamente fuera de sí.

Eventualmente las kunoichi recuperaron su movilidad, pero no su cordura, lo que les llevo a ser participes de una de la acostumbradas noches de locura y placer del rubio. Donde la rivalidad entre ellas se hizo partícipe con fin de ver quién podía satisfacer más al Uzumaki.

[Al día siguiente]

El grupo llego a Suna con unas caras muy sonrientes. Temari y Tenten no tenían recuerdos de cómo era que se habían enamorado tan desaforadamente de Naruto, pero a su juicio ellas siempre lo habían estado y el intenso acto de pasión de anoche lo habai reafirmado.

La reunión con el Daimyo del País del Viento fue tan sosa y aburrida como se podría esperar que fuera un encuentro con un político. Entre los asuntos hablados estuvo el que el gobernante preguntara al joven si estaba interesado en casarse con alguna de sus sobrinas.

Naruto gentilmente rechazo la propuesta, pues le explico que por las condiciones de su clan el solo estaba dispuesto a aceptar la mano de miembros de clan y kunoichi de renombre.

El ninja de Konoha en cambio, comento cosas a favor de Suna, esto con el fin de fortalecer la confianza que Gaara le había dado al Daimyo sobre las fuerzas de su aldea. Finalmente discutieron sobre varios acuerdos económicos que beneficiarían a la nación donde se encontraban y al País del Fuego.

A Naruto le enfermaba tanta política, pero esta tenía sus ventajas, debido a que así podía hacer viajes que no necesariamente eran misiones sin la necesidad de tanto secretismo.

Su visita llego a su fin al siguiente día, en donde Temari tuvo que aceptar con tristeza que debía que mantenerse en Suna por el momento, pues ella sería el contacto de Naruto con aquella aldea. Además su relación no podía ser tan evidente, ya que el rubio se imaginaba que Kankuro se negaría. Al Uzumaki no le hubiera importado matarlo, pero debía tomar en cuenta que él no estaría allí como para llenar ese vacío que quedaría en el corazón de su nueva amante.

Naruto le aseguro a la rubia que no le dejaría sola, pues con su visita había vuelto aquella aldea, un punto de viaje rápido de su **Hiraishin**. La rubia se tranquilizo ante la promesa, pero igualmente se molesto con Tenten, quien le presumió que ella si estaría todo el tiempo con su galán.

El regreso de la pareja a Konoha no fue exactamente rápido. El Uzumaki tenía bastante tiempo entre manos como para desperdiciarlo.

Era cierto que varios sabían que él ya dominaba el **Hiraishin** , pero no tenían el conocimiento de que él lo podía usar a un nivel, que le permitía cubrir una área casi continental. Este hecho le permitía ir al oeste del País del Viento y volver a Konoha en el plazo que se le había dado para cumplir la misión sin mayores problemas.

Lo ideal era cubrir un gran territorio y marcar todos los puntos que pudieran ser de interés para el futuro. Por ellos varias docenas de **Kagebushin** fueron usadas para aquella proeza. El chico podía revisar grandes porciones del inclemente desierto evitándose casi todo el cansancio que podía provocar la acción.

Mientras tanto, Naruto podía esperar tranquilamente dentro de una lujosa tienda de campaña que había preparado. Esta no solo tenía una buena cantidad de provisiones, sino que podía ser disfrutada con Tenten, quien ahora no se podía despegar de él.

[Dos días después]

Luego de una intensa búsqueda, los clones del Uzumaki dieron con algo que llamo su atención, o mejor dicho, evocaría las memorias que tenia del monje al cual debía sus poderes.

En lo profundo de un abismo encontró la entrada de lo que parecería un templo bastante antiguo. Luego de indicarle a Tenten que esperara por él, Naruto se dispuso a explorarlo.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le ataco a los pocos pasos de haber entrado en el ancestral lugar, lo que inesperadamente le revelo un poco de la historia de la joya azul que tenía en su poder.

El monje había estado en ese sitio y al igual que él, buscaba algo que pudiera elevar su poder. Su estadía había sido bastante breve, pues el templo estaba minado de todo tipo de trampas y el monje ya estaba en una edad que no permitía recorrerlo. Sin embargo no se fue del lugar con las manos vacías, pues en una de las trampas encontró los restos de un saqueador que había logrado extraer un collar que para él no tuvo mucho valor en aquel momento, pero que ahora tenía gran importancia para el Uzumaki.

Con la idea de que aquel templo era de la clase que él deseaba explorar, Naruto continuó su camino a través de los desgatados y casi colapsados pasillos de la construcción antigua.

Fueron necesarias todas las habilidades que había conseguido para avanzar por aquel endemoniado lugar. El doujutsu de Ranmaru le permitía ver la ubicación de algunas trampas y aquellas que no podía detectar fueron evadidas mediante el retroceso del tiempo. No había lugares inaccesibles gracias al uso del **Hiraishin** y la licuefacción que le permitía hacer el **Jutsu de Hidratación.**

Luego de varias horas de recorrido en el laberintico templo, Naruto llego a una gran recamara que parecía ser el final del complejo. Allí unas antorchas iluminaban con gran intensidad el lugar, algo particularmente raro si se tomaban en consideración cuanto tiempo debía tener el lugar. Un largo camino de piedra estaba rodeado de dos estanques de arena, la cual tenía la particularidad de ser negra. No había que ser un genio para saber que era mejor evitarla. Al final de la habitación había una especie de altar, en donde el Uzumaki diferenciaría tres pedestales delante de un trono de roca bastante deteriorado.

Cada una de las plataformas tenía un cofre encima de ellas, por lo que el rubio no se lo pensó dos veces y lanzo un kunai marcado para teletransportarse con el **Hiraishin** hasta el lugar. Sin embargo una pared de luz corto abruptamente su paso.

- **Ese truco no funcionara dos veces-** dijo una voz tenebrosa delante de Naruto.

Este puso se atención en el trono que ahora yacía detrás de un barrera que impedía al Uzumaki llegar a los cofres. Allí observo como una figura cadavérica empezó a mostrarse. Esta tenía una apariencia fantasmal la cual vestía unos ropajes blancos desgatados. Su rostro estaba completamente demacrado y en las cuencas de sus ojos se podía observar un brillo amarrillo dándole un especial aspecto siniestro al ser.

- **Nadie robara mis tesoros. NADIE-** grito el cadavérico ser dándole un golpe a su trono.

Naruto sintió como la cámara empezó a temblar de forma estrepitosa. El movimiento fue intenso, cosa que preocupo al chico, pues no creía que el lugar no contaba la con la resistencia para aguantar un evento así.

El chico entonces se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el origen del temblor. Los estanques de arena negra estaban agitándose de una forma muy violenta, tanto como para parecer tener vida propia, la arena empezó a llenar el lugar hasta el punto en donde todo el suelo de la sala estaba cubierto por aquel elemento.

Naruto tuvo la rápida reacción de saltar a unas de las paredes antes de ser tocado por las arenas que ahora se había vuelto a ser inertes. El rubio pasó a observar con asombro como de las arenas comenzaron a salir una serie de cadáveres de aspecto deteriorado y pútrido. Algunos portaban cimitarras y otros arcos cargados con flechas, lo que indicaban que evidentemente no tenían buenas intenciones.

 _ **-¿Recuerdas cuando descubrimos que fue Tobirama Senju el que invento el Edo Tensei?-**_ dijo el Kyubi en un tono algo preocupado a Naruto.

-Sí.

 _ **-Pues algo me dice que ahora sabemos de dónde saco la idea.**_

Los primeros zombis empezaron su ataque disparando proyectiles contra el joven. Este hizo unos sellos de mano e hizo que una formación cristal rojo apareciera por encima de sus brazos.

– **Shoton: Escudo de Rubí** \- dijo Naruto para terminar de formar un escudo cristalino que fue suficiente para detener el ataque. – **Katon: Llamas de Fenix** -dijo Naruto para entonces exhalar varios proyectiles ardientes contra las criaturas no-muertas.

Estas no mostraron la menor resistencia y fueron destruidas por la técnica de fuego. Sin embargo, el Uzumaki pronto vio como los zombi empezaron a regenerarse. Luego se percato de que dichas creaturas estaban trepando por la pared y ahora se disponían al atacarlo.

El rubio evadió los tajos que iba contra él y respondió con unos potentes puñetazos que pulverizarían a sus oponentes. – **Futon: Palma de Aire Violento** \- dijo él para lanzar una cuchilla de viento que decapito varios cadáveres andantes. Nuevamente, los esfuerzos fueron inútiles pues todos los "heridos" empezaron restaurarse.

Naruto rápidamente se vio abrumado por la enorme cantidad de enemigos que vinieron contra él. No estaban dándole espacio algunos para contraatacar, aunque no era como si aquello sirviera de algo.

- **Amateratsu** -exclamo el Uzumaki para acceder a una de las técnicas del Mangekyo Sharingan que tenía.

Una oleada de llamas negras arropo a un grupo de cadáveres volviéndolos cenizas. Aquella demandante técnica parecía ser una buena solución su predicamento, pero solo seria por breves momentos pues los cadáveres resurgieron esta vez encendidos por el fuego negro, lo que les hacía peores enemigos.

Naruto apago las llamas y estaba empezando a considerar que debía retirarse del lugar. No tenía una forma de derrotar a aquellos enemigos y se agotaría antes de dar con una.

Luego recordó que aun tenía un truco bajo la manga. Ya lo había practicado lo suficiente como para acceder a él con facilidad y ahora era momento de usarlo.

Con la ayuda de la habilidad innata de Juugo reunió la energía natural y pronto dio paso a su. – **Modo Sennin** \- dijo el Uzumaki a asumir su forma oscura, la cual estaba revestida del poderoso Senjutsu y el Chakra del Kyubi.

Naruto creó un par las **Garras de Chakra** y con ellas empezó a destrozar a todos sus oponentes. El Chakra de su transformación demostró ser la debilidad de las criaturas, pues los cortes que provocaba el Uzumaki, no mostraban ningún signo de regeneración.

- **Shoton: Espadas de Rubí** -dijo el chico para sacar un par de armas cortantes que tenían marcadas el patrón de sello maldito, con las que se dispuso a rebanar cada uno los enemigos que le rodeaban.

La figura etérea del trono se enfureció al ver a sus tropas caer ante el intruso y con un golpe de su mano en el trono hizo que los seres detuvieran su asedio. Luego con un chasquido provoco que volvieran a la arena negra que cubría la sala.

- **Parece que tendré que meter mis manos si quiero acabar con la peste** -dijo el fantasma mientras atravesaba la pared de luz.

Toda la arena del lugar empezó moverse alrededor del ser hasta envolverlo por completo en un gran capullo.

El Uzumaki se puso en guardia ante el ser que saldría del aquella cosa. Un enorme chacal momificado de al menos cuatro metros de largo que tenía a un jinete fusionado en el lomo. Este era una versión en carne podrida del sujeto que estaba en el trono, con el detalle de que ahora solo era su mitad superior y que ahora portabas unas enormes cimitarras negras en cada mano.

- **No saldrás vivo de este lugar. Tú serás parte de mi guardia eterna-** dijo el ser para cargar contra Naruto.

Con el terreno libre de aquella arena, el rubio se lanzo a suelo para esquivar a la criatura que trataría de devorarlo. Su jinete no perdió el tiempo y agito sus armas para lanzar oleadas de arena negra que golpearon a Naruto por la espalda.

Esto resulto increíblemente doloroso para el joven, pues la sustancia parecía pudrir su piel. Una oleada del chakra de Kyubi la aparto, pero no le quito al joven el ardor que provoco el ataque.

- **Pagaras por esto** \- dijo el usuario de senjutsu para entonces preparar un **Rasengan** en cada mano y luego de realizar un rápido acercamiento frente a la criatura, golpeo la cara del chacal con ambos orbes de Chakra. – **Rasenrengan**.

La criatura se resintió seriamente ante el golpe, al punto que parte de su cráneo se vio destrozada.

– **Insolente** \- grito su jinete mientras hacía que el chacal abriera su boca y una esfera de arena negra se formara en su interior. El Uzumaki entonces se vio atacado por una potente ráfaga de arena de tremendo rango.

- **Amaterasu** \- dijo Naruto para responder con su propio ataque de fuego ébano, el cual bloqueo el rugido la criatura en un choque que haría que toda la sala se oscureciera.

Cuando la visibilidad se aclaro un poco, Naruto había desaparecido del rango de visión de la criatura y su jinete, quienes empezaron a buscarlo frenéticamente por toda la sala con el fin de comprobar si el intruso había sido eliminado.

- **Yoton: Rebanador Carmesí** \- con una delgada línea de lava cubriendo su brazo derecho, Naruto realizo un corte limpio entra la unión del jinete con el chacal, dividiéndolos en dos. - **Susano** -dijo el usuario del Mangekyo Sharingan para entonces manifestar en su costado izquierdo las costillas y el brazo de un enorme ser etéreo de color purpura con franjas negras, el cual tomo al chacal.

La bestia trato de zafarse inútilmente de su prisión y no pudo evitar ser aplastada cuando por el **Susano** le hizo pedazos gracias a poder que recibía del Senjutsu de su usuario.

El jinete trato de arrastrarse hasta detrás de la barrera de luz para llegar a su trono, pero Naruto no permitió esto y rápidamente realizo el **Shoton: Lanza de Cristal** para empalar al incompleto cadáver contra el suelo.

Luego su **Modo Sabio** colapso por el esfuerzo causado por usar el **Susano**.

-Yo gano, calaca. Será mejor que te rindas- le dijo el rubio.

- **Eso tú crees. Pero aun en mi condición, mi victoria está asegurada.**

 **-¿** Que te hace pensarlo?

 **-¿Si quiera sabes porque construí este templo? Lo hice para proteger mis más grandes tesoros. No repare en medios para protegerlos.**

-Asumo que esos tesoros están en esos cofres.

 **-Asumes bien. Allí están reguardados varios de los instrumentos más poderosos que ha visto este mundo. La Espada del Rey, un arma con una capacidad de destrucción equiparable a la joya de fuego que le da poder. El Anillo de la Juventud, que puede manipular las fuerzas vitales a su antojo como si tratara de una brisa. Y finalmente, el Collar de la Pureza, que con su poder sobre el agua, puede curar cualquier cosa** \- término el ser con una siniestra risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

 **-Solo mírate, seguramente estarás maravillados por aquellos tesoros que me fueron otorgados hace varios siglos.**

-Pues si lo estoy.

 **-Idiota. Yo nunca permitiré que alguien tome lo que es mío. Me asegure de ello cuando me encerré en este lugar.**

-No estás en posición de impedírmelo.

 **-Jajaja ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Esa barrera no caerá hasta que yo esté muerto y eso es imposible en mi estado. Yo no soy como los otros muertos. Tus técnicas no funcionaran conmigo.**

-¿Estás seguro?

- **Por supuesto. Lo único que puede matarme está detrás de esa barrera.**

-De casualidad es esta joya-dijo Naruto sacando el Collar de la Pureza.

 **-¿¡COMO DEMONIOS CONSEGUISTE ESO!?**

 **-** Estaba por ahí-dijo Naruto en un tono burlón.

 **-Maldición. Pensé que había matado a ese condenado ladrón hace siglos.**

-No te preocupes, si lo hiciste. Y ahora si no te molesta, una de mis chicas espera- dijo el Uzumaki mientras apuntaba la joya contra el ser que intentaba escapar desesperadamente.

Un rayo de luz de la joya restauraría al cadáver a un estado normal, en donde se veía como un vivo cualquiera, lo cual era un tremendo problema para él, que tan solo era un torso cortado con una lanza clavada en el pecho.

Naruto ignoro los gritos mientras se acercaba a la pared de luz que empezaba a colapsar con la agonía de su creador. El Uzumaki entonces se hizo con el contenido de los cofres que no estaban vacios para luego ver como el lugar empezaba a colapsar. Lamentó el no haber conseguido algo más de información, pero abandono el lugar sonriente por sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Fin de Capitulo.


	11. Cap 11

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 11**

Ya bien entrado el atardecer, Naruto y Tenten llegaron a Konoha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gracias al **Hiraishin**. Llegaron a poca distancia de la entrada de la aldea, pues no podía llegar a su mansión sin antes pasar por el puesto de control de la entrada, en donde le llamo la atención el no ver a Izumo y Kotetsu que eran los guardianes del lugar.

Naruto le dijo a Tenten que podía retirarse a su hogar para que preparara su mudanza. El se encargaría de informar sobre la misión y averiguar el porqué la entrada estaba sin vigilancia.

Una vez en la torre de la Hokage, el Uzumaki se encontró una situación bastante particular. Era el equipo Asuma que estaba teniendo una fuerte discusión con Tsunade.

-Esto no puede quedarse así, Hokage-sama. Tenemos que vengar a nuestro sensei-dijo un furioso Shikamaru.

-Es muy peligroso. No puedo permitirles que hagan una locura-le respondió la Senju golpeando su escritorio para imponer su autoridad.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-pregunto Naruto haciendo que todos pusieran su atención en él.

-¡Lo han matado! ¡Esos malditos de Akatsuki han matado a nuestro sensei!-dijo Ino llorando para luego lanzarse sobre el rubio que le dio un abrazo para reconfórtala.

-Naruto, es un alivio ver que ya llegaste-dijo Tsunade. -La situación es la siguiente. No hace mucho, Asuma Sarutobi fue asesinado hace poco por miembros de Akatsuki. El estaba investigando en una misión y fue emboscado.

-¿Quiénes son y donde están?-dijo Naruto muy molesto por el hecho de que hay alguien había puesto muy triste a una de sus chicas. Aunque internamente estaba feliz porque un problema había sido eliminado.

-No tan rápido, Naruto. Tampoco puedo permitir que tú te expongas a ellos. Recuerda que eres uno de los objetivo de su organización.

-¡Pero no podemos permitir dejar este hecho impune!-reclamo Choji.

-Tiene que dejarnos hacer un equipo de búsqueda-dijo Shikamaru.

-Se hará, pero no puedo dejarlos ir así sin ningún tipo de preparación, primero debemos…-la mujer paro de hablar al notar que ya no estaban dos rubios en la habitación. -¿Donde están Naruto e Ino?

[En la mansión Uzumaki]

Sin molestarse en pedir permiso para retirarse, Naruto se transporto con Ino a su hogar, en donde le pedio los detalles en cuanto a lo sucedido. Ella no sabía mucho, pero explico donde habían sido vistos los criminales, quienes se identificaban con los nombres de Hidan y Kakuzu.

En base a la información, Naruto tuvo que admitir que era inútil ir al lugar en donde el equipo Asuma había enfrentado a los Akatsuki, pues era un hecho que el par ya estaba muy lejos.

Además no debía atacarles tan impulsivamente, ya que si bien ellos habían venido por él, no podía permitir que lo atacaran públicamente. No si quería sacar algo de ellos.

Por otro lado, Naruto decidió que era una buena dejar a la rubia tranquila ese día. Estaba seguro que no mostraría la energía que solía tener. Principalmente porque Ino tenía que aceptar que Asuma estaba completamente ido. No podía revivirlo debido a que la noticia de su muerte ya se debía haber extendido y su resurrección no sería algo que fuera bien recibido debido a las implicaciones del Edo Tensei. Además, Naruto no tenía la menor intención de molestarse en tal asunto. A él le convenía que Asuma estuviera muerto.

El Uzumaki entonces volvió a oficina de la Hokage para tratar el asunto y discutir la posibilidad de que le encargaran la misión.

Tsunade se mostro escéptica. Primordialmente debido a que Naruto se fue de una forma que hizo pensar que se había ido a darle caza al par de Akatsuki.

Fue luego de que Naruto diera su informa sobre la misión en Suna que ella dio su brazo a torcer. Igual se vio muy molesta ante la insolencia del joven, pero dijo que consideraría mandarlo junto a un grupo de jounin cuando consiguieran pistas sobre el enemigo.

Aquello molesto a Naruto. Sin embargo tuvo que tragarse su orgullo debido a que no era un buen momento para convencer a la Hokage de darle la misión en solitario. La oficina recibía la visita de muchos shinobi ese día y debía esperar un momento más acorde.

Naruto salió de la oficina decidió volver a su hogar a pie. No solo estaba fastidiado de usar tantas veces el Hiraishin, sino que quería aprovechar la ocasión para visitar a cierta ojirroja.

Un simple vistazo a la residencia de la kunoichi, le hizo saber al chico que Kurenai estaba completamente destrozada por la muerte del Sarutobi.

Naruto tuvo que asumir que la relación de esos dos estaba en un nivel muy alto, como para que la mujer de semblante tan fuerte estuviera en un mar de lágrimas. El joven entonces cayó cuenta en que si el "vengaba" al jounin, tendría una gran forma para entrar en el corazón de la mujer.

Una vez que la noche arribo por completo y todos en Konoha tomaron refugio en sus hogares, Naruto tomo camino a la torre Hokage con el fin de hacer una nueva y más persuasiva visita.

Mientras caminaba el joven no pudo evitar pensaba como debería probar sus nuevas adquisiciones. Específicamente el anillo, pues era el que le causaba más incertidumbre. El asunto de manipular las fuerzas vitales no le quedaba muy claro.

Naruto estaba bastante concentrado en sus pensamientos, pero igual no pudo evitar percatarse de que un par de encapuchados empezaron a seguirle.

No se trataban de shinobi. pues ni siquiera se molestaron en ocultar su pobre presencia. Por eso Naruto no se molesto en prestarles mucha atención. Ni siquiera cuando un dardo se clavo en su cuello.

- _ **Parece que alguien te tiene un gran odio. El veneno que tiene esa cosa es tan poderoso que ni siquiera yo podría curarte. Claro que debido a las habilidades que conseguiste con Orochimaru, es una cosa de niños superarlo**_ -le dijo el Kyubi a Naruto.

- _Entiendo. Entonces_ _es muy grosero de mi parte ignorar a quienes se tomaron la molestia de prepararlo. Veamos de quien se trata_ -le dijo Naruto para luego girarse hacia los encapuchados.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cómo es posible que siga respirando, ese veneno es de los más fuertes del mundo!?-dijo la voz de un hombre muy asustado.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡No debí dejarme convencer en gastar nuestros ahorros en esa porquería!- le dijo una mujer furiosa.

La pareja entonces se dispuso correr para escapar del rubio. Quien sin mucho esfuerzo le atrapo y transporto a una habitación vacía en el antiguo hogar de Mikoto.

-Veamos que fueron los "valientes" que osaron atacarme-dijo Naruto quitándoles la capas que les tapaba, descubriendo con ello a un hombre de extraño cabello lila y una mujer rubia que ya había visto antes, lo que por ende le indicaría la identidad del otro. -Oh. Esto es una verdadera sorpresa. ¿A qué debo la presencia de los padres de mi inútil ex compañera?-dijo Naruto riendo con malicia.

-¡Maldito demonio! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablar de nuestra hija de esa forma!?-grito Kizashi.

-¡Por tu culpa toda la energía que le caracterizaba se esfumado!- le reclamo Mebuki. -Apenas da la cara por estar encerrada en su habitación.

-¿En serio? Seguramente tienen razón. Ya me estaba preguntando porque no dejaba ver su molesta cara por Konoha. Claro que lo que dicen solo demuestra que es una fracasada.

-¡Ella es una kunoichi muy capaz! Es la aprendiz de la Hokage después de todo.

-Pues el titulo no le sirvió de mucho. No importa mucho la fuerza que tengas en el exterior si eres tan patético y débil por dentro.

-¡Es absurdo que seas el hijo del Cuarto Hokage! ¡La aldea debe de ver la clase de monstruo que eres!-dijo Kizashi.

-Lo hará eventualmente, aunque temo que ustedes no serán testigos de ello, ya que como saben atacar a un shinobi de la aldea es un delito muy serio.

-Estábamos haciéndole un favor a la aldea. Ya verás como saldremos de cualquier prisión en la que nos pongan luego de que se sepa la verdad.

-No se preocupen. No tenemos que molestarnos con el papeleo que llevaría denunciarlos. Haremos algo más sencillo, pues ustedes me han venido como anillo al dedo para un cierto asunto que me estaba molestando- dijo el rubio dedicándoles una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Q-qué es lo que planeas?-pregunto Mebuki asustada por la expresión de Naruto.

-Ya verán- dijo Naruto desellando la Espada del Rey de su cinturón.

El arma tenia la forma de una cimitarra. Su hoja era negra, mientras que la guardia y el mango eran de oro. En este último estaba una joya roja incrustada, la cual emitía un curioso calor que pudo percibir Naruto.

Kizashi intento correr al imaginarse las intenciones del Uzumaki, pero ni siquiera alcanzo la puerta cuando el Uzumaki alzo su espada y dejo que ella saliera disparado un haz de energía roja que le fulminaría al Haruno.

Mebuki quedo paralizada por el miedo al ver como su marido literalmente exploto en pedazos haciendo que tanto ella como Naruto quedaran manchados por sus restos.

-Demonios, ¿porque esta cosa no tienen una advertencia de no usar en interiores?- dijo el chico apartándose la sangre de su rostro y dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia, que estaba infartada por lo sucedido. –Ahora es tu turno- dijo el chico mostrando el anillo dorado con una gema verde en sus manos.

-Por favor. El ataque ha sido su idea. Yo no he tenido nada que ver-suplico la rubia.

-Tú estabas junto a él. Eso te hace igual de culpable.

-Te lo ruego. Si yo muero, nadie podrá atender a mi tesoro.

-Es una pena-dijo Naruto liberando el poder del anillo.

La Haruno no pudo hacer nada ante la luz esmeralda que le cubrió por completo. Naruto inmediatamente fue abordado por un intenso agotamiento, por lo que dejo de accionar la joya. Entonces vio con asombro lo que paso a la mujer.

-No esperaba que eso pasara, aunque siento que se le fue la mano a esta cosa-dijo el rubio de barba viendo el artefacto. -Mmmm. Me parece que ya conseguí lo que necesitaba para Hanabi-chan- dijo con malicia.

El rubio entonces tomo a Mebuki y le llevo a una jaula que tenía en el sótano de su mansión.

Luego el joven tomo una ducha para quitarse a la escoria de encima, a la vez que pensaba que no sería nada placentero limpiar aquella habitación.

Al salir del baño se encontró con Karin, quien le notifico que tenían una visita. Naruto le dijo que ya era muy tarde para atenderla, pero la pelirroja le insistió que fuera, ya que no era una persona a la que se le pudiera decir que no.

En la sala de la mansión le esperaba Tsunade, quien tenía asuntos muy importantes que hablar con el Uzumaki.

Ella profundamente preocupada por la actitud que presentaba el joven. Sentía que todo el asunto del clan se le había subido a la cabeza y estaba fuera de control. Le molestaba que el chico hubiera aceptado la propuesta del Consejo para tomar a Guren para su clan y el hecho de que se estuviera apartado de sus deberes como shinobi por cuestiones políticas. Lo de hace un rato, era una señal de que debía ubicarlo en la tierra y conociera su lugar antes de que fuera tarde.

-Buenas noches, Hokage-sama. ¿A qué debo esta inesperada visita?- pregunto Naruto.

-Seré directa contigo, Naruto. Estas yendo por encima de los limites que puedo soportar. Aun siendo el líder de un clan, tienes responder ante mí. Lo que paso en la oficina es algo que no puedo pasar por alto.

-Lamento la situación, pero debe entender que me molesto mucho saber que alguien hizo algo en contra de Ino y mis compañeros. Si no abandone la aldea, fue porque entendí que debía evaluar a fondo la situación.

-Me alegra que lo comprendas, pero aun así has hecho otras cosas que hacen ver mi posición como nula. El Consejo no tiene ningún tipo de autoridad sobre la aldea, yo soy la que está a cargo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello. En muestra de que la respeto como la líder de la aldea, déjenme brindarle algo de beber-dijo rubio dando unas palmadas con sus manos.

-No creas que dándome de beber cambiaras mi opinión- dijo la mujer molestándose un poco.

-Vamos, me han dicho que es una buena cosecha-dijo el chico mientras que vea que su sirvienta llegaba. -Miko-chan, tráenos algo de Sake.

Tsunade entonces vería como una mujer de cabellos negros vistiendo solo con un delantal se acerco con unas copas y una botella de un licor que ella sabía que de excelente calidad. Sin embargo, la rubia quedo en shock al verle el rostro de la mujer en cuestión.

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Acaso esa no es Mikoto Uchiha!?-dijo Tsunade muy sorprendida.

-Me asombra que la conozcas a pesar de haber abandonado la aldea-dijo Naruto sin mucho alboroto.

-¿¡Qué significa esto, Naruto!?

-Solo una prueba de que yo soy el que está al mando-le respondió el mientras le disparaba una descarga del Anillo de la Juventud a Tsunade, para nuevamente se sentirse mareado.

 **-** _ **Ya veo**_ -dijo el Kyubi viendo lo que sucedido en el exterior y en su jinchuriki. - _ **Esa cosa tiene la capacidad de aumentar la energía vital de su portador y al mismo tiempo, tiene la habilidad de compartirla con otras personas.**_

 _-Eso suena como algo de cuidado._

 _ **-No te preocupes por ello. Eres un Uzumaki y mi jinchuriki, tienes energía vital de sobra. Tus dolores son un juego de niños, comparados a los efectos que sufriría alguien normal.**_

Tsunade entonces empezó levantarse desorientada por el resplandor que había recibido e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo iba mal. El **Henge no Jutsu** que siempre mantenía se había disipado junto al **Sello Yin** de su frente, es más, sentía que sus grandes reservas de chakra habían ido casi hasta el suelo. Además noto como sus ropas se sentían extremadamente holgadas.

-Esto no está bien. Toda su belleza se ido completamente-dijo Naruto decepcionado viendo que la Hokage estaba casi tan plana como una mesa de planchar.

-¿¡Que me ha pasado!?- dijo la mujer con horror mientras veía como su cuerpo había sido reducido al que tenía en su niñez.

-Solo te he dado lo que siempre andas persiguiendo. ¿Acaso no querías verte joven?

-¡Respóndeme rápido que me has hecho o….!-dijo Tsunade mientas le daba un puñetazo al Uzumaki.

Por puesto, Naruto ni se inmuto. Tsunade entonces se dio cuenta que toda su fuerza de había ido.

-Supongo que tu sistema de Chakra se ha caído por tan repentino retroceso, pero eso no me importa. Lo que me interesa es el hecho de que esto ya no está- dijo el chico arrancándole a la joven la blusa que vestía.

El jalón provoco que Tsunade cayera sentada en el suelo. Donde al ver que estaba al descubierto, tapo su pecho con sus brazos.

Naruto entonces se concentro y disparo otro rayo contra la rubia, esta vez pensando en que quería que subiera unos años hasta su adolescencia.

Tsunade entonces se volvió algo más alta y gano algo de cuerpo. Sus senos crecieron algo, pero nada parecido a lo que quería el chico.

El Uzumaki volvió a accionar la joya y provoco que la rubia obtuviera una edad como la que usualmente trataba de aparentar, nuevamente sin resultados en área del busto.

Finalmente, Naruto hizo que Tsunade volviera a su adolescencia quedando bastante agotado en el proceso.

-P-por favor d-detente-dijo bajamente Tsunade, quien sentía bastante adolorida por los cambios que le sufridos por las acciones del rubio.

-Entonces explícame cual es el secreto de la poderosa Tsunade. Aquella cosa que hace que todas las mujeres de Konoha te tengan envidia-dijo Naruto burlonamente.

-Y-yo hice una fórmula para que crecieran. Todos se burlaban porque mis senos eran pequeños y quise remediarlo. Además quería que alguien me prestara atención.

-Oh cierto, tú estabas enamorada de Orochimaru. Ya veo porque tu alumna salió tan patética- se lamento Naruto. –Es deprimente ver como una mujer que se dicen ser las fuertes de todas, se dejan rebajar por un amor no correspondido-dijo Naruto lamentándose. –Mmmmm ¿Sabes qué? Luego de ver todo lo que ha sucedido, he decidió darle una nueva oportunidad a alguien que sinceramente ya no quería ver en mi vida. Espero que a nadie le importe no verte por un rato-dijo Naruto dedicándole una siniestra sonrisa a la Hokage.

[Horas después]

Fue fuerte olor lo que hizo que cierta pelirrosa despertara.

Ella recordaba que hasta hacia poco se encontraba en su habitación, como lo había estado últimamente. Sus padres le decían que debía salir, pero ellos no entendían que el dolor que había en su corazón. No era por la muerte de Sasuke. Era por el hecho de que su mentora le había traicionado al exponer al demonio como un héroe.

Fue todo ese encierro lo que llevo a que su mente y sentidos estuvieran lo suficientemente entorpecidos, como para no sentir cuando alguien entro a su casa y posteriormente a su habitación, para ponerle en un Genjutsu y luego llevársela.

Sakura entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de apariencia sospechosa. Aquello inmediatamente le altero. pues también noto que estaba completamente desnuda y colgada del techo con unos grilletes.

Buscando al causante, encontró a una pelirroja de lentes. Esta era Karin, quien le había acercado un ungüento fuerte olor para que saliera de su letargo.

Viendo su cometido cumplido, la pelirroja devolvió el objeto a uno de los aparadores del lugar, donde Sakura vio con estupor todo tipo de instrumentos metálicos. Algunos que guardaban bajo llave en el Departamento de Inteligencia por lo crueles que resultaban.

Luego su atención fue a tras de contendedores de gran tamaño, el suficiente para albergar una persona, los cuales estaban cubiertos por telas negras evitando que se viera que lo que contenían.

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que dijo Sakura. -¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!?-grito ella alterada a verse en tan precaria situación.

Ella trato de forzar la cadena, pero estas absorbían Chakra, lo que aunado a todo su tiempo de inactividad le hacían sentir muy débil.

-Hola, Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto poniéndose frente a ella vistiendo el traje con el que vino al mundo. -¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Estás cómoda?

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿¡Te has vuelto demente!?-dijo la pelirrosa toda alterada.

-Depende de cómo lo veas. Yo solo estoy buscando de pasar un buen rato.

-¡Suéltame en este instante!

-¿O qué?

-O ya verás lo que te sucederás. Sabía que eras un demonio, pero no pensé que tuvieras este tipo de perversión. La Hokage sabrá de esto.

-Si lo hará, pero no de la forma que crees-dijo el paseándose frente al chica. -Ahora bien, ese no es el asunto que nos interesa. El punto a tratar eres tú, Sakura-chan.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! Tú perdiste ese derecho.

-Me gusta llamar a mis chicas así. ¿A ti te gusta Karin-chan?-dijo viendo a la pelirroja.

-Me encanta- le respondió ella.

-¡YO NO SOY NI SERÉ NUNCA UNA DE TUS PUTAS!-reclamo Sakura.

-No seas de esa forma, Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto manteniendo un tono amigable. -Estoy seguro que te gustaría serlo. Por ello te he traído. Quiero hacerte una muy buena oferta.

-No quiero nada de lo que me ofrezcas.

-Solo escucha. Te doy dos opciones. La primera consiste en que hare que pierdas todos los recuerdos que tienes del equipo 7 y lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Con eso serás una kunoichi totalmente nueva. Sin los molestos rencores y pesares que obstaculizan todo el potencial que tienes.

-¿Por qué harías eso?-dijo Sakura sintiéndose algo tentada por la propuesta.

-Espera. Tienes que escuchar la segunda y mejor opción. Esta implica en que seas completamente mía. Abandonaras por completo tu puesto de kunoichi y solo me servirás en la mansión.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Yo jamás aceptaría tal cosa! ¡Es mas no aceptare ninguna de las dos!

-No seas boba. Esto es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte. Ni siquiera quiero llegar a pensar en la tercera opción-dijo el señalando una esquina de la habitación, donde estaba una cubeta llena de un liquido rojo.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Sakura perturbada por las posibilidades.

-No quieres saberlo- le dijo el chico cínicamente. –Pero para que veas que estaba preparado para en caso de que te negaras, he preparado varios "argumentos" que te convencerán de tomar una de las dos opciones- dijo Naruto para dirigirse a la primera de la cajas.

Naruto removió la tela revelando ser una jaula en donde estaba siendo retenida una joven rubia inconsciente, que en primer momento Sakura no reconoció, pero que luego identifico como la Quinta Hokage debido a algunas fotos que había visto de la Senju.

-¿¡Tsunade-sama!?-dijo la pelirrosa con estupor.

-Correcto-dijo Naruto afirmando con su mano.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Solo he hecho realidad la mentira en la que ella vivía. Hay que admitir que es bastante hermosa en este estado.

-Es cierto, pero… ¡TSUNADE-SAMA TIENE QUE SALIR DE ESA JAULA!-exclamo ella buscando que la Sannin reaccionara.

-¿Salir? Pero si ni siquiera está cerrada-dijo dándole un toque a la jaula haciendo que esta se abriera. -Tsunade-chan, por favor ven a mi lado- le indico a la joven para que ella abriera sus ojos, se levantara y saliera del lugar poniéndose junto al rubio.

-…..

-Te preguntaras como es que ella esta tan tranquila. Bien, puede que sus senos no estén bien desarrollados, pero tiene un trasero espectacular. Muéstraselo, Tsunade-chan.

Sin vacilar la rubia se dio la vuelta y le enseño culo a Sakura que no solo quedo impactada por la facilidad en que la poderosa Hokage había accedido a tan desvergonzada petición, sino porque se percato de que de la intimidad de la mujer brotaba una gran cantidad líquido blanquecino.

-Lo siento. Parece que ella olvido limpiarse. ¿Qué tienes que decir a ello, Tsunade chan?-dijo Naruto tomando la cabeza de la rubia.

-Me encanta estar llena de Naruto-respondió la Senju en un tono lascivo con la lengua fuera.

-¿C-cómo es que ella…..?-dijo Sakura profundamente decepcionada por la actitud de su mentora.

-No puedo decirte todos mis secretos, pero como podrás ver, Tsunade disfruta mucho de su nuevo amo. Tal vez es mejor que pasemos al segundo argumento para orientarte en tu decisión- el chico entonces revelo el contenido de la siguiente jaula.

En esta Sakura reconoció inmediatamente a Shizune, incluso cuando sus ojos estaban tapados por un antifaz y en su boca tenía una mordaza. Ella estaba retenida por varias ataduras que la mantenían completamente inmovilizada y tenía varios vibradores encendidos en su vagina, culo y senos. Más que por algún vano intento por escapar, la pelinegra se mantenía en un constante agite por los continuos orgasmos que sufría.

-Realmente Shizune-chan fue alguien que traje de último momento, pero no podía dejarla de lado para este evento-dijo el rubio sonriente. – _Además ella sería la primera en notificar de la desaparición de Tsunade-_ pensó.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso? Ella te veía como un hermano menor-dijo Sakura sin evitar derramar una lágrima por estado de su amiga.

-Pues ahora lo hará de otra forma, pero será para un momento distinto.

-¿En serio crees que me doblegare luego de ver lo que le has hecho a ellas?

-Para eso está el último argumento-dijo él para sacar destapar la ultima jaula.

La Haruno se sintió bastante confundida en ese instante, la persona que veía era muy familiar, pero era imposible que fuera quien pensaba que era.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? No reconoces a tu madre- dijo el chico mientras sacaba de la jaula a una niña de unos 10 años, con el cabello rubio y ojos llorosos. Naruto la mantenía desnuda con las manos atadas en la espalda y con una mordaza en su boca -¿Qué te parece esta apariencia para Mebuki? Yo le encuentro bastante adorable-dijo él para agacharse y lamerle una mejillas haciendo que la pequeña temblara.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-reclamo Sakura tratando de zafarse nuevamente.

-Tienes razón. Ella apenas me enciende. Aunque claro, estoy seguro que si pruebo que tan estrecha es, puede que cambien opinión-dijo Naruto para levantarle.

-¡No te atrevas!-dijo la chica poniendo todas sus fuerzas para liberarse.

-Tú tranquila. Una vez que veas como ella disfruta- dijo el poniendo a la niña encima de su virilidad.

-Te lo suplico. Hare lo que quieras, pero no le hagas nada.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-dijo Naruto deteniendo su acto.

-Sí-dijo Sakura ya agotada por su esfuerzo.

-Mmmmm. Puede que te haga ese favor. Todas mis chicas reciben un buen trato, ¿sabes?

-Solo no le hagas ningún daño a mi madre.

-De acuerdo, no le hare nada si tú no quieres- dijo Naruto dejando Mebuki en manos de Karin. –Pero eso nos lleva a otro punto. Sakura no se si lo has notado, pero estas bastante fuera de forma, incluso diría que tiene un rollitos extra- se burlo el chico.

La pelirrosa se sintió humillada por ese comentario, pero tenía que admitir que era la realidad. Su madre no preparaba platillos exactamente bajos en calorías y con todo su encierro, era evidente que había ganado algo de peso.

-Necesitaras algo de adiestramiento antes de ser digno de mí.

Ella solo bajo la mirada y asintió ante la declaración.

-Oh cierto. Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de cumplir el hecho de que nunca más serás una shinobi-dijo el dándole la señal a Karin para que alistara una inyectadora que fue clavada en el brazo de Sakura, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar.

La sustancia administrada empezó a provocarle un inmenso dolor que hizo que la pelirrosa empezara a retorcerse en sus ataduras. Naruto con un chasquido hizo que los grilletes se soltaran y que la Haruno cayera en el suelo donde empezó a gritar por el extremo ardor que sentía en su cuerpo.

-Un pequeño dato. Esa droga quemara por completo tu sistema de chakra. Agradécele a Ino por su participación en su creación.

Mebuki lloro al ver como su hija estaba sufriendo de forma tan cruel. En parte culpaba a Kizashi de su situación, pero no podía evitar pensar que el tenia la razón sobre el demonio.

Naruto termino realizo un par clones que se encargaron llevar a las Haruno a sus nuevos aposentos. El resto de su tratamiento tenía que esperar, ahora que terminar de tomar el control sobre la oficina de la Hokage.

[Días después]

Manejar la nueva forma de Tsunade fue más complicado de manejar de lo Naruto que esperaba. El Uzumaki literalmente tuvo que llenarle de su Chakra con el fin de recuperara un poco de su niveles de poder natural. Con estos restaurados, la Senju pudo recuperar el **Sello Yin** , ya que ella no había perdido los conocimientos para usarlo. El problema era que su cuerpo había "olvidado" cambios como ese debido a la regresión que sufrió.

Así mismo, la Hokage logro recrear nuevamente la medicina con la que había adquirido sus colosales senos. Claro que Naruto no desperdicio la oportunidad de hacerse de esta para potenciar a algunas de sus chicas.

Shizune fue sencilla de tratar. Siendo una solterona que necesitaba de un hombre en su vida, fue fácil someterla. Decidió llevarla a su adolescencia, pues realmente en su condición normal no ofrecía mucho si se le comparaba con otras como Anko.

Pero todos pensamientos los tenía que hacer a un lado. Ahora mismo estaba en una misión de suma importancia. Tsunade le había "permitido" que buscara a los Akatsuki por cuenta propia. Por lo que él junto a docenas de Kagebushin peinaban el País de Fuego a la búsqueda de los que iban por él.

No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, pues a las horas de comenzar su búsqueda sintió cuando uno de sus clones fue destruido por una guadaña de tres hojas, lo que le hizo saber que había dado con su objetivo.

Rápidamente se transporto hacia aquella posición gracias un pequeño sistema que había creado, el cual consistía en que cada una de sus replica llevaba una papeleta con el **Hiraishin** , la era soltada una vez que el clon lo permitía o era destruido.

Fue gracias a esto que se evito una caminata innecesaria al bosque en donde se encontraba el dúo Akatsuki.

-Vaya vaya. Parece que nuestro objetivo vino a nosotros. Esto nos ahorrara tiempo y dinero-dijo Kakuzu al ver a Naruto aparecerse frente a ellos.

-Jashin-sama estará feliz de tener su sacrificio-dijo Hidan sacando una estaca de metal de su abrigo.

-Creo que estas equivocado, tipo raro. Soy yo quien tiene que agradecerle a tu Jashin-sama. En verdad me hizo un favor-le respondió Naruto.

-No te burles mocoso- reclamo el Akatsuki.

-No en serio. Me quitaron una gran piedra del camino. Si no fuera que somos enemigos, le invitaría un trago-dijo el rubio mientras sacaba la Espada del Rey. –Es una lástima que tenga que matarlos.

-Buena suerte intentándolo- se burlo Hidan. –Ahora te las veras con el dúo inmortal de Akatsuki.

-Entonces probemos que tan merecedores son de ese título-dijo Naruto mientras dejaba salir un haz del luz de su arma hacia peliplata.

Un instante después aquella área del bosque quedaría teñida en rojo por la repentina explosión del cuerpo de Hidan.

Kakuzu quedo pasmado por lo sucedió a su "compañero", pues tuvo que imaginarse que en ese estado, ni siquiera su habilidad le permitiría seguir con vida. Si lo seguía estando, seguramente estaría sufriendo enormemente.

-Me lo pensé bien y decidí que no quería el poder de ese sujeto. No soy un masoquista como para querer una habilidad en donde tengo que herirme a mí mismo para dañar a los demás- dijo el Uzumaki mientras apuntaba su arma contra el Akatsuki restante. –También escuche cual era la tuya y sinceramente me molestaría que esos hilos pudieran hacer ver como un bicho raro-dijo para lanzar una descarga de su espada.

Kakuzu fue arrojado a través el bosque por fogonazo de energía, la cual le dejo seriamente herido. Cuando Kakuzu pudo levantarse, observo como su brazo izquierdo fue completamente eliminado junto a sus mascaras de Agua y Viento, las cuales cayeron muertas juntos a los corazones que contenían.

Naruto entones arremetió contra el Akatsuki con otro ataque de su arma. El Akatsuki respondió haciendo uso de su máscara de Trueno, la cual disparo el **Raiton: Carga Negativa** contra el haz de luz carmesí.

Ambas técnicas chocaron estrepitosamente, pero fue la del rubio la que salió victoriosa, haciendo que Kakuzu perdiera otro corazón con el impacto de la descarga de energia.

El ninja renegado entonces entendió en ese momento que no era rival para el chico y su espada, pues la energía de esa arma era tan fuerte que estaba impidiendo que el regenerara su extremidad perdida.

Kakuzu intento incinerar al jinchuriki con las mascaras que le quedaban, pero Naruto pudo evitar con facilidad el ataque que arraso una gran parte del bosque gracias al uso del **Hiraishin**.

Fue en ese momento que el Uzumaki decidió ponerle fin a la batalla, por lo que arremetió contra el Akatsuki y le apuñalo en el estomago con su espada. La tremenda energía que emitió el arma oscura provoco que el cuerpo de Kakuzu fuera reducido a solo cenizas y diera por finalizada la pelea.

-Me encanta esta espada-dijo Naruto viendo la Espada del Rey.

- _ **Lo malo es que te irás con las manos vacías**_ \- le dijo el Kyubi.

-Temo que si-le respondió el rubio examinado la escena que había creado. No había nada que rescatar de los restos de los Akatsuki, aunque entonces noto que el arma guadaña de Hidan había sobrevivido. –Es bonita, pero no estoy seguro que me sea útil-dijo el chico revisándola con detalle.

El cable extensible que portaba le hacía un arma bastante práctica y las tres hojas aumentaban su letalidad. Sin embargo, lo que más llamo la atención de Naruto fue un mecanismo bastante raro que se encontraba en el mango. Al parecer las hojas tenían la habilidad de absorber sangre y dirigirla a una pequeña botella que se encontraba en un compartimiento del arma. Naruto considero que sería un arma útil si deseaba matar a alguien para luego revivirlo con el **Edo Tensei** , por lo que decidió conservarla.

Una revisión más minuciosa del arma le llevo a encontrar otro compartimiento, en el cual consiguió un mapa bastante raro. El chico no reconoció nada de él en aquel momento, por lo que decidió guardarlo para compararlo con los archivos de la aldea a donde ahora tenía acceso pleno.

Luego procedió a sella la guadaña y regresar a la aldea para dar por terminada su misión en solitario.

[En la mansión Uzumaki, horas después]

Luego de dar el aburrido e innecesario reporte de la misión y decirles a los miembros del equipo 10 que su sensei estaba vengado, en donde Shikamaru y Choji se molestaron por no haber podido hacer nada, Naruto fue a ver los avances de su ex-compañera.

-¡A eso llamas una montada! Tienes que ponerle más energía-dijo Anko dándole unos azotes a la espalda de la pelirrosa que estaba encima de Hinata, la cual mediante un consolador le tenía penetrada analmente.

-Vamos, Sakura-san. Debes mostrar más esfuerzo-dijo la ojiperla dándole unas nalgadas.

-Ya basta. Duele mucho-le respondió la pelirrosa en lágrimas.

-Esto no es nada frente al pene de Naruto. Así que menos quejas y más vaivén-le exigió Anko volviéndole a golpear.

-Nada mal sigan así. En unas semanas estará lista- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Por favor no me dejes aquí. No resistiré todo esto- le dijo Sakura.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Primero tienes que hacer tus ejercicios y no cambiare de parecer a menos que….

-¡Dilo! ¡Hare lo que sea!

-¿Estás segura?

La chica asintió por lo que el rubio les dijo a sus otras chicas que alistaran a Sakura y que la llevaran a su habitación. Con esta orden la joven fue aseada y arreglada, lo que fue un alivio para ella. Luego a Sakura le pusieron una venda en los ojos y una especie de cinturón en sus caderas que la chica no detecto muy bien que era, pero supuso que era el mismo aparato que había usaba Hinata para molestarle.

Poco después fue llevada a otra habitación, una que olía y tenía un ambiente mucho mejor que el del calabozo en donde estaba.

-Muy bien, Sakura-dijo Naruto. -Lo que harás es sencillo. Necesito que hagas que una de mis chicas tenga un orgasmo. Una vez que lo hagas serás recompensada.

-E-entiendo.

-Ahora quitemos esto-dijo Naruto mientras dejaba ver a la Haruno a su objetivo que estaba atado en la cama.

La pelirrosa sintió su corazón salirse al ver que la persona a quien tendría atender era su propia madre que seguía en su estado de niña. Se sintió peor al confirmar que lo que tenia puesto era un dildo.

-No puede ser. Me dijiste que no le harías daño.

-Y no lo he hecho.

-Pero…..

-Tú dijiste que haría lo que fuera. Ahora haz tu tarea o vuelve a tus ejercicios. Creo que Anko ya tiene preparada una nueva rutina para ti.

-No te preocupes, hija- dijo Mebuki entre lágrimas. -Todo esto es culpa mía y si debes hacer esto para aliviar tu sufrimiento, aceptare lo que hagas

Sakura lloro por las palabras de su madre y lentamente se dirigió hacia la cama. Ella vio el pequeño cuerpo que tenía Mebuki que era muy parecido al que ella tenía a cuando entro a la academia. Dudosa la pelirrosa acerco el trozo de plástico a la vagina de su madre y empezó a introducirlo en la cavidad.

Mebuki no pudo evitar mostrar la incomodidad de aquella acción, con unas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Una vez que la pelirrosa hacer encajar por completo su accesorio, ella empezó a hacer movimientos lentos en interior de la pequeña, mientras trataba de no sollozar al ver el disgusto que sufría su madre.

 _-¿Sabes lo que es lo más gracioso, Kyubi? Yo nunca le dije que debía usar esa cosa. Pudo haber usado la lengua como lo hacen las demás_ -le dijo Naruto a su compañero, quien rio en respuesta.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para madre e hija, quienes esperaban que la intimidad de ultima reaccionara ante el estimulo y pudiera tener el no tan esperado orgasmo.

Mebuki tuvo que forzar sus pensamientos con el fin de tratar de excitarse más. Fue increíblemente difícil de hacer, pero al final tuvo imaginarse que en verdad estaba disfrutando lo que hacia Sakura. Su hija era una chica muy hermosa y tenía una buena figura, pero ella era una mujer y no podía disfrutar del contacto que estaban teniendo, mucho menos a aquellas condiciones. Sin embargo tenía que ignorar todo eso por el bien de ambas

Finalmente la niña rubia tuvo un fuerte espasmo que le indicó a Sakura que su madre había llegado al climax, el provoco que esta quedara completamente agotada en la cama.

Sakura se retiro con cuidado el dildo de su madre y luego le mando una mirada furiosa a Naruto.

-Ya, ya, Sakura-chan. Sé que ha sido un momento difícil, pero ya verás que tendrá su recompensa- dijo él para usar su anillo en Mebuki volviéndola una adolecente para el asombro de Sakura. –Ahora que te parece si vamos al evento principal.

La pelirrosa aceptando que toda lucha era inútil, se quito el dildo para luego ponerse en cuatro en la cama. –Por favor se gentil-dijo ella cuando su giro al rubio.

Naruto logro apreciar como en los ojos de Sakura no había luz alguna. Se rio internamente al darse cuenta que había quebrado por completo su espíritu.

El joven entonces tomo las nalgas de la pelirrosa y sin mucha demora introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de la chica. Debido a los anteriores tratos, ella no se vio tan perturbada por la pérdida de su virginidad. Por el contrario se vio complacida cuando Naruto aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Luego de excitar adecuadamente a la Haruno, el rubio volteo a la chica para que quedaran cara a cara y activo su Sharingan. Sakura no reacciono ante este y siguió recibiendo las arremetidas de Naruto como si nada.

Naruto sintió que no había gracia alguna en someter alguien sin emociones como estaba actuando Sakura. Por ello se encargo de reescribir su persona por completo. Para ello solo fue necesario borrar todo sus recuerdos con su doujutsu y luego llenarle con su Chakra.

Aquello provoco que el sistema de Chakra Sakura se restaurara parcialmente. Dado que ahora sería la energía de Naruto la que correría por él y no la suyo propia, no había riesgo alguno en que ella se "restaurara" como kunoichi. Ella ahora pertenecía al rubio en cuerpo y mente.

De eso se encargo Naruto mientras hacía que Sakura olvidara todo rastro de su antigua vida. Con cada recuerdo perdido, la pelirrosa fue ganando más vida y cediendo al ritmo que marcaba su nuevo dueño.

Como no bastaba de una sola descarga suya, el Uzumaki se encargo de que tanto la boca como el culo de Sakura estuvieran ocupados recibiendo su virilidad gracias a los clones que convoco.

La pelirrosa sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció ante la nueva energía que ahora corría dentro de ella. Cosa por la cual empezó moverse por sí misma en la búsqueda de placer al que estaba volviéndose adicta.

El rubio exploto toda la lujuria naciente en la pelirrosa, haciendo que ella lamiera la intimidad de su madre a la vez que se encargaba volver a esta otra de sus esclavas dándole por el culo. Con todo lo sucedido, Naruto vio propio darle una buena utilidad a la otra Haruno.

En el transcurso de la agitada faena el Uzumaki vio con curiosidad como la forzada interacción entre madre e hija de hace unos momentos se había vuelto más natural y apasionada. Esto se debido más que todo a que ambas querían hacerse de la semilla de Naruto que estaba en interior de la otra.

 _-Mmmmmmmmm_ -expreso Naruto, haciendo que el Kyubi le prestara atención.

 _ **-¿Que sucede? ¿No lograste tu objetivo?-**_ pregunto el Kyubi al sentir a Naruto algo raro.

 _-Es que luego de ver toda esta me ha entrando una gran curiosidad._

 _ **-¿Sobre qué?**_

 _-¿Qué tan hermosa era mi madre?-_ dijo el rubio provocando queel Kyubi se ahogara por la impresión al imaginarse cual eras las intenciones de su jinchuriki.

Fin de Capitulo.


	12. Cap 12

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 12**

[En un lugar desconocido]

-¿Ya confirmaste las bajas, Zetsu?-pregunto el holograma de un hombre pelinaranja con varios piercing en su rostro.

-Así es, líder-sama. Conseguí los restos de Kakuzu y Hidan / **los volvieron mierda** -respondió un hombre bicolor unido a una planta venus.

-El Jinchuriki del Kyubi está siendo una mayor molestia de lo que esperábamos. Tenemos que encargarnos cuanto antes de él.

-Yo lo hare-dijo el holograma de un hombre ojeroso.

-No quiero que tus problemas personales interfieran con la misión, Itachi. Necesitamos al Jinchuriki vivo.

-No se preocupe. Cuando yo termine con él, deseara estarlo.

[Días después, en la Mansión Uzumaki,]

-Interesante. Entonces Ame es el lugar al que corresponde el mapa que encontré- dijo Naruto mientras veía lo que le señalaba Karin en un mapamundi.

-Es correcto-le respondió la pelirroja. -Puede que sea difícil conseguir mapas del lugar, pero recuerdo que Orochimaru tenía bocetos de cómo era más o menos ese pueblo. Luego de varios días analizando lo que me diste, he llegado a la conclusión de que ese mapa corresponde a la infraestructura de Ame.

-¿Y ese loco serpiente no tenía un mapa completo?

-Le era imposible hacerlo. El gobernante de Ame mantiene una fuerte vigilancia sobre su aldea con jutsu basado en la lluvia, el cual le permite monitorear todo el lugar. Incluso las serpientes que usaba Orochimaru eran descubiertas.

-Curioso.

-¿Y por qué te interesa este lugar? No solo esta devastado por la guerra, sino que allí vive uno de los shinobi más temibles. Salamandra Hanzo.

-Que yo sepa, en este momento está en paz, por lo que resulta raro que no tenga tratados de comercio con Konoha y Suna para recuperar su economía- dijo Naruto en base a lo que había visto con los Daimyo. –Además su ubicación me hace pensar que esta en un punto muy conveniente.

-¿No entiendo de que hablas?

-Estoy diciendo que Ame es la base de Akatsuki.

-¡Hablas en serio!-dijo la pelirroja impresionada. -¿En qué te basas?

-Solo analicemos la información que tenemos. Por lo que me dijo Jiraiya, El País de la Tierra perdió a sus Jinchuriki. Sabemos que atacaron a Gaara en el País del Viento y esta demás decir cómo me han atacado aquí en el País del Fuego. Todas esas naciones comparten limites con Ame por lo que no es difícil imaginarse que Akatsuki ha usado a esa aldea para transitar con libertad por las fronteras.

-Veo a que te refieres.

-Esto también lleva a pensar que el líder de la organización está en esa aldea, lo que es bastante bueno, ya que así podría deshacerme de una vez de esa maldita organización.

-Eso sería maravilloso. Así no tendrías que dejarnos solas tanto tiempo-dijo al pelirroja mientras le daba un abrazo al torso desnudo del rubio. De hecho ambos estaban completamente sin ropas.

-Tienes razón. He estado algo disperso con ustedes. Debería tomarme un buen descanso-dijo el rubio respondiéndole a la chica con un intenso beso. Luego el escucho una campana que indicaba que era la hora de la comida. –Primero hay que recargar energías, luego tendremos algo de diversión.

Naruto y Karin fueron al comedor de la mansión en donde las Haruno se encontraban acomodando los platos para las demás comensales. Ellas se habían vuelto las principales sirvientas de la mansión, teniendo como principal responsabilidad el mantener limpio el lugar. Cosa que no era nada sencilla cuando los habitantes del lugar literalmente tenían sexo en cualquier parte y dado que estas tenían la orden de limpiar los desastres con sus lenguas.

Ellas no se oponían mucho, pues de todas formas cualquiera de las otras habitantes de la mansión buscaría la semilla de Naruto sin la necesidad de que este se los pidiera. El detalle era que ellas hacían la limpieza vestidas con unos trajes de maid que dejaban al descubierto sus partes íntimas, provocando que su obsesión resultara más humillante.

Lo mejor era que las Haruno tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para su labor, pues su trabajo era de tiempo completo. No era necesario que dieran la cara en la aldea, ya que se ha extendido el rumor de que los Haruno habían acompañado a su hija a una misión en el extranjero y por lo tanto no se sabría de ellos en un buen tiempo. Una de las grandes vventajas de dominar la oficina de la Hokage.

Otra parte del servicio de la mansión era la recién integrada Ayame. El Uzumaki se aburrió de estar comprando para llevar la comida de Ichiraku y considero conveniente tener a una cocinera fija en la mansión.

Su contratación fue extravagante como todo lo que hacia el rubio, ya que el también determino que nadie más debía de disfrutar de su plato favorito. Por ello asesino al viejo Teuchi y se quedo con su hija que ya tenía todo sus conocimientos culinarios.

Si bien la muerte "natural" por paro cardiaco que sufro el viejo destrozo a la joven castaña, el "Chakra" de Naruto demostró ser una cura eficiente para el dolor de su nueva chef. Resulto un beneficio que ella también tuviera conocimientos de otros platillos para hacer mucho más variado su trabajo.

La cura para el dolor del rubio también se extendió hacia la jounin de ojos rojos que recibio una visita para ser reconfortada por su perdida. Si bien Kurenai, logro leer las intenciones de Naruto tomando como base lo que sabía del compromiso de su alumna, ella no pudo contra la habilidad en Genjutsu que había desarrollado el joven. La posterior dominación de la pelinegra, llevo a que Naruto descubriera un inquietante detalle sobre ella.

La Yuhi estaba embarazada.

Esto trajo un sinfín de cuestionamientos al Uzumaki, ya que no tenía una clara idea de que hacer.

Era verdad que su harem había sido autorizado justamente para a la restauración de su clan, pero él no estaba tan deseoso de tener hijos. Por algo sus chicas hacían uso de conocimientos de kunoichi para evitar el embarazo, pues eso era algo que se les enseñaba desde temprano en la academia como una forma de evitar inconvenientes en el cumplimiento de su servicio.

La idea de deshacerse del bebe resulto desagradable incluso para él, aun cuando era un hecho de que era de Asuma. Allí fue cuando el Kyubi entro en escena y le sugirió un pequeño procedimiento.

Este consistía en que debido a que la Yuhi no tenía mucho tiempo de gravidez, Naruto podía usar su Chakra para convertir al bebe en propio. No sería un cambio al 100%, pero al menos la criatura podría nacer con rasgos del Uzumaki.

Naruto considero que ese no era el mejor de los planes, pero al menos evito la tarea de criar a un bebe ajeno. Como la madre no había dicho de su estado a nadie, no fue difícil hacerlo pasar como propio.

Otras cosas si fueron a mejor cuando en mitad de la noche, Naruto encontró a una pequeña colada en su habitación tras haber tenido una buena sesión con Hinata.

Se trataba de la hermana menor de la peliazul, quien al parecer había cedió ante todas las presiones que se daban en la mansión. Naruto vio con algo de risa como la ojiperla se deleito con su virilidad haciendo uso de pequeña boca.

El no le interrumpió cuando ella intento hacer que vagina soportara al gran miembro que portaba.

Era claro que el rubio debía actuar y usar su anillo para hacer que ella creciera, pero él no quiso dejar que el esfuerzo de Hanabi fuera en vano.

Naruto tomo a la castaña y le hizo quedar en la posición 69 con el fin de que la intimidad de esta quedara en su rostro. Luego el rubio empezó a estimular los precoces labios de la joven Hyuga para prepararlos para el evento principal.

Hanabi no pudo resistir el gran trabajo de lengua de su futuro esposo y termino viniéndose en varias ocasiones sobre la cara del joven. La castaña tomo la misma timidez de su hermana al momento de que Naruto elogio cosas como el sabor de sus jugos o lo bien que se sentía su coño.

Con ayuda de sus dedos Naruto preparo aun más la intimidad. Fue una tarea especialmente complicada para Hanabi, pues ella debía estar en posición de recibir cuatro dedos para poder digna de su objeto de deseo.

Una vez que el Uzumaki determino que castaña estaba lista, le empalo con su verga en un gentil, pero certero movimiento. Este fue suficiente para dejar completamente desactivada a la Hyuga que ni siquiera pudo darle una ronda de placer a Naruto.

El joven de barba entonces puso las cosas justa para él y uso el Anillo de la Juventud para hacer a Hanabi una adolescente de las mismas condiciones de su hermana.

La peliazul por supuesto no permanecer dormida luego de sentir el escándalo que montaron los dos amantes. Los inconvenientes de Hanabi para aceptar la verga de Naruto, pasaron a ser problemas para dejarla ir. La castaña mantenía una posición de vaquera para permitir que la gravedad le diera las fuerzas para permitir que Naruto golpeara su útero con la intensidad que ella anhelaba.

Hinata pronto le recordó que ella no era única que podía disfrutar de tal bien y le quito su puesto en el momento en que la castaña bajo su guardia tras un orgasmo.

Debido a que sería imposible para Hanabi mover a su hermana por medios normales, esta se dispuso a molestarle chupando sus senos con gran intensidad. Como Hinata también estaba recibiendo las embestidas de Naruto en su intimidad, no fue difícil hacer que cediera por completo.

Hinata se quejo de aquel trato ya ella no podía aplicar lo mismo a Hanabi, cosa que hizo que esta se sintiera mal. Si bien la castaña había desarrollado unas buenas curvas con su crecimiento, seguía atrás en el departamento de su pecho.

El Uzumaki les dijo a ambas que había una solución muy sencilla al problema y esa era la formula que había desarrollado Tsunade. Esta hizo que por casi arte de magia la delantera de la castaña tomara unas enormes proporciones. Naruto no la usaba con todo el mundo, solo con en casos urgentes como consideraba que eran Tenten y Sakura.

El Kyubi gano nuevos traumas mientras trataba de no ver como las Hyuga peleaban por la posesión de la verga del rubio potenciado por el **Jutsu de Hidratación** con sus senos. Aunque claro que su lado pervertido no le permitió que ignorara las otras cosas que se daban en el complejo Uzumaki gracias a su jinchuriki. Era obvia la influencia negativa que el chico tenía sobre las chicas y sus comportamientos.

Fue era divertido de ver como Tsume obligo a su hija Hana a vestir y actuar como si fuera uno de los canes que criaban para que se fuera adaptando a su nuevo amo.

A Naruto que le gusto la iniciativa de la líder Inuzuka y le recompenso con una intensa sesión de sexo, en donde la mujer también disfruto dominado a Mikoto, pues hacia mucho que deseaba hacer que esa cara bonita y amable diera unos cuanto gritos.

El papel de Hana le encanto tanto al Uzumaki que él decidió que la Inuzuka debía quedar en esa forma y le puso en un Genjutsu para que actualmente actuara como un perro. Después de todo, la mansión necesitaba de una mascota, la cual fue más o menos de agrado de todas.

Aquello se debido a que Hana adquirió el mismo amor que las demás por la semilla de Naruto y no dudaba ni un segundo en meter su rostro en la intimidad de las todas aquellas que hubieran consumado alguna relación con el chico. Era algo molesto, pero las chicas se lo perdonaban a ver como Haba movía la cola que le había sido puesta en el trasero.

Otro caso de cambio extremo de actitud fue el que tuvo Hinata, quien impuso su mando sobre las demás chicas de la mansión. Solo Ino y Karin podían escaparse de su autoridad al ser las cómplices más comprometidas con la causa del rubio.

Incluso Anko que era considerada como la más sádica de las amantes del rubio, podía verse bajo los pies de Hyuga que no dudaba en usar sus conocimientos sobre los tenketsu para doblegar a quienes no respetaban los turnos de sexo con Naruto. Su dominio se hizo peor cuando ella tomo posesión de un pergamino de Tenten, en cual guardaba vibradores de todas formas y tamaños.

La castaña negó su pertenecía, pero Hinata le saco la verdad activando todos sus centros de placer y haciendo que probara cada uno de los juguetes, para además dar una muestra a las demás de que los secretos no estaban permitidos.

Ino sabía que ella solo estaba molesta por el hecho de que Tenten había recibido unos senos más grandes que los suyos.

De cualquier forma, esa actitud resulto ideal para Naruto cuando requería de algo de privacidad. Como en esos instantes, cuando estaba con Karin, a quien le tenía contra una pared mientras azotaba su virilidad contra su interior.

-Mas rápido-clamo la pelirroja mientras Naruto sujetaba la cadera de la pelirroja y ponía más potencia en sus estocadas.

La pelirroja entonces sintió como la caliente esencia de su amado se alojaba en su interior. Naruto luego la deposito en la cama y se arrojo sobre ella para seguir con otra ronda.

-Dime Karin-chan. ¿Qué tal vas con esa habilidad que tienes con las cadenas.

-D-de maravillaaaaaaa- trataba de responder ella mientras era nuevamente llenada por el chico.

-¿Crees que yo pueda usarla?

-Por supuesto. No es como el **Ojo de la Mente de Kagura**. Es menos demandante y podrás usarlo sin problemas por la sangre Uzumaki que portas.

-Dame una demostración para que ver que tal funciona- dijo Naruto mientras llevaba su mano a un sello que tenía en los brazos. Con este podía llamar a los servicio de la mansión por medio de un pequeño shock que recibían en sus cuerpos.

Pocos Sakura llego a la habitación reluciendo su atuendo de maid y sus ahora enormes pechos.

-A su servicio, amo-dijo la pelirrosa dando una reverencia.

-Muestra tu inútil trasero- ordeno Karin en tono agresivo.

-Como guste, madame- dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta para agacharse y da vista completa a su parte posterior.

Actualmente casi todas las amantes del Uzumaki podían darles órdenes a las sirvientas de la mansión, ya que estas accedían sin rechistar a sabiendas de que eso era lo que quería su amo.

Naruto activo su Sharingan al momento que empezó a escuchar las indicaciones de Karin.

-En primer lugar se requiere de un buen control de chakra para formarlas- dijo la pelirroja mientras su mano se cubría con varios eslabones de cadena sueltos. –Luego tienes que verlos a todos como un único objeto-dijo ella mientras hacía que los eslabones se unieran. – El resto es sencillo. Solo se tiene manipulan como si fuera una cadena real- declaro ella mientras le daba un latigazo al trasero de Sakura y esta chillaba por el golpe. –Lo mejor es que incluso pueden cambiar de forma….- dijo ella mientras cubría de esquirlas la cadena, para luego cambiarlas a simples bolas de metal que se introducirían en la parte posterior de la pelirrosa que estremeció por la acción. -….según tu necesidades- dijo el ella para hacer un picara sonrisa.

-Me gusta- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de la cama. –Supongo que necesitare mucho control para usarlas así que necesitar de esto-dijo el joven para entonces pasar al **Modo Sennin**.

-Guau, Naruto. Te ves muy ardiente en ese estado. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos de esa forma?

- **Lo siento, pero este poder no es para esas cosas** \- respondió el Uzumaki con una voz que hizo que ella se excitara más por el poder que emitía. – **Ahora veamos** –dijo el haciendo los mismo que le había dicho su chica.

El primero visualizaría unas diminutas cuchillas y luego las uniría por un fino, pero fuerte alambre. – **Ya veo. Necesitare práctica** \- dijo él mientras empezaba a sentir algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Sucede algo?

 **-Sí. Hay un Chakra poderoso fuera de la aldea y creo que estuvo en la mansión.**

-¿Desde cuándo detectas chakra?

- **Es cosa del Modo Sennin. Cada vez que lo uso aprendo más de él-** dijo el chico mientras tomaba un pantalón. – **Necesito ir a revisar. Ahora vuelvo**.

-De acuerdo- respondió la pelirroja mientras veía como Naruto desparecía con el **Hiraishin**.

Ella entonces jalo de las esferas que estaban en Sakura para desaparecerlas.

-Chicle, dile a Ayame-chan que quiero unas fresas con crema.

-A la orden, madame.

-Y que no se te olvide que tú eres el plato- dijo la Uzumaki divirtiéndose por cómo podía tratar a su sirvienta.

[En las cercanías de Konoha]

Naruto pronto arribo al sitio en donde había detectado el Chakra que llamo su atención. Para su infortunio no dio con nadie. Aquel que buscaba ya se había ido.

Pero entonces encontró algo fuera de lugar. En un árbol cercano estaba un trozo de tela apuñalado por un kunai, justo por encima de un pergamino extendido.

Aquello no hubiera despertado en lo más mínimo la curiosidad Naruto, de no ser por el hecho de que el trozo de tela contenía el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. El cual era, para empeorar la situación, de uno de los estandartes que había en la mansión.

Tomo el pergamino y salió disparado a su hogar. Allí solicito todas chicas que tuvieran habilidades rastreadoras que hicieran una investigación exhaustiva por todo el complejo.

El resultado dejo un muy mal sabor de boca en el Uzumaki, pues descubrió que el sitio había sido minado de sellos explosivos

Todos fueron removidos antes de que ocurriera una tragedia, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que sus chicas estuvieron en peligro ante ese misterioso atacante.

Las Inuzuka pronto encontraron el origen de la brecha en el complejo, el cual era, para el desagrado de Naruto, la lapida de piedra que pertenecía al templo Uchiha que estaba en el complejo.

Ni el doujutsu de Ranmaru ni el Byakugan de Hinata pudieron ver que había debajo del lugar, por lo que Naruto en un arranque de ira, destrozo la loza con un golpe del esquelético brazo del **Susano**.

Esto revelo una recamara oculta que se extendía hasta varias decenas de metros por debajo del complejo. Allí Naruto también encontró varios pasajes que seguramente llevaban al exterior de la aldea, los cuales eran obviamente el medio que había sido usado por el perpetrador para infiltrarse en su hogar.

A raíz de esos hechos, Naruto no tuvo que leer el pergamino que le dejaron, para darse cuenta que el culpable tras la brecha no era otro que Itachi Uchiha, que era el único que podría haber tenido conocimientos de aquella sala. Además las intensas llamas negras en una habitación del sitio también delataban que había estado allí.

Naruto activo su Mangekyo Sharingan y se deshizo el **Amaterasu** para ver qué era lo que el Uchiha había tratado de destruir. Esto se trataba de un antiguo monumento de piedra que tenía escrito una especie código a lo largo de su superficie.

Una rápida lectura dejo más que impresionado al Uzumaki, ya que en esta hablaba de todos los secretos de los Uchiha y como era el desarrollo del doujutsu que tenían. Ahora tenia presente el riesgo de usar el Mangekyo, aunque parecía que a él no estaba pasándole mucha factura. De todas formas no importaba, pues ahora tenía en mente que había una forma de aumentar su poder.

Para la suerte del Kyubi, Naruto no mostro interés alguno respecto a lo de controlar a los Bijuu, pues según el Uzumaki, resultaba más provechoso que estos fueran aliados por cuenta propia.

Otros cosas resultaron ilegibles, por lo que el rubio pensó que necesitaba de otro elemento para poder leer el monumento con total claridad.

Luego Naruto se digno a revisar el pergamino que le había sido dejado por Itachi y encontró que era una invitación a una pelea privada. Ponía la dirección de un sitio a las afueras del País de Fuego.

El Uzumaki solo rio ante la provocación, pues si el Uchiha buscaba guerra, tenía que estar preparado para lo que le esperaba.

[Días después, en el refugio Uchiha]

Cumpliendo con la fecha de la citación Naruto llego a la instalación Uchiha abandonada que le había sido indicada por el miembro de Akatsuki. Le sorprendió que tal estructura permaneciera en secreto, debido que resultaba muy evidente desde el exterior.

Naruto entro al lugar vistiendo un simple pantalón rojo con tobilleras negras y unas sandalias del mismo color. Resultaba ridículo el uso de camisas debido a su estilo de vida y lucha. Sus armas estaban selladas a los lados de su pantalón y en unos sellos invisibles que tenía en los brazos.

-Veo que tienes el valor de dar la cara-dijo una voz sentada en un trono al fondo de una enorme habitación de piedra.

-Por supuesto, no uso ataques a traición como tú-le contesto Naruto.

-Es pena que no te gusten- le respondió Itachi a la vez que la puerta de la sala era bloqueada por su compañero Akatsuki.

-Curioso. En la carta dijiste que esta sería un encuentro privado.

-No creas que tendrás la mínima consideración, pedazo de mierda-dijo Itachi en un tono de voz muy molesto, mientras activaba de una su propio Mangekyo Sharingan.

- _Es raro ver a Itachi tan furioso, aunque yo también lo estaría si alguien reviviera a mi madre solo para volverla una esclava_ -pensó Kisame mientras alistaba su espada Samehada.

-Es obvio que ya sabes de mi pequeño secreto. No importa, ustedes no saldrán con vida de aquí-dijo el rubio alistando su doujutsu.

- **Katon: Dragón de Fuego** -dijo Itachi lanzando unos proyectiles en forma de dragón contra Naruto. Este lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, para luego ver como se acercaba en su dirección un objeto vendado que viajaba en el interior del suelo.

- **Doton: Viaje Submarino Bajo Tierra** -dijo Kisame para salir e intentar golpear a Naruto con su masiva espada.

Naruto le respondió con una patada que logro apartar el arma antes de que esta manifestara unas múltiples y letales púas. Sin embargo con aquel toque sintió como una pequeña parte su Chakra fue extraída.

Aquel momento de distracción fue aprovechado por Itachi que en una carrera a gran velocidad, haría un combo de golpes en el Uzumaki, en puntos los suficientemente precisos para sacarlo de equilibrio y luego hacerlo chocar contra una pared.

Luego Itachi se posiciono junto a Kisame y preparo unos Shuriken. – **Katon: Uñas de Flor de Fenix** -dijo el pelinegro para lanzar los proyectiles en llamas.

El ninja renegado de Kiri en cambio arrastro su arma por el suelo a gran velocidad, haciendo que trozos de baldosa y rocas salieran despedidas a gran velocidad.

- **Doton: Colmillos de Tiburón Terrestre** -dijo Kisame para arrojar un montón de filosas esquirlas sobre el jinchuriki.

Ambos jutsu se combinaron y luego impactaron en Naruto provocando una explosión en la pared que hizo retumbar el edificio.

Los ninja de Akatsuki entonces vieron que su ataque había sido infructuoso, pues al disiparse el humo ellos vieron una pared de hielo que estaba frente a su oponente.

-¿Creyeron que no me prepararía para la batalla?- dijo Naruto deshaciendo el **Hyoton: Pared de Hielo.** –Incluso reviví a alguien solo para matarlo de nuevo- dijo él mientras blandía una enorme arma que Kisame reconoció en el acto. -Veamos qué les parece esto. **Suiton: Misil Dragón de Agua** \- dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a correr y dejaba tras de sí un clon que fue el que realizo la mencionada técnica.

Mientras saltaba Naruto montaba la cabeza del dragón para ganar impulso y usar con todas sus fuerzas el arma del que era el demonio de la niebla.

Kisame fue el que intercepto la Kubikiribocho y el Suiton con su propia espada. Itachi en cambio se lanzo contra el Uzumaki con la intención de decapitarlo con un kunai.

El Uchiha logro el cometido la acción, pero un estallido le revelo que aquello era solo un **Kagebushin**. Itachi no comprendió como paso tal detalle por alto teniendo activado su doujutsu. Luego al buscar al real, encontro que Naruto estaba en el techo.

-Cómanse esto- dijo el Uzumaki mientras soltaba una multitud de bombas venenosas.

- **Suiton: Barrera de Agua** \- ataco Kisame para levantar una gran pared acuática que atraparía las bombas antes que de esta explotaran y esparcieran sus toxinas.

-Esto está durando mucho-dijo Itachi mientras ordeno que cuatro clones suyos fueran por el Uzumaki.

El rubio se soltó del techo justo antes de que los clones se desestabilizaran y ejecutaran una explosión suicida. El rubio entonces uso la cobertura de humo para dejar caer una lluvia de shuriken de cristal.

-Sabia que él tenía muchos trucos, pero esto es ridículo- dijo Kisame, que esquivaba los proyectiles rubí.

-Mantente centrado- le dijo Itachi mientras centraba el lugar de caída del Jinchuriki. – **Amaterasu** -expreso para crear un mar de llamas negras que se abalanzaron sobre el rubio.

-Dos podemos jugar ese juego. **Enton: Dispersión** -dijo Naruto para provocar que las llamas abrieran un espacio seguro para él. – **Enton: Golondrina** –siguió para lanzar unas shuriken atraves del fuego negro, que viajaron por el aire a gran velocidad hasta casi dar a los Akatsuki.

-¡El también domina el Mangekyo Sharingan! El líder tiene que saberlo- advirtió Kisame.

-No es necesario. El será vencido en este lugar-respondió Itachi mientras se cubría con una capa de chakra naranja.

-Estas abusando mucho, Itachi. No aguantaras el uso de esa cosa.

-Ya el camino que elegí fue derribado. Al menos tengo que asegurarme que lo planee él, también caiga- dijo el Uchiha mientras un ser etéreo naranja se manifestaba a su alrededor.

-Hagas lo que hagas, yo ganare- dijo Naruto entrando en el **Modo Sennin**.

-Dame algo de tiempo. Terminare esto de un golpe-dijo el Uchiha a su compañero.

-De acuerdo- le respondió el Akatsuki cargando contra el Uzumaki.

- **Cadenas de Adamantina** -dijo Naruto mientras manifestaba de una mano una línea de eslabones en contra de Kisame, quien tuvo el suficiente tiempo de reacción para absorber la cadena con Samehada.

-Necesitaras más que eso-advirtió el hombre azul.

- **¿Qué tal esto?-** respondió el usuario de senjutsu extendiendo una cadena hasta la Kubikiribocho que estaba al otro lado de la sala, para halarla hasta sus manos con las suficiente velocidad para detener al ninja renegado.

-No creas que por llevar esa arma eres tan bueno como un espadachín de la niebla.

- **¿Pero qué dices? Yo soy mejor. Sello de Intercambio-** dijo Naruto para que la espada de Zabuza, fuera intercambiada por la Espada del Rey, la cual brillo con un intenso color rojo que provoco que el arma viviente del Akatsuki chillara y saltara de sus manos.

-¡Samehada! ¿¡Qué significa esto!?-dijo Kisame desprotegido.

- **Que me tiene miedo. Tu incluso deberías estar helado por él-** le respondió el Uzumaki usando su mano izquierda desnuda para apuñarla a Kisame. – **Hyoton: Prisión de Hielo** -dijo para congelar por completo al sujeto azul y luego darle una patada que le hizo pedazos. – **El pescado congelado no es de buena calidad** \- se burlo el chico llevando su atención hasta Itachi que había manifestado al torso superior de un ser naranja que presentaba algunos tejidos musculares.

-Lo siento, Kisame. Esto acabara esto de una vez. **Yasatama Magatama** \- exclamo mientras el **Susanoo** que había formado arrojaba una triada de tomoe formados de Chakra a gran velocidad.

El usuario de senjutsu respondió haciendo aparecer uno de los kunai especial del **Hiraishin** en sus manos, con el cual desplego un sello en el aire que absorbió el jutsu del Uchiha.

Itachi no supo con exactitud a donde desvió Naruto su ataque, pero el sonido de una explosión le revelo que no había sido muy lejos.

-Esperaba más de ti, Uzumaki. Se suponía que tu salvarías al Sasuke de la oscuridad-dijo Itachi mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

 **-Decidí que era mejor tomar su lugar en las sombras y volverme mucho mejor** -respondió Naruto.

-¿En serio crees que podrás con la maldición que llevaban los Uchiha? Al final serás consumido.

 **-No va a ser de esa forma. Todos caerán ante mí.**

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Itachi para clavar en su cabeza un kunai explosivo, haciendo que esta volara en pedazos junto a sus ojos.

La acción también activo unos sellos que había dejado en su cuerpo, los cuales dieron comienzo a una reacción en cadena que provoco que todo el lugar empezara a venirse abajo. Una digna última jugada que podría llevarse a cualquier shinobi, con la mera excepción del que estaba en ese el lugar.

- **Debiste planear algo mejor** -dijo Naruto para regresar el tiempo hasta antes que el Uchiha empezara a hablar. Luego contuvo la respiración provocando que todo empezara a moverse en cámara lenta.

Con esto, el Uzumaki extendió una cadena y decapito al Uchiha con un rápido movimiento. Luego con la cabeza en su mano, Naruto emitió una fuerte carcajada pues el último plan de Itachi había fracasado.

- **Fuiste patético, Itachi Uchiha.** **Tuviste la oportunidad de eliminarme de un solo golpe, pero la desperdiciaste. Estoy seguro que detuviste tu atentado cuando viste a tu mami viva. No te preocupes. Ahora yo la podre verla todos los días atraves de tus ojos** \- dijo el rubio para usar su espada y lanzar un rayo de energía contra el cuerpo de Itachi para activar los explosivos destinados a destruir el lugar.

Naruto entonces regreso a su hogar, no sin antes hacerse con la espada Samehada.

Fin de Capitulo.


	13. Cap 13

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 13**

-Hinata estás haciendo trampa. Crees que no puedo reconocer tu trasero luego de hayas repetido tu turno tantas veces-dijo Naruto mientras sentía a la peliazul sacudirse sobre él.

-L-lo siento, Naruto-kun. Yo no puedo parar- le respondió ella entre gemidos.

-Yo tampoco así que ten-dijo él mientras descargaba dentro de la chica.

Tras un gran chillido por un fuerte orgasmo, la peliazul cayó en la cama completamente extasiada con la esencia de Naruto desbordando de su interior.

-Ahora se buena chica y deja que las demás participen en el juego. De lo contrario tendré que castigarte con unos días sin nada de acción, Hinata-chan.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun-dijo la Hyuga para luego salir tambaleante de la habitación.

Poco después entro otra amante del rubio y sin decir nada fue directo a por la verga del Uzumaki tal como lo habían hecho las que le antecedían. Lo que diferencio de las demás fue hecho de que ella permitió que su culo fuera el receptor de la vara de carne.

-No queda duda que esta es Guren-chan-dijo Naruto divertidamente.

-Así es, Naruto-sama. Ahora por favor castígueme- dijo Guren para empezar a recibir nalgadas del Uzumaki mientras este también perforada a la mujer por detrás.

El juego del rubio era básicamente adivinar con que chica estaba en ese instante, pues sus ojos estaban vendados por la reciente operación a la que se había sometido.

El no planeaba esperar a que su Sharingan empezara a deteriorarse para implantarse los Sharingan de Itachi. Su recuperación iba a ser rápida gracias a sus poderes curativos, pero no por ello debía quedarse en reposo.

 _ **-Gaki. Sé que te fastidia que te hable cuando estas…...ocupado, pero creo que esto es importante**_ -le menciono el Kyubi a Naruto.

 _-¿De qué se trata?_ -respondió el rubio.

 _ **-He estado estudiando el sello que me encierra y encontré algo de tu interés.**_

 _-¿Y cómo porque estás haciendo tal cosa?_

 _ **-Tus transformaciones toman parte de mi Chakra y eso poco a poco ha debilitado el sello. Además con el doujutsu que acabas de obtener tus requerimientos de Chakra aumentaran mucho.**_

 _-Tienes un punto._

 _ **-El detalle es que he encontrado rastros del Chakra de tu padre y madre en el sello, presumo que han dejado algo de su conciencia antes de morir. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo tomando en cuenta lo que vas a hacer.**_

 _-Tienes razón. Luego discutiremos bien asunto-_ dijo el rubio para centrarse en la chica de turno.

[Más tarde]

-Muy bien. Es hora de quitar esto- dijo Ino mientras removía la vendas del chico.

Al caer Naruto vio en un espejo como el Mangekyo Sharingan que había obtenido de Sasuke se había integrado a la perfección con el extraído de Itachi.

-Perfecto. Ya puedo sentir el poder de estos corriendo en mi interior-dijo Naruto con el puño en alto.

-Yo también quisiera sentir algo en mi interior-dijo la rubia seductoramente.

-Veo que ya te has recuperado, Ino-chan-dijo Naruto en referencia al fallecimiento de Asuma.

-Eso ya es agua pasada y creo que debo compensar el tiempo perdido.

-Me parece bien-dijo el chico para cargar a la chica y transportase para la sorpresa de ella. En un instante ambos se encontraron dentro de unas aguas termales en cueva.

-Wow. ¿Y esto qué es?-dijo la Yamanaka asombrada.

-Solo un pequeño lugar que conseguí para pasar el rato.

-¿Quieres decir que esto es para nosotros solos?

-Tienes que compartir con las demás, pero básicamente sí. Este es un lugar bastante apartado del País de Fuego, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por la presencia de nadie que conozcamos.

-Entonces que esperamos-dijo la rubia para darle un beso a su amado en donde ambos enlazaron sus lenguas.

Luego ellos fueron directo al acto sexual, pues para empezar ningún tenia ropa. Ya cada uno se había acostumbrado al cuerpo del otro e Ino solo necesitaba de la presencia de Naruto para estar lista para aceptar lo que ella quería.

[Cerca del lugar]

En esos momentos una joven kunoichi andaba de fuga. Se trataba de Kurotsuchi, una pelinegra de cabello corto y cuerpo tonificado que andaba por las montañas fronterizas de Iwa con la intención de escaparse de su trabajo. Específicamente porque quería evitar verle la cara al Tsuchikage a raíz de una fuerte discusión que habían tenido con él.

Era cierto que líder, que además era su abuelo, tenía buenos argumentos para tener la razón en el tema, pero la joven ni loca cumpliría lo que el viejo proponía.

Casarse con un desconocido solo para mantenerle vigilado era extremadamente estúpido, especialmente por el hecho de que ella se consideraba extremadamente fuerte como para prestarse en algo de tan poca importancia.

Además, solo porque su abuelo fuera el Tsuchikage, no significaba que él podía tomarse el atrevimiento de escogerle un esposo.

Por eso Kurotsuchi decidió ir a un lugar secreto que descubierto recientemente.

Una de las buenas cosas de que el País de la Tierra fuera un territorio montañoso, era que había muchos lugares inexplorados e ideales para ocultarse mientras que el cabeza dura de su abuelo recapacitara su idea.

La joven pelinegra entro en cueva que contenía a su refugio y a medida que avanzo por el corredor de piedra se fue despojando de su molesto uniforme de Iwa, hasta quedar solo en su ropa interior color rojo. En verdad quería relajarse en las aguas termales del lugar, por lo que tenias prisas para su chapuzón.

Sin embargo, su avance se detuvo en seco cuando empezó a escuchar un ruido proveniente del fondo de la cueva.

Rápidamente recupero un kunai de su equipo y poco a poco se acerco al origen. Fijo que mataba a los malditos intrusos que estaban perturbando su descanso.

La pelinegra empezó a dudar de su cometido cuando el ruido le empezó a parecer muy extraño. Parecían gritos, pero estaban cargados de un tono de felicidad muy raro para ella.

Lentamente se ubico detrás de las rocas que rodeaban el estanque y se escabullo para tener una visión de los invasores.

Kurotsuchi tuvo un sonrojo inmediato al darse cuenta que las personas en cuestión estaban completamente desnudas. Luego se enojo al pensar que su refugio había quedado inútil luego de presenciar como esos dos rubios estaban contaminándole con sus cuerpos.

A la chica le provoco matarles allí mismo por ser tan obscenos, pero su mano no fue a ningún lugar. La razón era sencilla. Ella empezó a tener curiosidad por lo que hacían los rubios.

La kunoichi vio como el rubio introdujo un gran añadido de su cuerpo en la vagina de su compañera con gran vigorosidad, a la vez que ella ponía todo tipo de caras raras que parecían ser de absoluta felicidad.

¿Era aquello el sexo? Se pregunto Kurotsuchi.

Ella sabía algunas cosas sobre el tema, pero jamás le había prestado mucha atención por estar entrenando. Ella era la nieta del Tsuchikage y tenía que dar la talla. Además todos los chicos que había en Iwa eran bastante feos para su gusto.

Aquel rubio era completamente diferente. Semejante músculos no se veían todos los días y aunque a ella le desagradaban las barbas, tenía que admitir que la que tenía el chico era extremadamente sexy.

La joven no pudo evitar reír un poco al recordar como su abuelo detestaba a los rubios, por considerarles problemático. Ella considero que ese que tenía delante era la excepción, pues le pareció que era espectacular.

Luego de que Kurotsuchi viera claramente como el rubio clavaba su virilidad en el interior de aquella afortunada, ella no pudo evitar que su mente empezara a imaginarse tal situación para sí misma.

La sola idea de sentir la cosa del rubio golpeando su interior provoco que la pelinegra su soltara su kunai y desplazara su mano a sus bragas con el fin de estimular su palpitante y húmeda intimidad. Acciones que alertaron al Uzumaki, no solo por el ruido del arma caída, sino por el olor que despedía la excitada kunoichi.

 _-¿Con que tenemos compañía?-_ pensó Naruto que disimuladamente activaba su doujutsu sensor y conseguía a Kurotsuchi detrás de las rocas.

Si bien el Uzumaki no pudo apreciar toda la imagen de la pelinegra, si pudo notar la banda de Iwa, por lo que inmediatamente formulo un plan para hacer la situación doblemente beneficiosa para él.

Kurotsuchi entonces vio el chico tomaba con fuerza a la rubia inyectando su pene hasta el fondo de la rubia, quien chillo en éxtasis. La pelinegra luego aprecio como la rubia fue depositada en el agua mientras que de su intimidad fluían grandes cantidades de líquido blanco.

El Uzumaki luego se acerco a la chica y le susurro algo al oído. Ino hizo un leve bufido de molestia y luego asintió a lo que le pidieron.

Naruto entonces levanto a Ino de forma de que el quedara de espaldas a la "intrusa" en la cueva" y la chica pudiera tener la mirada en dirección de Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi se sintió decepcionada porque aquella posición no le permitía tener una correcta visión de lo que pasaba. Ese sentimiento se volvió en uno de alerta cuando observo como la rubia puso manos en su dirección con extraña posición de manos que parecía ser Ninjutsu.

De forma inmediata el cuerpo de Kurotsuchi quedo inmovilizado, provocando que ella cayera al suelo aparatosamente. Su posición le evito hacerse daño, pero aquello no cambio el hecho de que estaba en una situación comprometedora.

Tirada en el suelo, la kunoichi no podía ver en lo absoluto a los rubios y se pregunto que era aquello que le habían hecho. La pelinegra temió por su seguridad al entender que aquellos también eran shinobi. Sin embargo la siguiente sensación borro muchos pensamientos de ella.

La pelinegra luego fue golpeada por una sensación de calor que se enfoco en su vientre. Esta era reconfortante y agradable a pesar de que venía del extraño sentimiento de tener algo liquido en su interior.

Seguidamente sintió como algo que se estaba introduciendo dentro de ella. No en cualquier parte. Era justamente por su vagina, la cual sintió expandirse por aquel objeto que parecía no tener cupo en aquella cavidad.

La chica no tardo en darse cuenta de que aquello que golpeaba en su interior era una verga. No obstante, conforme sentía su interior estremecerse, más confusión le llenaba.

No entendía que sucedía. Kurotsuchi juraba que cuando una mujer tenía sexo por primera vez sentía dolor por la pérdida de su virginidad. Sin embargo, ella no había experimentado nada de eso. Solo sentía el placer del roce del pene por toda la extensión de su intimidad.

La joven luego experimento como estaba era tomada de la caderas y sus pechos estaban siendo mordidos y chupados, lo cual era imposible dada la posición en que se encontraba.

Ella también sintió como una lengua invadió su boca y exploro cada rincón de ella, a la vez que su propia lengua cedía ante el jugueteo de la otra.

Nuevamente le abordo aquella sensación de calor en su cuerpo, aunque ahora la chica tenía claro que provenía del semen que aquel rubio estaba introduciéndole de alguna forma.

Poco después la enorme virilidad fue retirada de dentro de su ser. Aunque aquello solo fue por unos instantes, por que ahora le tocaba la otra entrada a su interior.

Kurotsuchi había escuchado de sus compañeras como el sexo anal era forma segura de tener sexo sin tener que preocuparse del embarazo, cosa que ella tomo como una locura, pues dificultaba que alguien disfrutara tal cosa.

Dado que en esos momentos la joven estaba experimento como el rubio estaba volviéndole con estocadas en su culo, ella tuvo que echar a un lado sus opiniones.

A la kunoichi de Iwa se le hicieron eternas todas las horas que estuvo tirada en aquel, en las cuales el rubio jugó con ella en todas la formas posibles.

Al final la mente de la chica no pudo resistir más y simplemente quedo desconectada tras las fuertes oleadas de placer a la que fue sometida.

Horas después, cuando Kurotsuchi pudo volver en sí, la chica se dio cuenta que ya tenía el control de su cuerpo, aun cuando este se encontraba fuertemente entumecido.

Aparte de sus completamente mojadas bragas, nada en la pelinegra era distinto. Todas nalgadas, chupetones y mordiscos no habían dejado ninguna marca en su cuerpo.

No comprendió aquella situación. Cómo era que aquel chico le había hecho experimentar semejante placer, cuando al parecer ni siquiera le había tocado.

Si había sido un Genjutsu, debió tratarse de uno muy poderoso. Si bien era la solución más obvia, ella la descarto en deseo que esos tratos pudieran ser reales.

Encontrar que los dos rubios no estaban en el lugar dejo decepcionada a la kunoichi de Iwa. Tal cosa le hizo sentir sucia, pero le había encantado tanto lo que había experimentado que poco le importaba. Quería repetirlo lo sucedido a como dé lugar.

Sus plegarias se vieron complacidas al encontrar que le habían dejado una pequeña nota. Esta ponía que si buscaba repetir su experiencia sexual debía ir Konoha y buscar a Naruto Uzumaki.

Una parte Kurotsuchi cuestiono sobre la clase de idiota que debía ser aquel sujeto, al revelar que se había metido en una nación enemiga y de paso dar a conocer su nombre cuando prácticamente le había violado.

Sin embargo, la otra parte grito de felicidad al darse cuenta que aquel hombre era con quien se suponía que debía casarse para poder vigilarlo. Luego de esa sesión no dudaría ni un segundo en aceptar en inmiscuirse en ese encargo, aunque ahora lo haría con unos objetivos muy distintos.

Kurotsuchi quiso salir corriendo en aquel instante para ir a hablar con su abuelo, pero lo dejo a un lado para centrarse en otra cosa. Primero tenía que asegurarse de darse un baño en aquellas aguas termales, que a su juzgar eran ahora mucho mejores.

[En la mansión Uzumaki]

-Eres muy malo, Naruto-kun. Pensé que íbamos a estar solo tú y yo-dijo la rubia que estaba vistiendo con un consolador con el que estaba dándole al trasero de Sakura.

-Técnicamente si lo estuvimos- le dijo Naruto mientras que el ocupaba la vagina de la misma chica. Ambos rubios tenían a la Haruno en un trió, en donde esta tenía ojos y boca vendados.

-No cuenta si tengo que compartir lo que siento con mis jutsu.

-Lo lamento.

-Además. ¿No crees que fuiste algo descuidado? Puede que esa chica y su aldea tomen represalias.

-No lo hará si sabe lo que le conviene. De todas formas, se que hacer en caso de que falle mi persuasión.

-Confió en que lo harás- dijo ella para volver a la mirada a quien tenía debajo.-Sakura, muestra más energía. Me estoy aburriendo-dijo la Yamanaka dando unas nalgadas a su "mejor amiga", que apenas lograba lidiar con ambos rubios.

-Aun no la he recargado. Dame un segundo- comento Naruto para aumentar la fuerza de sus movimientos y correrse dentro de la pelirrosa, dándole una buena porción de su semen y Chakra. –Ahora podrá durar otro día en su oficio-dijo para que tanto él como la rubia soltaran a Sakura y le dejaran en suelo completamente agotada.

-¿No crees que debamos dejarle descansar? No le has dejado dormir en días. No es que me preocupe mucho su salud, pero no sería bueno que muera.

-Supongo que tienes razón. No me agrada la idea de volverla una resucitada del **Edo Tensei**. Sería un gasto innecesario. Creo que necesitare reclutar más personal.

[Al día siguiente]

Naruto emprendió un pequeño viaje hacia Suna con la finalidad de realizar en privado la liberación del Kyubi. Tendría que liberar grandes cantidades de Chakra de la bestia, por lo que era bueno estar en un sitio sin chismosos. Esta vez activo su **Modo Sennin** para cerciorarse de su soledad.

Sentado en posición de loto, se el Uzumaki dispuso a meditar para lograr entrar con eficacia en su espacio mental. Al encontrarse con el paisaje de alcantarillas, supo que lo había logrado.

Ese encuentro no era como los otros, en donde solo se ponía a hablar. Ahora se dispondría que liberar al zorro y lo que estaba inmerso en el sello, por lo que tenía que tener un mayor grado de concentración.

Frente a la gran jaula, el Kyubi le miro con sus grandes ojos y siniestra sonrisa, cosa que no le gusto del todo a Naruto.

-Más te vale que no hagas ningún truco-advirtió el rubio.

 **-No hare nada. Solo estoy pensando que si tengo razón, podría obtener algo muy preciado para mí.**

-No cuentes mucho con tu libertad.

 **-De hecho estaba pensando en mi Chakra. Recuerda que te dije que la mitad de mi Chakra fue extraída por Minato. Me gustaría recuperarla.**

-Lo tengo presente.

Naruto avanzo poco a poco hacia el trozo de papel que cumplía la función de cerradura y al poner una mano sobre el objeto, esta fue detenida por otra. El chico entonces giro su mirada y encontró un rostro bastante similar al suyo con un semblante severo.

-Adivino. Tú eres Minato, el que se hace llamar mi padre-dijo Naruto en tono algo burlón.

-Así es, pero tengo en duda que tú en verdad seas mi hijo-dijo el hombre rubio para lanzar una patada contra su hijo, con la cual le aparto del sello.

-Esperaba que esta reunión padre e hijo fuera más agradable.

-Yo también, más he presenciado cómo has cambiado Naruto. ¿Qué te paso?

-Sí, lo has visto no es necesario que lo explique. Me di que cuenta que apesta luchar por causas perdidas. Desperdiciar todo mi esfuerzo por gente que no lo valora, no tiene sentido. Es mejor hacer lo que se espera de alguien de mi condición. Si tú decidiste que yo fuera un jinchuriki y un arma, entonces seré tal cosa, con el detalle que yo seré el que tiene el control sobre ambas cosas.

-Mi plan no era ese. Se suponía que al sellar el zorro en ti, te daría los recursos para pelear contra los enemigos que acechan en el mundo. No era para que te volvieras un peligro para él.

-Pues debiste haber tenido un plan mucho mejor que no involucrara todo lo que viví.

-Siento que no haya resultado como esperabas, pero no puedes seguir con la locura que mantienes.

-Ya elegí mi camino. No tengo vuelta atrás- dijo Naruto para hacer aparecer una cadena que perforaron el pecho de su padre.

-Todo depende de ti Kushina- dijo Minato antes de desaparecer.

-Antes de que digas algo, te recuerdo que era un hecho que no iba a colaborar-le dijo Naruto al zorro que le veía atentamente.

 **-Ya lo creo. Solo estoy sorprendió de que en verdad haya podido presenciar todo desde el sello.**

-Dejemos eso de lado. Salgamos de esto de una vez- dijo Naruto saltando hacia el sello y retirando de él. Como consecuencia, toda la jaula empezó a derrumbarse, provocando a su vez que todo el lugar se estremeciera.

-¿Es en serio esto lo que quieres, hijo?-dijo la voz de una mujer pelirroja apareciendo cerca Naruto.

-Esta demás que lo diga-dijo el viendo frente a frente a Kushina. – ¿Tú también intentaras detenerme?

-No creo que tenga caso. Te ves demasiado decidido. Entiendo que Minato y yo cometimos un error al darte la carga de ser un jinchuriki, pero espero que comprendas que no me gusta que hagas todo ese mal.

-Bien y mal son conceptos ambiguos, especialmente cuando somos shinobi y nuestro oficio es principalmente robar y matar.

-¡Incluso has estado jugando con la muerte! Eso no tiene forma de describirse.

-Solo corrijo algunas injusticias. ¿Acaso me dirás que Mikoto-chan merecía morir como lo hizo?

-…..-Kushina solo bajo la mirada ante esa declaración.

-Responde a algo ¿Cómo fue tu niñez? Tú también fuiste una jinchuriki. Deberías saber por lo que pase.

-No en realidad. Yo pude lidiar con todo el dolor y soledad que conllevaba esa labor.

-Pues conmigo no se cumplió. ¿Por qué no me dijiste el secreto para que yo también pudiera hacerlo, si también podías dejar tú conciencia en el sello?

-Yo…. Lo siento. Todo fue tan rápido, que realmente apenas tuvimos tiempo de algo-dijo Kushina al borde de las lagrimas.

-Tienes que admitir que Minato hizo una estupidez.

-Lo pienso todo el tiempo. ¡Oh hijo! ¿Cómo podría reparar todo lo que no hice?-dijo la pelirroja ya llorando mientras empezaba a brillar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi tiempo se ha terminando. Mi intensión era ayudarte a controlar al zorro, pero al parecer no es algo con lo que pueda participar dadas las condiciones. Supongo que soy una madre inútil después de todo-dijo la pelirroja mientras poco a poco se desvanecía.

-Aun estamos a tiempo para cambiar eso-dijo tomándole de la mano.

-Es injusto que alguien muera para que viva alguien que ya dejo el mundo.

-Hay personas que ni siquiera merecen existir. Te daré la oportunidad a ser parte de mi vida y veras que si tengo la razón- dijo Naruto mientras que Kushina sin poderle responder, debido a que colapso en una esfera de luz quedo en la mano. -¿Qué ha sucedió?-se pregunto Naruto.

 **-Digamos que en medio de tu emotiva reunión tu cuerpo ha sufrido un pequeño cambio** -le respondió el Kyubi que seguía sentado en el mismo punto que antes de que el sello fuera destruido.

-¿Me has hecho algo?-dijo Naruto con bastante seriedad.

 **-Yo no, pero sería bueno que vieras tus ojos** -dijo el zorro para obligar al Uzumaki que abandonara el espacio mental.

El chico que volvió a tener su conciencia en la cueva en donde inmediatamente hizo un espejo con el Hyoton que dominaba. El Uzumaki llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que sus ojos había tomado un color purpura grisáceo junto a un patrón anillado.

 _ **-Déjame presentarte al Rinnegan, gaki. El más poderoso de los doujutsu**_ -le dijo el Kyubi.

 **-** ¿ _Cómo fue que paso?-_ pregunto Naruto desconcertado.

 _ **-Según he podido atestiguar, tu Chakra ha estado interactuado de una forma bastante peculiar con el Sharingan desde el momento en que lo obtuviste. Para ser exactos, estaba haciéndole cambiar. El proceso se hacía más fuerte cada vez que usabas el Mangekyo y se volvió imparable cuando te trasplantaste los otros ojos. Sin el sello de por medio, me sentí en la libertad de potenciarte lo suficiente como para evitar darles más largas al cambio.**_

- _Interesante_.

 _ **-Lo de hace poco fue el Camino Humano. Este poder del Rinnegan te permite manejar las almas de todos los seres vivos. En esto momentos, el trozo que había dejado Kushina sigue en tu interior gracias a ese poder. Sin embargó, te sugiero que actúes rápido. Ella ira al mundo puro sino actúas de inmediato.**_

-Lo _hare_ -dijo Naruto para desplazarse a su hogar.

[En la mansión Uzumaki]

Naruto ya tenía todo listo para la resurrección de su madre. Tsunade se había encargado de todos los detalles.

Fue fácil para la también jefa del servicio médico de Konoha conseguir suficiente material genético del entierro de Kushina, el cual era incluso más secreto que el de Minato debido a la condición de esta como Uzumaki.

En cuanto al sacrificio. Siempre había hermosas kunoichi que desgraciadamente morían en servicio de su aldea. Su Hokage se había encargado de montar una misión falsa que proveyera de un recipiente digno para la pelirroja.

La resurrección se llevo a cabo tal como lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones. Primero se usaba el **Edo Tensei** y luego le seguía el poder del Collar de la Pureza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto tuvo en frente a su madre con la misma imagen que ella tenía cuando murió a sus 24 años. Sin embargo, él no quería fuera el mismo caso que con Mikoto y Guren.

El joven entonces uso los recién conseguidos poderes del **Camino Humano** para llevar el fragmento del alma que conservaba en su cuerpo, a la recién revivida Kushina.

La gracia del asunto era que aquel pedazo de alma no había pasado por el efecto que traía la purificación del anillo, por lo que en teoría su madre debía retener los recuerdos que había adquirido en su estadía en el sello.

Kushina no recobro el sentido en el acto, cosa que el rubio comprendió debido a que el proceso había sido más fuerte que el de las otras chicas. Por ello le dejo descansando en su habitación mientras que iba a tratar las nuevas empleadas de la mansión.

Hinata había solicitado a su padre que le fuera enviada la que fue la nodriza de su hermana, Natsu Hyuga, una mujer de cabello verde corto con una apariencia apacible como la que tenia la peliazul. A Hiashi le pareció extraña la petición, pero le agradaba que su hija mayor fuera tomando autoridad sobre los demás.

Por otro lado, Anko llevo a su amiga Yugao Uzuki, quien gracias a la "persuasión" de Naruto decidió abandonar sus misiones como Anbu para volverse la guardiana a tiempo completo del complejo Uzumaki.

Guren y Hana se encargarían de ayudarle en esta labor, aun cuando la última tenía que volver a su otro papel cuando su amo se lo solicitara.

Ya entrada la noche, el Uzumaki volvió a su habitación en donde que encontró que Kushina ya estaba despierta. La mujer que tenia la mirada perdida se encontraba envuelta en las sabanas de la cama.

-En serio lo hiciste-dijo la Uzumaki posando su mirada en Naruto al momento que el entro al lugar, aunque rápidamente alejo su vista de él, tras percatarse de que estaba desnudo.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, un hijo hace lo que sea por su madre-bromeo Naruto.

-Creo que es al revés.

-Uno puede cambiar lo quiere. Debes tener hambre- dijo el chico para mandar a buscar con clon algo para comer.

Minutos después, ambos Uzumaki e encontraron disfrutando de un tazón de ramen, aunque el joven lo hacía más que la mujer debido a un pequeño detalle.

-Naruto. ¿No será que pudieras traerme algo de ropa?-dijo Kushina con algo de vergüenza.

-No tendría sentido. Ya he visto todo lo que tenias que ocultar. Tengo que decir que tienes un cuerpo espectacular- dijo el rubio sin apartar la mirada de su plato.

-Esas no son cosas que deberías decir un hijo-respondió la mujer toda sonrojada.

-Ridiculeces. He escuchado como Sakura y su madre pasan juntas en las noches y al parecer se disfrutan mucho una a la otra.

-….

-Advino. ¿Te molesta lo que les hice?

-No mucho. Me caía muy mal Mebuki cuando estábamos en la academia. Siempre se burlaba de mi cabello.

-No veo por qué alguien debería hacerlo. A mí me encanta ese color rojo.

-Gracias.

Un rato después, ambos terminaron de comer y quedaron simplemente viéndose uno al otro. Naruto sentado en un sillón de la habitación y Kushina que seguía en la cama aun envuelta, nerviosa por lo que haría su hijo.

Poco después, la pelirroja vio como alguien entro a la habitación.

Se trataba de Mikoto, que al igual que Naruto andaba en paños menores. Ella sin medir palabras, se acerco al chico y empezó a practicar sexo oral. Kushina quito su mirada de la escena, aunque ella sabía muy bien que estaba pasando.

Kushina, y posiblemente Minato, había tenido acceso a lo que presenciaba y sentía Naruto desde el suceso con Sasuke. Naturalmente ella se alerto ante el hecho de que un ser oscuro estuviera tratando de tomar a su hijo, por lo que quedo muy consternada al darse de que aquella oscuridad, no era otra cosa que todo el resentimiento que tenía guardado el joven hacia todos los que le rodeaban.

No podía culparlo. Era cierto que su niñez no fue muy amarga, pero aquello se debía a que ella había conocido a Minato poco después de que adquiriera su estado de jinchuriki. Antes de eso, su recibimiento en Konoha había sido bastante malo.

No solo había sido desplazada de su hogar para una estúpida tarea que nunca pidió, sino que tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que todos le vieran con un objeto, debido a ser una Uzumaki. No la veían como una persona, sino como alguien que debían poseer para ganar poder.

Aquella situación empeoro con la destrucción de Uzu, cosa que jamás le perdonaría a Konoha. No comprendía cómo es que ellos se hacían llamar sus aliados cuando apenas les ayudaron con el ataque. Apenas si se presentaron a recoger los restos calcinado de su pueblo.

Kushina no podía ocultar lo complacida que estaba al ver como su hijo tomaba de arcas de la aldea para reconstruir el clan. Y aun cuando le disgustara el programa de restauración de clanes, por las continuas intenciones de la aldea por ponerle en él, se alegro al ver que Naruto lo estaba usando a su favor.

Si era deplorable que ella pensara de esa forma, pero eran los Uzumaki de quien estábamos hablando. No un clan de tercera. Todos los demás podían irse al garete, con tal que el suyo sobreviviera.

En medio de la diatriba mental que tenia Kushina, Naruto le veía preguntándose qué tanto pensaba su madre.

 _ **-A mi parecer está pasando por lo mismo que tu**_ \- le dijo el Kyubi.

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _ **-A las Arenas de la Verdad. El lado oscuro de Kushina está tomando el control de su ser.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? Ya hace mucho desde que me vi expuesto a esas arenas.**_

 _ **-Es algo difícil de explicar incluso para mí, pero he de imaginarme que las arenas con las interactuaste al principio no eran más que un vehículo para algo que sigue en ti de una forma difícil de describir, ya que no es Chakra. Al menos no del común.**_

 _-Ya me preguntaba porque aun sigo teniendo acceso a las Arenas del Tiempo. Por un momento pensé que era algo finito y que algún momento se debía de acabar._

 _ **-Exacto. El detalle con las Arenas de la Verdad es que ellas resultan más poderosas por estar siempre activas. Esto se debe a que tu nueva perspectiva de la vida es por su responsabilidad. Estoy seguro de subconscientemente has estado aplicando la habilidad de las arenas a tus amigas.**_

 _-Ninguna se ha tornado como yo._

 _ **-Se debe a que tú estás codificando que quieres que despierte en ellas. Naturalmente incitas les incitas a la lujuria, pero si te portaras de forma violenta sacarías lo peor de sus seres.**_

 _-Entiendo._

- _ **Sin embargo, con Kushina es distinto. Ese fragmento de su alma que dejo en ti se vio afectado por la forma bruta de las arenas, una sin tus influencias.**_

 _-¿Qué efectos dices que tendrá?_

 _ **-Me parece que los veras pronto.**_

Mikoto había terminado con su felación y ya se estaba preparando para que Naruto le hiciese suya por sus otros hoyos, pero acción fue detenida por unas cadenas que apresaron sus brazos a su cintura.

Luego la pelinegra fue arrojada a un lado de la habitación, en donde las puntas de las cadenas asumieron la forma de varios consoladores, para luego ingresar en los hoyos de la desconcertada Uchiha.

-Mikoto siempre busco donde no debía. Una vez incluso trato de salir con Minato-dijo Kushina parada frente a Naruto dejando ver su bien formada figura.

-¿Aun piensas en ese sujeto?-dijo Naruto viendo como ella se acercaba poco a poco hacia él.

-Solo en lo insignificante que él era frente a ti-dijo la pelirroja para luego abalanzarse sobre Naruto y darle un apasionado abrazo, el cual les enlazo en más de un sentido debido a que Kushina dejo que Naruto le penetrara con su virilidad.

Los Uzumaki se entrelazaron por completo cuando se dieron un beso que dio paso a que las lenguas de cada uno entraran en la cavidad del otro. Ambos intercambiaron su saliva con el intenso juego de lenguas que llevaron a cabo.

Solo la falta de aire les pudo separar, aunque solo por breves momentos, pues casi inmediatamente retomaron el acto. Aquel intenso beso era la señal de que estaba aceptándose uno al otro y no estaban deseosos de detenerlo.

Luego de varios minutos, sabiendo que ya era momento para ir a un lugar más cómodo, Naruto rompió el beso y levanto a Kushina para llevarle a la cama. Con la mujer acostada y el aun de pie, Naruto empezó a marcar un fuerte vaivén.

-Estas bastante estrecha, madre- dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba con fuerza el interior de la pelirroja con su verga.

-Es que tu estas grandecito, hijo-respondió lascivamente Kushina mientras hacia su propio esfuerzo para envolver la totalidad de la virilidad.

Ambos llegaron a su primer clímax luego de que la mujer adaptara a su recién revivido cuerpo. Ella debía re-acostumbrarse a todas las sensaciones propias de los vivos, por lo que los dos Uzumaki repitieron el acto por un largo rato, sin cambiar el lo absoluto su posición.

Las únicas cosas que cambiaban era las palabras que se dedicaban los amantes el uno al otro. No eran piropos y halagos, ellos se recordaban lo indecoroso de su acto. A ambos les excitaba recordar que estaban rompiendo reglas fundamentales de la sociedad y que nadie se los podía impedir.

Cuando Kushina se sintió lista para continuar, los **Kagebushin** se hicieron presentes. No solo los de Naruto, Kushina también hizo los propios para dispersarse a lo largo de la habitación junto con los clones del rubio.

Ambos Uzumaki pusieron su imaginación al límite con el fin de complacer al otro. Naruto no solo aplico sus rutinas de básicas, como en la que hacía que una de sus chicas recibiera atención de tres **Kagebushin** , sino que puso a prueba la resistencia de su madre al imponer que dos clones cogieran su coño al mismo tiempo, a la vez que otro par hacia lo mismo con el culo de otra pelirroja.

Kushina también puso a prueba su resistencia mental al momento que uso a un trió de sus clones y dejaba que uno de los rubios cogiera a las tres con su virilidad y manos. Ella tendría que soportar la carga de los **Kagebushin** explotando por el placer a la vez que ella también era sometida a una bestial cogida por el culo.

Aquella orgia de dos personas era impensable para cualquier, pero no para los Uzumaki llenos de energía. Quienes hicieron todo lo posible para llenarse de la experiencia de estar uno al lado de otro.

Eso le quedo muy en claro a Tsunade cuando entro la habitación de su amo al día siguiente.

La faena de los amantes duro hasta casi entrado el amanecer, por lo que la rubia Senju llego a lugar ya cercana las tres de las tarde. Allí encontró a Kushina abrazada con el rubio, en medio del campo de batalla en que se había vuelto aquella habitación.

Aun lado de la misma se encontraba Mikoto en estado que solo se podía decir como lamentable, debido a lo agotada y "blanca" que lucia. Era de suponerse que intento unirse a ellos, pero que simplemente no aguanto todo lo que le mandaron.

-Tsuna-chan, es un gusto verte por aquí-dijo Naruto despertando con un bostezo.

-Eres muy malo al no invitarme nunca a tus fiestas- se quejo la Hokage.

-Ya veremos cuando te nos unes- le dijo Kushina también despertando.

-¿Qué trae hasta acá?- pregunto el rubio.

-A parte de la enorme necesidad de sentirte en mi interior de nuevo. Vengo a traerte varios mensajes que creo que te gustara escuchar.

-Dime que no son más proposiciones de matrimonio.

-De hecho estas te llamaran la atención. La primera viene de Iwa, en donde el Tsuchikage ofrece la mano de su nieta, Kurotuschi.

-Por alguna razón tengo un buen presentimiento de esa. Iwa tiene buenas kunoichi- dijo el recordando el incidente de las termas. -¿Qué hay de la otra?

-La siguiente es de Kumo. De igual forma se ofrece a una de sus kunoichi. Esta no pone nombres. Solo indica que una comisión suya vendrá en una semana luego de que confirmes si estas interesado.

-Pues sí que lo estoy. Dicho sea de paso quisiera que emitieras una invitación a Suna para celebrar una alianza más fuerte.

-De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

-Ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Qué tan avanzados son los laboratorios de Konoha? ¿Pueden aguantar los experimentos de Orochimaru?

-Por supuesto. Incluso tenemos en nuestra custodia algunos documentos de su trabajo en clonación.

-Es bueno escucharlo. Lleva a una idea mejor que la que tenía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué planeas?

-Digamos que mientras descansaba me di cuenta que los **Kagebushin** están algo obsoletos-dijo el chico sonriendo maliciosamente.

[En un lugar desconocido]

Un grupo de personas estaba conglomerado a las puertas de una habitación. Se podían distinguir desde guardias hasta empleados de limpieza y cocina. Todos murmurando sobre lo que estaba pasando con algo de miedo.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando un hombre, que era el que estaba a cargo, salió del lugar. La cara de espanto que tenía, puso en tensión a los presentes debido a que eso no era una buena señal. Fue un valiente el que se atrevió a preguntar en nombre de todos lo presentes, que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué ha dicho la sacerdotisa? ¿Por qué gritaba?

-Dijo que iban a morir-dijo el hombre con voz baja.

-¿Quiénes?

-Ella no puede contarlos, son demasiados-dijo el sirviente causando que a todos los presentes les entrara miedo en sus corazones.

Fin de Capitulo.


	14. Cap 14

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 14**

Si bien Naruto dejaba la dirección de la mansión en manos de Ino, Karin y Hinata, el joven de barba quería que aquella responsabilidad recayera en alguien que aparte de lidiar con esa carga, también estuviera en posición de tomar iniciativas propias. Que viera e hiciera cosas que él no, al tiempo que estas fueran completamente beneficiosas para su persona.

Por supuesto, aquella persona también debía ser alguien con la que pudiera tener intensas noches de pasión. Por esas razones Kushina fue la indicada para tomar el papel de matriarca del grupo. Ella no solo tenía la habilidad para ellos, sino porque ella pensaba tal como lo hacia el líder del clan.

Kushina no era una esclava más por el efecto de su Chakra, por lo que su pensar era muy distinto al que se daba en sus otras chicas de confianza. Fue por ello que Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia de mejorar el sistema de control que se tenía sobre las habitantes de la mansión.

El joven debía tomar en consideración que ellas estaban bajo un Genjutsu que podía ver vulnerado por todos los sellos que tenían en sus cuerpos y las Arenas de la Verdad. Dado que las dominadas no tenían un cuerpo tan fuerte como el de Naruto, era un riesgo continuar con el actual sistema que podía fallar o perjudicarlas.

Kushina se encargo de crear un sistema de sellos con ayuda de sus conocimientos y el material abandonado de Mito Uzumaki, que había caído en manos de Tsunade. El elaborado Fuinjutsu unifico el Genjutsu y el Chakra del Kyubi en un único método de control, el cual permitió que chicas como Guren y Mikoto tuvieran una personalidad más natural y con ello acceso a sus habilidades shinobi. Claro que eso no quería decir que ellas perdieron su obsesión por su amo.

A causa de la cantidad de chicas en el harem de su hijo, Kushina acudió a Karin para que le ayudara con la labor de renovación.

A la mujer le agrado particularmente la joven, a quien le revelo que si hubiera tenido una hija, sin duda hubiera querido que fuera como ella. Con esas palabras también le dijo era una yerna ideal y esperaba que pronto su hijo le diera nietos con ella.

Otro hecho que evidencio la confianza entre madre e hijo, fue que Naruto decidió compartir parte del Chakra del Kyubi con ella, devolviéndole parcialmente su posición como jinchuriki. Aquello elevo mucho el poder la Uzumaki, ya que ahora tenía control sobre las "tres colas" de Chakra que fueron otorgadas.

El zorro solo pidió a cambio que se apresuraran en conseguir su otra mitad, cosa que debía no tardar mucho tomándose en cuenta que la Uzumaki sabia los secretos tras el jutsu usado para sellarlo en el pasado.

El complejo Uzumaki también recibió cambio de tipo estructural, los cuales empezaron con nuevas edificaciones que servirían para los otros proyectos que tenía el rubio.

Al joven le resulto sorprendente y oportuno como el doujutsu que había adquirido recientemente le había indicado sutilmente todo el poder que contenía. El jutsu **Seis Caminos del Dolor** fue el másllamo su atención debido a que era habido usuario del **Kagebushin**.

Era verdad que la gracia de la último jutsu era la capacidad de aparecer y desaparecer los clones de la nada, pero la posibilidad de tener seis cuerpos reales con los que trabajar al mismo tiempo era difícil de ignorar.

El detalle estaba en que Naruto no quería cualquier cuerpo como receptor para la técnica. A su juicio usar el cuerpo de cualquier otro haría que estos fueran débiles al no poder lidiar con las habilidades del Uzumaki.

Por ello vino a su mente uno de los experimentos que solía hacer Orochimaru como lo eran las modificaciones corporales. Si preparaba los cuerpos que deseaba a sus necesidades, estos serian más eficientes.

Fu entonces que Tsunade le ofreció una mejor solución como lo era la clonación. La ninja medico le hablo del proceso y cuál era su efectividad, al indicarle que Yamato era clon fallido de Hashirama Senju.

Era una labor muy complicada debido a que condigo genético Uzumaki era tan complejo que incluso dio problemas al Sannin serpiente.

Claro que eso no impidió que Naruto diera el visto bueno a la idea. Tardaría en tener resultados, mas el joven acepto ser paciente para obtener tal poder.

Esto debido a otro descubrimiento que hizo con su doujutsu. Una nueva lectura a la tabla bajo el antiguo templo Uchiha le hizo descubrir información que incluso estremeció al Kyubi.

En primer lugar se encontraba cual era el origen del Rinnegan y como este estaba relacionado con el Rikudo Sennin. El doujutsu divino nacía de la unión de los Chakra de los transmigrantes de los hijos de dicho ser.

Naruto tuvo que suponer que él era uno de los transmigrantes y Sasuke era el otro, por lo que al robar los ojos de este último, también lo hizo con su Chakra.

Otra información reveladora fue aprender que aquellos ojos permitirían revivir a una criatura llamada el Juubi que no era otra cosa que la combinación de todos los Bijuu.

Esto por ende llevo al jinchuriki a descubrir que era lo que planeaban los Akatsuki al darle caza a los jinchuriki. El Juubi le permitiría a usuario crear un Genjutsu denominado **Tsukuyomi Infinito,** el cual provocaría, entre otras cosas, que el clan Uchiha alcanzara todo su poder y gloria.

Aquella parte le pareció extraña al Uzumaki, ya que le parecía ilógico que toda la atención del Rikudo Sennin cayera sobre una basura como lo eran los Uchiha.

Era verdad que a partir del Sharingan era que se obtenía el poder de aquel ser considerado como un dios, pero debía haber algo detrás de aquellas palabras.

Por otro parte pensó en como el Juubi podría ser puesto en su beneficio de su propio clan, pero desecho la idea al pensar que por algo lo habían separado. Tal vez aquello era un poder demasiado grande como para ser controlado y además de que aquello pondría en riesgo al que era su mejor aliado como lo era el Kyubi.

Con todos esos descubrimientos, a Naruto le quedo muy claro porque debía oponerse a Akatsuki. Era un hecho que debía darles caza, aunque no dio tanta relevancia a esta, debido a que había eliminado a un buena parte de sus miembros.

Si planeaba atacarles, pero siguiente aquel movimiento debía ser directo a su base y por lo tanto debía tener todo el poder de fuego posible para hacerlo más letal.

Pasaron varios días en los que Naruto aguardo por las nuevas integrantes de la mansión, mas su espera fue interrumpida una mañana cualquiera por la presencia de Shizune, quien llego buscándolo por un asunto urgente.

-Disculpa que te moleste, pero es algo que debes saber cuanto antes-dijo Tsunade recibiendo al rubio en su oficina.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Hemos tenido reportes sobre un grupo ninja que ha estado dando caza a usuarios de Kekkei Genkai.

-Tienes mi atención-respondió Naruto pensado en que debía ser algo relacionado a su daga. – ¿De cuándo son los reportes?

-De hace unas semanas. Dudaba de la veracidad de la información, pero dado que perdí toda la comunicación con el equipo que mande investigar, he de creer que es verdad.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Quiénes conformaban el equipo?

-Kakashi, Yamato y otros dos jounin.

-No pinta nada bien. ¿Ubicación?

-Según nuestros los últimos informes el enemigo tuvieron como objetivo al País de los Demonios, donde se presume que la sacerdotisa gobernante es su objetivo, debido a que posee una especie de Kekkei Genkai.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué información tienes de ella?

-La joven Shion puede definirse como misteriosa. Se dice que puede ver el futuro y que sus predicciones nunca fallan. Sin embargo está rodeada por la muerte y su vida esta contantemente en riesgo. De no ser por ese hecho, es seguro recibiría montones de proposiciones de matrimonio ya que su belleza es muy grande.

-Ahora tengo muchas razones para salir de viaje-dijo Naruto al pensar que debería tomar a aquella chica.

-Solo recuerda que las enviada de Kumo y Iwa deberían llegar dentro de poco y creo que también la de Suna.

-No te preocupes por ello. Mándalas a mi casa y allí serán atendidas adecuadamente.

-¿Y sabes?…No es necesario que tengas tantas prisas por abandones la oficina-dijo la Senju seductoramente al rubio.

-No lo creo, Tsuna-chan. Debiste haberme hablado de esos incidentes antes. Así nos hubiéramos ahorrado algunos problemas-dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer con el **Hiraishin** , dejando a la mujer triste con el castigo que era no estar con el chico.

-No la puedes culpar del todo. Ella los mando antes de que la "procesaras" y no es como si le hubiera dado la oportunidad pensar claramente- dijo el Kyubi a Naruto, cuando llegaron a la mansión.

-Es tal como advirtió mi madre. Era necesario hacer cambios en mis chicas para hacerlas más útiles.

-Hablando de ello. ¿Has pensado en tener más aliados en las mismas condiciones?

-Sí, pero tengo mis dudas. Tengo pensado que nuestros aliados sean jinchuriki o Uzumaki, siendo un requisito además que sean mujeres. Sin contarte a ti por supuesto. Por donde lo vea, las opciones son limitadas.

-Es correcto. La mayoría de Uzumaki fueron exterminados los jinchuriki ya deben haber sido capturados y asesinados por Akatsuki.

-La última parte no es un gran problema para nosotros. El reto es conseguir su ADN, ya que ni siquiera sabemos cuándo o donde murieron.

-Sugiero que le pongas empeño a tu misión. Si esa sacerdotisa es tan buena como afirman, podría darte una mano averiguando eso. Además tu padrino te podría echar una mano consiguiendo información, después de todo a eso se dedica.

 _-Bien pensando. Le dejare una carta_ \- dijo Naruto para luego ubicar su atención en la mujer pelirroja que le recibió.

-Es bueno ver que ya regresaste, querido. ¿Qué sucedió en la reunión? ¿Ha sido algo importante? – pregunto Kushina, quien en esos momentos estaba vestida con el uniforme estándar de Konoha.

-Podría decirse que sí. Voy a salir de viaje por unos cuantos días.

-Bien, solo no tardes mucho. Ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo separados-dijo Kushina dándole un profundo beso al rubio que el correspondió al acuchuchase con ella.

-No te preocupes por ello. Por favor, dale una buena recepción a Temari y las otras que vendrán.

-Ellas estarán lista para cuando tú llegues.

-Y no te pases mucho con los entrenamientos. No me gusta que se maltraten mucho.

-No prometo nada. Necesito de un buen equipo para el asalto que planeo.

-De acuerdo. Confió en tus sospechas sobre que Danzo está detrás de todo el apoyo que me ha dado el Consejo. No quiero que me molesten en el futuro.

Con esto Naruto fue a su habitación por un abrigo rojo que hacia juego con sus pantalones de igual color. Estas piezas habían sido revestidas con sellos que ampliaban su resistencia a la vez que tenían a su disposición todas sus armas, en donde el **Sello de Intercambio** les permitía tener total acceso a ellas.

Un rasgo reseñable en el chico era que su cabello había estado creciendo a un ritmo acelerado al igual que su barba. Esto debido a los continuos cambios en su cuerpo. Si bien decidió afeitarse para que sus marcas zorrunas no se vieran opacadas, dejo que su cabello creciera hasta su espalda, el cual a pesar de su largo conservaba apariencia picuda.

El Kyubi no pudo evitar mencionar que se parecía un poco a Madara, pero dado que aquel hombre era una figura de poder y miedo, Naruto no protesto.

Una vez que la ahora matriarca Uzumaki vio como su hijo partió, ella volvió a sus oficios en la mansión. Los intensos entrenamientos a los que ella se sometía no eran por gusto.

Kushina sabía que su hijo jamás tendría un alto nivel de confianza con otro amigo o aliado. No por el temor de ser traicionado, sino por la misma ambición que ellos ahora compartían.

Por ello la mujer debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser una digna mano derecha que le ayudara a cumplir todas sus metas.

Este régimen también incluía a algunas de las chicas que Naruto había añadido a su familia. Un ejemplo claro era Yugao, quien no por nada era una guardiana del complejo Uzumaki. La mujer de cabello morado era una usuaria muy habilidosa del Kenjutsu y una gran asesina.

Si bien chicas como Anko y Tsume no titubearon al momento en que les pidieron fortalecer sus habilidades, Kushina si tuvo que ser más severa con Hinata, a quien le advirtió que debía ponerle más atención al desarrollo de sus habilidades. La pelirroja consideraba que la Hyuga si tenía potencial y que ella no debía guiarse por lo que había hecho creer su familia.

Sin embargo la peliazul no presto mucha atención a la advertencia. Ella, Karin e Ino conservaban mucho de su libre albedrio, en donde la joven Hyuga no dudaba al momento de manifestar su descontento por la nueva integrante de la mansión.

Aquella molestia se debía principalmente a que Hinata se sintió desplazada al ser ella la que había pedido estar a cargo de la mansión. La Uzumaki entendió ese sentimiento y le propuso como trato que aquella que instituyera como fuerte del reciento seria la que tendría el control sobre todas las demás.

Demás estaba decir que eso era una competencia completamente injusta.

Para empezar la Uzumaki tenía el mayor Chakra de todo el complejo y posiblemente de toda la aldea, siendo solo secundado por el propio de Naruto. A matriarca le habían sido dejas la Espada del Rey y el Anillo de la Juventud, armas con las cuales ella podría acabar con cualquiera con solo levantar un dedo. Por último, Kushina era literalmente el ama de llaves de todo el sitio. Un movimiento de su nariz bastaba para hacer que todas cayeran de rodillas.

Con todo esto en cuenta, las habitantes de la mansión debían visualizar que si querían una posición privilegiada en el harem, esta sería la del quien lugar. Kushina ya tenía como favorita a Karin, con lo cual ella quedaba exenta de la contienda. Ino también tenía con que superar a las demás, por lo que las luchas por poder no tenía tanto sentido como proponía la Uzumaki.

Entrado en otros asuntos, Kushina dio un vistazo a su hogar. El complejo Uzumaki estaba bien, pero dado que su clan debía estar por encima de todos lo demás, había mucho que mejorar.

Naruto le consulto la propuesta de llevar el clan al Uzu, a lo cual la mujer respondió negativamente. No solo era mucho el trabajo que tendría que hacerse, sino que se dejaría al clan en la misma posición vulnerable en la que estuvo hace unas décadas.

Lo mejor era aprovechar de la protección que daba Konoha y establecer la alianza que en primer momento debía existir. Claro que esta alianza era solo un decir, figuras como el Consejo debían desaparecer para que el control de la aldea fuera totalmente de Naruto.

Era una buena oportunidad para tomar su soñado puesto de Hokage, pero las condiciones no se lo permitían. Su presencia debía ser sutil y tenía conformarse con ser la esposa de esa figura. Aunque la situación ahora diferente, pues Naruto no era como el pusilánime de Minato.

Aun resultaba extraño ese hecho, pero no solo eran sus sentimientos los que le habían hecho cambiar. Era como si su sangre llamara a la de su hijo, ya que la pasión de un Uzumaki solo podía ser correspondía por un igual. No era un secreto para ella que su clan practicaba el incesto para conservar la pureza de su sangre, pero Kushina nunca pensó que ella terminaría en el mismo ciclo.

Al verse completamente rodeada con las amantes de su hijo, la Uzumaki comprendió que aquello hubiera pasado eventualmente si ella no hubiera aquel día en que el chico nació. Minato aliviaba su corazón, pero él no hubiera podio lidiar con las llamas que ahora le quemaban por estar lejos de Naruto.

Luego la mujer se percato que su amado provocaba el mismo efecto en otras chicas. El primer caso se dio cuando las enviadas de Suna llegaron a la mansión.

La primera de ellas, Temari, quien colapso al enterarse que Naruto había partido y que no se sabía cuando regresaría, cosa que preocupo mucho a su acompañante Matsuri.

Según explico la afligida joven de cabello castaño, el Consejo de su aldea acepto con gusto el que Uzumaki decidiera tomarles en cuenta para la reconstrucción de su clan.

Los problemas vinieron cuando los ancianos determinaron que la joven castaña era una mejor opción para el joven Uzumaki, debido a que muchos jóvenes comentaban sobre su belleza.

Temari se controlo lo más que pudo para no gritar ante aquella decisión, ya que sabía que eso se hubiera visto demasiado extraño. Simplemente se limito a ser la embajadora de Suna como ya estaba acostumbrada a ser, de esa forma tendría una oportunidad para toparse con su amante.

El no encontrarlo fue suficiente para la que la mente de la rubia quedara en shock, cosa que demostraría a Kushina que estaba haciendo bien al cambiar el Genjutsu de Naruto por algo más efectivo.

Kushina sintió cierta empatía con Temari por compartir sentimientos similares, pero a la pelirroja no les gusto mucho la actitud derrotista con la que llego Matsuri.

No fue difícil hacer que la castaña revelara que ella no quería estar en aquel lugar. No porque se hubiera percatado de su destino, sino porque aquel compromiso le ponía lejos del dueño de su corazón, el cual no era otro que el Kazekage.

Kushina no hizo ningún alboroto ante ese desahogo, debido a que veía a Matsuri como poca cosa para su hijo y dado que no podía proceder con una devolución al Consejo de Suna, preparo a la joven como una sirvienta mas del complejo.

Dado que Temari había recibido el visto bueno de su hijo, ella si recibió una buena recepción en la mansión Uzumaki. Sobre todo por el hecho de que la matriarca Uzumaki tenía que darle una mano rubia con las necesidades que sufría.

Ya la Uzumaki había aprendido que era normal que las integrantes de la mansión buscaran se buscaran unas a otras para satisfacer la falta de Naruto que a veces les atacaba.

Kushina rápidamente se acostumbro a ese hecho y esperaba que Naruto no le culpara por el tomar a Mikoto como su amante y a Mebuki como su juguete, en donde optaba por mantener a esta como una niña. La rubia complico mucho su infancia burlándose en conjunto de otras civiles de su cabello y ahora podía cobrárselas con creces.

No sería tan dura con Sakura, ya que ese era trabajo de su hijo. Además de que considero que no debía desperdiciar el entrenamiento que ella había tenido con Tsunade. Kushina veía en la pelirrosa un perfecto ariete.

[Con Naruto]

Ya el rubio había contactado con Jiraiya por medio de los sapos y el anciano le informo que con gusto le haría llegar toda la información que tenia sobre los jinchuriki. No le se hizo raro por el simple hecho de que era algo que debía interesarle al Uzumaki por ser el también el contenedor de un Bijuu.

Lo único extraño fue lo que vivió Naruto mientras intentaba invocar a los sapos. Dado que el Rinnegan era más complicado de desactivar que el Sharingan y forma evolucionada, su contrato de invocación con los sapos choco con el poder del **Camino Animal** y por lo tanto tuvo varios problemas para dar con la invocación correcta.

Agradeció el haber estado lejos de cualquier espectador, ya que de otra forma no se hubiera visto bien al invocar a un rinoceronte o camaleón gigante. Lo quisiera o no, debió tomarse un tiempo para practicar con sus nuevos poderes.

Las **Cadenas de Chakra** se habían combinado con la habilidad de las **Barras Negras** del **Camino Externo** dado como resultado que pudiera restringir con mayor facilidad a sus oponentes.

Sus técnicas de Mangekyo Sharingan sufrieron varias mejoras entre las cuales estaban un mejor manejo del Enton y el que pudiera manifestar el **Susano** en una mayor proporción. Que el ser esquelético cambiara a un color rojo-naranja llamo la atención de Naruto, pero no tanto como el hecho de que ahora pudiera acceder a ambas técnicas del Mangekyo sin entrar en el **Modo Sennin**.

Su control sobre los elementos que había robado era mayor debido a que ahora era completamente afín a los cinco elementos. Lo que era ideal, pues esperaba ganar otros Kekkei Genkai en su misión.

Ya tenía el **Hiraishin** como su Ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo, pero encontrarse con el **Amenotejikara** fue grato. Ese jutsu era un buen recurso con el que contar, ya que no tenía sellos previos para su uso. Solo necesitaba centrar su mirada en un objetivo para cambiarse con él.

Algo le decía que podría hacer más con ese jutsu, pero no era momento para probarlo.

Luego de dos días, Naruto considero que había tomado suficiente tiempo para afinase, por lo que reanudo su camino

Con el conocimiento de que para usar el **Camino Animal** necesitaba concentrarse en la criatura que deseaba invocar, a joven le fue sencillo invocar un pájaro que le sirvió como medio transporte para larga travesía que le esperaba.

El País de los Demonios estaba entre el País del Viento y el País de la Tierra, por lo que no era una travesía que alguien quisiera hacer a pie.

Lamentaba el haber pedido que Temari y la chica de Iwa fueran a Konoha, ya que de otra forma les hubiera hecho una visita en el camino.

Naruto también pensó que era una buena ocasión para hacerle otra visita el desierto, pero debía de concentrarse en su principal objetivo. No solo estaba en juego la vida de la sacerdotisa, sino la posibilidad de conseguir muchas cosas a través de ella.

[Días después]

Una vez que se acerco a su destino, la capital del País de los Demonios, Naruto deshizo su invocación para entrar al pueblo de una forma poco llamativa. Por desgracia, la fama que tenían los habitantes del lugar no era pura charlatanería.

Los monjes y sacerdotisas que allí se formaban no pudieron evitar sentirse intimidados y asustados por el joven rubio que entro en la población. Muchos evitaron caer en la paranoia en que se encontraban, pero otros no resistieron la bien denominada presencia demoniaca que emitía.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que un sirviente de la sacerdotisa Shion anuncio una de la nefastas visiones que ella anunciaba y todo el mundo estaba en paranoia.

Los pobladores estaban acostumbrados a escuchar todo tipo de predicciones debido al don que se le atribuía a la familia que gobernaba el lugar, pero Shion había nacido con un poder mucho mayor al de cualquier otro y sus predicciones nunca fallaban como si podía pasar con sus antepasados.

Si bien se trato de controlar el escándalo que causo la revelación, muchos aldeanos abandonaron el país para salvaguardar sus vidas. Los miembros del palacio de la sacerdotisa y los practicantes religiosos trataron de ser optimistas y esperar que todo fuera un malentendido, pero la llegada de Naruto hizo que sus esperanzas se quebraran.

El miedo no evito que los guardias del palacio de Shion detuvieran al Uzumaki que fue directo por la chica.

Naruto explico que venía como un apoyo de Konoha ante el posible ataque enemigo, por lo que ellos le dejaron pasar ante el hecho de que aquella aldea era su aliada. Dado que también habían escuchado que era el hijo de Cuarto Hokage, confiaron en que el rubio sería la respuesta a sus problemas.

Naruto quería quitarse aquel vínculo con su padre, pero era un hecho que era mejor aprovecharlo tal como estaba haciéndolo. Con ello en mente avanzo a través de los desolados pasillos del palacio de la sacerdotisa, en donde a pesar de este hecho, el rubio considero que sería un espectacular sitio en donde establecerse. No tenia que conformase con su casa en Konoha.

Cuando el Uzumaki y uno de los sirvientes del palacio llegaron frente a la habitación de la dueña del lugar, el ultimo se excuso y entro a la recamara para convencer a la sacerdotisa de que le diera una audiencia al invitado.

Luego de unos minutos, el hombre salió con una evidente expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y le dijo a Naruto que podía entrar en ese instante.

Al rubio le pareció obvio que ese hombre no esperaba que Shion aprobara el encuentro, pero no lo dio importancia hacia ese hecho.

El sirviente abandono el recinto tan pronto dejo entrar al rubio, ya que al parecer también habían solicitado privacidad para los jóvenes.

-Esperaba tu llegada, Naruto Uzumaki-dijo una chica de piel blanca y delicada, largo cabello rubio claro y unos insólito ojos lavandas. Sus vestimentas se limitaban a una larga bata color blanco de larga extensión.

-¿Con que ya sabias que vendría?-dijo Naruto mientras le daba una buena mirada al cuerpo de la joven. Sin duda parecía toda una princesa.

-Es correcto. Predije que vendrías y sé muy bien tus intenciones.

-¿Y esas serian?-pregunto el chico bastante curioso por la respuesta.

-De no haber tenido esta conversación, usarías este momento para hacer el acto reproductivo conmigo en respuesta a todo el tiempo que tienes viajando.

-Eso es trampa-respondió el rubio observando su evidente erección. –Dime algo que en verdad sea inesperado.

-Sera atravesado en múltiples ocasiones por una mano de metal. Para luego ser perforado por varias lanzas de luz.

-Que buen chiste. Como si fuera a morir por eso.

-Nunca dije que iba a morir, pero podría evitar ser herido por un dragón de sangre o …..-entonces la rubia se detuvo al mostrar cierto mareo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Lo siento. Mis visiones me han causado muchos dolores de cabeza desde que entraste en mi futuro.

-¿A qué se debe?

-Cambia a cada momento. Nunca había sentido algo así.

 _ **-Debe ser por tu habilidad sobre el tiempo-**_ comento el Kyubi.

 _-Es probable-_ pensó Naruto.

-Es por ello que quería hablar contigo. Normalmente considero mis visiones con absolutas sin oportunidad de cambio, pero no quiero que suceda de esta manera. Todos morirán sino logras detener la explosión.

-¿Explosión?

-Ya no puedo hablar más. El enemigo ha llegado. Por favor esquiva los escombros- advirtió la joven a la vez que Naruto reaccionaba para evadir el techo que empezó a colapsar sobre él.

Toda la habitación de Shion y un ala del palacio fueron destruidas por una gigantesca bestia alada cuya características mixtas le hicieron parecer un cruce entre un tigre, un ave y un pájaro. Una autentica quimera.

El rubio que ahora se encontraba en la cima del lugar con la sacerdotisa en brazos vio con interés a la criatura con un rostro casi cadavérico que ahora apuntaba en su dirección.

-Hubiera sido mejor que me comenzaras advirtiendo por ese ataque-dijo Naruto.

-En ese caso hubieras preparado un ataque contra él y no me hubieras rescatado, lo que hubiera tenido como resultado mi muerte.

-Eso hubiera sido una pena-dijo Naruto intrigado por la chica que aun con la situación mantenía un rostro estoico.

La atención de Naruto volvió sobre la bestia cuando ella empezó a dispararle múltiples bolas de fuego. El chico acomodo a su acompañante en sus brazos para emprender vuelo con el uso del **Camino Deva**. Esta era otra forma que tenía el chico para transportarse, pero gastaba mucho más Chakra que los otros medios.

Mientras que Naruto maniobraba para evadir los disparos de la bestia, el palacio de Shion fue destruido por las llamas que poco a poco lo empezaron a cubrirlo.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, en donde algunos guardias clamaban por la ubicación de su gobernante al ver el peligro en que se encontraba. Arqueros empezaron a disparar al enemigo, pero el ataque sería inútil, ya que provoco que la criatura pusiera su atención en ellos e hiciera llover una andanada de agujas de su melena que empalaron a todos en su visión.

Para esos momentos Shion, si empezó a verse afectada por la situación en hubiera preferido que no hubiera nadie en el castillo, pero aquellas personas fueron demasiado tercas para hacer caso a las advertencias que les había dado.

Naruto aprovecho aquellos momentos para aterrizar y dejar un kunai marcado. Luego efectuó el **Hiraishin** para transportase hasta su mansión en Konoha. Lugar en donde dejo a Shion en manos de Karin, quien no tendría tiempo de decirle nada al rubio por su pronta desaparición.

Sin tener que preocuparse por su futura amante, Naruto volvió a la batalla sobre un ave de invocación, la cual viajo a toda velocidad para estrellar su pico de taladro sobre la dura piel de la quimera que atacaba el ya casi destruido palacio de Shion.

La bestia rugió por el dolor de la puñalada que mello su protección y chillo aun más cuando Naruto se lanzo encima de ella y uso los brazos de un incompleto **Susanoo** para arrancarle las alas. Cosas que en conjunto provocaron que la quimera que tuviera un aterrizaje forzoso.

El Uzumaki tomo distancia de su adversario para formar una espada con el elemento Enton, con la cual lanzo múltiples cortes al aire, logrando con ello destruir y prender en llamas a la criatura que rugía con más fuerza por todo el daño que recibía.

Naruto procedió a desellar su daga para dar el golpe de gracia cuando una especie de flash rojizo pasó frente a él provocando que el objeto cayera de sus manos. Momentos después, la quimera en las llamas del **Amaterasu** embistió contra él, obligándolo a que tomara acciones evasivas y se alejara del arma caída.

Con una vuelta en U la criatura quedo frente al Uzumaki, quien decidió apagar las llamas que aquejaban a su enemigo para evitar que fueran usadas en su contra. Entonces volvió a poner su atención en el campo para buscar su preciada arma.

El león acorazado evito que su tarea fuera completada al lanzar una espesa nube de humo. El chico maldijo para sus adentros lo molesto de su enemigo y activo en uno de sus ojos el doujutsu de Ranmaru con el que logro evitar el obstáculo en su visión.

Sin embargo, su enemigo mostro una vez mas ser un incordio al momento de que misteriosamente empezara a multiplicarse frente a sus ojos. Aquello no tenía sentido, pues se suponía que su doujutsu debería distinguirlos. Por ello cuando la criatura disparo varias bolas de fuego contra él, no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar la descarga ígnea.

Claro que eso fue solo momentáneo, pues con el ataque real ubicado. Naruto procedió a retroceder en el tiempo y evadir correctamente.

- **Futon: Gran Ráfaga** \- exclamo Naruto para exhalar una enorme masa de aire que aparto todo el humo a su alrededor.

La recuperada visibilidad no solo dejo al descubierto a la quimera, sino también a un hombre de cabello blanco, que vestía con un largo abrigo marrón que llegaba hasta la nariz.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Naruto molesto al sujeto.

-El nombre de tu servidor es Hiruko. Pronto amo de todos los Kekkei Genkai existentes-dijo el hombre con unos ojos similares a los de Ranmaru.

-Pues vete a la fila. Ese será mi título.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo el peliblanco para hacer un sello de manos que haría que sus manos tomaran una coloración oscura. – **Koton: Armadura Impenetrable** – acto seguido el hombre desapareció para la impresión del rubio.

Segundos después el Uzumaki sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, el cual venia de ser atravesado por una mano de Hiruko. El rubio poniendo toda su concentración posible se encargo de retroceder el momento y esquivar al peliblanco que quedo estático a ver que su ataque fue evitado.

-Sorprendente, Uzumaki. Solo tú podría esquivar el **Ototon: Vuelo Sin Sombra** -dijo el peliblanco para volver a desaparecer de la vista de su oponente.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto invoco el torso del **Susanoo** para protegerse de la golpiza que empezó a lanzar el sujeto misterioso. La defensa aguanto, pero entonces el león embistió al rubio mandándole a volar con todo y **Susano**.

Tan pronto Naruto toco el suelo, invoco a un enorme toro que monto para ir contra la criatura. Mientras se aproximaba a su objetivo, el chico hizo salir una enorme barra negra que bajo los efectos de su poder Uzumaki logro modificar en una espada.

Con la embestida de la invocación en el león, Naruto salto son este para clavar su arma en su cabeza, en donde luego la espada empezó a soltar una multitud de cadenas que dejaría completamente inmovilizado a su oponente.

- **Raton: Nubes Demoniaca** \- exclamo Hiruko para empezar a forma una tempestad de nubes oscuras cargadas de rayos que cubrió. El ninja entonces se abalanzo hacia Naruto a la vez que una de sus manos se cubría de electricidad. –Muere- dijo una vez que estuvo a pocos pasos del chico.

Los rayos del cielo y la mano de Hiruko se unieron en varios pilares que atravesaron por completo al rubio.

Una vez más Naruto se vio en la necesidad de regresar en el tiempo para tener la oportunidad de activar el **Camino Preta** y absorber el ataque de Chakra.

Era un hecho de que su oponente no era ordinario y por lo tanto debía llevar su poder a un nuevo nivel activando su **Modo Sennin**. Con esta técnica activa, modifico su brazo izquierdo para formar un cañón con el que disparo una fuerte descarga de Chakra.

- **Meiton: Fauces de Inhalación** \- dijo el peliblanco que una marca roja aparecieran sus manos. En primer momento el ataque de Naruto pareció ser absorbido por Hiruko, pero la explosión subsiguiente sobre el peliblanco demostró lo contrario.

- **Al parecer no puedes con el Senjutsu** -exclamo Naruto en su forma oscura para entonces aspirar una buena bocanada de aire. – **Katon: Llamas de Dragón** -expreso para lanzar varios proyectiles incandescentes contra su oponente.

-Aun no he acabado-dijo Hiruko, quien esquivo los ataque al extender una vendas en su brazos y halarse hacia un lado. En una nueva posición, el ninja volvió a hacer varios sellos de manos con los que formo un nuevo jutsu.- **Raton: Dragón Demonio** \- dijo para que las nubes se condesaran en un espiral que rodeo a ambos luchadores.

Los rayos en la nubosidad rugieron a la vez que Naruto veía atentamente el fenómeno, en donde el jalón en su energía lo dejo algo perturbado. Podía percibirlo por su estado, aquella técnica estaba absorbiendo su Chakra.

Lo peor es que podía apreciar que su oponente absorbía con mayor eficacia el Chakra en el ambiente. – **Meiton: Onda Expansiva** \- dijo para lanzar una descarga de energía contra Naruto.

- **Shinra Tensei** \- respondió Naruto para que un impulso gravitacional evitara el daño de aquella técnica.

-Maldición. No dejare que me derrotes. Te mostrare todo mi poder- dijo Hiruko mientras su ojos brillaban con un color rojo que Naruto reconocería. –Siente el poder Kerryugan – dijo el hombre para apuntar con sus dedos a Naruto. – **Bala de Sangre** -dijo para disparar un proyectil a toda velocidad contra su oponente.

El pelinegro esquivo la técnica a la vez que se acercaba con un **Rasengan** en su mano derecha, con la cual golpeo a su oponente una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Para su sorpresa este desapareció luego de alcanzarlo.

-¿¡Que!?—expreso Naruto a la vez que su brazo era cortado por una mano de Hiruko. Empezando a cansarse de la batalla, regreso en el tiempo y evito ese ataque sorpresa.

Su oponente apareció en otro punto y lanzo una andanada de sellos explosivos que luego demostraron ser varias lanzas eléctricas que golpearon al rubio. Una nueva aplicación de las arenas del tiempo fue necesaria para evadir el ataque.

 _ **-¿Qué rayos está pasando? Ninguna de mis habilidades lo está percibiendo**_ -dijo el Uzumaki al Kyubi.

 _ **-Me da la impresión que está usando un doujutsu como el de ese mocoso que mataste**_ -señalo el zorro.

 _ **-Ya se me estaban haciendo familiares esos ojos. No pensé que fueran tan poderosos.**_

 _ **-Debe tener más experiencia usándolos.**_

 _ **-¿Y cómo doy con él? Usar tanto las arenas me está haciendo sentir muy cansado.**_

 _ **-Usa mi habilidad para detectar emociones negativas. No se basa en Chakra y no debería verse afectada.**_

Naruto puso su atención en el ambiente, pero no consiguió resultado. Solo podía sentir una gran bruma negra a su alrededor. El zorro prefirió mantenerse en silencio y evitar admitir que fue error usar dicha habilidad al no considerar que el rubio debía ser la mayor fuente de emociones negativas en kilómetros.

Harto de aquel ninja, el Uzumaki entonces procedió a ejecutar un **Shinra Tensei** a gran escala consiguiendo que todo el terreno a su alrededor fuera completamente barrido. Si en el palacio o en sus alrededores había quedado algún sobreviviente, era un hecho de que ahora si seria asesinado por el devastador ataque gravitacional.

Sumamente cansado por el esfuerzo que le llevo aquella técnica, el rubio perdió su transformación de Senjutsu. Al parecer todo el Chakra a su disposición no podía evitar que el **Modo Sennin** fuera muy demandante.

Un lamento llamo su atención y observo como la quimera al servicio de Hiruko se libero de su encierro, mas en esos momentos agonizaba. Fue entonces cuando la atención de Naruto se ubico en el cielo. Ya no estaban las nubes de tormenta de Hiruko, pero un extraño brillo morado le cubría.

-Inaceptable. Yo no puedo perder-dijo el peliblanco, quien de repente salió mal herido saliendo de los escombros.

Este formo un sello de manos y Naruto fue sorprendido por varias raíces que le atraparon.

– **Mokuton: Atadura de Árbol** -dijo el hombre, quien ya no disponía de su abrigo dejando ver una dentadura en pésimo estado.

 _-Ahora puedo imaginarme fue el destino de Yamato y los demás_ -pensó Naruto.

 **-Ascenso de Dragón Sangre** -dijo Hiruko para que de su cuerpo se manifestara una criatura roja que se lanzo directo contra Naruto, que al intentar regresar en el tiempo no obtuvo resultado alguno.

Las heridas por el impacto estaban lejos de ser graves, pero el trago de saber que sus habilidades temporales tenían límites era algo que no le gustaba. De todas formas, con la madera debilitada por el impacto de la otra técnica, Naruto procedió a liberarse con fuerza bruta.

-Idiota. Parece que ya no puedes esquivar mis ataques- se burlo el peliblanco para hacer un nuevo sello y extender su brazo contra Naruto. - **Mokuton: Corte de Rama** -exclamo para que un trozo de madera brotara de su mano, cosa que al parecer no exactamente lo que esperaba el ninja dado que este empezó a temblar.

El Uzumaki entonces vio con cierto estupor como el brazo de Hiruko exploto en pedazos dando a lugar el crecimiento de un árbol que consumió la mitad de su cuerpo.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE!? ¿¡PORQUE ESTA PASANDO ESTO!?-grito el sujeto aterrorizado por lo que le pasaba.

 _ **-JAJAJAJAJA. Ese tipo se lo merece por intentar usar ese maldito elemento-**_ se burlo el Kyubi.

- _Asumo que debe ser muy inestable._

 _ **-Es correcto. Solo Hashirama podía usarlo correctamente.**_

- _Pues el mundo deberá buscar lugar para otro usuario_ -dijo confiado Naruto para proceder a buscar su daga perdida.

Los lamentos de la quimera entonces volvieron a llamar su atención. Ya esa cosa le estaba hartando y debía liquidarla de una vez. Un buen ataque de la Espada del Rey hubiera sido ideal, mas tendría que conformarse con un jutsu de Yoton.

Sus pasos fueron detenidos por unas marcas que aparecieron en el cuerpo de la criatura. Los kanji ponían claramente **Furia** , mas aquello no era algo que tuviera sentido alguno para Uzumaki que sabía de varios sellos. Cuando el aliento de la criatura empezó a ahogarse y las marcas empezaron a brillar con mayor intensidad, Naruto supo que algo estaba mal.

Por instinto empezó a accionar el **Hiraishin** , pero el jutsu no causo efecto alguno.

Naruto entonces activo el **Camino Preta** tras una desesperada advertencia del Kyubi, aunque ni siquiera el zorro sabía si aquello podría absorber el enorme resplandor que engullo a todo los presentes.

[En el País de los Pantanos]

Desde lo alto de una de las montañas del no muy lejano paraje, una alta figura de puntiagudos cabellos rojos apreciaba como el País de los Demonios dejaba de existir. La capa negra con nubes rojas daba una idea de sus afiliaciones, pero la daga plateada que brillaba en sus manos indicaba que muchas otras cosas eran desconocidas.

Fin de Capitulo.


	15. Cap 15

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 15**

El usual ambiente de la mansión Uzumaki era de regocijo y lujuria, pero tras un mes desde la misión de Naruto en el País de los Demonios, lo que reinaba era tensión, preocupación y temor.

Las razones eran varias, pero la principal y más importante era la dueña de los contantes gritos que se escuchaban del sótano de la mansión. Allí la antigua sacerdotisa Shion era sometida a los peores de los castigos que pudiesen imaginarse, pues ella había provocado indirectamente un gran mal para el líder Uzumaki y por ende tenía que recibir lo que merecía.

La joven de cabello rubio platino fue obligada a portar la siniestra mascara del Shinigami, instrumento necesario para invocar adecuadamente al espíritu regente de la muerte.

Luego Kushina dirigió a Shion para que ella invocara al Shinigami y así liberar la mitad faltante del Kyubi que se encontraba dentro del alma de su ex-marido.

La Uzumaki podía llevar el ritual por cuenta propia, pero este era suicida por naturaleza, ya que el practicante tenía que cortase el estomago para liberar las almas encerradas en el estomago del Shinigami.

Debido a que Kushina quería ver sufrir a la sacerdotisa, le puso en aquella posición y permitió que la joven se desangrada tras completar el ritual. Sin permitir que ninguna de las múltiples ninja medico del lugar hiciera algo por ayudarle.

Aquel no fue el fin de Shion, pues luego la matriarca Uzumaki la revivió con el **Edo Tensei** con el fin de la que la rubia pudiera ser sometida al tormento que aun le esperaba. Ya que siendo una resucitada del jutsu no moriría ante el escarmiento que le proporcionaron las habitantes de la mansión en reprimenda por lo que le había causado a su amado.

Si bien Naruto estaba en contra de maltratar a sus chicas, él estuvo de acuerdo en dejarle en claro a la sacerdotisa el precio de su error.

La ambigüedad de sus predicciones no solo había provocado que perdiera su arma más valiosa, sino que le había dejado en estado que solo podía describirse como el de un fenómeno.

 **Furia** era el jutsu que tenia sellado aquella bestia. Una técnica tan poderosa que dio a lugar una explosión que aniquilo un país entero. Tal vez no uno tan grande como el País del Fuego, pero de todas formas borro una buena porción de tierra.

La técnica funcionaba con Chakra natural, dando como resultado que fuera increíblemente difícil de absorber a pesar de que Naruto sabía algo de Senjutsu. Además por lo que investigo, la técnica tuvo dimensiones mayores a las que normalmente tendría una ejecución normal.

El joven Uzumaki apenas si pudo escapar con vida, ya que aun protegiéndose del pulso de Chakra, la onda de impacto le provoco daños significativos en su cuerpo. Su brazo y pierna derecha fueron prácticamente desgarrados, así como una parte de su rostro quedo severamente dañada.

Su vitalidad Uzumaki le permitió sobrevivir lo suficiente como para que su madre hiciera uso de los sellos **Hiraishin** en su ropa para traerlo de vuelta a su hogar. Allí con la ayuda de las ninja medico fue estabilizado hasta el punto en donde pudiera usar los poderes del Kekkei Genkai de Juugo para restaurarse a sí mismo.

Entre las consecuencias que dieron el evento, estaban el que el cuerpo de Uzumaki sufriera cambios irreversibles, como era el hecho de que todo su costado derecho quedara atrapado en el **Modo Sennin** que había desarrollado.

Las marcas doradas de maldición se mostraban de forma errática sobre la mitad de su ennegrecido cuerpo. Su cabello se mantenía igual, pero su rostro no, ya que ahora poseía una asimetría por los manchones de piel oscura que le cubrían. Sus ojos no recibieron daño alguno aunque la esclerótica de su ojo derecho era negra, en donde unos de sus Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno hacia presencia de forma permanente.

Además en su mano y pie derechos, unas atemorizantes garras relucían. Esto como consecuencia de que su Bijuu intentara ayudar a su compañero a sobrevivir el ataque sufrido.

Naruto no podía culpar de nada al Kyubi, pues era él que estaba encargándose de reparar su ahora desastroso sistema de Chakra.

El chico debía dar gracias de estar vivo ya que aparte de él y Shion, nada había quedado tras la explosión del **Furia**. Eso sin embargo no aplacaba la fuerte rabia que le generaba verse en ese estado, que ni siquiera el Ninjutsu Medico y el Collar de la Pureza se veían en la capacidad de restaurar.

No menos importante era el hecho de que su condición afectaba incluso la movida vida sexual a la que se había acostumbrado.

Había una razón por la que el Senjutsu era del uso de pocos. Era por el hecho de tener efectos adversos para quienes no pudieran controlarlo adecuadamente. Ino se percato de ello al intentar mantener relaciones con el muchacho en un intento de aliviar la molestia que le aquejaba.

Muchas se quejaron de la desfachatez de la Yamanaka, pero al ver como ella cayo prendida en fiebre tras un orgasmo con el chico, entendieron que fueron afortunadas al no ser las primeras en proceder.

Para ponerlo de forma sencilla, el "Chakra" de Naruto provocaba efectos parecidos al **Sello de Maldición** que Orochimaru usaba en sus seguidores. La naturaleza de su energía era peligrosa, pero con todo el poder que tenía el Uzumaki por las arenas, el riesgo era aun mayor.

Sin embargo el chico era demasiado cabeza dura como para tomar completamente en serio el asunto, así que a pesar de las advertencias de su madre, tomo unas cuantas chicas para saciar sus deseos y ordenaba sus ideas mientras aguardaba por su recuperación.

Las elegidas fueron:

Anko, quien al mantener su **Sello de Maldición** debía poder resistir a Naruto y su nuevo Chakra.

Kurotsuchi, dado que al final el rubio se había quedado con las ganas de probar a la que era la enviada de Iwa y no iba a darle más espera.

Samui, una rubia de exuberante delantera que era la enviada de Kumo, que resultaba ser un ideal sustituto de Hinata, quien a pesar de sus protestas, el rubio prefirió dejar a un lado para no ponerle en riesgo.

Y finalmente Sakura, por el simple hecho de que ella era desechable y apta para la ocasión.

La primera víctima de la lujuria de Naruto fue Samui, quien a pesar de recibir el tratamiento de sellos de la Uzumaki, no tenia alterada su personalidad para hacer divertida su integración.

Fue por ello por lo que rubia se aterro por su situación. No entendía por qué la nieta del Tsuchikage y todas las habitantes del lugar estaban tan calmadas ante la presencia de ese demonio que había resultado la pareja que le había impuesto el Raikage.

Samui pudo gritar internamente por la ayuda de sus compañeros, mientras sentía que sus senos colosales eran tomados y masajeados por el rubio. Cosa que fue algo dolorosa, pues ella sentía la garra del chico se clavarse en su blanca piel. En esos momentos la rubia maldijo mucho aquel cuerpo suyo, que había sido la causa de ser la candidata ideal para el matrimonio arreglado.

Su repulsión aumento al sentir con era despojada de su pureza y empezada ser embestida por la verga Naruto que ocupo perfectamente toda su intimidad. Los intentos de Samui por liberarse fueron disminuyendo a medida que su cuerpo ordeno a su mente rendirse, tal como había pasado con el resto de las chicas del Uzumaki.

Pero aun cuando el cuerpo de la kunoichi de Kumo sintiera los efectos del placer, tan pronto la esencia de Naruto llego a su cuerpo, un enorme ardor empezó a invadirle. No era la pasión consumiéndole, era su sistema de Chakra poniéndose al rojo vivo por el efecto del Chakra natural corrupto ingresando a su cuerpo.

El rubio entonces fue por Anko, cuya mente estaba tan alterada que no podía recordarle a la jounin lo mucho que ella detestaba y temía la sensación del **Sello Maldito**. Luego una única sesión, la pelimorada quedo en las mismas condiciones que Samui. Rendida por el placer y el dolor.

Sakura fue la siguiente en el acto malicioso del rubio, que se encargo de limpiar y hacer una felación el miembro del chico con su boca para luego recibir un descarga del rubio en su garganta. Ella se retorció al sentir su estomago en llamas mientras el chico también se corría en su útero tras una pequeña dosis de sexo normal.

Para finalizar estuvo Kurotsuhi, que aun viendo a las demás padeciendo por el dañino Chakra en sus cuerpos, no dudo en dejarse llevar por el momento y recibir en su trasero el pene del rubio.

Si bien en esos momentos Naruto no podía recurrir al Ninjutsu y usar sus **Kagebushin** , su vitalidad seguía presente y le permitía seguir cuantas rondas él quisiera. Cada una chicas anteriores recibió varias dosis de sexo, que a pesar de no ser tan agradables, les permitieron empezar a tolerar el actual estado de su amo.

Ya eventualmente el sentimiento de curiosidad había solapo al de lujuria, provocando que Naruto se preguntase si podía aumentar el poder de sus chicas por ese inusual método. Aquellas chicas que escogió para su entretenimiento eran ideales para ese plan, por lo que no dudo en pasa toda una noche con ellas.

Horas de gemidos y lamentos mantuvieron en estrés a restos habitantes conscientes de la mansión, que aun teniendo en sus deseos al joven Uzumaki, no podían evitar preguntarse si su amo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Kushina entendía sus preocupaciones y prefería que fuera así, ya que hacerlas completamente ciegas de su entorno les hacía poco útiles.

De momento ella solo podía esperar por la recuperación de su hijo, mientras se distraía con la compañía de sus antiguas amigas Mikoto y Tsume.

[Lugar desconocido]

El cadáver de un moreno hombre de mediana edad se desplomo en suelo tan pronto la siniestra estatua del **Gedo Mazo** cerro sus ojos, luego de haber obtenido un nuevo Bijuu.

-Finalmente el Hachibi está en nuestra posesión. Ahora solo un paso de nuestro objetivo final-dijo un pelinaranja a las demás personas que ocupaban sitio en los dedos de la estatua.

-Es correcto. Aunque sabemos que no será fácil hacernos con el Kyubi-dijo un sujeto con una máscara naranja con un patrón en espiral y aberturas para sus dos ojos.

-No es por ofender, pero no hubiéramos llegado a este punto si no hubiera puesto a tontear, Madara-sama-dijo Deidara, quien aun no aceptaba por completo la idea de que Tobi fuera en realidad ese mítico Uchiha.

-Admito que cometí un error al mantenerme al margen en momentos bastante críticos. Ha sido afortunado que nuestros nuevos aliados me hayan convencido de corregirlo.

-Tenemos un mismo objetivo, así que lo propio es ayudarles-dijo un joven alto de unos veinte. El chico largo cabello azul oscuro vestía la tradicional capa de Akatsuki y poseía una máscara Anbu de color blanco con la cara de un dragón azul, ocultando así su identidad.

-Es lo más lógico. Claro que igual deben disculparme si aun no les tengo plena confianza por su tan útil consejo-dijo Deidara viendo a las seis figuras que ocupaban los espacios de los anteriores miembros de Akatsuki.

-Es bastante cruel decir eso luego de darles tan buen obsequio de buena voluntad- bromeo una joven de cabello rubio pálido, peinado en dos coletas. De unos dieciséis o dieciocho. También llevaba capa Akatsuki y una máscara blanca, al cual portaba con el kanji Sur grabado en purpura.

-Debo darles algo de razón. Entregarme el Sharingan que pertenecía a Kakashi y al usuario de Mokuton Yamato han sido sin duda unas buenas ofrendas para convencerme de emplearlos. Y su trabajo en Kumo fue preciso y eficaz- dijo "Madara" viendo con detenimiento a sus invitados. –Sin embargo aun debemos tener nuestras reservas con ustedes.

-Es compresible. Después de todo somos shinobi. La desconfianza es parte del oficio-comento un joven de unos veinte, de puntiagudo cabello negro con la máscara negra de un Shinigami.

-Pero aun así no debe preocuparse de nuestra lealtad. Queremos un cambio para el mundo y sabemos que solo Akatsuki es capaz de llevarlo a cabo-dijo una chica de la misma edad, con un peinado de piña color morado y una máscara con una serpiente dorada.

-En eso confió-dijo "Madara". -Ahora debemos aguardar hasta el momento indicado para ir a por el Kyubi. Konoha ha perdido dos de sus más fuertes jounin, pero aun siguen siendo un mal lugar para atacar al Uzumaki.

-Sobre todo con la situación política actual-dijo una joven de pasados los veintes, de cabello desordenado y liso, de color negro con puntas rubias, con una máscara negra con un tigre blanco. – Resultara sospechoso que Konoha sea la única con un jinchuriki y seguramente tendrá muchos visitantes "amistosos"-comento la chica.

-Temo que es lo más probable. Asegúrense de estar listos para cuando ordene nuestro próximo movimiento. Si tienen alguna información importante háganmela saber-dijo el Uchiha para desparecer en un vórtice.

Pain y su compañera Konan no dijeron nada y se retiraron del sitio. Deidara se fue no sin antes maldecir lo fastidioso que era no tener un compañero. Los otros seis vestidos de Akatsuki abandonaron la cueva en varios flashes multicolores

Al final un ser bicolor emergió de la tierra lamentando no poder dar con la identidad de los nuevos miembros del grupo. Todos sus intentos por detectar su Chakra eran en vano, ya que lo ocultaban muy bien.

Con uno de sus objetivos inconclusos, Zetsu entonces se limito a eliminar el cadáver de Killer Bee, para luego seguir intentando encontrar el escondite de esos enmascarados.

[En las oficinas de la Hokage]

-Maldición, Jiraiya. ¿Es correcta la información que tienes?-dijo molesta Tsunade a su antiguo compañero.

-Temo que sí. Tienen la noticia bastante guardada en Kumo, pero mis fuentes ya me han confirmado que Akatsuki capturo al Hachibi-contesto el Sannin.

 _-Naruto, se molestara mucho por eso. Espero que ningún enemigo sepa de su condición o si no estaremos en problemas_ -pensó la rubia.

-En fin. No es la única razón por la vine a la aldea. Me gustaría ver a Naruto y llevarlo de entrenamiento.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Quiero entrenarle en Senjutsu. Específicamente el de los sapos.

- _Esa es la raíz de nuestros problemas-_ pensó molesta y decepcionada la mujer. –No creo que sea necesario, ya Naruto ha estado entrenando lo suficiente y no necesitara de esos conocimientos.

-Me gustaría escuchar su propia opinión.

-Temo que no es posible. Le he mandado a una misión y no tengo una idea de cuándo regresara.

-Es una pena. También quería saber cómo le iba con ese hermoso harem-dijo el peliblanco babeado pervetidamente.

-No creo que te deje usar sus historias para tus libros.

-Ya veré como le convenzo- entonces el hombre suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es solo que hay una idea que me ha pasado por la cabeza y me siento tentado a ejecutarla.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Hay un sitio que quiero investigar, pero el riesgo es bastante grande.

-¿Que tanto?

-Estoy hablando de la posible base de los Akatsuki. La de su líder específicamente.

-Eso es magnífico. De esa forma podrían pararse en seco sus planes.

-No es tan sencillo. Según mis investigaciones, estaría en Ame.

-¿Justo ese lugar?-dijo la rubia preocupada.

-Sí. Sera muy difícil infiltrarme, pero el riesgo lo valdrá. Especialmente ahora.

-Sé que es algo difícil de pedir, pero me gustaría que comprobaras tu teoría, Jiraiya. La situación lo amerita.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Estamos hablando de la seguridad de Naruto y eso lo vale.

-Agradezco que lo comprenderás.

-Claro que esperaba que intentaras disuadirme, pero es una estupidez de mi parte pensar en ello-dijo el hombre dejando a Tsunade pensativa. -Ahora debería partir. No es un camino corto y necesitare prepararme. Nos vemos luego.

La rubia solo se quedo viendo como su antiguo compañero abandonaba la sala, algunos sentimientos querían hacerse presentes, pero simplemente no salían porque no podían hacerlo. Los recuerdos que correspondían a ellos fueron borrados.

La mujer entonces les dijo a los guardias del lugar que termino su trabajo por el día de hoy, con lo que procedió a la mansión Uzumaki en donde debía continuar con sus obligaciones.

Como era normal en su vida de Hokage, tenía montones de estrés encima de ella. Ya que aun estando bajo el control de Naruto, eran muchas las cosas con las que tenía que lidiar. Su único alivio fue la reciente "disolución" del Consejo.

Aun le parecía demasiado extraño el suceso de que Homura y Koharu hubieran muerto por razones naturales el mismo día, pero sus autopsias le indicaron que no había nada fuera de lo normal que indicara que fueron envenenados o algo así.

Luego estaba la piedra en el zapato que era Danzo. Kushina y su grupo habían logrado dar con un escondite que tenía en la aldea, pero recibieron la sorpresa de que aquel lugar era el escenario de una masacre en donde no había ni rastro del Shimura.

Esos eventos hicieron bastante estresante el trabajo del último mes, especialmente porque no había tenido una oportunidad de desahogarse. Kushina le había exigido que pusiera toda su atención en su deber y le advirtió que no tendría ninguna recompensa hasta que no obtuviera resultados con los proyectos a su cargo.

Tsunade encontraba injusto aquello, pues una cosa era proponer una idea y otra era llevarla a cabo. La clonación resulto ser tan difícil como se podía esperar y apenas estaba teniendo resultado con uno de los experimentos.

Al llegar al pequeño laboratorio Uzumaki, la rubia encontró a Karin que supervisaba los monitores del lugar mientras tenía un semblante apagado. La mujer no necesitaba preguntar el porqué de su malestar, ella simplemente se dirigió hasta el tubo de vidrio que contenía la figura de un chico de cabello puntiagudo rubio. Su apariencia era la misma que la de Naruto antes de la misión en el País de los Demonios con la excepción de que su cabello no era tan largo.

-Sus signos vitales han sido positivos los últimos días. El crecimiento acelerado no ha mostrado señales de causar algún deterioro-dijo la pelirroja a la Hokage.

-Pero es posible que lo hagan, mis células Senju no son tan puras como las de mi abuelo por lo que deben tener un límite.

-No creo que a Naruto le importe que los clones sean desechables, en cuanto tengamos la posibilidad de recrearlos de nuevo.

-Ya lo creo. De todas formas no quisiera correr riesgos.

-Cuanto te equivocas **en ese detalle, Tsuna-chan-** dijo Naruto tras la rubia. –Los riesgos son neces **arios si queremos tener resultados** \- dijo el chico cuya voz sonaba distorsionada.

-¡Naruto!-dijo la mujer impresionada al ver joven con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro. –Te ves contento. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Solo he encontrado una forma **de sacarle provecho a mi estado** -dijo para señalar a Anko, quien estaba a su lado.

La pelimorada tenía varias marcas malditas de color dorado cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo el cual era rodeado por un aura que resultaba un tanto oscura para las presentes en el lugar.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-dijo Karin sorprendida.

-Pues Naruto me ha dado de su poder, mocosa. Y tengo que admitirlo, se siente muy bien-dijo ella para llevar su mano a su intimidad y auto complacerse.

-¿¡Acaso Kushina no te había advertido que era peligroso que tuvieras relaciones en ese estado!?-dijo Tsunade.

-Ya t **e** **dije-** dijo el chico para ponerse detrás de la rubia y empezar a masajear sus senos sobre su ropa, provocando que la mujer cayera de rodillas por toda la excitación que tenia contenida. –Se tienen qu **e** **tomar riesgos.**

 **-** _ **Disculpa la interrupción, pero venias a hacer otra cosa**_ **-** comento el Kyubi.

-Oh ci **erto-** dijo el rubio deteniéndose y dejando a Tsunade tirada en el suelo. –Karin-chan, hazme **el favor de sacar a ese clon.**

-¿Estás seguro? Si no está listo, tardaremos en reponerlo-dijo la pelirroja a la que también le estaba pasando factura el tiempo sin el rubio.

-Ha **zlo** -demando el chico señalándole con sus garras.

Acto seguido la chica hizo que el tubo quedara en horizontal mediante los mecanismos que controlaban los aparatos. Luego con un botón provoco que el líquido que contenía al cuerpo fuera drenado, para posteriormente abrir el recipiente con otros botones.

El Uzumaki se aproximo al cuerpo y le observo detenidamente. Ciertamente era bastante extraño verse a sí mismo de esa forma, especialmente siendo que el clon se veía en mejor condición. Una parte de él quería destrozar el cuerpo, pero debía recordar para que lo había mandado a hacer en un principio.

El activo su Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo y con mucho esfuerzo creó una pequeña vara de metal negro en la mano del mismo lado. Luego respiro hondo y la clavo el objeto en el esternón del clon. Asustando un poco a Karin, ya que eso podría causar graves daños.

Sin embargo, fue una sorpresa para la Uzumaki que el ser artificial abriera los ojos poco después. Siendo un detalle notable que estos tuvieran el Rinnegan activado.

-¿Ha funcionado?-pregunto al pelirroja.

-Afirmativo-dijo Naruto, desde su nuevo cuerpo.

-Tengo que confesar **que se siente extraño-** dijo el rubio real.

-Aun estando acostumbrado a usar el Kagebushin….

-…El estar en dos **lugares al mismo tiempo** …..

-…Resulta una experiencia muy rara

-Lo es más si hablan al mismo tiempo-comento Tsunade.

-Tratare **de evitarlo-** comento el chico afectado por el corrupto **Modo Sennin.**

-Claro que esos no lleva al siguiente asunto-dijo el nuevo cuerpo de Naruto que tomo a la Hokage. –Estoy segura que quieren hacer control de calidad.

-Sera un placer-dijo la mujer para sentir como eran tomados sus enormes senos y sentía como era con era como era penetrada tanto por su vaginal como su culo.

-¿Cómo es que?-dijo la mujer tanto impresionada como extasiada.

-Soy el **Camino Asura** , tengo alguno trucos con los que jugar- dijo el chico que parecía desprender tentáculos metálicos de su cuerpo.

Karin veía la escena preguntándose cuando le tocaría, pero entonces la fría garra del Naruto real le tomo para robarle un beso.

-Para ti, tengo otros planes. Dolerá **un poco, pero solo será por un momento** -dijo chico para empezar su faena con la chica de lentes.

Mientras tanto en la mansión la situación era algo similar, ya que las otras chicas que había tomado el Chakra corrupto de Naruto, eran el objeto de deseo de las habitantes que deseaban una parte de eso que no habían tenido en una largo tiempo. Ellas a diferencia de Anko, no habían terminado de estabilizar la nueva energía en sus cuerpos, por lo que estaban indefensas ante la demás lujuriosas.

Aun cuando Kushina había estado en contra de la idea que propuso, ella se encargo de monopolizar a Samui. En donde la Uzumaki parecía ser una bebe por la forma en chupaba los senos de la rubia.

Con Sakura era similar, ya que tenía una delantera similar por el tratamiento de la Sannin babosa. Ella tenía que lidiar con Hinata e Ino al mismo tiempo, a la vez que las jóvenes atacaban la intimidad de su esclava.

Kurotsuchi era el objeto de otras como Mikoto y Guren. Claro que aquello era tan solo una fracción de los que le esperaba. Pues a lo largo de varios días, el chico se encargo de darles el mismo tratamiento de Senjutsu a la mayoría de las chicas del lugar, obviando a quienes no eran aptas para el proceso.

Ayame, debido que no ella era una kunoichi y podría verse muy afectada. Hanabi, ya que a pesar de todo era muy joven. Y Kurenai, pues era una total locura hacerlo con ella por su embarazo.

Era difícil saber qué fue lo que más contento a Naruto, el placer de liberar la tensión de todo ese tiempo sin sexo o el sadismo que resultaba escuchar a sus chicas lamentándose por el efecto de su Chakra corrupto. Pero lo cierto era que aquello alivio a todas las preocupaciones que poseía el líder Uzumaki.

El joven tenía que recodar que su misión en el País de los Demonios fue una trampa. Una en donde Hiruko fue tan solo una marioneta para dañarle. Naruto tenía un nuevo enemigo y debía descubrir de quien se trataba, para hacerle pagar por su estado actual y la pérdida de la Daga del Ladrón.

[Lugar desconocido]

Tras un despliegue de destellos de luz, los seis nuevos Akatsuki aparecieron frente a una vivienda destartalada. El interior de esta no tenía nada que ver con su apariencia exterior, pues se veía muy bien cuidada, con piso tatami y paredes de papel detalladamente decoradas.

Al entrar al lugar los jóvenes fueron recibidos por otros cuatro, quienes si bien no portaban una capucha de Akatsuki, si llevaban mascaras blancas personalizadas y abrigos de color blanco.

-Por fin llegaron-comento un joven de unos veinte, de cabello pelirrojo y puntiagudo cuya mascara blanca tenía el kanji norte grabado en rojo. -¿Todo bien?

-¿Acaso dudaste que no podríamos lidiar con el tonto ritual del Gedo Mazo, Hokuto?-dijo el mascara de dragón. -Todo salió de maravilla.

-Nadie dudo de que lo pudiéramos ejecutar, Seiryu-dijo la chica de coletas rubias. –Pero mira que costo extraer esa fracción del Chakra contenido en la estatua que pediste.

-Con mis sellos no hay error posible, Nanto-dijo Hokuto.

-Siempre hay espacio para los errores, incongruencias y casualidades. De lo contrario nosotros no existiríamos-dijo una chica de cabello largo rubio cenizo que llevaba una máscara con la cara una doncella que tenia detalles en color amarillo. La joven de unos quince tenía una esfera de cristal en sus manos, que miraba detenidamente.

-Tú y tus cosas del futuro, Tennyo-comento la chica de cabello morado. - ¿Has descubierto algo interesante?

-Muy poco, Kinja. La única cosa destacable es el hecho de que posiblemente solo Byakko nacerá en este tiempo.

-¿¡Y eso te parece poco!? -dijo la chica de cabello desordenado. -No es que me guste tener tantos hermanos menores, pero ser hija única no tampoco es de mi agrado.

-No es algo que deba preocuparnos. Nuestras acciones en esta época no tienen efecto en nuestra historia-dijo Hokuto.

-Hubiera sido una idiotez venir aquí, si así lo fueran-comento Seiryu.

-Si ya se pusieron al día, les informo que ya podemos usar de nuevo al Shimura-dijo una chica pelirroja de cabello liso con una máscara de un fénix rojo, para luego sacar una daga plateada.

-Ya era hora. Tardas demasiado tiempo con el **Edo Tensei** , Suzaku- comento un chico con una máscara de una tortuga negra, de cabello negro con hebras amarillas.

-No es mi culpa que la información que conseguí sobre la técnica estuviera incompleta, Genbu- protesto Suzaku. –Si tuviera la misma libertad que ustedes, no me costaría tanto reunir lo que me falta.

-Sabes que tú, Genbu, Tennyo y yo, somos demasiados evidentes. Debemos tener cuidado con nuestros movimientos-dijo Hokuto.

-No le veo el punto a ello, si Seiryu puede estar tan tranquilo con su doujutsu.

-Por algo usamos mascaras, pelo de tomate- señalo Kinja.

-Oh es cierto-dijo la chica dándose cuenta de su error para que los presentes golpearan sus rostros con sus palmas.

-¿Por qué no ella heredo la inteligencia de su madre?- lamento el chico con la máscara del dios de la muerte.

-Si ese fuera el caso contigo, tú hubieras sido una causa perdida-dijo burlona Kinja.

-Lo que digas. Yo tomare el turno esta vez-dijo Shinigami para tomar la daga de Suzaku.

-Eso…..¿Yo podría tener una oportunidad?-dijo una chica de cabello puntiagudo color rosa con una máscara blanca sin diseño alguno.

-Tal vez luego. Recuerda que nosotros nueve tenemos más importancia que tu-le dijo Shinigami señalándole con la daga.

-Pero saben que yo les puedo ayudar. He cumplido con todas la cosas que me han pedido como mi rol como integrante de Akatsuki.

-¡Te han dicho que….!-dijo severo Seiryu viendo severamente a la chica para ser detenido por Hokuto.

-Espera. Ella tiene razón. Ya ha demostrado ser de utilidad a pesar de su procedencia- dijo el pelirrojo. –Con el Mokuton del Shimura no nos basta. Necesitamos otros Kekkei Genkai y técnicas con los que fortalecernos y alcanzar nuestros objetivos.

-¿Qué estas proponiendo?

\- Que ella ya tiene los requisitos para tener un nombre que le distinga. Y lo estrenara atacando a varios peces gordos que nos serán de utilidad.

-No creo ese tipo de Akatsuki, le guste que hagamos algo de ese estilo.

-Nadie le reconocerá, ya que no le ha visto en acción y llevara un atuendo diferente.

-Hare lo que me diga, Hokuto-san-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Ve y toma cuanto puedas de los clanes de Konoha. Y que nadie te detenga, pues desde ahora eres nuestra Juggernaut.

Fin de Capitulo.


	16. Cap 16

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 16**

[Días después]

En los pasillos del hospital de Konoha, cierto rubio aguardaba que terminara la revisión médica rutinaria de Kurenai, cuyo embarazo era cada vez más evidente.

La compañía que Naruto le daba a la mujer estaba más allá del apoyo que debía brindarle un hombre a su pareja. Esta tenía otros motivos intrínsecos. Primero, el Uzumaki estaba haciendo ver a los aldeanos que él era el padre de la criatura de la Yuhi y segundo, el usuario del Rinnegan probaba los alcances de su nuevo cuerpo.

Si. El Naruto que estaba en ese lugar era el **Camino Asura** que había creado recientemente.

El joven tenía que portar lentes para que su doujutsu no fuera visto por lo demás, pero lejos de eso, no necesitaba de otra cosa para usar el cuerpo adecuadamente.

Algo le decía que requeriría de la barra negras que podía generar para usarlo, pero dado el hecho de que el clon tenía un Chakra prácticamente igual al suyo, era mínimo lo que debía de transferirle y por lo tanto tenía un rango de operación bastante amplio. Lo que fue más que oportuno, debido a que la "transformación" que le brindo a la mayoría de las chicas de la mansión, retraso la recuperación de su ser original.

La elaboración de los otros clones que necesitaba, ya estaba en marcha y debería aguardar a que estuvieran listos. Podía decirse que había recuperado un poco su calma, pero aun seguía bastante molesto por el hecho de que había perdido su arma más valiosa.

El rubio estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando dos jóvenes pasaron a su lado justo a la habitación en donde se encontraban revisando a la Yuhi. Sin embargo, Shizune evito que entraran provocando que uno de ellos formara un escándalo.

-¿¡Cómo que no podemos ver a nuestra sensei!?-dijo molesto Kiba a la pelinegra.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que pasen.

-¡Tenemos bastante tiempo sin verla! Estamos preocupados por su estado y el de su bebe. ¿No es como si quisiéramos hacerle daño o algo por estilo?

-Solo pueden pasar familiares o a quienes autoricen ellos. Tengo que pedirles que se retiren-dijo fríamente la doctora.

-Pero…..

-Ya escuchaste a Shizune-san, tonto. No puedes pasar si no te doy permiso- percatándose de los varones miembros del antiguo equipo 8.

-¡Eres tú!-dijo Kiba dando un fuerte gruñido.

-¿A quien esperaba?-dijo burlonamente el rubio.

-No sueles dejarte ver mucho. Así que verte es inusual-dijo Shino con su voz estoica.

-No hay mucho que me interese en las calles como para salir de mi hogar. Si saben a qué me refiero-dijo Naruto en un tono que molesto al Inuzuka.

-Mira Naruto. De hombre a hombre no puedo cuestionarte mucho todo lo que haces. Tienes el que sería el sueño que cualquiera tiene-dijo Kiba que como muchos en Konoha estaba verdes de envidia por la condición del Uzumaki. –Pero debes ponerte un límite. ¿No sabes todos los problemas que estamos teniendo yo y los demás novatos para las misiones? Por ello nos hemos visto en la necesidad de trabajar con shinobi que no conocemos para nada y que no trabajan tan bien como nuestras compañeras.

-Todo eso ha generado como resultado que nos retrasemos con nuestros avances personales-dijo Shino.

-El punto es que necesitamos que convenzas a Hinata, y si es posible a las demás, de seguir como shinobi-dijo Kiba acabando las palabras más maduras que jamás podría haber dado.

Naruto llevo su mano derecha a su frente e hizo como si estuviera analizando lo que le acaban de decir. Luego simplemente se dispuso a reír histéricamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo molesto el Inuzuka.

-Es solo que parece ridículo que piensen que ellas quieren volver a estar junto a perdedores como ustedes-comento el Uzumaki.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?-dijo Kiba para levantar un puño con la intención de golpear al rubio, pero su compañero le detuvo.

-No es una buena idea atacarme, Kiba. Un simple cachorro no debe atacar al alfa de su manada-dijo Naruto lanzando sus palabras como cuchillos al castaño.

Recientemente se había manejado el rumor de que la líder Inuzuka estuviera en una relación con el Uzumaki, pero hasta ahora no había una prueba contundente. Ahora con las palabras del rubio, el orgullo de Kiba había recibido un fuerte golpe.

-¡Te voy a matar¡-exclamo el castaño con la firme intención de atacar a Naruto. Para su suerte, su inminente suicidio se vio retrasado por el sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta.

Se trataba de Genma, quien parecía estar buscando a alguien.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante, pero la Hokage necesita de un equipo de rastreo urgentemente-dijo el ninja.

-Parece que te buscan cachorro-se burlo Naruto.

-¡No hemos terminado!-dijo Kiba para empezar a avanzar junto a Shino. -¿Por qué no me ayudaste?-protesto el Inuzuka.

-No lo vi prudente-dijo el Aburame.

-Cobarde- le reprimió su compañero.

-Mis insectos están muy alterados, Kiba. No hubiera sido una buena idea que le golpearas-dijo Shino para apresurar su paso a la oficina de la líder de la aldea.

Luego Naruto disfrutara mucho de la forma como se pudo reír en la cara de Kiba, decidió pasar y ver qué tal le iba Kurenai con su chequeo médico.

-¿Todo en orden?-pregunto Naruto a Shizune.

-Completamente. La bebe está creciendo adecuadamente-comento la mujer.

-¿La?

-Ups. Olvide ese gran detalle. Ya hemos podido constatar que Kurenai tendrá una niña.

-Espero que no te moleste-dijo Kureni pensando que el chico estaría esperando algo más.

-¿Por qué me molestaría? –dijo el rubio besando a la mujer de ojos rojos que seguía en una camilla. –Estoy seguro que nuestra hija será tan hermosa como su madre y considero eso más que perfecto.

-Solo espero que no me reemplace-dijo la mujer algo asustada.

-No permitiría tal cosa.

-Bien, yo he terminado. Necesito seguir con mis deberes, Naruto-sama-dijo Shizune.

-Adelante. Yo necesito recordarle a mi chica que me importa mucho-dijo el Uzumaki para tomar a la Yuhi y salir con el **Hiraishin**.

[En la mansión Uzumaki]

Kurenai no necesito mucho para sentirse excitada, no solo por las palabras de su amante sino por el hecho de que estaba en la misma habitación en donde el Naruto original tenía su propio encuentro con otras chicas.

Sin embargo aquello no le interesaba mucho, pues el tenia a su propio rubio para ella sola. Era verdad que no podía hacer mucho dada su condición, pero Naruto sabía como hacerle sentir bien y nada excluida.

Lo primero que hizo el chico fue quitarle la bata que vistió la Yuhi para su salida, dejando a la vista su cuerpo que rebosaba en curvas. Si bien aquello podía mortificar a la mujer, Naruto le hizo recordar con una serie de caricias y lamidas que amaba cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, fuera el estado en que estuviera.

Especialmente porque con ella podía deleitarse de esos senos que habían crecido por la futura lactancia que tendría la mujer. El Uzumaki le hizo el "favor" de ayudarle a acostumbrarse al hecho de que sus pechos serian chupados a toda hora.

La mujer experimento varios orgasmos mientras Naruto ocupaba su boca para succionar vigorosamente su pezón izquierdo y jugaba con el derecho. El golpe de gracia contra la Yuhi fue una intensa sesión del sexo anal que Naruto le acostumbraba dar. Anko solía burlarse del hecho de que alguien tan seria como la Yuhi se había vuelto una adicta a la experiencia, pero a Kurenai poco le importaba con tal de recibir toda esa atención.

Claro que como se había dicho, ella no era la única en el lugar disfrutando. Kushina gozaba de una nueva experiencia junto a su hijo, ya que por extraña que fuera su nueva apariencia, no soportaba estar lejos de él.

Con el pene del chico completamente dentro de sí, la mujer mostraba una cara completamente jadeante y llena de éxtasis que hacía ver que los pensamientos le habían abandonado. Era necesario mencionar que al igual que otras había recibido del Chakra natural corrupto del rubio dando como resultado que la sección izquierda de su cuerpo estuviera cubierta de una patrón de sello maldito color dorado parecido al de Naruto.

Sin embargo esta transformación no era totalmente benéfica. Aunque el Chakra corruto podía darle una gran fuerza, también le debilitaba bastante al momento que era "recargado", debido a que su cuerpo no se adaptaba a la energía de forma inmediata.

Este inconveniente daba a lugar a que las otras chicas aprovechasen el momento y se saltaran su autoridad, como ocurría con Hinata, quien hizo a un lado a su cuñada tan pronto la pelirroja cayó rendida por efecto de un orgasmo.

Al igual que la Uzumaki, la peliazul gozaba de un patrón de sello maldito sobre su brazo y pecho derecho. La Hyuga procedió a hacer lo mismo que Kushina y dejo que Naruto clavara toda su virilidad en su interior.

Entonces la peliazul empezó a moverse permitiendo que tanto ella como su amado, disfrutaran del momento.

-Siento que estas algo nervi **osa, Hinata-chan. ¿Sucede algo?-** pregunto el chico haciendo que la chica se ruborizara a pesar de que ya estaba bastante roja.

-E-es que hay cierto asunto que he querido hablar contigo-dijo la Hyuga entre gemidos.

-¿U **h?**

 **-** E-es que tengo algo de envidia de mi sensei. No es justo que ella sea la primera en darte un bebe.

-Ya veo. Si supuse que tarde o **temprano a ustedes les molestaría ese tema** -dijo el Uzumaki deteniendo su movimiento.

-Sabemos que lo que más te importa es usar nuestros cuerpos, pero…..-dijo Ino abrazando uno de los brazos de Naruto con su cuerpo desnudo. Sus marcas malditas brillaban desde su vientre hasta su pierna izquierda.

-Quisiéramos darte una demostración de nuestro mucho más grande-dijo Karin abrazando su otro brazo. Las marcas de ella cubrían su rostro y la parte superior de sus brazos.

-Ya me han demostrado mucho su amor haciendo **todas esas cosas que en otras circunstancias nunca hubieran hecho** \- le contesto Naruto tocado por el tema.

-¿Sabes? No me molestaría tener unos cuantos nietos-menciono Kushina. –De hecho estoy seguro que te gustaría tener un hermano o hermana menor-dijo seductora la pelirroja.

-Oh. Es aterrador cuando lo dices de esa forma, pero no puedo rechazar tu **oferta. De hecho, me cuesta rechazar la propuesta de todas.**

-¿Entonces qué dices?-pregunto Hinata deseosa de la respuesta.

-Qué necesitaremos expan **dir mucho más la mansión** -dijo el Uzumaki para seguir su faena con la peliazul y asegurarse de llenarla tanto como le fuera posible.

-Gracias-dijo la Hyuga mas que contenta.

-Sigues tú **Ino-chan** -dijo el rubio para que la chica rubia se pusiera en cuatro para esperar el miembro que deseaba. Naruto procedió a penetrar su vagina y provocar que la chica fuera imbuida en éxtasis.

-La mejor para el final, ¿verdad, Naruto-kun?-dijo provocativa Karin una que el rubio termino con la Yamanaka.

-Para mí las cuatro **son las mejores** -dijo el chico abrazando a la chica de frente para darle otra ronda de sexo.

[Horas después]

-Naruto-sama-escucho el rubio mientras empezaba a reaccionar con la cabeza dándole vueltas. En verdad detestaba todo el gasto de energía que le causaba su estado, él y sus chicas habían quedado bastante agotados con su faena.

-¿Qué su **cede?** –dijo el chico encontrándose con la mirada de Natsu Hyuga, una de las criadas del lugar.

-Tsunade-san le busca.

-¡Acaso tengo que resolver **todos los problemas de esta maldita aldea**!-dijo el chico imaginándose el porqué le llamaban.

-Siento molestarle-se disculpo la peliverde.

-No te preocupes. **Es tu trabajo** -dijo el chico para levantarse con cuidado y no despertar a las chicas que le rodeaban.

-Déjeme limpiarle-dijo la ojiperla para sin ningún reparo llevar su boca al miembro del chico y eliminar los restos de la noche anterior. Evitando provocar que el rubio tuviera un nuevo orgasmo la mujer termino con rapidez su tarea y procedió a tragarse todo lo recogido.

-Un trabajo bien hecho, pero m **e parece que soso que termine así** \- dijo el chico para tomar con su garra la cabeza de la peliverde y obligarle a que siguiera con la felación que dio como resultado que se llevara una descarga mucho mayor a la que había tomado haciendo que se ahogara. –Mucho **mejor.**

-Me alegra serle útil, Naruto-sama-dijo la Hyuga con una reverencia evitando mostrar el dolor que le causaba el Chakra al que aun no se había acostumbrado su cuerpo.

Minutos después, el joven Uzumaki bajo a su recibidor en donde consiguió a Tsunade con una cara de mucha preocupación.

-Disculpa que te moleste a estas horas, pero tenemos una situación irregular en las afueras de la aldea-dijo Tsunade, quien a pesar de no mostrarlas abiertamente por sus ropas, tenia marcas de maldición bajo sus pechos y su estomago.

-¿Un ataque enemigo? **¿Acaso se trata de Akatsuki?** -pregunto el chico de apariencia amorfa.

-No los sabemos con seguridad, pero es bastante fuerte. Ya me han informado de varias bajas.

-Ya veo. Aun no puedo pelear como se **debe, pero no puedo quedarme** atrás-dijo Naruto para que su Camino Asura hiciera presencia. –Es hora de ver que **tan fuerte es mi nuevo cuerpo.**

Seguido por Tsume y Tsunade, el Uzumaki se dirigió al Santuario Nara que era el lugar en donde se había registrado el último avistamiento de enemigo. Conforme se acercaba, Naruto se sorprendía más con lo que encontraba. La casa principal de los Nara había sido completamente demolida y el intenso olor indicaba que la muerte estaba muy presente.

Siguiendo los rastros de destrucción a lo largo del bosque el grupo dio con el enfrentamiento entre Shikamaru y Choji contra un sujeto enmascarado que parecía a todas luces ser el enemigo del que hablaba Tsunade.

Sorprendentemente la causante de toda la destrucción era una joven que no debía pasar los 18 años debido a su compacto cuerpo. La deducción de su género era únicamente por su curvilíneo cuerpo, ya que otras características estaban ocultas por el traje negro de cuerpo completo que vestía. Llevaba un chaleco táctico rojo, pero al estar compuesta por pesas ninja este parecía ser más bien una armadura. De hecho, portaba varias juegos pesas de entrenamiento en brazos y piernas. Finalmente una máscara con el rostro de un demonio enojado evitaba que su rostro fuera visto.

-Ahora, Choji. **Kage Mane no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Posesión de Sombras)-dijo el chico pelo piña para estirar su sombra y atrapar a su enemigo.

-De acuerdo-dijo el Akimichi para lanzarse contra su oponente duplicando su tamaño y volviéndose una enorme bola de demolición.

La enmascarada se vio atrapada por esa combinación, pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, ella desaprecio en un flash rosa evadiendo por completo al Akimichi. Instantes después, todos vieron como ella cayó encima del Nara reduciéndolo a un manchón de sangre y otros restos.

-¡SHIKAMARU!-grito el castaño al ver que su mejor amigo había sido asesinado.

La enmascarada no hizo ningún comentario y solo hizo señalo al Akimichi para indicarle al chico que él seguía. Este completamente furioso por ese acto, se lanzo si pensarlo dos veces sobre la chica en su estado gigante. El estaba a punto de aplastarla con su puño cuando ella le detuvo con una de sus manos, dejando muy en claro que ella poseía una fuerza colosal.

Acto seguido la chica giro la extremidad dislocándola por completo. Choji soltó un ensordecedor grito de dolor, que luego fue silenciado por la chica que tras un salto le propino una patada que el rostro que destrozo por completo su cráneo.

Perdiendo el efecto del **Cho Baika no jutsu** (Jutsu Super Multi Tamaño), el cuerpo del Akimichi cayó muerto en el suelo para la impresión de los presentes.

-¡Hey tu! ¿Quiénes te crees para venir a mi aldea y matar a quienes trabajan para mí?-dijo Naruto revelando su posición al enemigo. Sus palabras no eran vacías, pues teniendo bajo su control a la Hokage, se podría decir que Konoha y sus shinobi también lo estaba.

 _-¡Oh maldición!-_ pensó la joven Juggernaut. – _No debía cruzarme con él._

-¡Responde!-reclamo el Camino Asura.

La chica guardo silencio, no necesariamente por querer guardar información valiosa sino que a pesar de su gran fuerza, se sentía intimidada por la presencia del Uzumaki.

-Bien. Deberé hacerte hablar por las malas-dijo Naruto para lanzar un kunai contra la chica. Tras un flash amarillo, el ninja tenía los dedos de sus manos transformados en garras listas para atacar a su oponente. Sin embargo para cuando pudo golpear su objetivo, este ya había desparecido en un fogonazo rosa.

 _-¡No puedo creerlo! Le he superado. Aunque claro, esta es solo su versión joven_ -pensó la chica al otro lado de campo de batalla.

-Oye tu mocosa. ¿Por qué siento el olor de mi hijo en ti?-reclamo Tsume.

La chica solo vio su puño y le dedico una mirada a la mujer, que entendió muy furiosa que su cachorro sufrió un destino similar al Nara y su compañero. –¡Te matare!-dijo la mujer para lanzarse con un Tsuga. La joven le evadió sin problemas y empezó a pensar que debía retirarse.

 **-Tsutenkyaku** (Puñetazo del dolor celestial _)_ -exclamo Tsunade para lanzar un fuerte golpe contra ese enemigo, que vio su error al quedar al alcance de la Hokage. Por esto rápidamente se dispuso a bloquear el ataque contra ella con sus brazos.

Un gigantesco cráter se hizo presente en el lugar por el fuerte impacto del golpe de Tsunade, mas su oponente se vería indemne para la sorpresa de la rubia. Solo el suelo habia recibido el poder de la patada.

- _Ya supere ese nivel hace mucho tiempo_ -pensó Juggernaut, que luego con el menor esfuerzo posible arrojo a la mujer lejos de ella.

-Veamos qué tal te sienta esto-dijo Naruto disparando su puño como si se tratara de un cohete contra la chica.

- _Estoy alargando mucho esto. Mejor vuelvo a la base_ -pensó la chica para desaparecer en un flash rosa y evadir el ataque que iba contra ella.

-¡Maldición!- bramo el rubio viendo que técnicamente había sido derrotado.

-Esa chica es bastante poderosa-dijo la Hokage consternada por haber sido vencida en fuerza.

-¿Sabes en que otro lugar ha estado?

-Por lo visto ella es la responsable del ataque al clan Kurama que se dio en horas de la mañana. Mandamos un equipo de rastreo a buscarle, pero no habíamos tenido respuestas de ellos. Ahora sabemos por qué.

-Eso sin dudas fue el **Hiraishin** o algo más avanzado, ya que aparentemente no necesitaba los sellos especiales-dijo Naruto molesto. -¿¡Cómo rayos consiguió la información de ese jutsu!?

-No lo sé. Tú tienes el pergamino de la aldea. No hay forma que haya conseguido esa información.

-Es muy extraño. Necesito averiguar de quién se trataba y qué buscaba-exigió el Naruto Asura.

[En un lugar desconocido]

-El libro de plantas medicinales de los Nara y una usuaria del raro Kekkei Genkai del clan Kurama. Debo decir que me siento algo decepcionado-dijo Hokuto a la pelirrosa frente.

-Lo siento-dijo la chica considerando que había fallado en su misión.

-Habla por ti mismo. Con este libro podre hacer cosas muy interesantes-dijo Nanto feliz con el libro en sus manos.

-Pensaba que ya sabias todo lo que necesitabas para preparar tus venenos-comento el pelirrojo.

-No todo. Recuerda que esta belleza se quemo luego de que destruyeran el Santuario Nara cuando ellos intentaron sublevarse.

-Es verdad. En ese caso, has hecho un buen trabajo-dijo Hokuto a Juggernaut.

-Gracias-dijo aliviada la chica.

-Si es posible yo quisiera tomar el Kekkei Genkai que recolecto. Puedo darle muchos usos-dijo Tennyo.

-Me parece bien. Es todo tuyo-dijo Hokuto. –No es algo que necesitemos todos y seria un desperdicio usar sacrificios para ella.

[En la mansión Uzumaki]

El Naruto original se encontraba pensando en lo que había sucedido recientemente. Estaba considerando que ese ataque y el sufrido en el País de los Demonios estaban relacionados, pero no creía que esa chica fuera la única responsable.

-Naruto-sama-escucho el chico de Sakura. Ella sorprendentemente había soportado el proceso y había conseguido unas marcas malditas en su costado izquierdo.

-Estoy o **cupado** \- le dijo el chico molesto porque interrumpieran sus pensamientos.

-Es que la prisionera pide unas palabras con usted.

-Dudo que sepa algo **que algo que me interese.**

-Eso le dijimos Anko y yo para luego continuar con la labor que nos encomendó, pero insiste que es importante.

-Bien, entonces seré **yo quien les releve** -dijo el chico para dirigirse al sótano de su hogar.

La habitación donde era retenida estaba en un estado lamentable, signo de todo lo que había ocurrido allí. Shion estaba colgada de las manos junto a la Mitarashi y su látigo. Su cuerpo angelical parecía ahora el de un zombi, pues tenía un color grisáceo y agrietado, especialmente en su estomago en donde tuvo la herida que le dio la muerte en primer lugar.

-Soy to **do oídos** -dijo el chico tomando el látigo de Anko. –A menos que **me aburras.**

-Tu maestro ha muerto-dijo con una voz casi imperceptible la chica.

-¿Disc **ulpa?**

-Ha caído a manos de un autodenominado dios.

-¿Es acaso otra d **e tus ridículas predicciones**?

-No. Es algo que acaba de ocurrir.

-¡Explí **cate!** \- exigió Naruto

-Yo nunca…. recibí entrenamiento para mis habilidades. Ellas simplemente se desarrollaron y ya, pero debido a todo lo que he vivido últimamente he logrado percibir fragmentos del presente.

-No me lo trago. Digas lo que digas, no cambia **el hecho de que tus errores causaran mi estado actual.**

-Era algo inevitable.

-Nada es evitable. Yo **tengo la capacidad de controlar el tiempo.**

-Eran muchas las formas en las que se podían evitar este futuro, pero ninguna estaba a tu alcance.

-Me pudiste ha **ber advertido de la trampa.**

-No hubiera servido. Tan pronto llegaste al país, ya el destino estaba sellado. Nunca hubieras aceptado escapar ante la posibilidad de aumentar tu poder o demostrar cobardía.

-Tienes razón. ¿Acaso sabes **quién fue el causante de todo esto?**

-Escapa a mis poderes.

-Sabía que serí **a inútil bajar a este lugar-** _ **dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta.**_

-¡No! ¡Primero tiene que sacarme de aquí! ¡Se lo ruego, ya no puedo resistir este sufrimiento! ¡Por favor déjenme morir!-dijo la chica entre lágrimas.

-Eso es lo gracioso. **Tu ya estas muerta.**

-Puede serle tan útil como la demás-intento negociar Shion.

-Cuando lo vea, **cambiare de opinión** -dijo chico cansado para lanzarle el látigo a Anko y retirarse del lugar en donde la pelimorada procedió a seguir con su trabajo.

Fin de Capitulo.


	17. Cap 17

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 17**

[Días después]

En las extensas llanuras que conformaban el País del Viento solo podía vislumbrarse arena. De horizonte a horizonte, eso era lo único que era posible ver en ese yermo que carecía de vida.

Era por ello que ese era el escenario ideal para que Naruto entrenara y probara su estado actual, el cual era una total contradicción. Debilidad y fuerza al mismo tiempo, pues con la misma facilidad que podía realizar sus técnicas más fuertes, el agotamiento le sumía. El Chakra del Kyubi le daba fuerzas para continuar, pero el Uzumaki quería ser independiente del zorro. Pronto se enfrentaría al líder de Akatsuki y veía prudente no depender de su Bijuu en caso de que tuvieran una contramedida contra él.

- **Shinra Tensei** -exclamo Naruto para usar la que hasta ahora era la técnica más fuerte de su Rinnengan. La arena salió disparada en todas direcciones mientras que el quedaba rendido en un enorme cráter que se formo en el suelo. –Maldi **ción** -exclamo al sentir que las fuerzas le abandonaban.

 _ **-No tienes que ser tan duro contigo. Todos tus ataques son mortales, solo debes medir bien cuando los usas para no fallar**_ -le dijo el Kyubi en su mente.

-Eso no evita que sea frustrante. **He conseguido** **tanto poder y esto me evita usarlo completamente.**

 _ **-Entiendo lo que sientes. Los Bijuu siempre nos vemos en esa posición.**_

-Pero a diferencia de ti **. Yo hare algo para remediarlo-** declaro para luego poner su mano normal en la frente y hacer contacto con su amante. –Dime que has **dado con algo.**

- _No hemos encontrado nada_ -le respondió Ino.

Tanto ella como Temari se encontraban de incognito en la biblioteca secreta del Kazekage en Suna en la búsqueda de algún indicio que le llevara al lugar donde reposaba las arenas de la verdad o las del tiempo. Aun si fueran leyendas lo que consiguieran, Naruto sabría cómo aprovecharlas.

El Uzumaki teorizaba que con las primeras podría curarse de condición y requería de las otras para evitar a perder su habilidad en un momento crucial.

 _-¿Qué me dices, Hinata? Alguna_ _ **de ustedes ha conseguido algo.**_

 _-Lo sentimos, Naruto-kun. Las ruinas estaban aisladas y no vemos ninguna estructura parecida en kilómetros-_ dijo Hinata que junto a Hanabi usaban su doujutsu para revisar el templo donde Naruto había conseguido sus artefactos especiales.

- _Continúen un poco más._ _ **Puede que estemos saltándonos algo**_ -le dijo el chico para volver a centrarse en su entrenamiento.

[Lugar desconocido]

-Este lugar es un tanto aterrador-dijo Suzaku a Hokuto mientras recorrían una cueva de apariencia árida y rocosa. El sitio estaba lleno de vegetación seca y esqueletos muertos dándole toda la apariencia de un cementerio.

-Es algo que uno puede esperarse cuando aquí reposa una de las cosas más poderosas y peligrosas del mundo-dijo el pelirrojo mayor.

-Eso solo me pone más nerviosa. ¿No pudo venir en mi lugar Seiryu o Byakko?

-Esta es una misión solo para nosotros. Sera nuestra la sangre la que evitara que terminemos así-dijo el pelirrojo señalando los cadáveres.

-Aun así es riesgoso.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ya los otros se han asegurado de que no se consiga información de esta cueva y mis sellos evitaran que nos localicen. Además, ¿cómo crees que planearía algo que te pusiera en riesgo?-dijo el chico revolviendo el cabello de Suzaku.

-Lo siento.

-Ahora andando-dijo Hokuto para seguir su camino a través de la cueva.

[En la mansión Uzumaki, horas después]

Luego de otro día infructuoso, Naruto prefirió usar esa noche para pensar en usa estrategia para ingresar a Ame. Tsunade le había notificado que Jiraiya había decidió ir hasta allá para seguir una pista, lo que reforzaba su idea de que esa era la base del enemigo. Esperaba que ese anciano hiciera valer su titulo y que le brindara la información que necesitaba para su ataque.

-¿No crees que debes relajarte un poco?-dijo Kushina abrazando al chico. -Estoy segura que puedes barrer con quien sea con facilidad.

-No es Akatsuki quien me preocupa. Es esa chica de **la última vez la que** **me da mala espina-** le contesto Naruto apartando su vista del mapa que revisaba.

-Es solo algo de frustración por que se escapo con la suya. Ya verás cómo se te pasa.

-No estaré tranquilo hasta que confirme su identidad **y pueda relacionarle con el ataque a mi persona.**

-Igual pido que aceptes mi sugerencia. Además debes tener en cuenta que puedes contar mi ayuda para lidiar con lo que sea.

-No. Tú debes mantenerte aquí y trabajar en esos sellos sobre el **complejo. Si tienen dominio sobre un jutsu espacio-tiempo, quiero este lugar blindado.**

-No es una labor sencilla, pero cuenta con ello-dijo la pelirroja para entonces retirarse.

Naruto por su parte se dirigió al laboratorio en donde reviso el progreso de sus clones. Aun les faltaba otra semana para estar y tan solo podía hacer dos a la vez, mas era mejor eso que nada.

-Estoy segura que proceso sería más rápido si usáramos el poder de la serpiente blanca de Orochimaru-comento Karin luego de dar su reporte rutinario, el cual había sido algo sido expuesto de una forma casi apagada por la chica.

-Paso. Ya vi lo que hizo esa serpiente y me desagrada la idea de **verme así. Ya tengo suficiente con esto**.

-Lo siento. No quise ofenderte-dijo la chica con una cara algo deprimida.

-No lo **hiciste** -declaro el chico, pero vio que la actitud no mejoraba. –Karin, ¿Sabes **algo que yo no?-** dijo él y acto seguido algunas lagrimas llegaron a los ojos de la chica.

-Naruto, he estado haciendo algunas pruebas para ver la posibilidad de que haya quedado embarazada y…..

-¿Y?

-Todas han sido negativas.

-No soy un experto en ese tema, pero he de suponer que toma su **tiempo. Es decir, ¿estaban en periodo para ello?**

-En realidad no, pero allí entra el problema. He examinado muestras de varias residentes y hay una gran posibilidad de que seamos estériles-dijo ella hundiendo su mirada en el suelo.

La cara de Naruto simplemente no tenia forma de describirse, eran muchas eran las emociones que le invadieron. Sorpresa, miedo, frustración, tristeza, siendo enojo la que primero pudo estabilizarse.

-¿¡Que estás **diciendo!?-** expreso el chico inadvertidamente cambio su Rinnegan activo al Sharingan. No por nada esos eran los ojos que reflejaban el corazón y las emociones fuertes tendían a provocar que estos se salieran de control.

-Las células humanas reaccionan de muchas formas al Chakra natural. Se pueden hacer muy poderosas, pero a la vez se hacen inestables. Demasiado como para que puedan participar en el proceso de reproducción.

-¡No tiene lógica! Si lo ese Juugo era un Kekkei Genkai, **es evidente que se pueden tener hijos aun con este Chakra** -expreso Naruto más que furioso.

-Su clan absorbía el Chakra de forma pasiva, pero no lo emitían todo tiempo como tú.

-¡Maldita **sea!** \- expreso él para darla la espalda a Karin y luego golpear un muro contundentemente, haciendo que la chica temiera por su seguridad y la del laboratorio. Luego Naruto dio un largo suspiro. –No solo se aplica **para mi, ¿verdad?**

La pelirroja entonces asintió con pesar. –Nosotras también contenemos el mismo tipo de Chakra.

-¿To **das?** -dijo él volteándose.-¿Qué hay de **mi nuevo cuerpo?**

-No. He revisado muestras como las de Hanabi y no muestran los mismos problemas. Lo mismo para su clon.

-Por lo que dices solo Kurenai, Hanabi y Ayame están disponibles. **Agradezco que mi objetivo principal no fuera restablecer mi clan, de lo contrario lloraría** -dijo Naruto suspirando. -Esto me pasa por **ser un idiota**

-Lo siento. Todo fue nuestra culpa-dijo Karin muy consternada. –Te presionamos demasiado.

-No. Yo también **puse de mi parte.**

-Pero…

-Es infortunada la situación, pero **debemos evitar estancarnos en ella.**

-Es verdad, pero…

-Nada de **peros** -dijo el chico silenciándole con un dedo. -¿Sabe alguien **más de esto?-** Karin negó con su cabeza. –Bien, mantendremos esto en un círculo muy pequeño **y necesitaremos de ciertas acciones para impedir incidentes.**

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Aun tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en nuestra descendencia, pero para evitar momentos como este quiero nadie **recuerde o piense** **en la idea de tener hijos. Ni siquiera cuando vean a la bebe de Kurenai que está en camino**.

-Entiendo. Los sellos de Kushina podrían hacer eso.

-Por eso tú eres **el cerebro de esta casa** -dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza de la pelirroja. - Meteremos también a Tsunade para que empiece a **trabajar en una solución para ustedes. Puedo estar tranquilo ahora que sé que mis clones tienen una utilidad similar.**

-Como ordenes-dijo Karin para ir a buscar a Kushina.

-¡Naruto!-dijo Hinata llegando a lugar momentos después de que la chica de lentes se retiro. -¿Sucede algo malo? El clon que estaba con nosotras cayo inconsciente de repente y sentimos un pequeño temblor.

-¿E **h?-** expreso Naruto confuso, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error y activo su Rinnegan en el ojo izquierdo. Entonces recupero el control sobre su otro cuerpo.

-¿Qué paso?

-Ha sido **una prueba** -mintió el chico. -Quería saber que pasaba si **desactivo el Rinnegan mientras ocupaba de otro cuerpo**

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste justamente cuando estaba con nosotras? Ya es egoísta de tu parte que te apartes de nosotras-dijo la peliazul acercándose seductoramente.

-Ha sido un error mío. Por favor vuelve con él. **Tengo asuntos que atender** -dijo Naruto dejando a la chica bastante confundida.

Esa misma noche, el Uzumaki tuvo una plática bastante difícil con su madre, pero como era de esperarse, ella entendió muy bien lo expuesto y accedió a usar sus sellos para manipular las mentes de las chicas. Después de todo ese era fin de toda su labor.

[Lugar desconocido]

-Es un alivio ver que regresaron-dijo Tennyo al ver los destellos rojos de la llegada Hokuto y Suzaku. –No poder vislumbrar si algo podía salir mal es muy agobiante.

-Gracias por tu preocupación. Sin duda ha sido una misión difícil. Las Arenas del Tiempo estaban mejor vigiladas de lo que previmos –dijo el pelirrojo cuyas vestimentas tenían signos de lucha.

-Pero hemos conseguido lo que queríamos –dijo la chica mostrando un pergamino de color oscuro.

-¿Uno solo?-dijo Seiryu llegando al encuentro. –Si queremos derrotar a nuestro enemigo necesitamos más arena que esa. Especialmente si queremos contar un plan de emergencia.

-Hubiéramos traído más si los demás pergaminos hubieran sobrevivido, pero solo este modelo lo hizo-dijo la pelirroja sacando la lengua, aunque claro no era evidente por su máscara.

-Ya marcamos la cueva. Cuando tengamos listos otro, iremos por más-aclaro el chico con la máscara norte.

-De acuerdo. Es solo que quiero que tengamos todo listo en caso de alguna eventualidad-dijo el chico de cabello azul.

-Entendemos tu preocupación. No tenemos idea de cuándo puede comenzar sus ataques y cualquier previsión es bien recibida-dijo Tennyo.

-Hablando de previsión. ¿Quién acudirá a ayudar a nuestro "líder"?-dijo Suzaku con un evidente tono de burla.

-Kinja y Juggernaut. No es como si necesitáramos que gane por un amplio margen-dijo Hokuto.

-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea ese plan. Este cambio podría acarrearnos problemas-dijo Seiryu.

-Sabes bien porque lo hacemos. La batalla de mañana es un punto crítico. Si no intervenimos llegara ese periodo de "paz" y él se debilitara. Lo queramos o no, necesitamos de su apoyo en nuestra batalla.

-No soy tan tonto. Es solo que tengo mis miedos.

-Como todos-dijo el pelirrojo a lo que los demás asintieron.

[Al día siguiente, en la oficina del Hokage,]

-…..Y así se **resume todo** \- dijo Naruto Asura a Tsunade.

-No te preocupes. El proyecto tendrá toda mi atención- le respondió la rubia.

-Tomate tu tiempo. Es algo que **debe ser tratado discretamente** -dijo el chico a lo que la mujer asintió. -¿Cómo van las co **sas luego del ataque?**

-Muy mal. El clan Nara recibió daños muy serios y reportan la pérdida de su libro de plantas medicinales. Los demás también reportan bajas, pero nada tan grave.

-Ya discutí con Kurenai sobre el clan Kurama. Será un gran **problema lidiar con quien haya tomado ese poder.**

-Es probable.

En esos momentos una pequeña nube de humo hizo presencia sobre escritorio de Tsunade, poniendo alertas a los presentes, más se relajaron al ver que era solo sapo mensajero. Alivio que duro poco según el sapo explico la razón de su presencia. El Sannin Jiraiya había fallecido a manos del líder de Akatsuki y Ame, Pain.

Una vez más el cuerpo de Naruto sufrió una desconexión y el ambiente en la mansión Uzumaki se torno algo violento, teniendo como resultado que varias paredes fueses destruidas por un fogonazo del **Amaterasu**.

A raíz de todos sus cambios ya no tenía un vínculo tan grande con Jiraiya, pero él seguía siendo su padrino y maestro. Sus fallos en cuanto a su niñez no le hacían menos merecedor de ser vengado. Por ello no paso mucho para que Naruto y su camino Asura se alistaran para la batalla. Ambos con el mismo atuendo de siempre, con la diferencia de que el original contaba con una capa gris que ocultaba su apariencia.

-¿Estás seguro que debes atacar ahora? El enemigo tiene la ventaja de terreno y numérica.-advirtió Kushina. –Además ya escuchaste a ese sapo. Pain también tiene el Rinnegan. Deberías esperar por tus otros clones.

-Es verdad que tenemos mucho en contra, pero también tenemos muchas ventajas. Uno, ya sabemos de sus habilidades. **Dos, Jiraiya derroto uno de sus cuerpos y debe habar agotado parte de sus fuerzas. Tres, tenemos el factor sorpresa.**

-Sigo pensando que es muy riesgoso-dijo ella pensativa. -Debo acompañarte.

-No. No quiero que sepan que he estado haciendo **uso del Edo Tensei y necesito que alguien se quede aquí ante cualquier contingencia. Además usare ese sistema que preparaste para tener a las demás como refuerzo.**

-En ese caso es mejor que te lleves esto-dijo la pelirroja entregando la Espada del Rey y el Anillo de la Juventud.

-De acuerdo. Me encargare **de reducir Ame a nada-** dijo Naruto para darle un beso a la mujer y desaparecer con un **Hiraishin**.

[En Ame]

Ambos rubios aparecieron en el interior de un oscuro y abandonado callejón, uno al que no llegaba la siempre presente lluvia que agobiaba al pueblo de Ame.

-Bien, Jiraiya. Me hiciste un gran favor a poner un sello **del** **Hiraishin aquí y ahora terminare tu trabajo** -dijo Naruto para entonces subir a la cima del edificio más cercano.

Aquella acción le hizo saber al enemigo de su presencia, pero eso no importaba. De todas formas su siguiente acción le haría salir si en verdad se consideraba el líder de aquella aldea.

El Naruto Asura transformo sus brazos en unos cañones y sin previo aviso empezó a disparar decenas de esferas de papel formadas por sellos explosivos. Acto seguido las explosiones y gritos empezaron a oírse por todas partes.

El rubio original se encargo de lanzar un tajo de energía con su espada negra, provocando que todo en un rango de 200 metros fuera cortado y que varias edificaciones colapsaran al verse severamente comprometidas.

Un grupo de siete shinobi de Ame rápidamente localizaron a los seres que sonreían campantemente por la destrucción causada y procedieron a detenerles. Naruto entonces activo uno de los sellos presentes en el y en un flash apareció Yugao, que haciendo gala de velocidad y fuerza obtenida por el Chakra Senjutsu en ella, rebano con extrema rapidez a todos los enemigos. Con su tarea hecha la mujer se retiro inmediatamente para evitar el peligro.

Lo sucedido puso en duda la realización de nuevas ofensivas por parte de Ame, pero pronto los rezos de los pobladores conmocionados y heridos por el ataque terrorista fueron escuchados y el ángel de su dios hizo aparición.

Se trataba de Konan, quien acompañada de Deidara arribo a escenario de destrucción causado por el Uzumaki. Ella estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que el jinchuriki del Kyubi fuera el responsable de tan vil ataque y se puso muy furiosa al ver que el tipo con capa hizo uso de su letal arma para causar más devastación.

-Deidara, saca a su compañero del área poblada y acaba con el de inmediato-ordeno la peliazul para que su compañero que montaba un ave de arcilla explosiva asintiera y se abalanzara sobre Naruto.

El chico con capa se vio atrapado en pico del ave blanca y fue llevado a toda velocidad hacia un gran lago que estaba próximo a la aldea. Viendo la intención del Akatsuki, Naruto uso su mano libre y absorbió el Chakra presente en la criatura, provocando que esta colapsara junto a todos sus ocupantes.

Deidara logro montar una nueva ave antes de caer en agua, pero el otro rubio si se vio inmerso en agua. Situación que aprovecho para realizar un **Suiton: Misil Dragón de Agua** y dirigirlo contra su enemigo.

-Necesitaras más que eso-dijo Deidara mientras se ocupaba de maniobrar para evadir el constructo de agua y sacaba sus creaciones de su bolsa de arcilla. –Siempre quise probar estos-dijo dejando caer unos pulpos miniaturas al lago.

En el fondo del agua, Naruto pudo avisar los explosivos y rápidamente se escudo con una capa de agua antes de que estos le alcanzaran y reventaran con gran contundencia.

Lejos de allí, Konan pudo sentir algo de alivio al oír que su compañero estaba logrando algo, ya que ella no podía decir lo mismo. Ella aun estaba saliendo de la sorpresa de que el Jinchuriki portara el mismo doujutsu que su amigo y líder. Especialmente porque mostraba tener un mayor control de él.

Sus proyectiles del **Shikigami no Mai** (Danza de la ceremonia del papel) eran fácilmente bloqueados por los lanzallamas que podía crear el chico con su brazos y este contaba con una agilidad que le permitía acercarse a ella y atacarle con las sierras que también podía crear. Konan solo lograba escapar de esas armas porque su jutsu evadía el daño físico.

-¿Sabes? Para ser parte del enemigo eres bastante hermosa-comento Naruto Asura viéndole fijamente. -¿Por qué no te rindes y me juras lealtad?

-¡Ni pensarlo! Yo solo sigo a Pain-dijo ella creando una lanza de papel, para luego arrojarla con tremenda fuerza.

-Bien. No es como si necesitara tu aprobación-dijo Naruto Asura para desaparecer con **Hiraishin** y quedar a las espaldas de la peliazul. Allí formo un cañón y disparo una descarga sobre ella, que provoco que se dispersara en cientos de hojas de papel. –Supongo que necesitare otro tipo de acercamiento.

[En el lago]

 **-Bansho Tenin** -exclamo Naruto para jalar a Deidara al agua con su habilidad gravitacional y hacer que este perdiera su ventaja aérea.

El rubio de Akatsuki no pudo hacer nada para evitar ser arrastrado, así que lo que hizo fue estabilizar el ave que montaba y volverla un proyectil kamikaze. Naruto reacciono y paro el ataque proveyéndole al Akatsuki la oportunidad de saltar al agua y pararse sobre ella antes de que el ave explotara sobre Naruto.

Su vestimenta le proveyó la protección que necesitaba para evitar gran parte del daño y acto seguido salió a la superficie, donde le disparo un rayo de energía con su espada a Deidara, que apenas pudo ser evadido por este.

-La ayuda llego-dijo el **Camino Humano** de Pain llegando al lugar junto al cuerpo Naraka del mismo Akatsuki.

-Querrás decir las victimas-dijo Naruto descubriendo su rostro.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero si Konan estaba peleando contra ti-dijo Deidara aguantando todo comentario sobre la apariencia del chico.

-Tengo mis trucos-se burlo el chico.

-No importa cómo has conseguido esos ojos. Solo hay espacio para un dios y ese seré yo-dijo Pain para ordenar a sus cuerpos atacar al Uzumaki. –Siente el dolor.

-Eso es lo que sentirás tu-dijo mientras convocaba su **Susanoo** con el detalle de uso el Chakra de Kyubi para potenciarlo.

[En la aldea]

El **Camino Petra** de Pain se encontraba en esos momentos atravesando varios edificios producto del potente puñetazo que le había propinado Sakura tras ser convocada por Naruto Asura. El sabía que ese sujeto no podría absorber el Chakra de uno de sus golpes antes de ser impactado y por ello usar a la pelirrosa era la mejor solución para pelear contra alguien absorbía Chakra.

Para Konan resultaba un poco aterradora la facilidad con la que lidiaron con el **Camino Preta** de su amigo, pero ella tenía presente que la fuerza de su amigo venia del uso de todos sus cuerpos y la pérdida del **Camino Animal** debilitaba mucho su poder de fuego.

No obstante debían seguir aguantando, mientras arribaban más refuerzos. Estaban demasiado cerca de alcanzar sus planes como para rendirse y ella debía proteger a su pueblo.

Por ello, acompaño al **Camino Asura** de Pain en un ataque sobre el rubio, en donde ella lanzo una tormenta de sellos explosivos y el otro disparaba clavos a toda velocidad.

Naruto Asura por su parte invoco a Hinata y a Temari, en donde la primera uso el **Kaiten** para repeler los clavos y la segunda uso su pergamino para devolver los sellos explosivos a sus enemigos.

Los Akatsuki lograron evadir la explosión, mas se encontraron con que su objetivo se había adelantado a sus movimientos, con lo que el rubio hizo uso de una cañón laser para decapitar y destrozar a su semejante.

Ya la peliazul estaba agotada y su enemigo no mostraba signos de lo mismo. No aliviaba en nada, el hecho de que presintiera que ese no era el jinchuriki real, sino una mera copia.

-Hazte un favor y ríndete. Prometo no ser tan duro contigo-le dijo Naruto Asura.

-Jamás. No después de lo que has hecho- le respondió Konan.

-Buen argumento, pero no es como si me importe-dijo el rubio para disparar dos esferas de hierro unidas por una cadena.

La mujer trato de separarse en hojas de papel, pero contacto con la cadena cancelo su jutsu y cayó en el suelo atrapada.

-Ahora sonríe-dijo el chico mostrándole el anillo con la gema verde.

[En el lago]

Deidara se sentía atado de manos conforme los proyectiles de su **C2** se acaban. El gigantesco zorro esquelético que conformaba el nuevo **Susanoo** de Naruto contaba con una defensa demasiado fuerte como para que sus explosivos más sencillos funcionaran. Requería del **C3** o el **C4** , pero estaba seguro que su líder le reprendería por usarlos en su aldea. El jinchuriki se había desplazado a las cercanías de esta y cualquier movimiento en falso sería fatal.

-¿La cosa es muy distinta cuando **peleas en tu propio hogar, verdad?-** se burlo el rubio mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego contra el dragón que operaba el renegado de Iwa.

-Ese no es el tipo de cosas que me preocupe-bramo Deidara pensando en que hacer. El apoyo de Pain murió con extrema facilidad cuando fueron destrozados por las fauces del gigantesco constructo y no sabía si resistiría hasta que llegaran los demás.

-Bien. Me he divertido mucho, **pero debo acabar contigo** -dijo Naruto para que su **Susanoo** formara un hibrido entre una **Bijuudama** y un **Yasata Magatama**. El proyectil resultante contaba con la potencia de la primera técnica y la trayectoria errática de la segunda, dando como resultado que Deidara no pudiera escapar del ataque que provoco una explosión que pudo sentirse en todos los rincones de la aldea.

Con su enemigo actual eliminado, Naruto deshizo su técnica y cayó en suelo agotado por el esfuerzo.

-Tal parece que te has sobrepasado con tu Senjutsu-dijo Pain cuando arribo a las ruinas que se habían vuelto parte de la aldea.

-Solo estoy **calentando-** dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y para apuntarle con su arma. La Espada del Rey se ilumino con el color rojo de su rayo mortal, pero antes de pudiera ser emitido contra el pelinaranja, una patada en la mano de Naruto provoco que este fuera desviado. -¡Arg **gh**!-expreso el rubio al sentir sus huesos rotos y ver que su arma fue mandada volando.

La responsable del golpe no era otra que la chica de hace unos que ahora portaba una capa de Akatsuki para la molestia de Naruto. Pero aquello no fue todo, pues con una patada otro enemigo le arrojo contra los escombros.

Esta era Kinja, que a diferencia de su compañera mostraba una figura femenina mejor delineada. Una que Naruto lamento perteneciera al enemigo.

-Esto es una sorpresa. No esperaba que Akatsuki estuviera reclutando más personal, **pero bueno, es algo que uno debe esperarse cuando el anterior fue tan inútil. ¿De dónde sacaste a esas Anbu?**

-No te incumbe. Especialmente cuando tu destino es la muerte-dijo Pain lanzando varias estacas de negras. El rubio se aparto e invoco una serpiente para ganar mayor movilidad y espacio entre sus enemigos.

-Encárguense de él-dijo el pelinaranja para que las chicas asintieran y siguieran al chico. El necesitaba algo de tiempo para ejecutar su técnica. No quería hacerla en su hogar, pero no tenia opción.

[En centro de la aldea]

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Naruto Asura a Ino mientras sostenía a una niña de cabello azul que se encontraba inconsciente.

-No puedo ver nada. De alguna forma todo en ella está bloqueado.

-Bueno. Es de esperarse en alguien de alto nivel-dijo el chico arrojando a Konan a la rubia. –Llévatela. Aun no he terminado aquí-dijo él para recibir un asentimiento de la Yamanaka, quien se retiro del sitio.

Entonces el rubio examino sus alrededores. De todo lo más resaltante, era el edificio que se encontraba más o menos en el centro de la aldea. Era el más alto y existía una gran posibilidad de que fueran las oficinas del Kage de la nación, siendo por ende el mejor sitio para investigar.

Lo ideal era acompañar asistir a su original, pero era el momento de verificar cual era la función del mapa que tenia Hidan en su poder.

[Con el Naruto original]

-¿Soy yo o fue mala idea aceptar esta tarea?-dijo Juggernaut a Kinja.

-Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón-le dijo la pelimorada conforme ambas chicas escapaban del **Susanoo** que había vuelto a formar Naruto.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Ya no **son tan valientes?-** dijo el rubio para dirigir una garra contra sus oponentes.

La pelirrosa conecto un puñetazo contra la extremidad aproximándose, provocando que esta se quebrara por la extrema fuerza aplicada.

- **Jutsu de Invocación** -exclamo la otra chica para llamar a una gigantesca serpiente morada que Naruto recordaba bien. –¡Manda, al ataque!

Sin queja alguna la serpiente se abalanzo sobre el zorro esquelético rodeaba al Uzumaki, para luego envolverle y estrujarle

-No crean que no aprendí de mis errores-dijo el chico para invocar la espada que le había sido quitada. Naruto entonces colapso su técnica protectora y rápidamente varios cortes en aire que causaron que varios rayos de energía volaran en todas direcciones, hiriendo gravemente al ofidio.

-¡Maldición! Por fin puedo usarle y pasa esto- exclamo molesta Kinja viendo caer a su invocación.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa invocación?-pregunto Naruto a la chica. Le llamaba mucho la atención como para pasarlo por alto.

-No es algo que te importe.

-Hablaras-dijo Naruto invocando la estatua de Rey del Infierno para luego usar un **Shushin** y quedar frente a la chica.

-¡Oh oh!-exclamo ella antes de desaparecer en un destello purpura y evitar ser atrapada por Naruto.

-Ya van a ver lo que le espera por usar mis técnicas-dijo el chico molesto por aquella escapada. Luego vio como su otra enemiga apareció a escasos metros de él y sin mediarlo mucho la dio una patada que le lanzo contra un edificio.

El momento que se generaba por la teletransportación de ese jutsu espacio-tiempo era enorme, dándole una tremenda potencia a cualquier ataque que usara. Aquello no era un secreto para Naruto, pero le sorprendía la velocidad que debían tener esos sujetos para estar en la capacidad usar el momento a su favor.

-Es todo tuyo- le dijo Kinja a Pain que entonces arrojo una esfera negra sobre Naruto.

- **Chibaku Tensei** -dijo el Akatsuki para activar el núcleo gravitatorio que empezó a levantar los escombros de Ame.

-Eso sí **que no** -dijo Naruto invocando parcialmente el **Susanoo** y disparando una flecha de Chakra contra el núcleo de la técnica.

 _-Es lo único que puede pasar cuando se usa una técnica que el enemigo conoce_ -pensó Kinja para luego hacerles señas a su compañera y desaparecer.

La razón era que la batalla estaba ya definida, Pain se encontraba sumamente agotado por el uso de su técnica más fuerte y aunque Naruto estaba en las mismas, el estaba en posición de moverse.

-Te tengo noticias, amigo. **El único dios aquí soy yo** -dijo Naruto para volver cenizas al líder Akatsuki con un disparo de su arma. Sin embargo, esas eran unas palabras muy pomposas para alguien que se encontraba a punto de colapsar por el agotamiento.

Aun se mantenía en la aldea por el descubrimiento que había hecho su otro cuerpo y parecía que valía la pena resistir un poco más con tal de obtener algo interesante.

[En torre del Amekage]

Las presunciones de Naruto eran correctas y en efecto ese edificio era una guarida de Akatsuki. Eso en base a unos cuantos documentos que consiguió en relación a los Bijuu. Lo malo es que los indicios apuntaban a que Akatsuki tenía en su posesión a todos, con excepción del Kyubi. Tendría que revisar bien el lugar para averiguar en donde estaban, mas lo primero que debía hacer era verificar lo que estaba buscando.

El mapa de Hidan tenía dos partes, una que indicaba la ubicación del presente lugar y otra que era un diagrama del edificio. El tipo tenía que ser un verdadero idiota para guardar algo así en un arma que mantenía a la vista.

Lo que encontró Naruto solo demostró que la obsesión religiosa del Akatsuki era bien seria, pues el chico encontró archivos sobre todo el Jashismo o como quiera que se llamara lo que practicaba el sujeto. Al parecer el mapa era para que algún fiel pudiera seguir sus pasos en caso de que le pasara algo. Era una pena que al Uzumaki le importara un bledo.

Lo único que pudo salvar su viaje fue la perturbadora colección que poseía Hidan. El hombre guardaba algo sangre de sus sacrificios, específicamente de féminas. Era una misión imposible saber de quién era quien, pero había dos tubos aparte del resto que parecían especiales y estaban marcados por los kanji dos y siete. Algo que sin dudas valía la pena.

-No quiero ser ave de mal agüero, pero yo que tú, me iría de aquí-dijo Shinigami con su atuendo de Akatsuki desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¿¡Quien eres!?-reclamo el chico.

-Tu muerte, si no te vas-dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello negro.

El rubio no lo medito dos veces y tomo los frascos para luego transportarse a Konoha. Aun cuando eso significara desconectarse del origina.

En el exterior, el usuario de Senjutsu vio como una serie de explosiones empezaron a consumir la torre de Amekage. Explosiones que luego empezaron a consumir los restos de la aldea que aun permanencia en pie.

Era un hecho de que nadie quería evidencias de la batalla acontecida.

Viendo que ya no había motivo para seguir en ese pueblo, Naruto abandono el lugar. A sabiendas que su pelea no había terminado.

Fin de Capitulo.


	18. Cap 18

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 18**

Podía decirse que existían dos cosas que distinguían a Konan. Su mente fría al momento de formular un plan y el amor a su pueblo.

Por ello al despertar en medio del cuarto principal de la mansión Uzumaki y ver al jinchuriki en su papel de casanova con chicas que ella sabía que estaban muertas, concluyó que posiblemente tendría renunciar a su vida y pensar como podía solicitar algo de misericordia a Naruto para Ame.

Era un hecho que estaba allí porque le usarían de la misma forma, ya que de lo contrario no le hubiera devuelto su edad original y le hubieran dejado desnuda. Aun no entendía como el chico le había convertido en una niña o como hizo para bloquear su Chakra, más las respuestas esas y otras preguntas tendrían que esperar a que el chico pusiera su atención en su persona. Ella no podía llamarla por cuenta propia debido a la mordaza y cuerdas que le mantenían inmóvil en un sillón.

En efecto, el Uzumaki no se había percatado del despertar de la peliazul y no se le puede culpar, pues nadie miraría a otro lado cuando se estaba junto a una joven morena con un exótico cabello corto de color verde y una mujer rubia de cuerpo bien definido.

Ellas eran Fu y Yugito, antiguas jinchuriki del Nanabi y el Niibi respectivamente, quienes recientemente habían sido revidas por Naruto y adicionadas a su gran harem. Sumisas por su falta de recuerdos, ellas recibieron sin protestas las primeras dosis del "Chakra" de Naruto y rápidamente quedaron prendadas a él.

Fu podía no tener un exuberante cuerpo, pero el rubio disfrutaba lo apretado que resultaba el interior de la joven morena de Taki, quien gemía intensamente mientras era sometida a fuertes embestidas.

-Repasémoslo una **vez más. ¿Quién eres?**

-Soy Fu, una de tus amantes, Naruto-sama-dijo la peliverde entre gemidos.

-Es corr **ecto-** dijo Naruto siguiendo su faena. -¿Y qué **me dices tú?-** dijo a Yugito quien le a abrazaba por la espalda, frotando sus pechos contra él, buscando llamar su atención tal como lo haría un gato.

-Yo soy su mascota, Naruto-sama-dijo la chica que tenía una diadema con orejas felinas en su cabeza y cola de juguete que sobresalía de su parte posterior.

-¿Y asumo que **quieres comer?**

-Es correcto, Naruto-sama-respondió la rubia.

-Ento **nces…** -dijo el Uzumaki para proceder a correrse en el interior de la morena haciendo que esta desfallezca en la cama sumamente extasiada, con su vagina borboteando semen. –Sírv **ete**.

Yugito entonces procedió a tomar su "leche" de Fu, quien fue acomodada para estar bocarriba y ser mas participe de la comida de la "gata".

-Ahora que tenemos aquí. ¿La **angelita por fin quiso despertar**?-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Konan y quitándole la mordaza.

-….-aun con la libertad la kunoichi de Ame no dijo nada y solo miro atentamente al chico estudiándole.

-Esto es extraño. Usualmente en este punto las **chicas empiezan a verse asustadas o empiezan a suplicar que les liberes.**

-Ambos sabemos que eso no va pasar, ¿verdad?

-Es corr **ecto.**

-Es por eso que quiero negociar contigo.

-Angelita, dudo que tengas algo que me interese. De por si tengo a una Yamanaka de mi lado, por lo **que la información realmente no es tu baza.**

-Pero…

-Sin embargo, te daré una oportunidad. Quiero que me digas con tus palabras **todo lo** **que sabes sobre esos sujetos enmascarados que con se asociaron contigo y tu ex-jefe** -dijo Naruto sentándose junto a la peliazul haciendo que esta se sintiera incomoda.

-Empezando por el principio, ellos se presentaron en Ame, poco después de la muerte de Itachi y Kisame. Pain no quería confiar en ellos, pero Tobi, quien tiene mayor autoridad que él, decidió que iba a permitir su unión con tal de alcanzar los objetivos de la organización.

-Capturar a **todos los bijuu.**

-Es correcto. Cumplieron bien adquiriendo al Hachibi, así que se les considera Akatsuki oficiales.

-Eso quiere decir que son muy fuertes. Primero **esa chica con fuerza sobre humana que ataco Konoha y luego una con serpientes. ¿Cuántos son en total?**

\- Seis, pero no es algo seguro. Usan un Ninjutsu espacio-tiempo para desplazarse y no tenían residencia en la base principal de Ame, por lo que pensamos que pueden tener otros asociados.

-¿Conoces de sus **orígenes?**

-Son inciertos. No se identifican con ninguna aldea, pero por las habilidades generales que hemos vistos, se piensa que tienen alguna relación con Konoha. Además, siempre mantienen sus rostros ocultos por lo que pensamos que buscan mantener sus identidades en secreto por tener características muy obvias.

-¿Uno **o** **dos?**

-¿Disculpa?

-Elige **un número**.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo **hazlo.**

-Cinco-dijo la peliazul de forma insolente.

-Oh bien. Si quieres ser **tan radical, yo no soy quien para juzgarte** -dijo Naruto para entonces convocar tres clones. En donde uno de ellos ubico a Konan sobre él, en la cama.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tu pediste cinco **y cinco te daré** -dijo el Uzumaki.

Naruto entonces hizo un sello de manos y para el desconcierto de la chica, las partes masculinas de las replicas tomaron brevemente una consistencia blanca. Luego con otro sello provoco que los miembros de dos de los clones se dividieran en dos y que el del tercero se hiciera más largo y grueso.

-Se suponía que iba comenzar gentilmente contigo, pero **parece que eres una chica mala y te gusta ser castigada.**

-¡Espera! ¡No sabía que ibas a hacer esto!

-La verdad es que a te tocaría un merecidoescarmiento por atentar contra mí **y todos los jinchuriki, pero hare una excepción porque eres en verdad hermosa-** dijo el chico para entonces dar la señal a su clones para que comenzaran.

Konan recibió dos vergas tanto en su vagina como en su culo, acción que hizo que chillara en primer momento. Luego un quinto miembro fue introducido en su boca y evito que pudiera emitir palabra alguna.

En primer momento Konan pensó que su interior iba a ser destrozado por los movimientos de los rubios, pero había que señalar que estos estaban usando el **Jutsu de Hidratacion** para manipular sus cuerpos, por lo que sus miembros podían adaptarse al interior de la kunoichi sin forzarla demasiado.

Conforme los clones seguían su vaivén, la mujer podía experimentar una combinación de dolor y placer que nublaba su mente poco a poco. Ella podía sentir como el chico impregnaba su cuerpo con Chakra, pero no podía hacer nada para combatirlo ya que no podía acceder al suyo.

Los clones siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que Naruto los deshizo, evitando que ellos y Konan llegaran al climax. Luego el chico se acerco a la mujer jadeante que recupera el aliento de toda la presión ejercida.

-Considérate afortunada. Lo propio era que te usara como sacrificio para revivir a Fu y Yugito, pero me pareció un desperdicio **hacerlo y entonces busque a unas jovencitas bastante hermosas de entre los sobrevivientes de mi incursión en Ame.**

-¡Ellos no tenían nada que ver en eso!-dijo la peliazul viendo a Naruto fulminantemente. Su mente amenazaba con fallarle, pero su voluntad era lo suficientemente fuerte para retrasar los efectos del Chakra de Naruto.

-Lastima. Igual ya muchos deben estar **muertos por todo el desastre que cause.**

-¡Eres un bastardo!-dijo ella antes de lanzarse y tratar sujetar a su captor. El chico entonces reacciono e invoco una cadena que sujeto a Konan del cuello y le levanto de la cama.

-Ese tipo de reacciones **no están toleradas** -dijo el Uzumaki viendo desaprobatoriamente a la peliazul ahogándose. Luego con un chasquido, desapareció la cadena y dejo caer a Konan en la cama, donde quedo tendida.

-¿¡Tienes idea de todos los males que sufrió Ame para conseguir un estado de relativa paz!?-dijo la peliazul recuperando el aliento.

-No y poco me importa. Ustedes fueron **quienes la volvieron un campo de batalla al poner su base allí.**

-¡Eso no te daba el derecho a atacarnos!

-Yo mismo **me lo di.**

-¿¡Y quién te crees para hacer eso!?

-Es una pregunta curiosa. No me equivocaría al decir que soy el Hokage de Konoha, ya que soy yo quien dirige todo en la aldea. También soy el líder de **clan Uzumaki y por lo tanto también tengo control sobre todo Uzu. Pero aun con todo eso, no puedo decir que he alcanzado el puesto más alto que aspiro.**

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Sencillo. ¿Por qué ser solo el gobernante de una **aldea cuando se puede tomar el control de todas las aldeas?**

-…..

-Tengo el poder necesario y también tengo una forma d **e estar en múltiples sitios a la vez. Sería un completo estúpido sino aprovecho la oportunidad.**

-¿Es una locura? ¿Quién querría seguir a un ser como tú?

-Me asegurare de no **dejar otra opción.**

-Debería detenerte-dijo la chica con una voz algo dudosa.

-¿Deberías? ¿Qué te im **pide hacerlo?-** dijo Naruto tomándole de la barbilla. – ¿Es que no tienes la fuerzas **para hacerlo? ¿O acaso…..?-** dijo él mientras masajeaba sus partes intimas y provocaba que ella gimiera levemente. – ¿…..No quieres **hacerlo**?-termino para luego mordisquear uno de sus senos.

-¿Qué me sucede?-dijo Konan sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

-Lo mismo que le sucede al resto **de mis chicas. Me deseas.**

-Eso es imposible.

-Tu cuerpo no miente. Ya sentiste lo que **puedo ofrecerte y quiere más.**

-Yo no…-entonces Naruto le calló con un beso, al que la mujer cedió a pesar de que una parte de su interior quería rechazarlo.

-Es ridículo que **retrases lo inevitable**.

-No cederé ante alguien como tu-dijo Konan con mucho esfuerzo.

-Entonces tendré que hacer que **tu cuerpo te persuada de lo contrario.**

[En una cueva desconocida]

-¿¡Por qué demonios no actuaron todos!?-reclamo un hombre pelirrojo de aspecto pálido y famélico a Seiryu y sus compañeros.

-Teníamos cosas importantes que hacer-dijo con total tranquilidad el peliazul.

-¿¡Que puede ser más importante que proteger nuestra base principal!?-dijo con furia el hombre.

-No es algo de tu interés.

-¡Mi pueblo está destruido por su culpa! ¡Por supuesto que es de mi interés!

-Deberías mostrarte más agradecido. Logramos sacarte de la torre antes de que explotara -dijo Kinja.

-No tengo nada que agradecerles. También debieron salvar a los otros miembros-dijo el pelirrojo pensando en Konan.

-Ya basta, Nagato-dijo Tobi. –Puede que el ataque del Uzumaki fuese muy perjudicial, pero el que sigas con vida es lo más importante.

-No es en lo absoluto un alivio para mí, pero ahora más que nunca se que quiero continuar con la recolección de los Bijuu-dijo el pelirrojo con una expresión de odio en su rostro. – Y Konoha será la primera que probara sus resultados.

-Actuar ahora sería completamente desacertado-dijo Tobi mostrándose pensativo. –Necesitare algo de tiempo para prepararme antes de que nuestros planes puedan continuar.

-Debemos actuar ahora. Si esperamos más, ese demonio se volverá más fuerte.

-No te preocupes. Tengo una proposición para ti que no podrás rechazar-dijo Tobi viendo a Nagato maliciosamente.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros?-dijo Juggernaut.

-¿Ustedes? Hmmmm. Tengo que hacerme serias preguntas en cuanto a su valor, pero pasare por alto su error. No me queda de otra-dijo Tobi para darles la espalda. -Asegúrense de molestar y debilitar al Uzumaki. Déjenle en claro que nosotros también entendemos cómo funcionan las guerras-dijo antes de desaparecer en vórtice junto Nagato.

-Uf y yo que pensaba que esto iba a resultar en una fea pelea- dijo Kinja estirándose.

-Admito que pensé lo mismo, pero ahora me preocupa el hecho de que Tobi se viera tan tranquilo-dijo Shinigami.

-Lo importante es que aun sigue con vida. Sus habilidades serán útiles para nuestra batalla-dijo Byakko.

-Esto. No quiero sonar molesta, pero porque no simplemente le quitamos su **Kamui** con la daga-dijo Juggernaut, para luego recibir unas serias miradas de los demás. –Lo siento.

-No podemos culparte. Tú no estás al tanto de a quién nos enfrentamos.

-Escuche algunos comentarios en la mansión, pero jamás pregunte al respecto.

-Es evidente que alguien como tú no los haría-dijo Shinigami.

-Mama me advirtió que nunca debía hacer preguntas, solo debía obedecer las órdenes de los demás.

-Si es así, tráeme algo para beber-dijo burlonamente Kinja.

-De acuerdo-dijo la chica desapareciendo inmediatamente a cumplir la acción, haciendo que los otros presentes suspiraran.

-A veces me pregunto si hicimos bien en rescatarla-dijo Byakko.

-Lo queramos o no, está con nosotros-dijo Shinigami.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Juggernaut apareciendo frente a la pelimorada con un vaso de agua y entregándoselo con un reverencia.

-¿Sabes que no es necesario que actúes así?-dijo Kinja.

-No. Debo mostrar mi respeto hacia ustedes.

-Urgh. Resultas molesta a veces.

-Vayamos a nuestra base. Allí te explicaremos un par de cosas que debes saber.

[En la mansión Uzumaki]

-¡Por favor Kami-sama, denme más de su semilla!-exclamo Konan mientras recibía por sexta vez una descarga de Naruto en su vientre. Entonces ella colapso en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba al Chakra natural que le había sido otorgado.

Luego el Uzumaki tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de su habitación, en donde Yugito y Fu se le abalanzaron para buscar su porpio confort.

-Esto siempre se siente bien, pero **hoy ha estado mejor que otras veces** -dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a sus más recientes adquisiciones.

 _ **-Parece que tu estilo de vida ha mostrado un beneficio inesperado**_ -le dijo el Kyubi. – _ **Luego de usar tanto poder en esa pelea y coger a tantas mujeres, ha logrado equilibrar el Chakra natural que hay en tu cuerpo.**_

 _-Es cierto. El cansancio de las_ _ **otras veces, no está tan presente.**_

 _ **-Aún queda el asunto de tu apariencia, pero….**_

 _-Por ahora estoy conforme con los resultados. Ahora que he acabado_ _ **con la base de Akatsuki y su líder, ellos estarán desorganizados y condenados al fracaso.**_

 _ **-Igual los demás Bijuu siguen encerrados, así que no puedes cantar victoria.**_

 _-Lo tengo presente. Sin embargo quiero encargarme de_ _ **otros asuntos que me parecen igual de importantes.**_

 _ **-¿Y eso sería?**_

 _-Quiero llevar mi casa fuera de Konoha, a un entorno privado en_ _ **donde no tenga la preocupación de estar vulnerable.**_

 _ **-No es una mala idea**_ _._

 _-¿Además tengo algo_ _ **que te encantara?-**_ dijo el chico para convocar un enorme tubo de almacenamiento en la recamara. En este se encontraba uno de los clones del chico.

 _ **-¿Y exactamente como eso sería de mi agrado?-**_ dijo el zorro sin entender.

 _-Te gustara mucho saber_ _ **que ese cuerpo es tuyo.**_

 _ **-¿Disculpa?**_

 _-A pesar de que no hay ningún sello en mi cuerpo, sigues en el por voluntad propia y además me brindas de casi_ _ **todo tu Chakra.**_ _ **Una vez me dijiste que debía tener aliados fuertes y no se me ocurre uno mejor que tú.**_

 _ **-Es muy tierno de tu parte, pero entenderás que quiera saber cuál es la trampa.**_

 _-Lo obvio. No tendrás acceso todo tu poder y tendrás que atender a mis órdenes. A cambio tendrás un cuerpo con habilidades que no tiene ningún_ _ **otro humano y no tendrás que ocultarte como normalmente lo tienes que hacer con tu cuerpo regular**_ _._

 _ **-¿Ja y me vas a decir que también vas a compartir a tus perras?**_

 _-Tú sabes bien que algunas son intocables_ _ **, pero demás en resto son de tu libre uso.**_

 _-…_

 _-Seguramente vas a decir que un Bijuu no se rebajaría al nivel de un humano,_ _ **pero si ponemos las tablas en el marcador, creo que ustedes van perdiendo contra nosotros.**_

 _ **-Por esta vez, te daré toda la razón. Acepto tu oferta, jefe.**_

 _-Me gusta_ _ **tu**_ _ **entusiasmo.**_

Entonces Naruto llevo su mano a su pecho y activando su **Camino Humano** tomo el alma de zorro y la trasfirió al clon que carecía de conciencia alguna. Tras unos segundos de altas expectativas, el tanque empezó a hervir por la energía que fue emitida por el cuerpo que prontamente comenzó a dar señales de vida.

Varios cambios se hicieron presentes en el clon. El cabello rubio fue sustituido por uno naranja de un largo mayor. El cuerpo tomo una complexión más madura, fornida y robusta que la del Uzumaki original. Los bigotes zorrunos eran mucho más remarcados y junto a las garras y colmillos que desarrollo, le daban una apariencia más salvaje. Por último, pero no menos importante, cinco colas espectrales de color naranja se hicieron presentes en la espalda del clon.

Luego el Kyubi reventó el tubo, para quedar parado en medio del cuarto, en donde procedió estirarse para acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo.

 **-Respirar aire fresco se siente bien luego de todos estos años** -dijo el zorro en su natural voz profunda.

 **-** Mmmmmm. Tu apariencia **es bastante curiosa.**

 **-No me lo tomes a mal, pero no podía estar en un simple cuerpo humano. Debía convertirlo en algo parecido a la especie que represento. Un kitsune.**

-Interesante. ¿Por qué nunca **escuche algo al respecto?**

 **-Es algo parecido al asunto con el Shukaku y las arenas. Los Bijuu no siempre hemos estado en jinchurikis y tenemos participación en muchas historias interesantes**.

-Luego me ocupare **de escucharlas, Kyubi**.

 **-Por cierto, no creo ese nombre no me acomode en este momento. Llámame por mi verdadero nombre. Kurama.**

-En serio que te **guardas buenos secretos.**

 **-Sería un mal zorro si no lo hiciera-** dijo Kurama para luego retirarse de la habitación **.**

-Ahora necesito que alguien **lidie con este desastre** -dijo Naruto viendo los trozos de vidrios para luego hacer que me Mebuki hiciera acto de presencia por medio de los sellos. –Encargarte de esto y luego **ayuda a Konan a acomodarse en la casa** -dijo el chico a la mujer que en ese entonces portaba el cuerpo de una adolescente.

La rubia inmediatamente se puso a limpiar los cristales rotos y Naruto procedió a dirigirse al laboratorio. El también quería tener listos sus otros cuerpos. No mentía cuando le dijo a Konan que quería tomar el control del mundo shinobi y debía ajustarlos para que fueran lo suficientemente independientes y pudiera mandarlos a distintos objetivos sin preocupaciones.

[En un lugar desconocido]

-Me han dicho que quieres saber de nuestro enemigo. ¿Es correcto?-dijo Tennyo.

-Es correcto. Me dijeron que debemos volvernos fuertes para enfrentarlo, pero realmente no se con quien debemos lidiar. Yo no presencie por completo el ataque a la mansión y ustedes no me hablan sobre nuestros objetivos sino es hasta el momento en que debo hacer algún pedido-le dijo Juggernaut.

-En primer lugar debes verlo-dijo la rubia aplicando Chakra a su esfera de cristal, la cual genero una especie de holograma.

Ante las enmascaradas apareció un ser humanoide de más de 3 metros, cuyo cuerpo era sumamente fornido e imponente. A simple vista parecía una sombra andante, pues su piel estaba cubierta por una bruma negra que ocultaba la casi totalidad de su ser. Dos ojos amarillos brillaban en su rostro, no obstante su cualidad más notable era un par de cuernos de macho cabrío a los lados de su cabeza, los cuales crecían de forma inversa haciendo que entre ambos se formara el símbolo para infinito. Los brazos del ser eran sumamente macizos y cada uno contaba con garras que parecían cuchillos sedientos de sangre.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Juggernaut asustada por la visión que daba esa cosa.

-Akahad-dijo Tennyo para recibir una mirada de desconcierto de su acompañante. –Es lo único que hemos logrado entenderle cuando le vimos. Su lenguaje es incomprensible para nosotros.

-Ya lo creo-dijo con preocupación la chica. -¿Cómo fue que apareció?

-No sabemos. Un día salió de la nada y empezó a sembrar el caos en Konoha.

-¿Y acaso él….no pudo derrotarlo?-dijo la chica sintiendo miedo por referirse a esa persona.

-Pudo sobrevivir al primer encuentro, pero Akahad tiene terribles habilidades y al final fue derrotado-dijo con tristeza la rubia.

-Esto... ¿Porque nunca se refieren a el por su nombre? Se me dijo que yo no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, pero ustedes…

-De esa forma salvaguardamos nuestra seguridad -dijo Hokuto entrando a la habitación. -Esa criatura lo tenía a él como principal objetivo, así que hay una posibilidad de que también estemos en su mira.

-De hecho, estoy completamente segura que también viene por nosotros-dijo la rubia.

-Con más razón debemos evitar mencionarle. Debemos cortar nuestros vínculos emocionales y actuar solo en pro de nuestro propio futuro-dijo Hokuto entrando en el lugar.

-¿No es egoísta?-dijo Juggernaut.

-Se nos enseño que solo debemos pensar en nosotros mismos y las personas a nuestro alrededor son solo peones para nuestros fines. Madre hizo mucho énfasis en esto antes de que nos separáramos -dijo el chico algo afligido.

-Lo siento.

-No importa. Volviendo a lo que nos atañe. Yo te diré cuales son las cuales de Akahad. El cuenta con un poder a la par de la tuyo y tus predecesoras, el cual le permite lidiar con sus oponentes usando solo su fuerza. Lo siguiente y más importante es una barrera invisible que le rodea en un radio de al menos 0,5 metros. Puede que suene como poco, pero es más que suficiente ya que puede detener cualquier ataque directo que le sea arrojado.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Absorbe Chakra o algo?

-Mucho peor. Creemos que su cuerpo está compuesto por una variación de las arenas del tiempo que envejece todo en su contacto.

-¿Entonces envejece el Chakra hasta su destrucción?

-El Chakra como tal no puede ser destruido, pero si lo enlaces que le permiten reunirse para formar una técnica. La gran mayoría de los jutsu cuentan con enlaces débiles que se rompen una vez que dan en el blanco. Es por eso nos que hemos ocupado de robar Kekkei Genkai y técnicas secretas. Estos tienen por naturaleza enlaces mucho más complejos y elaborados, por lo que son más resistentes a los efectos de las arenas y tienen mayor oportunidad de dañar a Akahad.

-Ya veo. Entonces supongo que mis técnicas son inútiles.

-Temo decir que sí, más solo será momentáneo. Estoy trabando en sellos que permitirán fortalecer nuestras habilidades y nos darán la oportunidad para atacar con Ninjutsu normal.

-¿Es allí donde entra Tobi y compañía?

-Sí. Estimamos que por su naturaleza, matarlo no es una opción-dijo Tennyo. -Nuestra intención es que ellos le agoten todo lo posible antes de nuestro propio ataque, para luego ejecutar un jutsu de sellado y detenerlo por completo

-Ese es al menos el plan A. Nuestras otras opciones incluyen usar el Chakra que hemos estado recolectando para crear una explosión incluso más fuerte que la del Furia que usamos en el **País de los Demonios**.

-Eso es un alivio. Por un momento que pensé que planeaban convertirse en jinchuriki o algo así-dijo Juggernaut.

-Esa es otra de nuestras opciones. Preferiría mil veces tomar esa pesada cargar a volver a causar semejante destrucción sin sentido-dijo Tennyo con un respingo de molestia.

-Ya discutimos sobre este tema. El País de los Demonios era nuestra mejor oportunidad para robar la daga-dijo Hokuto seriamente. –Así Hiruko se volvería nuestro chivo expiatorio.

-Igual no se justifica que se destruyera el lugar. Allí murió mucha gente que conocía.

-Acordamos que los sacrificios eran necesarios.

-Entonces supongo que no te molestara que pautemos a Uzu como el escenario de nuestra próxima acometida. Después de todo ese lugar es solo un montón de ruinas inservibles.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de patrimonio Uzumaki de esa forma!-protesto Hokuto cuyo cabello se levanto en nueve mechones.

-Puedo hablar como me plazca de esa panda de cadáveres.

-Los Uzumaki están más vivos que nunca y ambos sabemos que es más de lo que podemos decir de cierta persona-se burlo el pelirrojo.

-Serás hijo de…. -dijo Tennyo mientras en una de sus manos se formaba un Rasengan con un brillante color rosa.

-Atrévete a terminar-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo surgir unas cadenas de su espalda.

Antes de que el par pudiera dar un paso en contra del otro, un par de brazos esqueléticos de color verde oscuro le sujeto y evito que pudieran hacer movimiento alguno.

-¡Ustedes dos, deténganse!-reclamo Genbu entrando en escena.

-¡Él/ella empezó!-reclamaron Tennyo y Hokuto.

-No importa quién empezó. Pensar en lastimarnos entre nosotros es completamente inaceptable. Somos lo único que nos queda-dijo el pelinegro deshaciendo su **Susanoo** y liberando al par.

-Fue esa boba la que quiso atacarme primero-dijo el pelirrojo.

-No te hagas el listillo, Hokuto. Todos sabemos que tiendes a hacer comentarios inapropiados en los momentos menos indicados y disfrutas mucho de ello-dijo el pelinegro al chico.

-Hmpf-fue lo único que expreso el aludido

-Y tú no debes ceder ante las provocaciones. Sabes que tus poderes son inestables ante las emociones fuertes.

-¡Crees que no lo sé! Trato de controlarme, pero no han sido nada justo con mi historia.

-Yo más que nadie entiendo cómo te sientes. De por si mi existencia es una alteración al orden natural de las cosas.

-Ok. No es momento para ponerse sentimentales-dijo Hokuto probando las palabras de su compañero. -Debemos seguir buscando técnicas que nos sean útiles. Iwa debe estar llena de ellas-dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo.

-Urgh. Y se supone que es el mayor de nosotros-dijo Genbu con un largo suspiro. – Lo mejor es que cada uno vuelva a lo suyo-dijo antes de retirarse.

Tennyo entonces dio un largo suspiro.

-Lamento que hayas presenciado todo esto-dijo la rubia. -A pesar de las apariencias, igual somos la típica panda de hermanos disfuncionales que se puede esperar cuando todos tenemos distintas madres-dijo Tennyo a Juggenaut, quien se veía bastante intimidada por la vista de los poderes de los demás.

-Pero yo recuerdo verles bastante unidos-dijo la pelirrosa, una vez que logro reaccionar.

-Eso fue porque nos veías cuando debíamos comportarnos.

-Si tú lo dices….Supongo que lo mejor es que regrese a entrenar.

-De hecho tengo otros planes para ti, hermanita-dijo la rubia provocando que la otra se sorprendiera, ya que jamás se habían referido a ella con ese título.

-¿Q-que deseas?

-Mis lecturas han estado extrañas últimamente y hoy se volvieron completamente inútiles e incompresibles. Quiero que vayas a Konoha y me traigas un informe completo de lo último que ha ocurrido a nuestra "familia".

-Pero la seguridad….

-Sí. Ya deben haberla aumentado, pero ya te infiltraste una vez, así que podrás hacerlo otra.

-¿Es necesario?

-La información es lo que nos pone un paso delante de nuestro "padre" y no podemos permitirnos que eso cambie. Haz lo que te pido y tal vez tengas la oportunidad de verla a ella.

-Yo…..-Juggernaut se mostro indecisa. Quería saber sobre su madre, pero dadas la circunstancias no sabía si era una buena idea.

-Sabes que eventualmente él cambiara de parecer, así que no tienes que preocuparte de lo que veras-le aclaro la otra chica.

-Está bien-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Busca también información sobre la mía-dijo la rubia en un tono más y serio. –Se que no debería, pero… necesito saber si hay una posibilidad de que le tengan allí.

-A la orden-dijo ella antes de desaparecer en un destello rosa.

-Mmmmm. Me pregunto porque me cuesta concentrarme tanto. Es casi como cuando jugábamos con Kurama a las escondidas….No, no, eso es imposible. Pasaran años antes de que pueda sacarlo de su sello sin ninguna consecuencia-se dijo la chica antes de volver a sus asuntos, sin saber que había cometido un muy grave error.

Fin de Capitulo.


	19. Cap 19

**Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo 19**

Un dolor de cabeza capital era lo que experimentaba Juggernaut en esos instantes. Trataba de poner algo de orden a su agitada cabeza, pero sus sentidos estaban demasiado dispersos como para pensar claramente. Por ello no pudo resistirse a cuando alguien removió la máscara de su rostro.

No harían más de diez minutos desde su arribo a Konoha, cuando de repente fue atacada de improvisto por alguien que burlo sus sentidos y le dejo inconsciente. Ese había sido Kurama que fue atraído por el aroma de la chica y se dispuso emboscarle.

-¡Tienes que estar bro **meando! ¿Por qué ella….?-** dijo Naruto quedando el shock al ver el rostro de la joven.

- **Wow. ¿Quién lo diría? Luego de todo parece que lograste tus deseos** -dijo Kurama burlonamente, quien vestía en ese entonces con un kimono blanco, mientras apreciaba todas las características de la cautiva.

-¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡Cómo es que ella pudo hacerlo y nosotras no!-reclamo Karin muy molesta.

-Eso averiguaremos-declaro Kushina igual de molesta.

La razón del alboroto tras Juggernaut, era que ella era prácticamente una copia de Sakura, con el detalle de que sus ojos eran azules y tenía las mismas marcas de bigote que poseía Naruto en sus mejillas.

No había que ser un genio para imaginarse que de alguna forma ella era una hija de la Haruno menor y el líder de la mansión, pues no había otras personas con las mismas características de esos dos.

-¿D-donde estoy?-dijo Juggernaut recobrando poco a poco el conocimiento.

-Eso depende de cómo nos respondas. Puede estar en u **n agradable calabozo si colaboras o en un infierno si te resistes** -dijo Naruto viendo seriamente a la chica.

Ella entonces se percato de que estaba colgada del techo en un lugar tétrico salón, sin nada en su interior más que Naruto y los que lo acompañaban.

-¡Oh no! ¿¡Como es que…..!?-dijo la pelirrosa tratando de zafarse de la cadenas que ataban de manos y pies.

- **No es muy sabio merodear tan abiertamente en la guarida del lobo, chiquilla** -comento Kurama. – **O debería decir la del zorro** -dijo riendo.

-¡Un momento! ¿Acaso ese es el…?

-¡Yo soy quien **hace las preguntas!** -dijo Naruto interrumpiéndole. –Y créeme cuando **digo que tengo muchas.**

-Yo no responderé nada. No podrán retenerme aquí por mucho tiempo-dijo la pelirrosa tratando de mostrar algo de confianza.

-¿Estás muy **segura de ello?** -dijo Naruto levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto. Mis asociados vendrán a rescatarme.

-Temo decirte que en estos momentos no estamos en Konoha **y a ellos les costara mucho encontrarte.**

-Te equivocas. Ellos me encontraran cueste lo que cueste.

-Entonces ora porque lo hagan rápido, pues **no seré nada paciente para encontrar las respuestas que quiero.**

-No hay forma de que me hagas hablar.

-¿En serio?-dijo Naruto viéndole con su Rinnegan. –Te necesito viva por lo que el Rey **del Infierno será de gran ayuda para esta labor** -dijo el chico invocando la estatua que le proveía el **Camino Naraka**.

-Pero eso me…-la chica entonces fue callada por la lengua que salió de la estatua, la cual se unió con su boca.

-Te sugiero que seas honesta. Aun si mueres puedo **sacarte respuestas, pero me da algo de lata tanto trabajo** -dijo Naruto antes de dar inicio a su interrogatorio.

Largos minutos pasaron y los presentes no dieron crédito a las cosas que les explico Asuka, que fue el nombre con el se identifico la chica que confirmo ser la hija de Naruto y Sakura.

Ella, como sus ahora identificados hermanos, provenía del futuro. Un futuro donde Naruto había acabado con Akatsuki sin problemas y se había hecho de control de gran parte del continente shinobi.

Karin estaba que le ahorcaba por la desfachatez de declararse hija de su amado, pero entonces la prisionera le aclaro que ella había sido producto de un descuido y que en realidad no pertenecía al círculo familiar que tenia conformado Naruto. Ella solo era la hija de una sirvienta. No podía ponerse al mismo nivel de sus nueve hermanos, los otros enmascarados.

Claro que ese asunto solo era el menor de los problemas que anuncio la pelirrosa.

En primer momento Naruto pensaba que los enmascarados eran solo un grupo de bastardos que sabían mucho y querían robarle todo lo que había construido hasta ahora. No estaba equivocado, pero había un asunto más grave que sus descarriados "hijos".

Los enmascarados estaban huyendo. Aun con todo el linaje y poder poseían, ellos escapaban como ratas de la criatura que había destruido su hogar. Akahad era el nombre con el que le identificaban y era virtualmente inmune a todo el Ninjutsu que le arrojaran. Si una versión futura de su persona había sido vencida por esa criatura, encontraba muy difícil poder hacerle algo con su actual estado.

Desespero no era exactamente la emoción que lleno al Uzumaki, pero no igual no pudo evitar sentir mucha furia ante la posibilidad de que sus metas tuvieran un severo contratiempo debido a la intervención de alguien que ni siquiera pertenecía a su mundo.

Asuka no había sido muy útil al momento de explicar cómo era ese futuro en donde el ya tenía el total control sobre el País del Fuego, el País del Viento y las aldeas aledañas. Sus conocimientos básicamente estaban limitados a lo aprendido en ese viaje que hizo al pasado con sus hermanos.

La pelirrosa no sabía como ellos habían hecho tal proeza, por lo que Naruto tuvo que descartar momentáneamente la idea de viajar al pasado y evitar la explosión del **Furia** que daño su cuerpo.

El líder Uzumaki medito mucho como debía proceder a continuación. Sus oponentes estaban un paso por delante de él y debía actuar de una forma que pudiera sorprenderlos.

-Por favor **déjenos solos** -dijo Naruto a sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, querido?-pregunto Kushina.

-Voy a desaho **garme un poco.**

-Ya veo. Por favor no te pases con ella. Yo también quiero castigar un poco a esa mocosa-dijo la Uzumaki con una mirada siniestra.

- **Me hubiera gustado que me dejaras a esta, pero me parece que ya tienes un plan muy definido** -comento Kurama.

-No podría decirlo **con exactitud** -le contesto Naruto sin mucha emoción.

Una vez que todos dejaron el lugar, solo quedaron Naruto y Asuka, quien ya había sido liberada del Rey del Infierno y actualmente se encontraba muy agotada.

-Muy bien, Asuka. Estamos solos tú y yo. Sin la presencia **intimidante de mis otras chicas que no te tienen exactamente en su aprecio** -dijo Naruto viendo a la pelirrosa fijamente. –Creo ahora estamos en posición de **tener una charla más a mena. Una que no necesite ningún método de interrogación o tortura.**

-D-de acuerdo, Naruto-sama.

-¿Naruto **-sama?**

-No tengo el derecho de referirme a usted de otra forma.

-Te enseñ **aron bien** -dijo el rubio con una ligera risa. –Pero saltémonos las **formalidades y llámame padre.**

-N-no creo que pueda….

-Te daré esa potestad. Puede que te permita más _si respondes_ **a las incógnitas que tengo.**

-D-de acu **erdo, p-padre** -dijo la pelirrosa dudosa.

-Buena chica. Ahora dime. ¿ **Mis otros "hijos" son tan obedientes como tú?**

-Ellos no deben atender a órdenes como yo. Los otros han tenido la libertad de hacer lo que les plazca, en el momento que ellos deseen. Después de todo, son sus queridos hijos y herederos.

-Asumo que mi futuro **yo los consintió mucho, ¿no?**

-Usted ha siempre demostrado un gran cariño por su familia. Dejaba eso muy en claro a los sirvientes que estaban a su disposición-dijo la chica con evidente pesar.

-Sí. Aunque todo el mundo está para servirme, aun me gusta mantener a gusto a las que me siguen. En ese sentido **espero que estés en posición de decirme como era el entretenimiento que disfrutaba mi versión futura.**

-Aparte de sus esposas, solo usted tenía a su disposición todo un sequito de damas de compañía dispuesto a satisfacer sus necesidades.

-Háblame más sobre ello. Mis "hijos" **tenían acceso a tal entretenimiento.**

-En lo absoluto. Solo usted se guardaba ese privilegio.

-¿Alguna **razón?**

-Usted quería que mis hermanos alcanzaran el máximo potencial con sus habilidades, así que ellos debían toda centrar su atención en entrenar.

-¿Y cuál **es tu caso?**

-Hederé el control de Chakra de mi madre y parte de las reservas de usted. Por eso tengo una fuerza que sobrepasa a la de muchos.

-¿Y de donde sacaste esa **técnica para transportarte?**

-Me la enseñaron los otros para mejorar mi desempeño. El jutsu es el **Arashi no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Tormenta). Mientras que el sello **Hiraishin** crea un efecto de pararrayos, el **Arashi no Jutsu** crea un campo eléctrico de 50m de diámetro que permite a su usuario transportase a cualquier parte del mismo.

-No suena nada **mal. Debo trabajar en eso** -dijo el Uzumaki pensando en las ventajas de la técnica. -Debo suponer que tus her **manos son expertos en Fuinjutsu.**

-Efectivamente. Ellos cuentan con todos los conocimientos que usted ha desarrollado en su reinado. Discúlpeme por hacer esta insinuación, pero los nueve juntos son inevitablemente más fuertes que usted. Y ahora que ellos tienen la daga.

-Conoces **más cosas**.

-No.

-Sería bueno que supieras de otras de mis técnicas. De esa forma podría inventar algunas nuevas. Puede que mi habilidad para robar habilidades venga de la daga, pero **mi poder viene de mi creatividad. Muchas de mis técnicas nacieron del preguntarme qué pasaría si uso un jutsu de una forma diferente a la tradicional.**

-Lamento no ser de utilidad.

-De hecho aun **me puedes servir.**

-¿Ah sí?-dijo la chica tragando saliva con preocupación.

[Unos días después]

-¿Acaso tengo que recordarte cuál es tu posición, Juggernaut?-Hokuto viendo seriamente a la chica de cabello rosa.

-Lo siento-dijo la joven, que encontraba de rodillas frente al pelirrojo y varios de sus hermanos.

-Un "lo siento" no basta. Te estamos dando una oportunidad y tú te tomas semejante libertad. Desaparecer por tres es suficiente para un shinobi sea acusado de traición.

-…..

-Ciertamente deberíamos considerar sacarte de nuestros planes….dijo el enmascarado viéndose pensativo. –Sin embargo, en esta ocasión debería ser compasivo. Debo decir que has conseguido un particular objeto-dijo el chico con el Collar de Purificación en sus manos. -¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Tal como en nuestro tiempo, la mansión Uzumaki contaba con su propio laboratorio de investigación. Allí Karin Uzumaki se encontraba investigando una forma de aumentar los poderes del artefacto para volverlo a él a la normalidad. Viendo que aquel momento era una oportunidad para robarlo, estudie detenidamente el patrón de movimiento de su protectora por largo tiempo para dar con el collar sin levantar conflicto alguno.

-Mas te vale-dijo Suzaku.

-Ciertamente era una buena oportunidad. Si ellos hubieran sido listos, lo hubieran escondido mejor. Menuda pérdida de tiempo en la que están metidos esos sujetos. Si bien el Collar de la Pureza es una herramienta poderosa, nada puede hacer con el Senjutsu. Especialmente uno que es fortalecido por las Arenas del Tiempo y de la Verdad.

-Esto….. ¿Eso significa que el Senjutsu es un buen arma con Akahad?-pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Es otra de nuestras opciones. Sin embargo hemos tenido problemas para dar con una forma para aprenderlo. Él nunca lo aprendió de forma formal y por ende nadie de nosotros tienes conocimientos sobre el área. Un contrato de invocación nos ayudaría, pero solo Kinja lo tiene y es a partir de malas referencias como lo fueron su madre y Orochimaru.

-Entiendo.

-Pero ya he dicho mucho. Como dije, tu escapada no ha sido de nuestro agrado, pero hiciste un buen trabajo consiguiendo el collar. No habrá castigo en esta ocasión. Solo espero que no hagas otra incursión sin el permiso de uno de nosotros.

-D-de acuerdo-dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

-Tennyo cuídala un rato. Vamos a saquear unas cuantas tumbas en Kiri y estaremos muy ocupados.

-De acuerdo-dijo la rubia de mala gana.

Tras lo dicho. Los jóvenes presentes desaparecieron con su técnica espacio-temporal, dejando completamente solas a la chicas.

-Agradezco que asumieras toda la responsabilidad por tu error, pero ¿¡se puede saber dónde demonios estabas!?-reclamo Tennyo a Juggernaut tan pronto esta dio la cara en el lugar que ocupaban.

-Disculpe mi tardanza, Tennyo-sama. Mi labor fue un poco más complicada de lo que se estimaba-dijo Asuka cabizbaja.

-Eso asumiendo que en verdad hiciste lo que se te pidió. Seguro que te quedaste tonteando por allí y viste una oportunidad para hacerte la estrella-dijo la rubia molesta.

-No. Yo hice lo que se me pidió. Es solo que vi la oportunidad para tomar el collar y lo hice.

-Bien. Entonces supongo que con todo el tiempo que pasaste allí lograste dar con el motivo por el que mis predicciones han tenido interferencias.

-No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para hablar de eso-dijo dudosa la pelirrosa.

-Los demás no están, tonta. Podemos hablar con total libertad.

-Bueno. La información que traigo no es algo fácil de explicar.

-Pues hazla sencillo.

-Nuestro… padre no ha sido comedido en sus represalias hacia Shion-sama.

-Grrrr-expreso la rubia para entonces batir las cosas de una repisa que tenía cerca. -¡Maldición! Se supone que no debo molestarme por ello, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo que le sucede a esa mujer.

-Es natural que lo hagas. Es tu madre después de todo-dijo Asuka tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

-En esta realidad no-dijo la rubia respirando agitadamente.

-Entonces no te molestara saber qué es lo que hacen con ella.

-Ya te dije. No lo hace…

-Actualmente ella es solo una revivida del Edo Tensei. Una que no ha sido bendecida por el Collar de la Pureza.

-¿¡Que!? –dijo Tennyo impresionada. –Eso quiere decir que ahora no hay oportunidad para que ella se revivida apropiadamente-dijo mortificada.

-De todas formas ellos no tenían la menor intención de hacerlo. Le mantienen en ese estado para evitar que muera ante los tratamientos que le dan.

-¿Qué?-dijo la rubia enmudeciendo.

-Por lo que vi le mantienen en el sótano de la mansión. Justo en el cuarto de tortura.

-De acuerdo. Ya escuche suficiente.

-Lo usual es que Shizune haga rondas allí. Es especialmente hábil con la agujas.

-Basta -dijo la rubia en voz baja.

-Karin-sama le mantiene presa con sus cadenas y le asfixia continuamente.

-¡Dije que basta!-dijo Tennyo ahora con una voz más furiosa.

-También vi como Anko-sama hace que sus serpientes le muerdan para que experimente el ardor del veneno.

-¡Acaso no me escuchaste!

-Mi madre le usa como saco de boxeo.

-¡Serás una…!-dijo Tennio mientras se veía rodeada por una nefasta aura, que combinaba negro con naranja.

Asuka retrocedió viendo la presión que genera el desbordante Chakra de su hermana y se sintió muy nerviosa cuando la máscara que la rubia se zafo y dejo su rostro al descubierto.

Tennyo Uzumaki tomaba lo mejor de sus padres. Era una belleza angelical como Shion y una fiera como Naruto. Claro que en esos momentos, eran últimos rasgos los que resaltaban. Al igual que Asuka, Tennyo tenía unas resaltantes marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, las cuales estaban especialmente acentuadas por su creciente furia. Sus ojos estaban rasgados como los de una bestia y el aura que despedía era inevitablemente demoniaca.

-Muy bien, pedazo de basura. No sé qué te has creído por las libertades que te cedí, pero espero que estés lista para el escarmiento que te daré por tu insolencia-dijo la rubia.

-L-lo lamento. Esta era la forma más fácil-dijo Asuka.

-¿Disculpa?

-Hacerte molestar era la forma más sencilla de que te quitaras tu mascara.

-¿Y porque tu querrías…..?

- **Hiraishin** -dijo Asuka para entonces tomar a Tenny y transportarse con ella.

[En la mansión Uzumaki, en el sótano]

Tan pronto Tennyo hizo aparición, una figura de cabello naranja puso su mano sobre el cuello de la chica. Este era Kurama, quien levanto a la chica en el aire con un agarre firme, que evito que ella pudiera soltarse. Aun cuando la rubia poseía un gran fuerza debido a su capa de Chakra.

 **-No puedo creerlo** -dijo el Kitsune riendo. - **En verdad que eres rápida, mocosa. Pensaba que tendría que esperar más tiempo porque cumplieras tu misión.**

-M-me advertiste que no querías retrasos, Kurama-sama-dijo Asuka con una reverencia, para luego quitarse su máscara.

-¿¡Kurama!?-dijo Tennyo en shock. -¡Maldita! ¿¡Que significa esto!?

 **-Sucede que tu hermanita ha hecho un buen trato con nosotros** -dijo el pelinaranja. –Su lealtad ahora está con Naruto.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo!?-dijo la rubia tratando de liberarse. –Se supone que blindamos nuestras mascaras para evitar cualquier Genjutsu o sello que pudiera perturbar nuestra razón. Ella no debería poder quitarse la máscara por sí misma.

 **-La próxima vez usen un Chakra más personalizado. Tienen tanto del mío en sus cuerpos que no fue difícil hacer que esas cosas me ignoraran-** dijo Kurama mientras la energía naranja de Tennyo pasaba hacia su captor. – **Espero que no importe que tome lo que me pertenece.**

-¡No!-dijo la chica mientras perdía fuerzas.

 **-Ahora si te preguntabas como es que tu hermana accedió a cooperar sin la necesidad de usáramos un Genjutsu que pudieran detectar, es obvio que no conoces bien a tu padre.**

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- **Por qué no vamos y los averiguamos** -dijo el Kitsune para entonces desplazarse a los niveles superiores de la mansión.

El sótano en donde se encontraba el trió era el más profundo, por lo que era inevitable que ellos pasaran en frente del cuarto de tortura. Este estaba vacío para el alivio de Tennyo, quien no veía como la situación podría ponerse peor.

La joven no pudo sentir incomoda al ver como las habitantes le vieron cuando paso por los pasillos de la mansión. No solo por las miradas de resentimiento que recibió de chicas como Ino, Hinata y Karin, sino por el hecho de que todas estaban en estado de desnudez. En su futuro, las cosas en la mansión Uzumaki eran más reservadas

Al final el grupo termino en el laboratorio de la mansión, donde se encontraba Tsunade frente a dos tubos que contenían a un par de clones.

-Wow. ¿Ya están aquí?-dijo la Hokage.

 **-Sí. La mocosa cumplió muy bien su cometido-** dijo Kurama.

-Con esa motivación que tenia, cualquiera hubiera tardado muy poco-dijo la Senju con un bufido de molestia. –Sin embargo, temo decir que aunque los clones están listos, no puedo terminarlos. Naruto-sama ha partido.

-¿En serio? Que mal-dijo Asuka expresando decepción

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fueron lo que prometieron a esa basura para que nos prometieron?-reclamo Tennyo.

-Esa afortunada tendrá para un clon de Naruto para sí misma-dijo Tsunade. –Obviamente el original es mejor, pero igual no puedo evitar sentir envidia.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Para qué ella querría tal cosa?

-Quiero sentir el pene de padre en mi cuerpo de nuevo-dijo Asuka con sus manos en su vientre mientras veía atentamente los tubos del laboratorio.

-¿¡Hicieron eso!? Pero si no siento nada del Chakra de ese sujeto en su interior.

-Deberías tenerle más respeto a tu padre, mocosa-reclamo Tsunade. -Es obvio que Naruto-sama tuvo el suficiente cuidado de usar el **Camino Asura** para tratar a su hijita. De esa forma no existía el riesgo de que le pasara su Chakra Senjutsu.

-¡Pero igual hubiéramos sentido el Genjutsu que solía usar en sus amantes!

-Primero, ustedes como sus hijos comparten un Chakra muy parecido y eso hace que sea difícil que puedan detectar en esa mocosa. Segundo, igual no iban a detectar nada. Ella no tiene ningún Genjutsu ni nada que le controle.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Asuka le hablo a Naruto-sama sobre lo mal que le trataban en su hogar. El solo tuvo que darle un mejor trato para convencerle de cambiar su lealtad.

 **-Poniéndolo más sencillo, Naruto la cogió hasta que hacerla suya** -comento Kurama.

-Eso es…..-dijo Tennyo muy impresionada.

- **Por favor. Según nos explicaron el tuvo un hijo con su madre. Realmente no es ninguna sorpresa que el terminara haciendo tal cosa.**

 **-** Sí lo es. Mi padre al final maduro lo suficiente para ver que era mejor no cruzar ciertas líneas para evitar el descontrol de su vida.

 **-No estás en posición de opinar sobre el tema, mocosa. Lo que necesitamos de ti es la información que no pudimos obtener de tu hermana.**

-Yo no seré tan débil. La furia que tengo por lo que le hicieron a mi madre me dará fuerzas.

 **-Es una lástima. Pensé que te gustaría esta sorpresa** -dijo Kurama para luego hacer un silbido.

-¿Me necesitas, querido?-dijo una chica que hizo que los ojos de Tennyo se tensaran.

 **-Solo un momento, querida** -dijo Kurama mientras Shion se ponía a su lado. – **Quiero que veas a tu pequeña hija**.

-Es bastante hermosa-dijo la ex-sacerdotisa, quien en ese entonces ya había recibido el tratamiento del Collar de la Pureza y había vuelto a su esplendor.

 **-Le dimos un último uso al collar antes de que Asuka se lo diera a los otros mocosos. Fue una maniobra que desagrado a Naruto, pero solo así tus hermanos no le harían nada a la mocosa.**

-El que me enseñes a esa mujer no cambiara las cosas. Ella no es mi madre.

-No importa. No es necesario que la veas de esa forma. Después de todo, ella será tu compañera.

-¿Compañera?

-¿No te lo dije?

 **-Naruto me ha dejado a Shion para mi disfrute. Verle cogerse a tanta mujeres me ha tocado y decidió formar mi propia familia. Es algo tonto, pero tengo cierta atracción por las sacerdotisas. Supongo que tú calificas.**

 **-** ¡Espera! ¿¡Que es lo que planeas!?

 **-Yo seré el que se encargue de que cambies tu lealtad. Tranquila, no seré tan duro** **contigo** -dijo Kurama llevando a las rubias de vuelta a la mansión.

-Al menos alguien estará complacido esta noche-dijo Tsunade suspirando. –Dime, mocosa. Que están haciendo Naruto y tus hermanos.

-Ellos fueron a Kiri-dijo Asuka. -Querían recuperar cadáveres de usuarios de Kekkei Genkai para robar sus poderes.

-Naruto también iba a aquel lugar. El quería visitar a la recién electa Mizukage. Esperemos que no haya muchos conflictos entre ellos.

-Ellos no atacarían a un Kage tan abiertamente. Padre no será molestado-dijo la joven para luego volver su mirada sobre el "premio" que le esperaba.

* * *

Que cuentan. No diré mucho sobre mi tardanza. Algo que retrasaba era la corrección que queria hacerle a los primeros capítulos de la historia. No solo corregí los errores gramáticos que tenia, sino que mejore los lemon. Aunque el capitulo fue corto y carente de lemon, lo acompaño con un extra que compensa la espera.

 **OTAKUFire** : Mis fic conforman un multiverso, así que la idea de hacer el tiempo lineal es ridícula. Los hijos de Naruto aprendieron eso de un usuario del Kamui.

Aquí tienes el recuento

Karin – Ino-Kushina – Hinata – Anko

Fu – Kurotsuchi –Yugito – Temari

Tsume – Kurenai – Konan

Natsu Hyuga-Hana - Ayame – Sakura – Matsuri

Hanabi

Asuka (lol)

 **leon solitario** : Pues Naruto está recuperando terreno. Mei viene en camino.

 **Dr. Leandro Gado** : Gracias. Aunque creo que con este no tengo excusa.

 **Jonathan486** : Exacto.

 **WildBoy** : Gracias. Si como esta historia fue mi primera incursión con un dark Naruto, las cosas tomaron niveles extraños.

 **Trollmemex:** acertaste con la mayoría. Seiryu es hijo de la otra peliazul del grupo. Aquí falto el lemon por sentir que arruinaba el ritmo del capítulo, pero lo compenso en el extra. Luego relatare que paso con Asuka.

Hasta pronto.


	20. Cap E1

Este capítulo puede verse de muchas formas. Podría verse como una compensación por todo el tiempo que tiene la historia sin actualizar. Puede verse como un recuento de lo que no sea ha contado. El como la influencia de Naruto cambio a sus chicas. O simplemente pueden verle como un bonus lemon que se me ocurrió de la nada. Sea cual sea el caso. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Espiral de Arena**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Prince of Persia

 **Capitulo E1**

 **[Hana Inuzuka]**

-¡Por última vez! ¡No puedes levantarte!-dijo Tsume al momento en que daba un golpe al trasero de Hana con un látigo de equitación.

-¡Hmmmm!-expreso la castaña al momento en que caía de nuevo de rodillas.

Ella actualmente estaba agachada en cuatro sobre el suelo. Aparte de una mordaza y una venda en sus ojos la joven heredera del clan Inuzuka no contaba con ninguna prenda sobre su cuerpo.

La venda ya estaba empapada, pues esta no podía evitar que Hana derramara algunas lágrimas ante el trato que estaba sufriendo. Aun no entendía porque su madre le estaba haciendo pasar esa vergüenza. Que ella recordara, no había hecho nada malo.

-¡Esto está mal! Tienes que recordar ahora solo andar en cuatro patas-le reclamo Tsume. –Tal vez una pequeña caminata te ayude acostumbrarte-dijo la líder Inuzuka para luego ponerle un collar a su hija.

Aunque Hana no opuso resistencia al recibir el accesorio, no dudo en resistir el halado que luego ejerció su madre.

-¡Estas agotando mi paciencia muchacha!-expreso la mujer de pelo alborotado para luego caer sobre Hana y presionarle sobre el suelo. -Muy bien, hija. Yo no quería hacer esta experiencia tan desagradable para ti, pero no me estas dejando muchas opciones.

-¡HMMMM!-expreso la joven aun sin poder hablar.

-Oh cierto. Debería dejar que te des cuenta de tu situación-dijo Tsume para luego quitar la venda a su hija.

Esta entonces vio que se encontraba en un viejo cobertizo. Se veía muy abandonado por todo el polvo acumulado en las paredes y suelo. En estos también había varios rastros de sangre, los cuales estaban demasiado viejos como para detectarlos si no se buscaban apropósito.

-Te daré una pequeña clase de historia. Este cobertizo pertenecía al clan Inuzuka y data de la Era de Guerra entre Clanes. Es normal que no lo conozcas debido a que es parte de un episodio penoso. Era aquí donde volvían Omegas a los miembros del clan.

Los ojos de Hana se abrieron de golpe ante esas palabras.

Existían dos puestos de relevancia en el clan Inuzuka. El Alfa y los Omegas. No había necesidad de explicar el primero. Este era simplemente el miembro más fuerte y capaz, al cual se confería la dirección del clan. En este caso, Tsume era la Alfa de los Inuzuka. El segundo era muy distinto.

Un Omega era el inútil de la manada. Alguien que era incapaz de protegerse a sí mismo o aportar algo al clan. Coloquialmente se decía que los bebes eran Omegas, pero solo era a manera de chiste. Ese término se reservaba para los miembros Inuzuka que habían llegado a la vejez sin alcanzar una posición importante en la aldea.

En la historia actual del clan nadie había sido degradado a ese estado por ninguna razón. Por esa razón Hana se sintió muy mortificada ante las palabras de su madre.

-Veras, antes el ritual de hacer a alguien Omega era bastante…..arcaico. Todos se reunían a los alrededores de la jaula en donde se dejaba al penitente. Luego se liberaban a los perros.

Las respiraciones de Hana se hicieron pesadas mientras se imaginaba aquel escenario.

-Los hombres se volvían comida y las mujeres…bueno. Tus sabes que a veces los canes se frustran y necesitan liberar tensión.

-¡HMMMM!

-¡Jajaja! ¡No te preocupes! No te haría tal cosa. No solo seria despreciable, sino que te arruinaría para tu nuevo amo.

-¿¡Mmmm!?

-La situación es esta querida. Como tú rechazaste la oportunidad de ser la esposa de Naruto Uzumaki, yo la tomare en su lugar.

-¡HMMMM!

-¿De qué te sorprendes? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de reconocer un buen partido? A diferencia ti, yo no desperdicio una oportunidad cuando la veo. Ese buenmozo tiene el potencial para ser mi Alfa y no puedo dejarlo ir.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Qué que tienes que ver en esto? Simple. Una hembra debe mostrarle a su potencial macho lo que puede obtener si le acepta como su pareja. Ya le di mi cuerpo a Naruto, así que planeo darle una tierna mascota para convencerle de tomarme por completo.

-¡HMMMM! ¡HMMMM!-expreso Hana tratando de liberarse de su posición.

-Jajaja. No hay escape a tu destino, querida. A menos que quieras el destino de nuestros antepasados, te sugiero que empieces a comportarte como una buena perrita. Te recuerdo que nosotras dos partimos en una larga misión y nadie espera que regresemos en un buen tiempo.

La mirada que obtuvo Hana de los ojos de su madre le perturbo. No sabía cómo, pero aquella mujer había cambiado de alguna forma.

El proceso de entrenamiento de la joven Inuzuka se extendió por un par de semanas, las cuales parecieron mucho más tiempo para la chica.

En ese tiempo Hana tuvo que soportar muchas degradaciones. Las cuales incluían acostumbrarse a caminar en cuatro bajo la guía de su madre, comer de un plato en el suelo e incluso no emitir ningún ruido aparte de unos humillantes ladridos.

Lo peor de todo fue la indumentaria que se le impuso. Una diadema con orejas de perro y una cola artificial. Este último era increíblemente desagradable por una sencilla razón. Iba en su culo.

El consolador/cola era especialmente grande, por lo que Tsume sometió a Hana a varias secciones de sexo anal para hacer más cómoda la puesta y remoción del accesorio. El proceso resulto mucho mas incomodo para Hana por el hecho de que debía mantener la posición de perrito mientras su madre aplicaba un dildo en ella.

El adiestramiento termino cuando Hana despertó en las inmediaciones de una habitación desconocido para ella. Su collar fue halado por Tsume, quien en esos momentos se encontraba completamente desnuda.

La joven Inuzuka supo que ese sería el día en que presentada a su nuevo "amo". Una mezcla de emociones le golpeo. Principalmente miedo por como seria tratada. Si su madre le había degradado de tal forma, poco podía esperar del desconocido que le corrompió. Luego estaba el desconcierto ante el desconocimiento de cómo sería su futuro. No sabía hasta cuando tendría que seguir con ese humillante papel.

Conforme la Inuzuka avanzo por la opulenta mansión, se sintió muy incómoda ante la presencia de las féminas del lugar, quienes le vieron con una burlona sonrisa mientras ella caminaba a gatas.

Tsume termino la guía cuando llego a la sala de estar de la mansión, en donde Tsume pudo ver de nuevo al demonio que aparentemente le había metido en aquel predicamento.

Naruto en esos momentos se encontraba en un sillón, con una joven Mebuki en su regazo. La rubia que jadeaba en sudor hasta más no poder, tenía el vientre hinchando de todas corridas que le había insertado su amo. Solo la verga que taponeaba su intimida evitaba que la semilla hiciera paso al exterior.

-Buenos días, Tsume-chan. Me alegra ver que has regresado de tu "misión"-dijo Naruto.

-Veo que ya sabes que estuve ausente-le respondió la líder Inuzuka.

-Tsunade me lo hizo saber. Entonces dime. ¿A qué debo tu ausencia? Quería mostrarte el trabajo que hice con Mebuki-chan.

-Debo decir que es una espectacular vista. A Haruno no le trataron muy bien los años y necesitaba de un buen hombre en su vida-dijo la castaña riendo. –Ahora mi ausencia está bien justificada. Estaba preparando una buena ofrenda para ti, Naruto.

-¿En serio?

-Ya soy toda de tu propiedad, pero me niego a ser una simple amante. Quiero tomar el puesto de esposa que le ofreciste a mi hija. Ella no lo aprecia y yo en verdad lo deseo.

-Si así lo quieres, no veo por qué debería negarme. Solo debo preguntarme a que se debe tu compañía.

-Seria descortés de mi parte no ofrecerte un regalo de cortejo. Mi hija y yo coincidimos en que ella sería una buena mascota para tu mansión.

-Ya veo. Ciertamente hace falta algo que anime más el lugar. Pensaba traer unos peces koi para el estanque, pero me gusta tu propuesta. ¿Puedo verla de cerca?

-Por supuesto-dijo Tsume para girar su mirada sobre Hana. –Se una buena chica y acércate a tu amo.

La joven castaña bajo la mirada y se arrastro hacia Naruto, para quedar frente al sillón.

-¿Sigue ordenes?-pregunto el rubio de barba.

-Por supuesto-contesto Tsume.

-Habla-ordeno Naruto.

 _-¡Eres un maldito!-_ pensó y quiso decir Tsume, pero el ardor de todos los azotes de su madre hicieron que su lengua no formulara tal oración. En cambio solo dejo salir un mullido sonido. –Woof.

-Siéntate.

A pesar de la comprometedora posición en la que se vería, Hana se puso de cuclillas y puso sus manos hacia delante como si fueran patas.

-Habla de nuevo

-Woof-dijo Hana sin cambiar su expresión de molestia.

-Le falta algo de energía-cuestiono Naruto.

-Tuvimos un largo viaje. Estamos algo sedientas-dijo Tsume.

-En ese caso déjame ser un buen anfitrión serviles algo-dijo Naruto levantando una de sus manos.

Al momento llego Mikoto, quien tras escuchar las órdenes de Naruto busco un plato para perros y lo puso en el suelo.

Luego Mebuki se levanto de su amo y se posiciono sobre el envase. Allí presiono su vientre para dejar caer todo el contenido alojado en su útero. Una mezcla de sus jugos junto al espeso semen de Naruto.

-A ti te toca directo de la fuente, Tsume. ¿Te molesta?-pregunto el Uzumaki.

-En lo absoluto-dijo la mujer de marcas fáciles para lamerse los labios y luego disponerse a succionar el miembro del rubio.

En ese momento la razón de Hana empezó a fallar. Si bien no le habían dado la orden expresa de beber del plato, su cuerpo le ordenaba que lo hiciera. Como Inuzuka su sentido del olfato estaba más desarrollado que el de resto, por lo que rápidamente fue afectada por el intoxicante Chakra que se encontraba mezclado con el líquido.

Para su infortunio, ella en verdad tenía sed. No había tomado líquido alguno en horas y en verdad necesitaba de algo. A sabiendas que podría sufrir de algún castigo si se negaba, se acerco al plato de semen y empezó a sorber de él.

Lo siguiente que supo Hana fue que estaba siendo cogida por Naruto de forma bestial. Ella ahora de forma voluntaria en cuatro, mientras el rubio golpeaba su intimidad de forma avasallante.

Solo fue necesario de un sorbo de la semilla de su nuevo amo para que la joven Inuzuka sucumbiera al papel que le habían impuesto. Una vez que una amante de Naruto tenía el Chakra del chico en su interior era muy fácil para él meterse en sus mentes.

Con Hana eso no era tan evidente pues su mirada estaba tan fuera de sí como lo estaba su lengua, la cual jadeaba como la de un can.

Era de preguntarse cómo era que la orgullosa primogénita de Tsume Inuzuka había aceptado tan rápido su posición, pero realmente no había mucho que explicar. Ella había sido convencida con el placer.

Era esa sensación y no el dolor lo que impulsaba ahora le motivaba a seguir su papel de mascota. Su buen comportamiento era recompensado con platos de semen y cogidas que solo ella podía recibir.

Al momento que Naruto tenía sexo con ella, obviamente con el estilo perrito, el usaba el **Jutsu de Hidratación.** No al momento de insertar su verga, sino justamente cuando esta se ajustaba a la estrecha Inuzuka.

Aquello daba a lugar a que toda la intimidad de la Inuzuka quedara completamente ocupara y no hubiera chance alguno para que ella pudiera liberarse. Algo que imitaba de alguna forma el acto reproductivo de los canes.

Hana no era liberada hasta después de sufrir una ronde de diez orgasmos que al final no le dejaban fuerza levantarse del patio en el que quedaba. Después de todo, la experiencia no estaba completa si Naruto no cogía a la Inuzuka en el espacio al aire libre de la mansión.

La vergüenza no venia al caso. En ningún tipo de expresión. El borrado de memoria que le aplicaron daba a lugar que perdiera sus inhibiciones morales y sentido común. Por ello era que Hana no podía diferenciar entre uno de sus "platos de comida" y una de sus amas.

Ino fue una de las primeras en molestarse por aquella actitud. Verse derriba por la Inuzuka para que luego esta empezara a lamer su intimidad llena por la semilla de Naruto no fue completamente de su agrado.

Solo fue cuando "domesticaron" mejor a Hana, que ella empezó a controlarse mejor y solo molestar a chicas en particular como Sakura y Mikoto. Sin embargo, igual era inevitable que muchas sufrieran ataques nocturnos por parte de la descarada Inuzuka.

Si bien todas querían dejarla encadenada en el patio, al final nadie podía hacerlo. Después de todo, nadie podía resistir la mirada de la perrita.

 **[Ayame]**

Nefasta y morbosa era la forma como si podía describir la escena que se daba en el hogar de los dueños del restaurante Ichiraku Ramen.

En el pequeño apartamento se encontraban tres personas. El más destacable era Teuchi, quien estaba sentado en una silla del comedor con la mirada baja. No era su actuar lo que le hacía sobresalir, sino la falta de este.

El hombre se encontraba completamente impasible e inmóvil ante la lujuriosa escena que se desarrollaba en la mesa frente a él, la cual incluía a su hija Ayame, quien se encontraba sobre el mueble de madera vistiendo absolutamente nada.

La posición de la castaña era motivada al festín que servía sobre ella. Literalmente, la joven estaba cubierta con varios de los ingredientes que conformaban el plato favorito del otro ocupante de la habitación.

-El desayuno está servido, Naruto-kun-dijo Ayame sonrientemente.

-Ya lo veo. No sé por dónde comenzar-le respondió el chico divertidamente.

-Empieza por los fideos. Tómalos antes de que se enfríen-sugirió la joven.

Naruto entonces bajo el rostro al estomago de la castaña el cual estaba cubierto de gruesos fideos de ramen. Lamiendo el vientre de la chica, el rubio también tomo un sorbo del alimento, buscando moverlo lo suficiente para provocar cosquillas en la joven.

Una vez que acabo con el acompañante, subió tu atención a los pechos de la castaña, los cuales estaba cubiertos de narutomaki. Ante aquella tentación, el Uzumaki no puedo evitar morder levemente los pezones de Ayame con el fin de tomar cuantos "topping" pudo.

-Mmmm. Parece que esta parte está incompleta-comento el rubio.

-Supongo que algo de leche podría irle bien. Lamento no poder darte un poco en este momento-indico la joven.

-Si algo liquido le vendría bien. Ahora vayamos al caldo. Ya sabes que esa es la parte más importante del ramen.

-Por supuesto.

Ayame entonces se acomodo para dejar que su comensal tuviera una total vista de su afeitado coño, el cual por supuesto ya estaba húmedo por la excitación de su dueña.

Naruto entonces acudió a una charola que estaba en la mesa. Allí se encontraba un previamente elaborado caldo, el cual no estaba ni muy caliente, ni muy frio.

El joven Uzumaki dejo cada una cucharada sobre toda la intimidad de la joven, provocando que también el cuerpo de esta se viera bañado.

Sin más dilación, Naruto hundió su rostro sobre el coño de Ayame. Buscando sorber lo más rápido posible las mezclas de jugos que allí se daba.

Ayame se arqueo ante los profundos movimientos de lengua que ejecutaba el rubio. Los cuales eran mucho más invasivos debido a la lengua extendida que usaba este gracias a las habilidades de Orochimaru.

Los ruidosos gemidos de Ayame fueron callados por la presencia de **Kagebushin** , quien se encargo de silenciarla con su verga. Aunque el otro presente no molestara, los jóvenes tenían que tomarse en cuenta que estaban en una zona residencial.

Solo cuando ambos se corrieron en los rostros del otro, los jóvenes dieron fin a su particular festín. Luego Ayame fue levantada por Naruto, quien inmediatamente le penetro por su coño y empezó a embestirle.

-¿Q-que te pareció tu plato, Naruto-kun?-dijo la castaña entre gemidos.

-Simplemente sublime-le contesto el rubio lamiendo los restos de sopa del hombro de la chica.

-¿C-como lo llamaremos?

-¿Qué te parece Especial Teuchi?

-¿P-porque?

-Hay que darle el debido crédito a tu padre por hacer el principal ingrediente del plato-dijo el chico afincando sus embestidas.

-S-si. T-tengo que darle el debido crédito a mi padre.

-Hazlo. Iremos a mi casa para hacer más cómoda nuestra velada.

-D-de acuerdo-dijo Ayame para poner su mirada sobre Teuchi. – ¡Adios, padre! Me iré a vivir con Naruto-sama a su mansión. No te preocupes. Sé que él me cuidara muy bien-dijo la castaña cegada por el placer para luego desaparecer en un flash de luz junto a Naruto.

Teuchi no respondió. Hacía rato que su corazón se había detenido por una descarga de Chakra Raiton. Aunque su hija había entrado en crisis al encontrarle de esa forma, la pronta llegada de un "caballero" logro apaciguar su llanto y convertirlo en algo más placentero.

* * *

Me parecio bien comenzar con estas dos. Asuka estará en el siguiente y posiblemente un combo con Anko y Guren. Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque pueden sentirse algo fuera de lugar, creí que estaba bien poner estos extras para extender lo que no pude unir a la historia principal.

Hasta luego.


End file.
